Saiyan Rising
by EFJRAD
Summary: The story of a saiyan living under the tyrany of Cooler, his mind is plagued with regret and sorrow for those he has killed, can a fateful mission to Earth set him on the right track? Or will he meet his end at the hands of the last survivor of the Cold Family. Whole lotta A/U
1. Regret: Life Under a Tyrant

Another day, another boring day as the arrogant overlord watched his men slaughter the inhabitants of the planet below. The dark ruler of space did enjoy watching these people die at the hands of his most powerful subject, but he was getting tired of the new workload he carried.

One year ago he had received word of his brother's death, at the hands of a lowly saiyan no less. Then he was granted the title of emporer by his father, only to have it taken away again as the scientist were able to revive the fallen tyrant. A few months later he was forced to suffer again as he learned his father and brother were both killed on earth, by a saiyan.

It seemed the fate of these two species were ever intertwined, his great-grandfather was killed by a saiyan, his brother destroyed the saiyan home world, then he was killed by a saiyan twice, and now his father had suffered the same fate. The doom of those monkeys was slowly leading to the fall of the Arcosian Empire that controled almost all the galaxy.

But he believed this was only due to a series of unfortunate events that resulted from poor discipline and management of the soldiers, he kept his own monkey as a warrior and he was eternally loyal to the dark ruler, he burned entire worlds to please his master, his power was that which could have rivaled his brother himself but he never attempted to rebel, he knew his place and was glad to serve in it.

He watched as the fireworks from the planets last defenders began to die out, this mission was taken care of, now the dark ruler could go back to his meaningless routine of governing the universe, something he detested his father and brother for forcing upon him.

"My lord?" A deep voice chimed in over the communicator.

"Report Kento." The dark lord ordered, he already knew what the report would be but he wanted to here the boy say it, genocide always had a way of putting him in a good mood even on the worst of days.

"The resistance on Garnug has been put down and the inhabitants wiped out as per your order." The voice replied loyally, a wicked smirk crossed the lords lips.

"Good, report back to the ship and clean yourself up," He ordered smirking, "After the fireworks you displayed down there I'm sure you could you use a bath." He swore he could of heard a grunt of annoyance after the last part, which only added to his amusement.

"Yes Lord Cooler." He replied and ended the transmission.

The overlord leaned back in his throne like chair and sighed heavily, now he had to go home and prepare for something he detested even more than these pointless missions, even more than he detested his brother and father, something he detested even more than having the single most stressful job in the galaxy.

He had to prepare for his cousin's arrival at his palace. He chuckled slightly as he formed a plan to make his closest family suffer.

* * *

The blood soaked saiyan sat down on the large corpse of the latest alien he killed, he took a deep breath and began to calm his mind, something he enjoyed doing after these long battles, he had tried to conquer this planet for two days now and was forced to work alone again. The zealous defenders of this world fought him every step of the way, each having a power level of at least twelve-thousand, nothing he had to worry about but managed to slow him down quite a bit.

His meditation ended when he heard a few footsteps behind him, he felt out the power like he always did before fighting, he became slightly interested as he felt the energy was high over the average of a Garnugian, he got up and turned to face the threat.

"You sure you wanna do that?" He asked coldly as he saw the blue and yellow man who stood before him had an energy ball waiting in his hand.

"Y-You monster!" He shouted weakly and threw the attack, the saiyan sighed and tilted his head to the left, the attack flew right by him, he returned his gaze to the man and went wide eyed as he saw the figure diving towards him, he smiled a little as he landed a punch right in the center of his face, as the alien stepped back from him to see the damage his face went pale, he hadn't even scratched the saiyan.

"Sorry if that wasn't the result you were looking for," Suddenly the saiyan lunged forward drove his hand into the mans chest, he slumped hard against the warriors shoulder as he began to take his last few breaths.

"W... why are you doing this?" He asked, the saiyan ignored the question and leaned towards his ear.

"I'm sorry for the loss of your people," He whispered sincerely, "May they find salvation from this cruel galaxy." He removed his hand from the final warriors chest and put a began heading towards the pickup point.

He walked through the ruined city until he came to a large plaza with a destroyed fountain in it, several bodies lined the streets, all were either burned from energy attacks, or crippled from being beaten to death.

He looked up as he heard a loud swaying sound, the saucer he had arrived in was hovering over head, the bottom hatch opened, he flew upwards towardsthe door and landed quietly, the hatch began to move and raised up as he entered the craft. He passed a few soldiers who gave him disgusted looks as they saw his blood stained armor, he ignored them and did as his master commanded, he climbed into the lift an headed towards the lower level where the soldiers quarters was located.

As the door reopened the soldiers already there went stiff and cleared the way as he walked towards the showers, the men already inside immediately exited as he entered. As soon as they were gone he closed the door and began to remove his armor, first he took off his red handguard gloves that stretched just short of his elbow, he removed the black boots next, then he gently slid off the breastplate, the solid piece that only hung on his shoulders by two red straps, he layed the black and red armor in the corner and stripped his under armor before stepping under the hot water the spouted from the showers, he leaned his head against the wall and closed his eyes, whispering silent condolences to those whose lives he claimed in the name of Cooler.

He opened his eyes and felt disgusted as he saw the purple blood from his foes running from his body, he forced down the feeling of regret and quietly waited for the stains to be washed away, he heard a door open and close, he knew that it was the servants coming to wash his armor or and give him a new set, a few minutes passed before he stepped out of the water, he dried himself and saw the bound his hair back up into the rough ponytail he kept it in, his hair was normally long and hung to his shoulders, he just figured it got in the way so he always put it back behind his head to be safe.

He grabbed the new clean set of black and red armor the was layed out on the table inside the shower room, after sliding it on and doing a few stretches to break it in he headed for the exit the lift again and set a course for the bridge, it was time to report in.

* * *

"Finally," Cooler sighed as the door opened and Kento walked in, "Do try to get here a little sooner next time." He said with a smirk as he saw the saiyans irritation.

"But my Lord," He began in a mocking tone, Cooler noticed this and glared deeply into him, "I doubted you would have wanted a smelly monkey on your bridge."

"Hmmph, fair enough," The evil ruler sighed vaguely, he knew that the saiyan was openly mocking him but as long as he did his job on the battle field he didn't care if the monkey openly told him to fuck off, "Come, we have matters to discuss."

"Yes sir." Kento became serious again and went to Cooler's side, he pressed a button and displayed a holomap of the universe.

"Your next mission will be a special occasion," Cooler smiled darkly hiding his intentions, "There is a special visitor arriving at my palace on Arcos."

"You want me to attend a party?" He responded bewildered, "I doubt the other Arcosians would be to happy about it."

"No you fool," The overlord scoffed, "I want you to display your powers for my subjects, show them the true ferocity of my finest warrior."

"So you mean to have me fight someone..." He lowered his head, Cooler noticed and delighted in his discomfort.

"You will be fighting in the arena for all to see."

"And what or who will I be fighting?"

"Blizzard," Cooler smirked wickedly, "One of my people's top warriors."

"You want me to kill one of your best warriors?"

"No I want you to fight him," He grinned, "There is no guarantee you will survive."

_So that's it huh, _He thought to himself, _Can't find a good enough suicide mission so you're gonna kill me on the home front._

"How strong is this Blizzard?" Kento asked.

"Strong enough to give my best warrior a run for his money." Cooler said simply.

"When will I be fighting?" He asked, he wanted to know if he would have any time to train.

"In two days we will arrive on Arcos," Cooler smiled wickedly, "In two days you will be put on display for the whole of Arcos."

"And if I win?"

"Nothing," He chuckled, "You win you can say you have bested an incredibly powerful Arcosian, but that is all."

"Well I suppose I don't really have a choice in the matter do I?" He smirked.

"I'm afraid not Kento," Cooler laughed, "But you have two days to prepare, I suggest you use them wisely." Kento thought for a moment before replying, he figured it would be a good idea make Cooler think he actually had a chance of winning, Kento knew it would put the Arcosian overlord on edge.

"Alright then," Kento sighed and turned to leave, "I'm gonna go take a nap." Cooler huffed in response to his confidence as the saiyan left the bridge.

* * *

The large muscular alien was on his back now an pushed hard against the weights layed on top of him, he pushed hard against them but they wouldn't budge, finally he loosed a deafening roar and with a burst of strength he threw the weights into the air and blasted them with an eye beam. He slowly got up and walked towards the chamber controls, the monitor displayed numbers, he swelled with pride as he saw the numbers on the screen, then he clicked the switch and the artificial gravity disappeared and he felt light again.

As he exited th chamber he grabbed a towel and dried the sweat from his limbs, a servant came along and gave him his normal armor that he wore in combat, he placed it on and began going through his aerial combat exercises, the manuevers he figured would come in handy in his next match.

When he finished he went to the empty arena where he spent most of his time, he liked the quiet but would trade these silent days for the roar of applause he attained when he felled his opponents. The rush of battle made him feel like a youth again, he loved the thrill of ending an enemies life because they didn't meet the requirements to stand against a real warrior, he relished the times he was awarded for his prowess and skills in the arena, his people loved watching him gut the competition.

"You seem rather lonely." An elegant voice broke the silence, he turned and saw the feminine figure of his friend who loomed over the edge of the stadium.

"Contemplating a battle is lonely work." He smiled at her.

"Come now Blizzard you aren't actually worried about the next fight are you?" She replied.

"Your cousin seems to think he is the best the P.T.O has to offer." Blizzard shrugged, she jumped down to talk closer.

"Oh please it's merely a monkey." She laughed, the sound of her voice sang on the air.

"Well a mere monkey defeated both Frieza and his father," Blizzard replied grimly, "So I think it's a safe bet that I should prepare."

"You mustn't worry about such things," She said calmly, "This monkey will cause you no trouble."

"I wish I could believe that Ices," He sighed heavily, "But those people are profound warriors."

"Don't worry my friend," She patted his back, "You will do fine." He looked her in the eye before turning and heading back to the gravity room.

"I'm not going to leave this to chance, I will utterly crush that monkey." He said darkly before closing the chamber door.

Ices stood on the outside for a moment before leaving, she knew how stubborn Blizzard got when he thought he was going to be fighting a dangerous foe, she figured he was making too big a deal out of this.

_There's no way a Saiyan could be that powerful, _She thought doubtfully, _Could he?..._


	2. Arcos: The Home of his King

**Just to clear a few things up before I go on to this chapter, the armor Kento wears is the same model as Bardock but instead of dark blue and green it's black with red trim and arm guards.**

**Also I will be giving better descriptions of Blizzard and Ices when Kento meets them, I'm trying to make it seem more normal because I find it weird to describe the character during a POV of a character that already knows them.**

**NOW ON WITH THE CHAPTER! **

* * *

Kento spent his two days resting rather than training his ass off, he knew all to well that he was probably going to be killed fighting Blizzard, but at this point he really didn't care too much, he had lived a long enough life and fought more than his fair share of battles, so in the time he should have prepared he meditated on his life and what he had spent most of it doing. Most of these memories he viewed were of him slaughtering civilizations and murdering innocents, the painful truth was that Kento had been a monster, a plague upon the universe as was most of his kind, he was going to have to pay for it eventually.

He managed to trick himself into believing he had paid enough when he was forced to survive as one of the few remaining saiyans, the lone survivor of an extinct race, but that wasn't nearly enough. He knew how the universe worked, what goes around comes around, Frieza and his father had gotten theirs, and some day Kento would get his, and it seemed like that day was fast approaching.

He could feel the ship rock as it touched down on Arcos, he sighed heavily and got out of his bunk. He slipped on the armor that awaited him on the table, it wasn't specifically his but the other men knew he liked it so they steered clear of it, after pulling up the last arm guard he strode to the left, he hit the button and made his way the ships entrance port.

As he arrived he received the usual strange glances from the other crewmen, he passed by them and made his way to the lord's side, they greeted each other with a slight nod before the hatch opened. As the light poured through all sound was blocked out by a roar of applause that all chanted his name.

"COOLER COOLER COOLER COOLER!" They bellowed as the dark lord stepped from his ship, Kento waited behind and remained out of sight, he knew how Acrosians usually reacted to saiyans and they were never a common thing on their home world, he figured he would wait for all of them to leave and then make his way to the arena, unfortunately Cooler had another idea.

"My loyal subjects!" He addressed the crowd, "I have brought with me today the warrior who has brought glory to the Planet Trading Organization!"

Kento looked at the Evil emperor strangely surprised, a series of gasps and a few cheers broke from the crowd.

_Is he really going to present me to them?_

"He has recently finished the mission of conquering the planet Garnug," Cooler continued, "With no help from me or my élite troops he was able to clear out all opposition and subdue the populace!" Another series of gasps ran through the crowd.

_Subdue? yea right more like murdered. _He thought with disgust.

"He will be fighting in the arena with our greatest warrior! Well other than me." A few chuckles came from the gathered aliens, "I present to you! Kento the saiyan!" He turned and motioned for him to step out of the ship, he sighed heavily and complied.

As he stepped into the bright lights the crowd became dead silent, all eyes were on the saiyan, the supposed greatest warrior of the P.T.O. Kento refused to falter under their gaze, he may have been surrounded by a super race of warriors but he was far beyond the feeling of fear, the embrace of death was a welcome feeling to him.

"Today he will be fighting our champion," Cooler continued despite the silence, "A special show to be presented to my favorite cousin Ices." His voice was thick with sarcasm. "Now I shall retreat to my palace," He turned to Kento, "Feel free to check out the arena, I don't want you wandering the streets with citizens so either stay in the arena or the palace." He turned away and began walking away down the path that would lead to his palace.

Kento stood there for a moment and surveyed the crowd that had slowly begun to disperse, a few had the nerve to throw insults his way, calling him "Dirty monkey" or a "filthy low-class". He ignored their jesting and looked over the city, he saw the large dome that he figured was supposed to house the arena and took off towards it.

It was only a few moments before he arrived, he touched down outside the gate and walked inside, the place was almost entirely empty, he saw a few people were scoping the place out, probably checking to see what the competition was going to be. Kento passed down into a lower level and found a large room that had strange markings on the door and a monitor, he could barely understand what it was but did understand two words that made his urge to push the limits flare a little bit.

"Artificial Gravity." He smiled and opened to door, he found the room was equipped with several wall guns and a large pylon in the center with a control panel, he approached it slowly as he examined the room. He looked at the last setting on the gravity controls and was slightly surprised.

_Two hundred fifty times gravity nice._ He smirked and concluded this probably belonged to the Arcosian he would be fighting, he put his hands on the control and typed in the last set he had used.

"Two hundred eighty," He cringed a little as he felt the gravity kick in, "Not that much of a difference but maybe I'll have a slight edge." he smiled a little at his own sarcasm, instead of going into any rigorous exercises he sat down in the center of the room, the weight pushed heavily on his shoulders, he kept himself in the same position and began meditating, he was as physically prepared as he could be at this point, now he just had to train his mind.

* * *

Blizzard watched the arrogant little monkey enter the arena, the appearance of the saiyan had been a little shocking, especially after hearing that he single-handedly brought down the Garnugians. Blizzard immediately replaced his surprise with eagerness, he couldn't wait to get into the ring with this one, it had been too long since he's had a real challenge, and he was counting on this saiyan to deliver.

"Quite the bold one isn't he?" Ices voice rang in his ears, he turned as she came to join him, she too had her eyes on the saiyan that Cooler had brought to their home world.

"Humph," Blizzard replied as the saiyan made his way to the gravity room, "Arrogance is more likely."

"Come now he must be some fighter if Cooler thinks he can challenge you." She smiled wickedly.

"Yes you're cousin seems to believe he is incredibly powerful," Blizzard sighed, "But I think maybe he just wants an entertaining way to get rid of him." Ices laughed in response.

"Maybe but bringing him all the way here seems a little drastic just to have him killed."

"Weren't you the one who said not to worry about him?" He replied.

"That was before I saw him," She smirked, "He has an ominous air about him."

"Meaning?" He asked confused.

"Meaning you shouldn't take this foe lightly, he is much more powerful than any normal saiyan," She stated, "Cooler keeps him around because he is by far the most powerful warrior he has."

"Well thanks for the vote of confidence," He sighed, she chuckled a little, "I need to prepare."

"Very well," she replied as he began to walk away, "Good luck Blizzard."

* * *

Three hours passed while Kento was lost within himself, the world came to a standstill as he meditated. He cleared his mind of all possible distractions, even the gravity that weighed down on his shoulders wasn't enough to falter his thoughts, he had even cranked it up to three-hundred times gravity, the extra strain made his muscles stiff and increased the difficulty to concentrate, but he held firm, as the three-hour mark rolled by he heard a beeping noise, he tried to ignore it but it was followed by a deep gentlemanly voice.

"Are you quite done in there?" He asked, Kento opened his eyes and gazed towards the door, "You've been in there for almost four hours and I need to get in a little practice before I kill you."

"So you're the one I'll be fighting," He muttered under his breath, "I guess there is nothing more I can do to prepare."

"Whats the matter monkey is the gravity room too much for you?" He mocked.

Kento ignored him and slowly got to his feet, the extra gravity slowed him down but he did his best not to show it, he knew his adversary was watching from the other side of the wall. As he reached the monitor and turned down the gravity he could hear the door open behind him, he moved his eyes to few his newest adversary.

"My name is Blizzard," He said with a smirk, "And I'm the one whose going to kill you." Kento didn't falter under the Arcosians gaze, he was almost ten feet tall, he bared a striking resemblance to the second form of Frieza that Cooler had told him about, except he was different, his horns were curved down and struck out on the sides of his face, his natural armor was a deep grey while his normal skin was blood-red, he had a black spike jutting from each shoulder and his body had two blue bio-gems, one in his lower chest and the other on his head, his tail was covered with the same grey armor that coated his chest and came to a curved point, he was vastly large then Kento, but he knew that it took more than size to win a battle.

"My name is Kento," He replied emotionless, "And I'm the one whose gonna make you work for the kill."

"Oh ho a feisty one," He chuckled deeply, "I hope you can back up that talk."

"Oh don't you worry," Kento smirked, "I'm sure this fight will be a real challenge for both of us."

Blizzard was a little taken back by the confidence in his voice, it wasn't the normal arrogance to be expected from a saiyan, it was more of an understanding that this would very well be his final battle, but he took it to heart without a second thought about what the outcome would be. Suddenly Blizzard's thoughts were interrupted and he flinched in surprise as Kento struck a hand forward, he quickly realized he was trying to shake his hand.

"Good luck." The saiyan said simply, Blizzard looked at him strangely, the saiyans were known for a great number if things but politeness wasn't one of them

"Humph," He swatted away Kento's gesture, "I do not need luck to beat the likes of you." Kento didn't seem surprised, in fact he looked more amused than offended.

"Fair enough." He walked past the large Arcosian and left the gravity room without another word, Blizzard ignored him and headed for the monitor, when he reached the controls he stumbled a little as he read the last gravity used, he turned his gaze to the saiyan who was walking away.

_How could he survive three hundred times normal gravity!?_

* * *

The time had come, the arena was filled with the Arcosian spectators, they were all waiting for the battle to begin and see what this saiyan was made of. Cooler was sitting in his throne overlooking the ring, Ices sat in the chair next to him with a worried expression on her face.

"Oh don't you worry about him Ices." Cooler mocked as he saw her plight, "I'm sure he'll do fine."

"You think Blizzard can beat that saiyan?" She asked hopefully, her cousin laughed in response.

"I was talking about Kento my dear," He openly scolded her while laughing, "He's going to mop the floor with Blizzard." She grew angry at her evil cousin, but her anger was quickly replaced with fear, she didn't want to see her friend killed by a monkey, but that seemed to be what Cooler knew would happen, and for some reason, she couldn't help but believe him.

* * *

Down in the waiting area Kento was all set to fight, he did a few stretches to limber up, he was focused solely on the match now, he had witnessed his opponent and knew this fight wasn't going to be very long one. Suddenly he could hear Cooler's voice bellowing across the arena, he was addressing the crowd and telling the match was about to begin, they responded to his words with a roar of applause and cheers, it seemed they were all eager to watch their champion pick the little monkey apart.

"I give you!" Cooler bellowed, "Blizzard, our strongest warrior and the champion of this arena!" Another thunder of applause broke out as the large Arcosian stepped into the battle field, he had a serious look on his face and appeared to be more worried than confident, "And now!" The overlord continued, "My own personal warrior!" The crowd applause died out, "Kento the saiyan!"

_Guess this is it. _He sighed and walked into the arena, he was met with a convocade of shouts and jeers, he ignored them and kept his eyes locked on the monster that stood before him.

"Whenever you're ready!" Cooler called to them, neither acknowledged the overlord and kept their eyes on one another, the crowd became deathly silent as they squared off, Kento could sense the energy coming from his adversary, he knew that Arcosians lacked the ability to sense energy or conceal their own. He was also well aware that he was being monitored by men with scouters, he felt like giving them a real show so he stopped concealing his power and let it reach the average level without powering up, he smirked slightly as he saw the scouter carriers shocked faces.

"So I suppose we should get to it." Blizzard said and broke the silence, Kento nodded in response, "Do you ever talk?" He mocked.

"Only to people I believe worthy." Kento smirked as he saw the aliens offended expression.

"Alright monkey boy," Blizzard began an started to raise his power, "If you want to fight so bad then I won't keep you waiting!"

The large Arcosian leapt forward, Kento did they same, the battle was finally about to begin!


	3. The Arena: Fate of Blizzard

The two warriors collided with a thunderous roar, their fists slammed together and the resulting shockwave shook the entire stadium, the spectators let out gasp and took on surprised and awed expressions. Both of them held their own and were evenly matched at the moment, but Cooler knew better, the fight hadn't even started yet, he had seen Kento fight powerful enemies before, he was merely testing the defences. They broke off moment later and landed on opposite sides of the battlefield, the crowd was silent for a moment, neither of them seemed to even be winded after the fast bout of strength, a moment later the stadium erupted in cheers for their champion as well as insults to the saiyan.

"Nice moves," Blizzard smirked, "It seems I may have underestimated you." Kento didn't appear to be amused.

"Don't act like that was your real power," He spoke and the audience became silent, "I know you were holding back."

"So you're smarter than you look," He chuckled, "But you were doing the very same."

"Maybe so." Kento smirked, both of them squared up again and prepared to fight.

"Try not to hold back this time monkey." Blizzard said smiling viciously.

"If I didn't hold back this arena would be totaled." Kento laughed.

Without another word they rushed to attack again, the crowd remained silent as they collided, loud bursts of force were released as their arms and legs collided. Kento ducked under one of his blows and made a move to kick is exposed ribs, but Blizzard countered by grabbing his leg and was about to throw him, but Kento responded by spinning in his grip and driving his opposite leg into the side of Blizzard's head. The Arcosian released him and grabbed the sides of his shaking skull, before he could recover Kento slammed his fist into the aliens stomach and as he doubled over he put his fists together and slammed down on his back, Blizzard was sent into the ground below leaving a large crater.

The sound from the crowd went from silent to gasps and people saying "Now way" "Impossible" or "How could he be so strong?!" Kento just hung in the air and waited, he knew Blizzard wasn't done yet, he also knew that he still wasn't fighting at his maximum, Kento thought it was ok, because neither was he.

Suddenly the ground erupted and Blizzard came shooting out, he flew faster than Kento had anticipated and slammed his head into the saiyan's stomach, he lurched forward and heaved as the contents of his stomach were forced out, good thing his horns weren't like Frieza's or he would have been gutted like a fish. Blizzard followed up by pulling the saiyan down by his head and slamming Kento's face into his knee, he cringed from the blows as his face began to bleed, he finally managed to get loose by grabbing the aliens arms and driving his feet into his stomach and knock the wind out of him, he did a few flips back through the air and leveled out, he was at even height with the Arcosian now.

"You're still holding back." Kento said as he spit blood.

"Yes but much less than before," Bizzard smirked, "It seems its already too much for you."

"Try me." The saiyan replied defiantly and increased his power slightly, not enough to be noticed but enough so Blizzard wouldn't tear him apart.

"FINE!" Blizzard roared and increased his power fully, the sheer force of his voice sent Kento back few feet, the Blizzard charged forward and knead Kento in the chin, followed with him wrapping his massive hand around the saiyans face and taking him down into the ground, as they crashed in his dragged the helpless saiyan through rubble, then he tossed his limp form into the air and spun around then slammed his tail into the warriors side and sent him pounding into the wall of the arena, he stuck there for a moment before falling to the ground.

The crowd once again voiced their amazement at their champions victory, he stood there for a moment and basked in the glory of his fans.

_Foolish man, _He thought, _If he had used his full power he might have surv-_

Suddenly an explosion of energy illuminated the arena, it's source was the saiyan who had been felled by Blizzard, he stood out of the rubble and glared at the shocked Arcosian, his body was surrounded by a white aura that slowly began to expand as he charged up to full strength, Blizzard took a few steps back horrified by the sight, it looks like he hadn't even made a dent in the saiyans power. Then in a flicker of movement he disappeared, Blizzard looked around furiously trying to locate the super speed saiyan, then he felt something tap his shoulder, he turned quickly and tried to punch but something grabbed his arm then drove a fist into his stomach, Blizzard fell to his knees before the saiyan, he leaned down till his face was right beside his.

"You asked for this." Kento whispered, then he sent Blizzard flying into the air with his knee, he recovered as quickly as he could but Kento was already in front of him again. Blizzard was trembling with fear and astonishment, he couldn't believe this monkey had so much hidden power, but he knew one thing, he wasn't going to let himself be beaten by a dirty monkey, no matter what it cost him...

* * *

Cooler had an amused look on his face as he watched the saiyan toy with Ices friend, the truth of the matter was the he knew from the start Blizzard had no chance of defeating the monkey, that's why he arranged the fight. Cooler hated all of his family, just one more person to get in his way he thought, he knew that Blizzard and Ices were close friends so he made sure she was there to watch her friend be killed.

He was however a little surprised by the saiyans show of power, he had reached a level higher than any saiyan Cooler had seen, but he was still far below the evil lord himself. Cooler was a little worried when he saw Kento get slammed by Blizzard but it appeared the saiyan had it all under control now, he shifted his gaze to his cousin, she had a horrified look on her face and he couldn't help but laugh, she noticed and turned towards him with an infuriated look.

"You think this is funny!?" She exclaimed.

"Yes actually," He chuckled, "I find this whole scenario to be quite humorous." She glared at her cousin for a moment before turning his attention back to the ring as she heard a loud explosion, she smiled a little when she saw that the saiyan was laying face down in the dirt, and Blizzard was above him a large energy ball in his hand.

"So much for your warrior." She shot at Cooler.

"We shall see..."

* * *

"Well that stung." Kento sighed as he got back up and dusted himself off, above him he saw his foe was holding a very large ball of purple energy in his hand.

"You cannot defeat me monkey!" He shouted and hurled the ball at Kento, the looked around and realized this arena was much too small for a blast that size.

_You fool! _

He flew in under the attack and held his ground, he began charging all his power an grabbed hold of the ball, the ground gave way under him and he sank in slightly, he fought back with all his strength and threw the attack into the air, it shattered the roof of the massive dome and flew high into the sky where it inevitably exploded, the crowd looked on in amazement at the fireworks, Kento glared at Blizzard furious.

"Are you insane!?" The saiyan exclaimed, eyes of the spectators fell on him.

"What?" Blizard scoffed.

"That blast would have totaled this entire arena!" Kento replied, several worried gasps came from the crowd.

"So what about the arena," He scoffed, "I just want to kill you."

"That wasn't powerful enough to kill me," Kento smirked, "All you would have succeeded in doing would be killing your own people," A surprised look crossed Blizzard's face, "I wonder if Lord Cooler would have been happy about that."

Blizzard gazed at the saiyan, he put everything he had into that attack but the saiyan merely kicked it aside, and now he was complaining about almost killing the spectators?

"What's your angle?" Blizzard asked.

"What are you talking about?" Kento replied confused.

"Trying to earn favor with King Cooler by protecting the innocents is that it?" He scoffed.

"No you moron," Kento scolded, "I just want to make sure there are still people around to watch me end you." His words were sharp and made Blizzard cringe.

"I won't let you beat me!" Blizzard lunged towards the saiyan but he disappeared with a burst of speed and reappeared behind him, then grabbed his tail and began spinning him around the arena before letting him go an sending him slamming him into the wall below Cooler's personal stand.

"You should give up," Kento suggested as he floated above him, "I was hoping you could kill me but it seems that isn't going to happen." Cooler gave him a peculiar look as he heard of the saiyans wish for death.

"Excuse me Kento but what was that?" The evil king asked.

"Oh sorry my lord," He bowed slightly, "I was merely saying that I thought I would be killed here so I welcomed it."

"Then let him kill you!" The female Arcosian next to Cooler pleaded, she shuddered as his dark glare fell on her.

Kento hadn't seen many Arcosians up close but he always remembered their features, this one had purple skin and white natural armor over chest and waist area, she had blue bio-gems on her wrist, head, and ankles, she had a striking resemblance to Cooler but with more of a slender form then muscular, her crystal blue eyes burned into him with defiance.

"I will never _let_ my opponent kill me," He said simply, "Anyone who want's me dead will have to do it the old fashion way."

"TAKE THIS MONKEY!" Blizzard had detached himself from the wall and blasted a massive wave of purple energy from his palms, the attack engulfed Kento and blinded the spectators, as the light faded they saw he was gone, a few whispers and mutters were heard through out the audience.

"I think you got him." Ices said to her friend as he pulled himself from the wall, he turned to her with a smile but it quickly faded and turned to bewilderment.

"Missed me." Kento's voice rang, Ices turned and saw he was standing right behind her, Cooler had an amused look on his face, she took a few steps back and got out of his way.

"B-Bu-But how?" Blizzard stammered, his body was trembling with fear and anger.

"Simple really," Kento disappeared and reappeared next to him, 'I'm faster then you."

"NOOOO!" Blizzard blasted him in the face with a weak energy ball, he had used so much energy in his attacks already he could barely even make a blast anymore, Kento took the blast without flinching, he shook his head a little after it was over and smiled.

"You're out of power," He lowered himself and landed in the arena, "This fight is over." Blizzard followed and landed a few feet away.

The crowd looked immensely displeased with the turn of events, they wanted to see a monkey be torn apart, they began booing Blizzard and saying he was inferior and weak, an insult to the Arcosian people, he looked at the bored saiyan and his blood began to boil.

"I WILL KILL YOU!" He leapt forward and tried to punch Kento, but he ducked low and place both hands on Blizzards chest.

"You should have stayed down," Kento grinned wickedly and began to channel energy into his hands, "TRINITY BURST!" A red energy blast exploded through Blizzard's back and flew off into the wall, the crowd became silent again, Kento moved away and let the dead body of his adversary fall to the ground.

"NOOOOO!" Ices shouted and flew down to aid her fallen comrade, Kento flew past her and landed in front of Cooler.

"I have won the match sir," He bowed, "What would you have me do next?"

Cooler looked past him at his crying cousin and laughed, then he returned bis gaze to Kento.

"You have acquired yourself a free day," He chuckled, "I will have your next assignment ready tomorrow, so until then feel free to explore the city."

"Are you sure you want me walking around with the normal populace?" He asked surprised.

"Oh don't you worry," Cooler laughed, "I'm sure they won't try anything after what you just did."

Kento bowed again before heading down to the arena's preparing room, he had to get the Arcosian blood stains off his hands.

* * *

Night had fallen on the capital city of Arcos, the people slept silently as the darkness crept in. Above the city Kento hovered, he was watching the a small procession being held at a large temple like building, he watched as several large Arcosians carried in the casket that held their fallen family member. The small gathering lasted for a few hours until the sun had begun to break on the horizon, by this time Kento had almost fallen asleep in the air, he knew he had a mission today but he refused to leave without taking care of this first.

Finally the last few members of the family left, the temple was empty. Kento began to descend on the scene, he landed quietly outside the door, he took a quick peek inside to make sure everyone was gone, then proceeded inside.

The inside of the building was coated in chrome like most of this planets buildings, strange symbols in their native language lined the walls, in the center of the room was a large casket, light shined through a large skylight and illuminated the case that held Blizzard, Kento silently took steps towards it.

He knelt beside the case and bowed his head in respect.

"Farewell Blizzard," He said grimly, "You were the strongest opponent I've faced in a good while." He thought back to his earlier fight, it had been a long time since anyone had actually made him bleed, even when he wasn't at his full power, it hadn't been a difficult battle at all but he was glad to find a worthy opponent none the less, "May you find peace on the other side."

He stood back up and turned to leave, he froze as he saw Ices was standing only a few feet away, she had a look of sadness in her eyes that was coupled with a fury she had towards the saiyan.

"What are you doing here!?" She demanded, Kento remained unphased.

"I merely show respect for the fallen." He replied solemnly, she seemed surprised by his response.

"You killed him!" She shouted, "Why would you be showing him respect!"

"All those who have stood before me deserve my respect," He lowered his head slightly ashamed by the number of lives he had taken, "I only hope he may find peace on the other side." He began to walk past her and make his way to the exit.

"Why do you care who you kill?" She asked as her anger slightly diffused.

"No being deserves to die," He replied as he continued, "Pointless waste of life, so much wasted potential." Without another word he left the building and took off towards Cooler's palace.

_Pointless waste of life? _Ices repeated in her mind not understanding, she thought back to what had happened in the arena earlier.

_**Flash Back**_

_"You cannot defeat me monkey!" He shouted and hurled the ball at Kento, the looked around and realized this arena was much too small for a blast that size._

_You fool! _

_He flew in under the attack and held his ground, he began charging all his power an grabbed hold of the ball, the ground gave way under him and he sank in slightly, he fought back with all his strength and threw the attack into the air, it shattered the roof of the massive dome and flew high into the sky where it inevitably exploded, the crowd looked on in amazement at the fireworks, Kento glared at Blizzard furious._

_"Are you insane!?" The saiyan exclaimed, eyes of the spectators fell on him._

_"What?" Blizzard scoffed._

_"That blast would have totaled this entire arena!" Kento replied, several worried gasps came from the crowd._

_**End Flash Back**_

Kento had defended the people who would have been killed due to Blizzard's reckless attack, he said he just wanted to have more people around to see him win... But something told her he had been lying.

* * *

**So yea another chapter woo hoo... Please review I guess.**


	4. Priority Earth: Betrayal in Waiting

"Your next mission is one of great importance Kento." Cooler explained in the briefing room of the palace.

"Alright so where am I going and who am I conquering?" The saiyan asked in response.

"Don't take light of this one monkey," Cooler scolded, "We will be going after the greatest threat the Cold Empire has ever faced."

"Which is?"

"The last defiant saiyans." Cooler smirked.

"How are my people a threat aren't there only like four left?" Kento replied confused.

"Numbers do not matter I assumed you would know that by now," Cooler sighed, "A few days ago you alone wiped out an entire civilization."

"I see your point but why are these such a threat?"

"Because these are the saiyans that killed my brother and father." Cooler stated, Kento's eyes went wide and he almost fell over.

"B-But how am I supposed to defeat them?" He asked bewildered.

"This will not be a solo mission Kento," The dark king smirked, "I will be accompanying you." Kento was surprised even more, he had never fought alongside Cooler before, the chance to see his overlord fight was interesting.

"So when do we depart?" He asked anxiously.

"tomorrow morning I set course for Earth," He explained, "But you will be leaving in one of the pods today."

"Why are we going separately?"

"Because I must attend to my morning cousin," Cooler grinned, "After all you did just kill her best friend in the ring." Kento's mind filled with disgust.

"Yes sir," Kento bowed slightly and headed for the door, "I will depart shortly."

As he left the building his mind wandered to his newest upcoming battle, he thought about how he was now expected to beat those that defeated King Cold and Frieza.

_Now I'm positive that Coolers trying to kill me..._

* * *

"I hate these fucking pods." Kento grunted as he approached his designated ship, it was small cramped, and forced him to do nothing but sleep until he arrived at his destination, all he could do in the tiny seat would be meditate, and doing that for a week would drive him insane.

_Stupid pods, stupid Cooler, stupid mission. _He thought to himself as he loosened his armor, if he was going to be stuck in a tube for a week he was going to be comfortable.

"Ok Kento you are going to be stuck in this tube and going to fight someone more powerful than Frieza," He mocked Cooler, "I'm going to arrive like four hours later but it would just be stupid for us to travel together right yea that makes perfect sense!" He slid off the arm guards and placed them next to the seat, "I hate this job I hate Cooler, AND I HATE THESE PODS!"

"You always talk to yourself like that?" Kento snapped to attention and saw the same women who had been inside the temple, and at the stadium.

"What do you want?" He asked coldly figuring she just wanted to scold him again for killing her friend.

"Where are you going?" She asked simply, catching him a little off guard.

"Gotta go kill the saiyan who killed Frieza." He sighed.

"What?" She exclaimed, "How exactly does Cooler think you're going to do that?"

"He said he'd be arriving soon after me so we can work together." Kento replied bored.

"Why don't you just travel together?"

"Because apparently the Lord has to attend to his cousin in mourning," He lowered his head slightly ashamed, "Because I killed her friend." Ices looked him over strangely, the regret was clear in his voice, and visible in his eyes.

"Cooler killed my friend not you." She said.

"He made me fight," Kento said shamefully, "But I delivered the killing blow..."

"I cared deeply for Blizzard," A tear ran down the side of her face, Kento didn't take notice because his back was turned, "But his death was Cooler's fault."

"I'm sorry," Kento replied as his guilt increased, "You have my condolences." He and began climbing into the pod.

"You truly are sorry aren't you." She muttered as the pod closed, she took a few steps back as it launched into space, she could tell he heavily regretted what he had done, but she still felt a deep anger towards him for it.

* * *

"Ah my cousin," Cooler said as Ices entered the council chamber, "How are you?"

"Stop the pity stuff Cooler I am in no mood." She replied coldly, Cooler took on his normal amused and arrogant expression.

"Oh my what did I do to deserve this attitude?" Cooler replied smirking.

"You know very well what you did!" She shouted but calmed herself, "But that's not why I'm here."

"Then what is it my cousin?" Cooler asked slightly confused.

"Why exactly are you going to Earth?" She asked.

"To get rid of this Saiyan problem once and for all." He smiled wickedly.

"You're going to kill the saiyans that defeated Frieza and King Cold?" She asked bewildered.

"Yes that is part of my plan," he said slyly, "But there is that other matter I must attend to." Ices was even more confused now.

"What other matter?"

"Well you saw yesterday just how powerful Kento has become," Cooler explained, "He is a powerful warrior."

"So you mean to kill your strongest follower?" She exclaimed.

"You fail to realize Ices, he may be my most powerful follower now," Cooler began, "But should he grow tired of servitude he may very well be my most deadly adversary." Ices understood what he meant, the saiyans had a habit of becoming more trouble then they're worth, and she had seen it herself how much Kento regretted killing others, if he were to become more powerful than he could be threat the Arcosian species itself.

"You're right Cooler... All saiyans must be eradicated..."

* * *

"Hmm..." Kento looked around the tree filled landscape of the new planet he stood on, "So this is Earth?"

The gravity was lighter and the temperature was warmer than that of Arcos, it was all in all a nice little planet, he turned back towards the pod and set off a homing signal so Cooler would know where to land, then he slipped back on the armor pieces he had removed to make the long trip more bearable. After doing a few stretches to loosen up he began to wonder how exactly he was going to find these saiyans, he would most likely have to make them come to him so Cooler wouldn't have to come looking when he arrived in a few hours.

"Mourning cousin my ass," Kento muttered as he thought of Cooler, "I'm sure he was just to lazy to get up and go."

He continued to think of how he would find the saiyans without flying all over the damn place, but then he had an idea, he could sense the energy of several lifeforms that were very far away, none of them were even close enough to be the ones who defeated Frieza.

"They must be concealing their power." He smirked, "That means they can probably sense power levels aswell." He now had a plan and was fully prepared to use it, "I'll give them something to sense." He began unleashing his energy and raising his power to the maximum.

* * *

Far on the other side of the planet, a young boy is training with his father and best friend, they are fighting to prepare for the enemy that was foretold by the kid from the future to arrive in three years, but now it was only a little over year until they would have to fight their most powerful foe yet, the androids.

He was just about to charge his father again but noticed that he and his friend had both stopped, they had troubled looks on their faces. The kid didn't understand what was going on, his sense were suddenly engulfed by a flare of power from somewhere far away, he looked at his dad for guidance.

"What is that?" He asked shaking.

"I don't know Gohan," He replied and turned towards his friend, "We should get over there."

"Right." He replied then blasted off, the man stayed behind for a second to address his son.

"You stay here," He ordered gently, "Piccolo and I will go check this out."

"But dad I wanna go too I can help!" Gohan pleaded, his dad ran a hand through the boy's hair.

"We'll be fine Gohan," He smiled, "Remember I'm a super saiyan now, I can handle anything that comes our way."

"Sometime today Goku?" Piccolo scoffed as he waited.

"Stay here ok, don't come after us." Goku pressed, after his son gave him an affirmative nod they both blasted off towards the massive power source.

As they flew through the air he turned his attention to his friend.

"So what do you think it is?" He asked.

"Don't know but it's got a massive power level," He smirked slightly, "You might even have to go super for this one."

"Well I'm not so sure," Goku replied, "This power source doesn't feel so evil to me."

"I hope not," Piccolo added, "Because we could use all the help we can get against these androids."

* * *

"Who are you!" The short bald man demanded, Kento smirked a little before answering.

"You first."

"Grr... I'm Krillin," He had a false confidence about him, "Now who are you?"

"I came here looking for the one who killed Frieza and his father," He eyed over Krillin again then chuckled, "And it was clearly not you." Krillin shook a little.

"Well what do you want with him?" He asked.

"I have been ordered to destroy him." Kento smirked.

"Well good luck trying because he's a super s-"

The bald man stopped and looked up, Kento followed his gaze and saw another human hovering above them, he was bald aswell but much taller and had a third eye, he wore only baggy green training pants and black shoes.

"TIEN!" Krillin shouted, Kento felt out his power, it was much above average for a human, maybe this would be more fun then he thought.

"Good to see you Krillin," The new bald man replied as he landed, "So whose the alien."

"Well I kinda had an idea about that, see what he's got wrapped around his waist." The short bald one pointed, suddenly the taller ones eyes went wide.

"A saiyan!" He exclaimed and immediately took a battle stance, Kento ignored the gesture.

"Yes I am a saiyan," He smirked, "Now show me the one who killed Frieza or I will kill both of you."

"Please proceed," A darker voice said, "You'd be doing me favor."

Kento turned and saw a man wearing an older model of saiyan armor and had hair that suck straight up into a point, he recognised him immediately.

"Vegeta!?" He blurted in surprise, "What are you doing here on Earth?"

"None of your business," The saiyan prince replied, "Now please tell me why Cooler suddenly has an interest in this place?"

"He wants the heads of the saiyan who killed his brother and father." Kento smirked.

"And here you are again doing his bidding like a good lap dog," Vegeta sneered, "With your kind of power you should have rebelled years ago."

"Don't try me Vegeta," Kento snarled, "I am far more powerful than you."

"Prove it."

Both of the saiyan warriors jumped in to attack, Vegeta threw a punch across Kento's face but he quickly recovered and spun around the kick the arrogant prince into the ground, his collision made the earthlings step back a few feet.

"Proved it." Kento smirked.

"DIE!" Vegeta blasted out of the ground and tried to punch Kento again, but he didn't let it happen, instead he ducked back and let the attack graze by him then he grabbed Vegeta's arm and drove a swift jab against the outside of his elbow, his arm broke with a sickening snap.

"Are you done?" Kento asked as the prince cried out in pain and clutched his broken arm.

"You bastard!" Vegeta said furiously, then he aimed his good arm and blasted Kento in the chest, he was forced back a few feet but returned the attack with a barrage of scatter shot, the blasts exploded around Vegeta and the prince was thrown out of the sky and landed hard on the ground, now he was unconscious.

"VEGETA!" Krillin shouted and made a move to help him, Kento held up a hand to blast him but was interrupted.

"TRI-BEAM!"

The oddly shaped energy blast slammed into Kento's side and forced him out of the air, as he smashed into the ground he pulsed with anger, he got up flew towards the three eyed man at lightning speed, he tried to defend but Kento easily got through and slammed his fist into the mans gut, he doubled over and Kento did a flip over him and slammed a knee into his back, he was sent to the ground to join his other companion.

"Now tell me where the saiyan is or you shall suffer the same fate!" He demanded, the short man looked up at him with fearful courage, his eyes burned with a will to fight.

"I'll take you down!" He shouted and held up a hand above his head, "DESTRUCTO DISC!" He hurled a glowing golden circle at the saiyan, he was taken of guard by the sudden attack and barely had time to respond, he leaned back to avoid the attack and it narrowly missed his head.

As he leaned back up he almost had his head taken off again by another disc, he dodged it and then realized there was a swarm of these attacks flying towards him, he ducked and dodged every single one, the last one he avoided was so close it skimmed the side of his face and cut him from his right cheek up to his forehead, he was lucky it didn't take his eye out.

He realized the attacks had dispersed now and returned his attention to the little bald man, but he was no longer where he had been a moment ago, Kento sense his power too late and was slammed across the face by a kick, he did a flip in the air and recovered, he stared at the bald man for a moment, it was clear the series of attacks had drained his energy.

"I have to admire your spirit Krillin," Kento said honestly amazed by the bald ones zeal, "But I'm not here for you, take me to the one who beat Frieza and you will be spared."

"Fat chance!" He replied and tried to attack again, but Kento grabbed his fist then pulled the small man into his knee with hardened force, he yelped in pain and lost consciousness, Kento let go of him and he plummeted to the ground with the others.

_Noble warriors, _He thought as he looked at the three downed men below him, _Even Vegeta was fighting to stop me, and he was the baddest of the bad... But if he's no longer working for the cold empire and I am... What does that make me? _Doubt began to fill his mind once more.

"HEY!" Kento turned and saw two more figures hovering across from him, one wore a purple training outfit and his skin was green with antennas and several weird pink blotches on his arms, the other was another human but his hair was spiky in different directions and he had on an orange training outfit with a blue undershirt, he had a strange air of power around him.

"Who are you?" Kento asked.

"Did you do that to my friends!?" The human demanded.

"Yes, because they wouldn't tell me where to find the saiyan." Kento smirked.

"What do you want with a saiyan?" The green one asked.

"I was ordered to find the one who killed Frieza," Kento explained, "Now where is he?" The one in the orange smirked at him, not in a vicious or arrogant way, but in an eager way, like he was waiting for this, he stared back at Kento for a moment like he was examining him.

"I'm right here!" He shouted and lunged forward to attack.


	5. Fallen Hero: Kento Makes His Choice

The orange clad saiyan moved at speeds Kento didn't think possible, before he had time to even blink he slammed his fist into Kento's stomach, he lurched forward in pain and shock. The saiyan followed up by backing away and driving his knee into the side of his head, he was thrown straight into a nearby rock formation and out the other side, he came to a skidding halt as he scraped across the ground and collided with a tree.

_This is insane!_ He thought bewildered, _How could he be so fast, so strong... It doesn't make any sense!_

"Before I continue," The orange warrior began as he landed, "Mind telling me who you are?" Kento slowly got to his feet slowly and began to recover, the attack had wounded him but most of the damage was from shock and being caught off guard.

"My name is Kento," He said as he tried to regain his breath, "And you're pulling punches." He smirked, the orange clad saiyan grinned in response.

"I figured if I got you riled up enough I could see all that power you're hiding." He replied grinning but still serious, "Is it working?"

"Am I that obvious?" Kento chuckled, his saiyan blood was starting to kick in and the joy of a good fight was taking hold.

"Well anyone who can put Vegeta down so easily is definitely someone I wanna fight with."

"You're definitely a cocky one," Kento readied up, "So who are you?"

"My name is Goku." He replied.

"That's not a saiyan name." Kento replied confused.

"I was raised here on Earth," He replied sternly, "It's my home and I won't have you wrecking it or hurting my friends!" He sent out a shockwave of power that made Kento slide back a few feet.

"Ok then Goku you win," Kento took a sturdy stance, "I'll power up all the way and then fight you."

"That's all I ask." Goku replied, he then nodded to Piccolo who flew a far distance away.

Kento let out a massive roar and his power began to skyrocket, it went higher than he had gone during the fight with Blizzard, the ground began the shake and the earth beneath his feet shifted, the air was shimmering around him, the trees were uprooted and boulders became airborne, the mountains themselves began to crumble, it took him almost a full minute to reach full power, but he was rewarded with the surprised look on Goku's face.

"There," He said after he ended his shouting, "I'm at full power." Goku's surprise quickly turned to a bright grin as he contemplated fighting this powerful enemy.

"Wow that's some power," He said while grinning like a fool, "I wasn't even that strong when I started my fight with Frieza on Namek."

"What?!" Kento exclaimed and lowered his guard as the revelation hit him.

_Am I really so strong? _

"You should be proud of that kind of strength," Goku smirked, "How did you get so strong, are you a super saiyan too?"

"A super what?" He replied, "No I just trained under extreme gravity."

"Oh that's weird," Goku seemed confused, "How high did you go?"

"Three-Hundred times normal gravity."

"Hmm... That's strange," Goku seemed increasingly less interested in fighting and more about Kento, "I only trained at one-hundred times but I was able t-"

"Can we get back to business please?" Kento interrupted annoyed.

"Oh ok sure," Goku said bored, "Whenever you're ready." Kento smirked wickedly as he prepared to attack.

"Bad move!"

In an instant he slammed his fist across Goku's face, he flew back several feet but immediately recovered and leapt in to strike back, Goku put a kick in against Kento's arm, there was such force behind it his armored gauntlet cracked, he replied with an elbow to Goku's chest, they continued this bout for what felt like hours, they were a complete match for one another, they both blocked, dodged, and struck an equal amount of blows, neither could get the upper hand, it eventually ended when they both broke off to catch their breath.

"Wow you're good." Goku complimented as he wiped blood from his mouth where Kento had thumped him.

"You're pretty good too," Kento replied as he rubbed his sore side, "Been a long time since someone made me feel pain like this."

"So... Can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot."

"Why are you after the guy who killed Frieza, ya know... Me?"

"I work for Frieza's older brother Cooler," Kento replied slightly confused by his nonchalant attitude, "Why are you so interested?"

"Well... I guess I just don't understand why?" Goku said genuinely confused.

"I work for him because I know little else." He replied grimly.

"So you just blindly serve because you don't think you can do anything else?" Goku said even more confused.

"You know what I can do Goku," Kento said sadly, "How exactly am I supposed to live a life other than fighting and warfare when I can barely hold a glass without it shattering?"

"I don't know... I do." He said simply.

"Well you have a pure heart Goku, that much I am sure of," Kento lowered his head, "I am not so lucky."

"Anyone can become a good guy if they really want to." Goku said, Kento's internal guilt swelled along with his anger, "I can feel you're not all bad."

"Enough!" Kento instantly snapped, "I didn't come here to be lectured!" His power flared, "Now fight me!"

He dove forward and engaged Goku again, they were carried up and down across the landscape and smashed through trees and mountains, it lasted for an almost twenty minutes before they broke off again, both of them were exhausted, drenched in sweat and covered with physical wounds.

"So is this how you like to live?" Goku asked, his voice had lost its innocence and took on a stern tone.

"I am a saiyan!" He shouted defiantly, "I fight to live and live to fight!"

"There's more to life then just fighting to get stronger!"

"So what you think just because you're strong enough to beat Frieza you can give out life information?"

"I was only able to defeat him because I wasn't fighting to get stronger," Goku continued as he tried to help the saiyan, he could sense the inner turmoil that resided within Kento. "I fought because I had to win, if I failed my friends would have been killed!"

"Well good for you Goku but I don't have the luxury of friends or family!" He attacked again, their argument continued as they traded blows, "I fight because I must survive, I live like this because I refuse to surrender my life without a fight!"

"Serving under a tyrant is no way to live!" Goku replied as he delivered a blow to Kento's face, he was thrown back a few feet and as he recovered he began channeling his energy into the palms of his hands, his anger was building, he didn't want to hear this anymore, Goku was voicing all the doubts Kento had but he refused to give in, his power shot higher than it had ever before.

"I'M SICK OF HEARING YOUR VOICE!" Red lighting began to trace up and down his arms, "TRINITY BURST!"

"OH NO!" Goku shouted, they were too close together for him to counter or dodge the attack, it hit square on and he was forced deep into the ground.

As Kento let up on the attack he tried to sense Goku's energy, he felt nothing...

All of Kento's anger faded, the saiyan felt a pang of guilt that was quickly expanding,he lowered his head towards the crater that he had buried Goku in, he felt a great shame in ridding the universe of the man who ended Frieza and spared so many, he even tried to save Kento from his own bad decisions, but in his rage he killed the only person who ever even tried to help him.

"You happy now?" A deep voice asked, Kento turned and saw the green man was standing there, "You just killed the greatest thing that has ever happened to this planet!" Kento was visibly shaken by his words.

"I'm sorry," He replied regretfully and turned his gaze back to the crater, "May you find a peace greater than that you lived with..."

"He didn't need to find a greater peace!" The green man shouted.

"What?" He looked at him strangely.

"He was trying to help you," He stated angrily, "So why kill him?"

"I... I don't know..." Kento felt the guilt swell inside of him, "I didn't want to hear him talk anymore... I just wanted him to stop..."

"You can't be allowed to get away with this," The green man said and removed his mantle and turban, "I will avenge Goku... For Gohan..."

Kento turned his attention on the new challenger, he was in no mood to fight any more, he wanted to rest and think about what he had done, truthfully he wanted it to be over, he wanted this thing to come crashing down around him, he wanted to die.

"Do it," Kento turned and spread his arms wide exposing his chest, "Kill me." The green man gave him a shocked look.

"You're just gonna let me kill you?" He asked cautiously.

"Please..." Kento pleaded, "Your friend was right, I don't want to live like this anymore."

"... Very well..." He held two fingers towards his forehead and began charging an attack.

Kento closed his eyes and waited for the attack, his heart began to beat slower and he felt like the universe had come to a standstill.

"SPECIAL..."

He felt a pang of guilt rise inside him once again, he saw the faces that killed, the millions that he slaughtered, then he saw the man who was responsible for making him into this monster.

"BEAM..."

He saw people running in fear at the sight of the mighty saiyan, he felt his own dark energy building up inside as he murdered innocents and killed those brave enough to stand against him, he felt the immense dark energy again, but hang on a sec...

_That's not my energy? It's so dark, it's so powerful... It feels like..._

He opened his eyes and saw the dark figure looming behind the green man, he had a small pink light glowing at the end of his hands, everything seemed to slow down as he moved into action.

"WATCH OUT!" Kento bellowed and dove forward, he moved as fast as he could, he saw the mans confused expression, he saw the dark ones smile as he loosed the attack, he was barely in time, he grabbed the mans arm and threw him to the ground, then he watched the purple light leave his finger, instantly he felt the light pierce his body, it cut through his armor and made it all the way through his skin, it entered in the right corner of his torso and was only about half an inch above his heart, the shock of the attack sent him falling towards the ground, he landed a few feet from where the green man had.

"What's happening who is that!?" He demanded as Kento landed hard.

The saiyan struggled to get to feet, the pain from his shoulder was insane, it burned like red-hot coals and he could feel blood seeping from the wound.

"It's him..." Kento said frightened as he looked at the dark figure who hovered above them, "It's Cooler!"

"WHAT!?" He exclaimed as he layed his eyes on the figure, "He looks like..." the memories of fighting Frieza all began to return to him.

"He's Frieza's older brother," Kento said trembling, "And from the looks of things he wasn't just aiming for you or he would have stopped firing."

"Oh Kento it seems you have been injured," Cooler smirked, "You must be in a lot of pain, all to save a namek." He shook his head.

"How do you know what I am?" The green man asked.

"You're one of the maggots who was present during my brother's demise." Cooler said, "I will make sure you suffer slug boy."

"My name is Piccolo!" The green man said as he tried to conceal his fear, "And you should know better than to come here, especially after what happened to your brother and father."

Cooler became enraged at the mention of his fallen kin, he disappeared and reappeared in front of Piccolo and crowned him deep into the ground, the namek was almost to his feet again but Cooler was already on top of him, he grabbed him by the collar and began rapidly pounding Piccolo's chest and stomach with a barrage of punches, he coughed blood and began shouting in pain before he finally lost consciousness.

"Cooler stop this!" Kento shouted, the dark one seemed amused by his efforts.

"Why would I stop?" He smiled wickedly, "I came here to kill the saiyans and anyone else who aided in my brother's death."

"You can't!" Kento shouted, "I killed Goku we can leave now and nobody else has to die!" Cooler laughed at him.

"Oh no this is quite the beautiful planet so why don't I take it over and sell it," He chuckled, "Come now Kento let's make good with the genocide, I know it's your specialty."

Kento's saiyan blood boiled with rage, he was about ready to dive in and tear his head off, his energy began to rise, it rose higher than normal, it felt like the power was going to explode inside of him, but as it was about to reach the overflowing point it stopped, his energy wouldn't rise any higher, for some reason his new strength hit a wall.

"No more Cooler!" Kento said defiantly, "I refuse to be your puppet any longer!"

"Such a pity," Cooler shook his head, "Whatever I was planning on killing you anyway."

"Yea I figured as much when you fucking shot me." Kento scoffed as he gripped his wound.

"So you will accept death from the namek but not from me? Well now I'm just offended." Cooler smirked.

"No... I will die..." His anger began to flare, his hair began to stand up as his power rose again, but just like before it hit a wall and stopped, Kento continued regardless, "BUT I WILL KILL FIRST!"

Kento charged forward to attack, he caught the tyrant off guard and kicked him into the air, he followed by uppercutting him even higher before engulfing him in a torrent of energy blasts, the smoke expanded as he continued his rapid fire shots, when he finally stopped he was gasping for breath, now he just waited to see the results of his attack.

"Very nice move," The cold voice rang from behind him, Kento immediately stiffened, "If I hadn't dodged those energy blast I could have been in serious trouble."

"DODGE THIS!" He turned and blasted the tyrant with an explosive wave, it surrounded his body and caused a large explosion.

"That one actually stung a little bit," Cooler said and began to dust himself off, "It's amazing how strong you are, you would have been able to give my brother a good run for his money."

"Well I'll be doing the same for you." He spat.

"We shall see..." Cooler replied darkly.

They both leveled out as they prepared for the real battle to begin, Kento was trying his best to calm the anger in his mind, he couldn't afford to make a mistake now or it would cost him his life. He focused on the task at hand, he knew that killing this monster would bring an end to the Cold Empire, of course he knew just how little of a chance he actually had, but if he were die trying to save this planet and end this tyrant, then maybe he could feel good about himself after he gets dropped into hell.

"Are you ready?" Cooler asked, Kento sighed heavily as all dark thoughts were cleared from his mind, now he was in battle mode, nothing else in the world mattered as he prepared to engage the tyrant, he began planning moves and counter attacks, he thought of where to disperse his power and when, when to dodge and when to counter, he thought of every single possible attack and every possible outcome, unfortunately none of these plans ended with him on top.

"You go first." Kento said boldly.

"Big mistake." Suddenly he disappeared, Kento caught a flicker of movement to his right and quickly raised his arm to block, the entire sky shook and Cooler's fist collided with Kento's forearm, the concussive blast blew aside clouds and shook the forest, Kento's arm shook from the contact but he held firm.

"My turn." He smiled as he saw Cooler's shocked expression.

He cocked back with his other arm and slammed his fist into the tyrants face, he was thrown back a few yards and clutched his face, when he lowered his hands Kento could see purple blood from his mouth and nose, he lowered his shoulder and charged, Cooler tried to counter but Kento ducked low and drove his shoulder into Cooler's stomach making him lurched forward, then he pulled back and delivered a spinning kick to the side of Cooler's head, he spun back a ways before coming to a stop and recovering, his face was awestruck as he viewed the wounded saiyan that was so easily defying him.

"No more!" Cooler demanded and began to increase his power, "Stupid monkey you should have never layed a hand on your king now I shall show you true terror!"

He rushed forward and slammed his forehead into Kento's and he was pushed back, then he appeared next to him after using his super speed and kicked him sideways through the trees, he rolled across the ground and quickly jumped back to his feet, he put out his hands towards Cooler and prepared to launch an energy wave but Cooler was already on top of him, he threw a knee into the saiyans chin and sent him into the sky, then he came down on top of him and drove him into a deep crater with his foot.

"Foolish monkey." Cooler huffed and began to walk away, he left the battered and wounded saiyan in the grave he had dug, he would simply get to a safe distance and destroy the entire planet.

"No..." Kento muttered through his shattered jaw, his power slowly began returning to him and he felt the limit being hit again, but this time it was pushed further, "NO!" the ground around him exploded as he let out a deafening roar.

"Wh-What is this?" Cooler said as he saw the saiyan floating out of the hole he had put him in, his body was surrounded with a light blue aura, his wounds appeared to have healed except for the scar left by Krillin's destructo disk, his eyes were confident and burned into the Arcosian.

"I will kill you!" He said sharply, "That much I can promise you!"

He leapt forward and slammed a fist into the evil ones stomach, Cooler was more in shock than pain and could do nothing as the saiyan began relentlessly pounding on him. Kento threw him up into the air then smacked him out of the air with a hard kick, as the tyrant bounced off the surface of a mountain and fell to the forest below, before he could hit the ground Kento grabbed him by the tail and began swinging him through trees.

Cooler was in disbelief at the beating this monkey was giving him, he knew now that Frieza had it right, eradicating these little monsters was a feat that benefitted their entire race. He was finally ready to end the battle with this fool, he had allowed him to survive far too long, he swiftly blocked another punch and drove his knee into the saiyan's stomach and forced him back thirty feet with an energy blast.

"You insolent little monster!" Cooler shouted as he regained his composure.

"Keep insulting me Cooler," Kento replied coldly, "Just keep giving me reasons to kick your ass."

"Oh but now this fight will reach its end," He began a dark laugh, "You may have bested me so far but you have only tasted the power that I control."

"And why should I believe you can get stronger?" Kento replied, "Why wouldn't you just use it and get this over with?"

"Because I much rather enjoy this form then my next," He laughed, "And I never thought one of you monkeys could even hurt me."

"You can transform?" Kento asked bewildered, "But I thought you were already completely unsealed?"

"Yes I am," He chuckled, "But I have another form beyond this one that increases my power ten fold!"

"Say what!?"

Cooler began to laugh as a dark aura surrounded his body, his features became even more menacing as he took on his newest form, the sheer power it was unleashing made Kento tremble, Cooler grew to almost seven feet tall, his muscles grew bigger and his shoulder armor popped up, fins appeared on each of his arms, the tip of his tail became a stony white spike, four spikes grew out of the back of his helmet and pointed back, a facemask grew from his helmet and covered his lower face, and his eyes began to glow blood-red.

"There," Cooler's new dark voice said as he examined his new form, "I hope realize that I'm about to open up a galactic sized can of whoop ass."

"Shit..."


	6. Darkness Falls: A New Life Begins

Ices was standing in the throne room with a crowd of spectators as they all watched their king transform into his ultimate powered form through a video drone, a series of gasps rang throughout the room as they witnessed the power of their king, but most notably people were talking about the power that was coming from Kento, the saiyan had openly defied the god-king that stood before him and held his ground, but with this transformation there would be a swift and sure end to this battle, no matter how powerful this saiyan was he would be killed by Cooler.

"What is that fool doing?" one of the Arcosian blurted, Ices turned her attention back to the screen and saw that even in the presence of the monster he stood his ground, his eyes burned with neither anger nor hatred, but with confidence and power, he stared into the evil that was Cooler and felt no fear, only an overwhelming desire to fight.

"He's getting himself killed." Another man laughed, several others joined him, Ices however kept her eyes on the screen, eager to watch the saiyan die.

_Make him suffer Cooler, _She thought darkly, _Make him wish he had died along with all the other saiyans..._

* * *

"TRINITY BURST!" Kento bellowed as he loosed the crimson blast from his hands, it struck the monster hard and forced him back.

"Is that it?" Cooler replied.

Then he charged forward and slammed a fist into the right side of Kento's ribs, he cried out in pain as he felt two of them snap, before he could counter the evil king grabbed him by the shoulders and began bashing his hard armored head into Kento's, blood began running from the split skin on his face, Kento used all his might and kicked the monster in the stomach, he let go and doubled over, Kento took the chance and crowned him atop the head, Cooler fell from the sky but recovered before he hit the ground.

"You are much more trouble then you should be." Cooler growled.

"That's sounds so special coming from you." Kento smirked, suddenly he lurched forward and threw up blood, the internal wounds were starting to take hold.

"Oh ho looks like the invincible Kento has begun to crumble." He mocked.

"I'll still... Defeat you!" the saiyan charged to attack but Cooler wrapped his long tail around him and began to crush the saiyan.

"Oh now this is quite a predicament for you isn't it?" The monster chuckled as he squeezed tighter.

"AAAAGGHH!" Kento cried as he felt his ribs being smashed, "Let me go you monster!"

"No I don't think I will, at least not while you still have intact ribs." he put on more pressure and Kento cried even louder.

"No... it can't end like this..." he coughed through a mouthful of blood.

*SNAP* another rib broke. The pain began to flush his senses, Cooler remained with his amused laugh as he began to tear down the saiyans defiance.

"I'm sorry did I hurt you?" He mocked.

"You kidding me?" The saiyan coughed, "This all you got?"

"Not even close."

*SNAP SNAP* Two more ribs were destroyed and he cried out again.

"Pitiful." Cooler said and dropped him, before the saiyan reached the ground he grabbed him by the hair and lifted him back up till they were eye level.

"Take a picture freak show." Kento scoffed and spit blood in the tyrants face, he responded by letting go and then sent the saiyan flying across the landscape with a blow to the face.

"Disgusting monkey." He grunted as he landed next to the downed warrior.

"Was this it?" Kento mocked and struggled to his feet, he only got as far as to be on one knee, "If I wanted a kiss I would've called your mother."

Cooler responded by driving a knee into his jaw and sent him into the air once again, he came crashing down through the trees and made a small crater. His conscious began to slowly fade, he could feel the warm grip of death start to surround him.

_So this is huh? _Kento smiled weakly, _Who would have thought I'd die trying to save a planet a don't care about... _He weakly got to his feet and eyed the tyrant that loomed above him, _Well... Might as well get it over with..._

* * *

_That's it Kento, _Goku thought as he layed at the bottom of the pit the saiyan had left him, _Fight for something other than survival or your own personal gain._

Goku had kept a close eye on the battle through King Kai, he decided to keep his power at zero to see how the saiyan would react to his words. He could sense from the that he had the potential to be a great hero, but he needed guidance

But now he needed help, even as Kento was on his last legs he still got up and fought, but now Goku had to intervene, the saiyan had proven he could be good, but now he was going to need help to win his battle. Goku was slightly confused about something, he had felt Kento's power skyrocket twice already, each time he was nearing the barrier to super saiyan, but each time he came close something stopped it from happening, something Goku didn't understand.

Now wasn't the time to be worried about that, he got up and blasted his way out of the hole, he quickly began heading towards the massive energy source that was Cooler...

* * *

"You really just won't stay down huh?" Cooler mocked as he watched the saiyan slowly lifted into the air in front of him, he appeared to be barely conscious, all but a few shards of his armor remained, his hair was unbound now and matted with blood, one leg was broken and he had a rib visibly sticking out of his side.

"I... won't ... let you win..." He said through thick gasps for breath.

"You should just lay down and die." He suggested.

"Just keep.. waiting freak.. I doubt I'll last... another minute..." Kento's voice became raspy and he was losing conscious to blood loss.

"I'm surprised you lasted through that sentence," Cooler chuckled at his own joke, "But I suppose I should just kill you and get this over with." He raised a finger and aimed his glowing beam at the saiyan.

"Go ahead... Asshole..." he said before falling out of the sky and slipping out of consciousness.

"Oh poor thing, too bad he won't be awake when I kill him." Cooler aimed his glowing finger at the downed saiyans head.

"KAMEHAMEHAAAA!" Cooler was blasted through the air by a blue energy wave, he recovered and turned to face his attacker, he saw what appeared to be a human, he was wearing an orange training outfit and blue undershirt, the top part was pretty torn up and looked like something had hit him pretty hard.

"Out of my way earthling I have a saiyan to kill." Cooler grunted.

"My name is Goku," He replied defiantly, "And if you want to fight a saiyan then you have to fight me!" Cooler seemed less than surprised.

"So you're the monkey I sent Kento to kill, shame he couldn't finish the job."

"Too bad you won't be finishing the job either." Goku said with a vicious look in his eye.

"You may have killed my brother but I'm far more powerful."

"Cooler I've had just about enough of you and your whole family!" Goku's energy flared, "You've hurt my friends, threatened my home and I'll make you pay!"

"An adorable speech," Cooler chuckled, "But how do you plan to defeat me?"

"The same way I defeated your brother," Goku's energy began to rise exponentially, an explosion of light signaled that the transformation had begun, his hair stood up and turned gold, his eyes changed to have solid emerald spheres in the center, his body was surrounded by a bright golden aura.

"What is this?" Cooler asked amused by the light show.

"This is what killed your brother!" Goku lunged forward and drove both of his fist into Cooler's stomach, "A super saiyan!" then he grabbed the sides of the tyrants head and made some hard knee to face contact, then he sent the monster into the earth with a kick to the ribs.

Cooler recovered slowly as he began to feel the weight of his new adversary.

"S-Super saiyan?" Cooler stammered as he weakly got up, Goku kept his gaze on the tyrant for a few moments as he recovered.

"Give up!" The saiyan demanded, Cooler flinched at the sound of his voice, "You can't beat me so just get in you ship and go!"

"You would show me mercy?" Cooler said bewildered.

"If you leave now I won't kill you." Goku replied simply, Cooler seemed to consider the idea at first but quickly went from consideration to seething anger.

"I will never surrender to a monkey!" The tyrant shouted.

"Funny how these monkeys have destroyed your family." Goku smirked. (Yea that's right Goku just used trash talk)

"How dare you!" Cooler lunged forward and threw a fist across the saiyans face, Goku recoiled back but recovered and just floated there like nothing happened.

"So is that your choice?" Goku asked sternly, Cooler seemed paralyzed with fear.

"No... No this isn't possible..." The tyrant lowered his head in disgrace.

"Leave now Cooler and never show your face on Earth again." Goku ordered, the tyrant was seething with anger again, his power began to rise.

"NOOO!"The force of his energy sent Goku back several feet, "I WON'T LET YOU WIN!" He slammed his head into Goku's then crowned him into the ground.

Goku recovered easily and dusted himself off, he looked and saw Cooler was charging a massive ball of energy in his hands.

"What are you doing!?" the saiyan demanded.

"I'm going to destroy you and this whole bloody planet!"

* * *

_Am I dead yet?_ Kento wondered as he fell deep within himself, _Did I finally die?_

_Not yet. _A strange voice rang in his head.

_Who are you? Where am I?_

_Who I am is not important, but who you are will effect this planet in ways you can't imagine. _

_But I am evil... _He thought back doubtful, _I am a murderer._

_You can't let the past control your future, a time will come and you will be called upon to save this planet._

_I don't save planets I clear them out..._

_Your self-doubt will be your greatest obstacle, but for now you are needed._

_What? By who?_

_Goku needs you now._

_Wh- Goku! He's alive!?_ Kento replied bewildered.

_And is now battling your foe, _The voice explained, _But he cannot finish this alone._

_So what can I do? I'm no match for Cooler now._

_Even the smallest bit of help can make a difference, _The voice said amused, _Now go, awaken and finish this battle once and for all!_

Kento suddenly shot upright and gasped for breath, his whole body hurt, he could feel every wound that the tyrant had given him, but he still got to his feet. He began walking towards the two massive powers he sensed, he could tell one of them was Cooler, but the other one alien to him, yet it felt very familiar

As he reached a clearing he looked up and saw a massive orange ball of energy hovering in the sky, the creator was under it laughing maniacally, below him he saw a strangely familiar orange clad warrior, but his hair was golden and stood straight up.

_Is that Goku? _He wondered.

"TIME TO DIE!" Cooler's dark voice bellowed, with one swift movement he threw the ball at the glowing warrior.

"KAMEHAMEHA!" He released a blue torrent of energy that flew straight into the energy ball, both attacks began discharging burst of lightning, the ground was shaking and the air shimmered, the light from the attacks gave the surrounding area an eerie orange glow.

_This is insane! _Kento thought as he watched the power standoff.

The attacks appeared to be dead even but it was clear that Goku was beginning to give ground, if he didn't do something fast the entire planet would be destroyed, he gathered what little energy he had left and flew up to be level with Cooler, as he reached him every dark feeling he had towards the tyrant began to fill his thoughts. (Cue epic inner monologue)

_For too long you made me a tool of destruction, I blindly served you because I thought I had no purpose other than mayhem and death... But no more... _Kento began to channel all his energy into the palms of his hands, _I can never make up for the pain I have caused! But I can make sure you will never harm anyone again!_

"THIS ENDS NOW COOLER!" Kento shouted as he released his attack, "TRINITY BURST!" the crimson flow of energy caught the monster off guard, he was struck on the brawd side and lost his grip on the attack. Goku realized this and put all his remaining power into the blue energy wave.

"NOOOO!" Cooler let out his last defiant cry before he was engulfed by the torrent of power, his body was charred and began to disintegrate, he was forced higher into the air and after his final moment of pain, the last ruler of the Cold Empire was erased from existence.

Kento hung in air for a moment after the attack had ended, his looked down at the golden warrior who stood there and watched him, his emerald eyes burned into Kento, then his hair began to change and lowered down along with turning black, Kento gasped as he realized it was Goku, the orange clad saiyan gave him a thumbs up and a cocky smile, Kento tried to say something in return but the last bit of his power was gone, he fell out of the sky and crashed into the ground.

_It's over... _Kento thought as he lost consciousness once more.

* * *

Goku and his other friends were all gathered around the fallen saiyan, he was badly injured and if they didn't get him some help soon then his victory against Cooler would be short-lived, literally.

"I don't see why we're wasting time with him," Vegeta said arrogantly as he clutched his arm, "He tried to kill us."

"He was only after Goku," Tien replied, "And you're just angry that Krillin lasted longer then you did." The saiyan responded with a snarl.

"One way or the other he's a powerful fighter and could be a great threat." Piccolo stated, "We should get rid of him."

"You guys weren't awake to see what happened with Frieza's brother," Goku smiled, "Kento fought Cooler tooth and nail to try to save this planet, he saved you Piccolo."

"Ok so he isn't entirely evil," Krillin added, "But do we really want another saiyan running around Earth?"

"Well we have a little over a year to prepare for the androids," Tien began, "And this guy is pretty powerful."

"To us he's powerful, but what do you think Goku, you lasted the longest against him." Piccolo said.

"Trust me this guy is way powerful," Goku grinned, "His full power that he used against Cooler was almost as powerful as Frieza in his final form." the others looked shocked.

"That's impossible!" Vegeta huffed, "No saiyan could be so powerful without ascending to a super saiyan."

"I'm not so sure," Goku put a hand on his chin as he thought, "His energy began to skyrocket when he battled Cooler, but whenever he began to reach the super saiyan plateau something stopped him, like he hit a wall." The others took on confused looks.

"Maybe he just doesn't have what it takes." The former prince smirked.

"Said the guy who still isn't a super saiyan." Krillin chuckled but shut up as Vegeta shot him a glare.

"Well if we don't hurry then this argument is going to be pointless," Piccolo said, "We need to get him to the lookout and give him a sensu bean."

"Are you sure about this Goku?" Tien asked, the others looked equally doubtful.

"Hey I've given you, Piccolo, and even Vegeta a chance and now we're all friends." Goku smiled.

"I'm not your friend." Vegeta huffed, "But if you want to save the saiyan that's fine by me." he turned and blasted off back to capsule corp.

"Any other objections?" Goku asked, they all shook their heads, "Alright then, let's get to the lookout." He knelt and picked up the dying saiyan, then all four of them began to head off towards Kami's lookout.

* * *

The Arcosian hierarchy was in chaos, nobody knew what to do without a leader, some suggested that Ices should be the new ruler but she denied it, she had a far more important thing that she needed to do.

She made her way to the private gravity room she had her engineers build, she was not much of a warrior like her other family members but she had to do something.

_The saiyan race has defied us for too long..._

She flipped the switch and the gravity turned on, it was only at about one-hundred times normal gravity but she was planning to take it farther and become stronger than both her cousins and her uncle. These monkeys had deprived her of the last family she had, and her best friend, all she could think about was her hatred towards them, and a need for vengeance. Ices fury eventual found a focusing point, she burned for vengeance against the one who killed her best friend.

_Kento... I am going to kill you if it's the last thing I do!_

* * *

"So this is the new guy?" Korrin asked as he saw injured saiyan, "Jeez Frieza's brother really put him through the meat grinder."

"Yea we need a sensu bean quick," Goku said nicely, "He isn't going to last much longer."

"Don't worry Goku I've got you covered." The small white cat flicked a small bean to the orange clad saiyan.

"Thanks Korrin, you're the best."

Goku knelt and placed the bean into Kento's mouth, his moved his jaw slightly so he could chew the bean, a moment later they could hear a swallowing noise, minutes began to pass and no one was sure that he was going to recover, suddenly they felt a massive energy source, it was coming from Kento, suddenly he shot upright an gasped a new breath of air.

"Wh- what happened?" He asked bewildered and began examine his now fixed body, then he looked at the people who surrounded him.

"We gave you a sensu bean and fixed ya right up." Goku smiled, Kento gave him a strange look.

"Why?" He asked, "Why save me?"

"Because you saved the Earth," The cat interjected and caught Kento by surprise, "If you hadn't attacked Cooler then he would have overpowered Goku and destroyed the planet."

"You're a cat?" was all Kento said in response, Krillin laughed.

"He is more than just a cat." Goku said frantically as he tried to stop Korrin from yelling.

"So uh... Thanks I guess." Tien spoke.

"I almost killed you all," He lowered his head, "Why are you trying to help me?"

"Because you're a good guy now," Krillin said optimistically, "Right?"

"I'm no good guy," He sighed heavily, "You should have let me die."

"Nonsense!" Goku put a hand on his shoulder, "You saved us so we save you."

"So that's it? Just repaying a debt?"

"No that's not it," Piccolo said firmly, "Everybody deserves a second chance."

"Not everyone..." The saiyan muttered.

"You're not as evil as you seem to believe." Korrin smirked, "In fact standing up to Cooler like you did was one of the bravest things I've ever seen!" His reassuring words seemed to fall of deaf ears.

"So what now?" Kento asked simply.

"Well... I don't know about you guys but I think we should all get back to training," Tien addressed the others, "This has been a fun vacation but we still need to prepare."

"Prepare for what?" Kento asked, "You just defeated the most powerful being in the galaxy."

"It's kind of a long story." Krillin sighed.

They began to explain all about the super saiyans, and the androids that would be arriving, and the doom that was destined for this planet if they weren't strong enough to beat them, Kento listened closely as the information poured in, the idea that any being was so strong it could kill a super saiyan so easily was insane, especially since they were just machines.

"Well I need to get back to it." Tien said and began flying off the tower.

"Yea me too, I still have a lot of work to do." Krillin added and after waving goodbye he left too, now it was just Piccolo, Goku and Kento.

"We should be leaving aswell." Piccolo said.

"I want to help." Kento said as they were about to go.

"Are you sure?" Goku asked, he had a slight glint in his eye like he had expected this.

"I owe it to you try to protect your home." Kento said respectfully, "You brought me back from a very dark path."

"Ok then, so you wanna train with us or do you have any special training you would prefer?" Goku asked, Kento pondered for a few minutes.

"Does this planet have a gravity training room?" He asked.

"Vegeta kinda stole it." Goku chuckled.

"Then I guess I'm training with you." Kento sighed.

"Good," Goku nodded, "Let's go home."

Together the three of them blasted off from the tower and began heading for Goku's home, the new developments in Kento's life began to spin through his mind, he was no preparing to defend this planet from more evil, he was preparing to defend his new home...

* * *

**Things may have seemed to happen a little quick with Cooler but it's only because he isn't supposed to be Kento's main enemy that he must defeat, who is? well that would be telling ;)**

**Any way please review, the next chapter will take place as the androids are about to arrive, bet you guys can't wait to see what Ices is planning for the saiyan either mwa hahahahahahahahaahahahahaaha hahahaahahaahahaah**


	7. Judgement Day: Androids and Arcosians

The proud saiyan stood staring out over the mountains, the air was cold and dry, his body felt the effects of the climate as the winds chilled his bones and the snow numbed his hands. It wasn't the best place for living but after a series of horrible nightmares that always ended with him nearly blowing up the house, he decided that staying with Goku wasn't a good idea. A pushy blue haired girl had given him a little tablet that somehow contained an entire house that was filled with provisions to would last him for several months.

_How is it that I'm from a super advanced space organization but I've never heard of these? _He thought after gaining the object.

But that was six months ago, the day of the androids arrival was only a week away he had trained ever since he had joined Goku, his power had increased at least eight times what it was before and he hoped it would pay off.

There was still one thing that bothered him, Goku had seemed equally bewildered by his problem, no matter how hard he trained, no matter how high he pushed his limits, he just wouldn't go super saiyan...

Goku had tried to help him ascend through even harder training sessions in which the orange clad warrior would go super saiyan and attack him, but he still never transformed, every time he came close to the transformation his powers seemed to hit an impassable barrier.

The results of his struggle was a power increase that exceeded a normal super saiyan, Piccolo had said that maybe he just couldn't transform, maybe he was so powerful that his energy would be too great to contain. Goku's son Gohan said that maybe if he went super saiyan his powers would be much higher than Goku when he was a super saiyan, Kento was a little surprised by the kids idea, but it made sense, his power was greater than Goku's had been when he first transformed, so maybe when he became a super saiyan he would be more powerful than a normal one.

_Or maybe it's because I don't deserve it,_ He had thought, _Maybe it's because I'm a murderer..._

To add to his transformation issues he had to deal with his reoccurring nightmares, they were all vivid and filled with images of him destroying planets and killing innocents, he was forced to watch himself as he destroyed any opposition that was brave enough to show itself, he was always watching through the eyes of someone else, he could feel the persons helplessness as the monster that he was destroyed their home and burned the planet.

No matter how hard he tried the dreams kept returning, sometimes he was given a reprieve from the nightmares that lasted a day or two, but they came back, they always came back. He had now gone into the mode where he rarely slept at all, any time he needed to rest he meditated, which didn't really count as rest but it let his mind recover for a while, but his body still suffered the effects of sleep deprivation.

With only a week until the androids arrival, Kento decided it was time to get some rest, he spent five of his days meditating, then the other two he tried to rest. The first night he had been forced to awaken by the dark thoughts that plagued him, but thankfully he had managed to sleep all the way through the second.

As sun broke the next morning he devoured the last of the food from the fridge and pantries, as he finished he slid on the new set of armor the blue haired women had repaired for him, it fit nicely and was even more flexible than his old set but still just as durable. He exited the small cabin and went around to the side where he found the button he had been instructed to push and the house disappeared in a puff of smoke, he knelt and retrieved the tiny capsule that was in the middle of the area the building had once stood, the whole process still amazed him but he didn't have time to gawk over this primitive planets technological advancements.

He took a few moments to clear his thoughts and sensed out where Goku and Piccolo were.

_Oh there they are,_ He thought as he sensed them, _They aren't too far... wait a minute? _He began to feel a strange power, it wasn't very large but it was very far away, suddenly it disappeared, _I guess it was nothing..._

Kento then turned and blasted off in the direction of Goku, the time to confront the androids was now...

* * *

Ices was traveling across space at a fast pace, she had completed her training a month ago and was now going to see if it had worked. She had passed into the solar system Earth was located in about an hour ago, she was traveling in a small space pod like the P.T.O troops normally used to deploy in. She had originally wanted to use her own ship that was much like Cooler's, but she knew that it would be too easily detected so she gave her ship to the council that now owned Arcos and left.

Her training had raised her power higher than she thought possible, she was as strong as both of her cousins now though she had wanted to go even further, but unfortunately the gravity room could only take her so far. The only real warriors that could have trained her further were Cooler, or Blizzard, but seeing as though neither were around anymore she had to make do without a master.

All of Ices thoughts were now focused on the task at hand, she was about to fight her first and most likely last battle. She was ready to fight and die in order to avenge her fallen friends and family, she knew that with her power she would be an even match for Kento, their battle would come down to smarts and tactics instead of brute force, she figured she could easily defeat the monkey that caused her so much suffering, she would kill him and return to her people a hero. (Funny how you guys know Kento is way stronger than she thinks xD)

She smirked slightly as she saw the bright blue orb that was the Earth, it looked like a beautiful planet, too bad she would have to stain its soil with saiyan blood. The pod was buffeted slightly as she passed through the atmosphere, a few moments later she had touched down, she climbed out of the pod and grabbed the scouter she had brought to find her foe.

"What the hell!" She exclaimed as she read more than six large power levels, she had been afraid of this, she knew there were other large powers that existed here because of what the video drone had recorded of Kento's arrival here.

_This just got a whole lot harder._ She huffed as she tried to figure out what to do, she couldn't just go and hunt down every single power source in hopes of finding the saiyan she wanted.

Suddenly she noticed that all of them were beginning to move, it seemed that they were all going in the same direction, Ices realized this was her chance to catch him, she could lure him away from the others and kill him.

"Today a saiyan dies!" She shouted triumphantly and blasted of towards the power sources she found.

* * *

"Hey look guys it's Kento!" Gohan shouted as he saw the saiyan approach, the others turned to greet the warrior.

"Good to see you remembered." Goku smiled as he joined them.

"I have a debt to repay you Goku," Kento replied, "I'm happy to help defend this planet."

"So you're really one of us now." Krillin smiled.

"I guess so." He sighed, the bald ones face lit up.

"Good to see that we have another saiyan on our side." Krillin laughed.

"Well I had to stick around," Kento grinned mischievously, "I still have to pay you back for this." He pointed on the scar that went over his eye.

"Yea haha," The little man laughed nervously, "Sorry about that."

"Don't be." He shook his head.

"We should keep moving." Piccolo suggested.

"Let's go," Goku smirked, "I don't want to keep the androids waiting."

The five of them sped back up and began heading towards the designated spot the androids would begin their assault, Kento faltered a little as he felt the strangely faint power he had felt earlier, he noticed it was getting closer but figured it may have been one of the others so he ignored it.

It wasn't long before they landed on a small cliff side that over looked a large city below, they sat there bored and waited for the others to arrive. Tien showed up first, followed by Yamcha who had Bulma with him, she was carrying a baby boy.

"Why is she here with a baby?" Kento asked surprised, the others had equal concerns.

"Are you kidding me?" She blurted, "No way was I gonna miss this."

"Still seems a little dangerous for a baby." Krillin replied.

"Don't tell me how to raise my baby!" She shouted at the bald man who jumped back frightened.

"She's quite the pushy one isn't she?" Kento muttered and Goku laughed.

"You're lucky she didn't hear that." Krillin replied.

"So is anyone gonna introduce the new guy?" Yamcha asked as his gaze fell on Kento.

"This is Kento," Gohan explained brightly, "He's a saiyan that helped my dad defeat Frieza's brother a year ago."

"What Frieza's brother!?" The human explained, "Is that what that huge power level was?"

"Yep, he sure was a tough one," Goku chuckled, "I doubt I would've beat him if Kento hadn't helped."

"Thank you Goku but I deserve no praise." Kento waved him off, "You helped me much more than I helped you." He said that like he really had, but the doubts about himself still clouded his thoughts.

"Well it'll be good to have another saiyan on our side," Yamcha smiled, "You guys are basically invincible." The others laughed at his joke, Kento was slightly amused but his attention was focused on that strange power that kept getting closer.

"What's wrong with you?" Gohan asked as he saw Kento's puzzled expression.

"Do you guys feel that?" He asked, the others immediately became serious.

"Do you think it's an android?" Tien asked, Goku shook his head.

"No that's too weak to be an android." He declared.

"That's weird," Yamcha thought for a moment, "Maybe it's Vegeta?"

"Vegeta's way stronger than this." Piccolo replied.

"Then what is it?" Kento grunted frustrated.

"It almost kinda feels like..." Gohan began as he thought for a moment, suddenly their eyes widened as they had the same realization.

"FRIEZA!" All except for Kento and Goku shouted.

"Impossible," Goku shook his head, "Frieza was completely destroyed by that kid from the future." The others agreed.

"Who the hell is it?" Kento muttered as he grew more irritated.

"I guess we can just wait and find out," Tien stated, "It feels like it's coming this way." The others agreed, whatever this thing was it would be arriving in a few minutes.

A short time passed, they waited for whatever was about to happen, and eventually something did.

"Look up there!" Krillin pointed, the others followed his gaze expecting to see a new enemy, but instead they saw a hover car coming towards them, they immediately relaxed.

It landed near them a fat little man jumped out, he had a strange orange robe and was wearing a long red scarf.

"Yajirobe!" Goku said smiling, Kento recognized the man, he had been at the tower where he was healed after the fight with Cooler.

"Hey guys." He said annoyed.

"You here to help us?" Tien asked, he immediately shook his head.

"No way I'm not fighting some crazy androids," He grabbed a small bag from his side, "I just came to bring you guys some sensu beans."

"I figured as much." Yamcha huffed.

"Hey I'd be no match for those androids!" The fat man replied defensively, "So just take the stupid sensu beans so I can go." He tossed the bag to Goku.

"Well I guess we'll see you later." Krillin said awkwardly.

"Yea yea good luck with the androids or whatever." he replied and climbed into his airship.

"Not a very helpful one I see." Kento crossed his arms as the fat man departed.

"Don't mind him," Goku smiled as he handed the bag of beans to Bulma, "He's a good fighter just not very motivated."

"Seems like the threat of androids taking over the world would motivate someone pretty good." Kento smirked.

"The most help he ever gave us when we were fighting Vegeta and Yajirobe cut off h-" Krillin was cut off as the airship the fat man had been flying exploded in the air.

"Oh no!" Goku exclaimed, "What happened!?"

"Wait a minute," Piccolo pointed, "Look up there!" The others turned their gaze upward and saw two figures were hovering above where Yajirobe had been.

"It's the androids!" Yamcha exclaimed, the others were equally surprised.

"Wait how come we didn't sense them?" Gohan asked confused.

"Maybe because they're androids we can't sense them!" Goku concluded, the others all took on troubled looks.

"Where'd they go?" Tien asked, they all noticed the androids had disappeared.

"They must have gone to ground." Krillin replied.

"Are you kidding me," Yamcha began as he looked over the huge city, "It'll take forever to find them in there."

"Ok guys here's the plan," Goku explained, "Kento I want you and Gohan to go and help Yajirobe while we start looking for the androids."

"Why do I get clean up duty?" Kento protested slightly annoyed.

"Because we don't know how strong they are and I don't want Gohan to go alone," Goku smiled at the saiyan, "I'm trusting you to protect my son." Kento was taken completely off guard.

"Ok Goku," He nodded respectfully, "I'll keep him safe."

They all dispersed and headed towards their objectives, Goku, Piccolo, Krillin, Tien and Yamcha all headed down to the city while Gohan and Kento headed to where Yajirobe's ship had blown up.

"So how have you been?" Gohan asked slightly confusing him.

"Oh uh... Fine I guess." Kento replied awkwardly.

"You've gotten pretty strong training alone." He commented.

"Thanks, it looks like you've gotten a lot stronger too." Kento eased up a bit, he really wasn't used to having friendly conversations with others.

"Yea I trained really hard with Piccolo and my dad." Gohan smiled, they arrived at the explosion site.

"Well where is he?" Kento questioned as he looked around.

"Hey look down there," Gohan pointed to a figure that was squirming around in the water, "There he is!"

"Good job Gohan let's go ge-" Kento felt a surge of power and suddenly grabbed Gohan and dove out-of-the-way, a large energy ball flew by over head, if Gohan hadn't moved he would have been annihilated.

"Oh so close," A cold feminine voice rang, Kento looked up and saw the source of the strange power he had sensed, "I was hoping to get him out-of-the-way so I could focus on killing you."

"Who is that Kento?" Gohan asked, he realized that the boy was trembling, probably because of the horrors he had faced at the hands of Frieza.

"That is a very big problem." Kento sighed.

"I'm more than just a problem Kento," She hissed, "I'm going to kill you!" She was about to rush forward but Kento raised his hand and notioned her to wait a minute, she was surprised but stopped.

"Ok Gohan you go and get Yajirobe and then get to safety," Kento ordered but he didn't take his eyes off the Arcosion women, "I'll deal with her."

"But Kento I can't just lea-"

"I promised I would protect you!" He interrupted, "Just get out of here ok, I can handle her." He smirked.

"Ok but be careful." Gohan nodded then flew down towards Yajirobe, Kento kept his eyes on her the entire time incase she tried to attack him again.

"So now you're playing baby sitter?" She asked.

"Shut your mouth," Kento snarled, "Now why are you here?"

"I have come to avenge the Cold family," She hissed, "And my friend Blizzard." Kento began to feel out her power, and was shocked.

_Either she knows how to hide her real power or this is going to be an incredibly short fight._ He thought and tried not to smirk, her power was low enough for Gohan or Krillin to handle, what was she thinking trying to fight him.

"Did you take a hit upside the head or something?" He asked amused.

"What?!" She asked offended.

"I know the Cold family is known for arrogance but this is ridiculous," He chuckled which only added to her frustration, "You are nowhere near a match for me." Her eyes burned into him with a strong hatred.

"I will kill you Kento!" She lunged forward and tried to attack, but Kento was way to fast and disappeared and reappeared behind her.

"You should probably go home." He suggested, she yelped in surprise but turned to try to punch him.

He caught the attack and held a hand to her face, a glowing ord of energy formed in his palm mere inches from her skin, she closed her eyes and prepared for death to claim her.

_How could I have been so foolish!_ She thought ashamed, _I was never a match for him, I have failed my people._

"Dead." Kento said simply and released her.

Ices looked at him in astonishment, he was ignoring her and looking down towards the city, he could feel someones power was decreasing rapidly.

_Someone's dying! _He thought as he felt the power drop, it felt like Yamcha.

"What are you looking at!" Ices shouted annoyed, Kento ignored her for a second.

"You should leave," He suggested, "You really don't want to be here right now."

"What!?" She exclaimed.

"Things are about to get very bad around here," Kento said as he continued to look down at the city, "Leave."

"No I came here to kill you and I will do so!" She aimed a blast of energy at his head and fired, Kento disappeared again and moved behind her, he tapped her on the back where her heart would have been if he had attacked her.

"Dead." He sighed, she was once again horrified by how outpowered she was.

"How are you so strong?" She asked trembling, before he could respond a series of explosions lit up the city below, his gaze turned to a fearful glare as he saw where they originated, he could feel Goku and the others there aswell.

"Go now," Kento ordered, "If you don't go I can't guarantee you will survive." She looked at the burning city confused.

"What is that?" She demanded, "What's happening down there?"

He ignored her and saw a group of people were flying away from the city, he knew it had to be Goku and the others so he blasted off to join them, Ices wasn't fast enough to catch him.

"GET BACK HERE YOU DAMN MONKEY!" She shouted after him, but he just kept going.

* * *

**Just to clarify something: I have increased the power levels of Krillin, Tien, and Yamcha. It always kind of annoyed me that during Dragon Ball they were like the shits but in DBZ they were all basically useless fucktards who stood there while the saiyans did all the work :P so just for the sake of not being useless, they all have power levels that are around the same general range as Frieza's final form (Not 100% power), of course they are still gonna get raped by the androids, but it won't be as bad as it was in the show.**

**P.S Dear Kagetoworld, thank you for the props you've given me, I still don't think it's necessary to review after every chapter but thank you none the less lmfao**


	8. The Androids: Push Overs or Power Houses

It only took a few minutes before Kento caught up to the others, Piccolo explained what had happened so far, with Yamcha getting stabbed and the androids totaling the city, now Goku was preparing to face off with them once they chose a battle ground away from the innocent. They stopped in a large rocky territory far away from any cities, Goku landed along with the two androids, Kento and the others landed a good distance away, they knew it wouldn't be safe to be so close when the fireworks started.

"They don't look so tough." Kento scoffed as he watched the battle that was about to begin.

"Tell that to Yamcha." Krillin said a little frightened, Kento took note and began to wonder how powerful they actually were.

"So you think we can win this?" Tien asked Piccolo, he smirked a little.

"I've learned not to count out you earthlings or saiyans," The namek replied, "We've prepared for this and I'm sure we're gonna give those androids a run for their money."

The android that resembled an old man began speaking to Goku, talking about how he had watched all of them and learning their strengths and weaknesses, he knew everything about the Z fighters, Kento was slightly relieved to hear that the information stopped gathering after Goku went to Namek, so he didn't have any knowledge on the newest saiyan, maybe he could use it to his advantage.

Suddenly Goku's energy erupted as he became a super saiyan, the robots were slightly surprised but kept their unfaltering gaze upon the saiyan, Kento couldn't help but notice that Goku was looking incredibly tired.

After a few more words the battle began, the android designated as 19 engaged the saiyan, it appeared that Goku easily had the upper hand as he pounded the white skinned robot.

"Looks like these androids were all talk." Kento smirked as he watched the gold clad saiyan duel with his foe.

"I don't know," Piccolo replied troubled, "Goku seems to be off today, something isn't right."

"I know what you mean," Tien added, "He looked like he was exhausted after just flying here."

"Maybe we should help him." Kento suggested.

"No we have to leave this to Goku, he can handle anything." Krillin replied optimistically.

"If you say so," Kento shrugged as he watched the battle drag on, "But I still th-"

"HEY!" They all looked up and saw the female Arcosion.

"Who is that!?" Piccolo demanded, Kento sighed heavily.

"Don't worry she may be the same species as Frieza and Cooler but she isn't that tough." Kento said bored.

"What is she doing here?" Tien asked bewildered.

"She came here to kill me." Kento shrugged, the others gave him strange looks.

"Are you gonna do anything about it?" Yamcha asked.

"I would like to stay here," Kento said annoyed, "But I guess I have too."

He waved them off and flew up to meet the furious alien.

"So?..." He began as he tried to keep his eyes on her and the battle at the same time.

"Alight monkey!" She shouted at him, he was slightly amused, "You are going to tell me what the hell is going on here!"

"Whatever do you mean?" Kento smirked as he saw her frustration.

"THAT!" She pointed to the two figures fighting across the landscape.

"Oh yea that," Kento shrugged, "Androids are trying to take over the Earth so we're gonna stop them and..." He trailed off as he watched Goku loose his Kamehameha, the android didn't move at all and held out his hands, the blue energy wave was absorbed into his body.

"What's with the glowing one?" She asked as she too began to watch the battle.

"That's Goku, he's a super saiyan." Kento said distantly as he began to notice the changing level of Goku's power, it seemed like he was being strained to keep up the fight.

"A super saiyan?" She questioned amazed by the fighting, she wasn't as powerful as them so this small bout looked like an epic brawl to her.

"You remember how Cooler was able to transform past his unsealed form?" She nodded, "This is like that but a lot stronger." She was bewildered by the thought of anything so strong.

"Are you a super saiyan?" She asked fearful of his response.

"No.. Not yet..." He seemed a little ashamed of the fact, suddenly his eyes went wide as 19 wrapped a hand around Goku's throat!

"So much for the super saiyan." Ices scoffed, Kento was seething with fear and anger.

"GOKU!" He blasted off to help him, he was almost there when the older man android stood in his way.

"Not so fast." He smirked, Kento wasn't about to let some damn robot stop him.

"Get out of my way now!" He rushed forward to attack.

The android appeared ready and they quickly began trading blows, it seemed the android was able to anticipate his every move, he couldn't understand how it was able to follow his attacks so easily, but then he remembered he was using attack styles he had learned when training with Goku and Piccolo, so he quickly changed back to older style.

Now the tables turned, he ducked under one of the androids punches and slammed a fist into his chin, he recoiled back a good distance before trying to blast Kento, but the saiyan was ready for a counter attack and flew straight past his shot then planted a foot right into the androids stomach, he lurched forward then broke off, Kento was about to fly down and help Goku but saw the familiar spiky haired saiyan had arrived to confront 19.

"Vegeta." Kento sighed in relief, 19 dropped Goku and prepared to fight the other saiyan.

"Who are you?" The old android asked, Kento regained his fighting stance.

"My name is Kento," He flared his power to the maximum, "And I won't let you hurt this planet!"

The android seemed to be taken back by his high power level, but then both of their attention was turned to Vegeta as he bellowed loudly and his power began to rise, his hair turned golden and he transformed into a super saiyan.

"He's a super saiyan too?" The android said bewildered, Kento was equally stunned, the others on the ground waited to see what was going to happen next.

Suddenly Vegeta and 19 began to fight, it was immediately apparent that the super saiyan was far more powerful than the android, the battle carried them high into the sky and away from Goku.

"Nows my chance!" Kento exclaimed and blasted off to aid his friend.

When he arrived he saw that the orange clad saiyan was crying out in pain and clutching his chest, whatever was happening appeared to be internal.

"Oh no!" Gohan gasped as he arrived by his side, "It must be the heart virus!"

"Heart virus!?" Kento blurted stunned.

"Yea the kid from the future said that he was going to die from a heart virus before fighting the androids so he gave us some medicine." The half saiyan explained.

"Well where's the medicine!" Kento demanded as he watched his friend writhing in pain.

"We left it at home." Gohan said worried, suddenly the others arrived to help.

"He needs the heart medicine." Piccolo stated.

"Ok you guys handle things here," Yamcha said, "I'll take Goku to get the medicine."

"Ok but please hurry." Gohan pleaded as they helped get the sick saiyan into Yamcha's grasp, a moment later he blasted off towards Goku's home.

Suddenly they heard a large explosion nearby, they all turned to see that Vegeta had killed 19, the other android had a horrified look on his face and was backing away from them all slowly, Ices was hovering in the air nearby, she too was amazed by the saiyans show of power.

"This isn't possible," The old one said, "I must have miscalculated." He was about to turn and leave but Vegeta barred his way, the others followed and they surrounded him.

"You're not going anywhere." Piccolo said confidently.

"You fools," He scoffed, "Get out of my way and I won't kill you."

"We're more than a match you android!" Kento said defiantly.

"You should fear me!" He shot back.

"I'm trembling." Kento smirked and began to raise his power.

"So be it," The android closed his eyes, "You have forced my hand."

"Good." Kento sighed heavily and lowered his guard, suddenly the android opened his eyes and blasted Kento through the chest with an eye beam, he cried in pain and began plummeting out of the sky.

"KENTO!" All except for Vegeta shouted, they dove down to help him while the android escaped.

They caught the falling saiyan and lowered his crippled form to the ground, he was bleeding out profusely and cringed in pain.

"Quick give him a sensu bean." Tien demanded.

"Don't touch him." Ices ordered as she approached, she laughed darkly as she saw the downed saiyan.

"Back off!" Krillin replied and stood in her way, Tien and Gohan followed him.

"Move you rodents." She demanded but they remained where they stood.

"Piccolo get him out of here and give him this," Krillin tossed him a bean, "We'll keep her distracted."

"But what about the android?" Tien asked, they saw that he had disappeared but Vegeta was hot in pursuit.

"Ok guys I'll hold off her," Krillin smirked, "You two go and help Vegeta." Gohan and Tien were shocked.

"Krillin you can't be serious." Gohan said.

"Hey remember what Kento said, she isn't as powerful as we think," The bald one smiled, "I can take her but you guys need to find the android."

"Alright fine," Tien conceded defeat, "Good luck Krillin." With that Gohan and Tien flew off in the direction of the android and Vegeta, Piccolo took Kento a safe distance away so he could be fixed, Krillin prepared to square off with Ices.

"You shouldn't get in my way." She said viciously.

"No way!" Krillin replied, "Kento saved us from Cooler, I owe him one."

"So you would die in his name?" She asked surprised.

"Yes." Krillin replied simply and prepared to defend himself.

"Very well..." She shook her head and prepared to attack.

In the blink of an eye she rushed forward and tried to attack the defiant human, Krillin did a sideways flip around the attack and kicked her in the side, she rolled sideways and recovered, but before she could counter Krillin dove in and cracked her across the jaw with a deafening blow.

"KAMEHAMEHA!" Krillin blasted the Arcosion through a nearby rock spire, she smashed into the ground on the other side and was buried in a deep crater.

_How is this earthling so powerful,_ She wondered as she recovered from the attack, she was badly injured and had trouble moving, _Am I really so weak I can be bested by such a primitive life form?_

"You ready to give up?" The bald human asked as he hovered above her, she shot him an angry and fearful glare.

"I came here to kill Kento and that is what I intend to do." Ices replied defiantly.

"Do you really have to do this now?" Krillin sighed heavily.

"What?"

"I mean with this whole android thing going on we really can't have one our best fighters worrying about some crazy alien trying to kill him." He chuckled a little.

"Why would you be so worried about these androids?" She asked confused, "You have proven you are much stronger than them."

"Yea I don't, I just have a bad feeling about this."

While he was distracted thinking Ices leapt into action, she uppercut the human higher into the air then moved behind him and smacked him away with her tail, then before he hit the ground she kicked him upward again then she slammed him into the ground with a powerful kick.

"Well that's what I get for being polite." Krillin groaned as he began to get back up, he only had minor injuries but the series of attacks left him sore.

"Too bad I have to end you now," Ices was hovering above him with a ball of light on the end of her finger, it was aimed at Krillin's chest, "You have the honor of being my first kill." She fired the attack, but just as it was about to hit Krillin he rolled out-of-the-way and blasted off towards her.

Before she could react he slammed his head into her stomach, she recoiled back and coughed a mouthful of blood, then Krillin engaged her, they were evenly matched in the close range battle, it seemed they both landed an equal amount of blows but neither could make a very damaging hit, the fight came to a close when Krillin delivered a kick into her face and she struck him in the stomach, they both recoiled back and took a moment to catch their breath.

"This could take a while." Krillin thought as he readied up to attack again, Ices dropped her guarded stance and stared at the defiant human, she was trying to understand why he as fighting so hard, she had said that he would be spared of death if he let her kill Kento, but instead he chooses to go through all this pain.

"Why do you keep fighting?" She asked, Krillin didn't seem to understand.

"What do you mean?" He kept his guard up worried she might try another sneak attack.

"Why are you trying to protect him?"

"Because he's trying to help us!" He replied sternly.

"Humph, Kento does not save planets he destroys them," She shook her head, "The saiyan race is full of murderers."

"You're wrong!" Krillin shouted, "Kento helped save our planet from Cooler, now he's trying to help us stop the androids."

"He fought Cooler because he was going to kill him, he fights these androids because he owes you." Ices shrugged.

"Kento helps us because it's the right thing to do." Krillin replied.

"A murderer who does good deeds is still a murderer."

"No! It doesn't matter what he's done before just what he's doing now!"

"You are a fool." Ices sighed and took a battle stance again, Krillin tensed up, he was almost out of power and wouldn't be able to hold her off much longer.

Then she attacked, Ices rushed forward and began charging an energy attack in her hand, Krillin braced himself for the hit. Ices hurled the ball forward, it was just about to hit him when something knocked the blast aside, it was thrown off course and exploded on a nearby mountain side, both of them turned to see Kento was hovering to their right, he had a serious look in his eyes, the mid center of his armor where he had been blasted was gone but his chest was healed.

"B-but how?" Ices said trembling, Kento ignored her and turned to Krillin.

"We need to get to the others." The saiyan said.

"Why what's happening?" The human asked.

"Piccolo was contacted by Gohan telepathically and know it seems the other android is going to activate some other machines," Kento explained, "Oh and some kid from the future is here."

"Alright come on we need to go!" Krillin said, he tried to move but almost fell out of the sky if Kento hadn't caught him.

"Take this." The saiyan pulled out a sensu bean, Krillin took it gratefully and was restored.

"Thanks Kento," He sighed, "But what about her?" He pointed to Ices who was amazed by the how fast Krillin had been healed.

"She can't do anything to hurt us," Kento said and turned his gaze to her, "You need to leave this planet." He told her.

"You can't tell me what to do!" She replied still shaking.

"Have it your way," He sighed, "But If you stay here you might fall victim to the androids so don't say I didn't warn you." He turned and blasted off with Krillin, together they flew towards the power levels sensed in the mountains. Ices remained where she was, trying to comprehend what had happened.

_It's not possible, that blast he took to the chest should have killed him!_ Ices thought, _And what about these androids they keep talking about? Are they really so strong as to make them worried?_

Ices continued with her doubtful thoughts, she decided to head back to her pod and recover from her battle, and she was even beginning to wonder if she should leave, maybe this whole mission was a worse idea then she thought.

* * *

Kento and Krillin were horrified by the site in the mountains as they arrived, Vegeta was taking a beating from an android that looked like a young women, while the others and two more androids watched from a distance. Kento noticed a young boy with the others who had lavender colored hair and a sword strapped to his back, he assumed this was the future kid, he had a deadly frightened look in his eye as he watched Vegeta get pounded.

"What'd we miss?" The saiyan asked as he landed, the others looked relieved that they were ok.

"Dr. Gero let out these two androids and they're incredibly powerful." Piccolo explained.

"What happened to the Doc?" Krillin asked.

"They killed him." Tien said dryly.

"And then Vegeta started fighting." Piccolo added, "But he's losing fast!"

"We need to help him." Krillin said.

"How are we supposed to help?" Tien replied, "If Vegeta's a super saiyan and he can't take her, then how are we supposed to?"

"I refuse to just sit here!" Kento let his power flare, the large android with an orange mohawk and green armor immediately looked at him.

"Kento calm down." Piccolo urged.

"No he's right," The future boy said, "I won't just sit here and let Vegeta die!" Suddenly his hair lit up gold and he became a super saiyan.

_Another super saiyan! _Kento thought amazed, the boy rushed forward and attacked with his sword held high, the female android wasn't worried at all and she just held up an arm and blocked the attack, the blade cracked as it made contact with her forearm.

"Pitiful." She huffed and grabbed the boy, before he could do anything she threw him into Vegeta and they both tumbled to the ground.

"Let's get in there!" Piccolo shouted and leapt into action, Tien followed close behind.

"Sorry boys but that's not how this game works!" The young male android cut them off, he easily threw Piccolo into the ground and slammed Tien down with a kick, Kento watched from the ridge with shock.

_This is insane! The other two androids were complete pushovers but these two are practically invincible!_ He looked back at Krillin and saw he was trembling with fear, _Looks like it's up to me. _

"My turn!" Kento began shouting and raised his power to the new limit he had achieved, the earth was shaking around him and the androids gave him an amused looked, the tall one appeared surprised by his energy but didn't make a move to stop him.

"This one looks fun," The male one smirked, "I want to take him." He raised into the air and leveled out with Kento.

"Go ahead 17 I'll stay here and keep the others in check." The girl replied.

"You would do well not to underestimate me android!" Kento said with fire.

"Oh please," 17 laughed, "I'm going to toss you aside like all the others."

"Try me fucker!" Kento leapt forward and attacked.

The real battle with the fiendish machines had begun!

* * *

**I would like to note that the preliminary fights against the androids will most likely be short aside from Kento's battle in the next chapter, but things will be much more detailed once Cell decides to rear his ugly head :)**


	9. Kento's Folly: A New Foe Emerges

Ices arrived at her pod and took a seat inside, the battle with the earthling had taken a heavy toll on her body and now she needed to heal. Unfortunately since she didn't bring her normal ship with her she wouldn't be able to use a recovery chamber and would have to wait several days for her body to heal naturally.

_I can't just sit here for days and wait for something to happen. _Ices thought frustrated, but then she had an idea.

Ices limped to the back-end of the pod, a small hatch opened and she found several small drones huddled inside, she quickly activated them and typed in the coördinates of the large power level that her scouter detected back near the fight. After a few more tweaks so the drones knew to stay out of sight, they zoomed off towards the fighters.

The injured Arcosion eased into the pod and let the hatch closed, a screen lowered down in front of her and she could see through the drones cameras, now she could keep a close eye on what was going on with these androids and earthlings.

_Whatever is going on here... this conflict between androids, earthlings and saiyans... I will find a way to get that saiyan..._

* * *

Kento blasted straight towards android 17, the two met in the air high above the mountainside, each threw a fist forward and they collided knuckle to knuckle causing a concussive blast that nearly brought the mountain down on the others below. The two fighters were delivering blow after blow on each other, Kento was struck hard across his chin but returned the favor with an elbow to the chest, 17 recovered from the blow and sent a powerful kick into the saiyans ribs, he cringed from the strike as he felt one of them snap but shook it off and sent the android away with a blast wave.

"You're pretty fun." 17 mocked as he recovered.

"No more games you monster." Kento grunted.

The two were off once again, a series of shock waves filled the air as they landed deafening blows to each other. 17 kicked Kento in his broken rib causing him to falter for a moment but he quickly recovered and planted his armoured boot upside the androids head making him yelp in pain as he was forced into the mountainside, but the robot pulled himself out and prepared to attack again.

_Dammit how does this guy keep going? _The saiyan thought as he regained his breath, _If I can't end this soon I'm done for, _His gaze shifted to his friends who were face down in the dirt, _I can't let them down... I can't let Goku down..._

"You look tired," 17 smirked, "Should we take a break?"

"I will kill you android!" Kento snarled.

"You don't have a chance against me saiyan," The android chuckled coldly, "You should just go die along with your friends."

"NO!" Kento's power exploded and he rushed in to attack, "I will not let you win!"

17 was taken completely off guard and was unable to dodge the saiyans enraged assault, Kento drove his shoulder into the android and they both slammed through the mountain and crashed into the ground on the other side, then the saiyan flew up into the air and began releasing a barrage of energy attacks and engulfed 17 in a raging inferno.

"TRINITY BURST!" The crimson light blast entered the already billowing flames and created a massive explosion, Kento was now gasping for breath, the attack should have drained a lot more of his energy but his anger fueled strike seemed to have been powered completely by his hatred towards the machine.

Krillin and the two androids had followed them over the mountain side and saw Kento's furious assault and were all stunned by his show of force, even the androids seemed to believe he had eliminated 17.

"Where did that come from?" Krillin blurted in awe.

"His power has spiked rapidly," The android with the mohawk said monotonously, "If he can sustain it he will be at an even power level with 17."

"But that's impossible 16!" The female android exclaimed in disbelief.

"COME OUT YOU STUPID MACHINE!" Kento bellowed, "I KNOW THAT WASN'T ENOUGH TO KILL YOU!"

The saiyan got his answer as a figure darted out of the smoke and attacked, Kento was just in time with a cross block to catch a fist that would have gone right through him, the resulting shockwave shattered both of his arm guards, then 17 drove his knee into the saiyans stomach and broke through his chest plate and cracked his sternum causing him to gag on the blood that flooded his throat.

"Nice try weakling." 17 whispered as he lurched forward, then he put his fist together and slammed down on the back of Kento's skull, the saiyan was blasted into the ground below.

"Well that was interesting." The other android said as she approached.

"He was definitely the funnest one to play with," 17 sighed, "But we need to get moving."

"Right let's go find Goku." she nodded.

"HEY!" Krillin shouted and got their attention, "Why are you doing this?"

"What do you mean?" 17 asked amused.

"I mean why are you trying to kill Goku, Dr. Gero is dead you don't have to fight anyone now."

"Silly human," 17 chuckled and along with 18 they approached him, "This is all just a game to us, the more fighting the better."

"Tell you friends when they wake up that we'd be happy for another round," She leaned down and kissed him on the cheek, "But next time it's to the death." Then they both blasted off along with 16, and they began their search for Goku.

Krillin was slightly blushing but shook it off and flew down to help the others, Kento was the closest so he went to him first, he was trying to crawl out of the crater slowly and appeared to be more battered then bleeding, but his injuries were still pretty bad.

"Kento!" Krillin shouted as he landed, he quickly grabbed another bean and held it out to him, "Here take a sensu been."

"How many are left?" The saiyan asked ignoring the gesture.

"We've got four left, quick take one." He held out his hand but Kento shook his head.

"Give each one of them to the others," He suddenly lurched forward and coughed blood, "Go now!" Krillin looked at him in disbelief.

"Kento you need one of these more than the others!" The bald man protested.

"No! *Cough* I'll be ok..." Kento replied through a mouthful of blood.

"No way take the bean!" Krillin pushed, Kento grunted angry.

"Krillin I swear if you don't get that bean away from me in the next four seconds I'm going to take it, heal, THEN KICK YOUR ASS!" Krillin jumped back frightened.

"Ok ok I'll go." He stammered and flew off back towards the others.

Kento was in so much pain that as soon as Krillin left he collapsed back on his face and began to slip off into darkness, he couldn't hold on any longer and fell into a pain induced slumber.

Over head a video drone was examining the scene and sending the feedback to the pod where Ices was watching.

* * *

"This is madness!" The Arcosion shouted as she saw the android dispose of Kento so easily, "How can anything be so powerful!"

It seemed impossible for these machines, these androids to be able to put down the band of warriors so easily, and she was far more surprised by Kento's explosive attack, the monitors in the pod had gone completely haywire when his energy rose so high, she hadn't even gotten that high of a reading from the super saiyan the female android had fought. But then just like him, Kento was tossed aside by the robots.

_This kind of power is just insane! How could anything so powerful even exist?_

The thought of this much power made her shudder, Ices had always considered the Arcosians as the most powerful race in the galaxy, but then these saiyans come along and bring their most powerful fighters to their knees, and even now these androids made sport of the monkeys like they were flies! She was begining to doubt everything the Cold family had taught her.

Suddenly the monitors began to detect something else, it was incredibly faint and very far away, it was strange reading that seemed to contain energy from multiple beings, the signs it showed were similar to that of saiyans, earthlings, and even...

"ARCOSIANS!" She exclaimed, "But that isn't possible, I'm the only one on this planet?"

She didn't understand what was going on, but she had a feeling that these androids were the least of this planets worries...

* * *

The others had found Kento and taken him back to Kame house, Piccolo and Vegeta took off after vowing to become stronger, but Krillin, Tien and Trunks were all there now, Yamcha and Gohan arrived a short time later after retrieving Goku from his house so the androids wouldn't find him. Now two saiyans were resting upstairs as they waited for relief from their injuries, Goku's heart virus was causing him incredible bouts of agony and internal pain, and Kento was barely conscious as he recovered from the battle with 17, he was wrapped in bandages provided by ChiChi, now he was floating through his own mind trying to grasp some sense of reality while he was forced to rest.

_You need to take better care of yourself. _A voice said in his mind, Kento recognized it as the same one that spoke to him during the battle with Cooler.

_What do you want from me? _He grunted annoyed.

_I want to make sure you survive the trials set before you._

_And how do I do that? These androids are too strong!_

_You must ascend Kento, you must reach the heights of you power to become the hero we require._

_I can't become a super saiyan, _Kento replied with distaste, _I don't deserve that honor..._

_You mustn't keep doubting yourself, it is the thing that holds you back._

_The thing holding me back is that I'm a murderer!_

_The past cannot be changed, but the future will be written by how you see fit._

_I should be dead right now... I've cause too much pain to be allowed to survive..._

_You must understand that there are people who need you, this planet is facing a crisis far greater than the androids!_

_What!?_

_I can say no more... I can only show you..._

Suddenly a set of visions filled his mind, he was looking at a city filled with people running in terror, all of them were trying to escape from something but he couldn't see it because it was moving at incredible speeds. It finally stopped as it caught a survivor, it looked like some kind of giant grasshopper with a long tail and stinger. The tail stabbed into the mans chest and began to drain him, he was sucked away until nothing was left except for a pile of clothes, it turned it's malicious gaze upon the other humans and began to devour them aswell, then the vision ended.

_What the hell was that?! _Kento demanded.

_I know not what it is called, but it will destroy this planet if it isn't stopped._

_Then warn the others!_

_This is not something I will help them with Kento, you will not either unfortunately._

_What do you mean!?_

_I can say no more, you will awaken soon._

_But what am I supposed to do?_

_You must get past your mental conflict, once you have found away past this you will be one of the greatest warriors this world has ever known._

_How? _The saiyan pleaded, _Tell me how I'm supposed to live with myself?_

_I am truly sorry... But this is a road you must walk alone... _

Kento saw a flash of light and woke up, he gasped for breath and winced as he felt the injuries that plagued him, for some reason the wounds hurt a lot less than he thought they would, the battle had only been a day ago, or had it?

He got up slowly and walked downstairs to see the others, he didn't recognize where he was but it appeared to be a small house, as he reached the bottom floor he saw an empty room with t.v and an old man sitting in front of it, he was watching some show with women doing stretches in tight clothes, Kento shook his head and walked outside.

"Kento!" Krillin smiled as he saw the saiyan emerge, Tien , Gohan, and Trunks were present aswell.

"Hey what's going on?" The confused saiyan asked.

"We brought you here after the battle with 17," Trunks explained, "That was four days ago."

"Four days!" Kento repeated, no wonder his injuries didn't hurt as much.

"The androids haven't been seen since, but now we have another problem." Tien said distantly.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Try feeling out in that direction." Trunks said grimly, Kento did so and felt a huge power level far away, it wasn't just one energy though, it felt like a collection of them all in one being.

"What is that?" He asked.

"We don't know," Gohan said, "But Piccolo is right there with it." Kento suddenly realized this must be the monster he saw in his dream, if that thing got ahold of Piccolo...

"Let's go now!" Kento exclaimed and prepared to blast off.

"Wait we can't just leave Goku here alone." Krillin protested.

"Ok Gohan you stay," Trunks ordered, "If the androids show up flare you power level as a signal."

"Alright you guys good luck." The boy waved them off.

The three of them flew off over the sea to the large energy source that Piccolo was confronting, Kento decided he didn't have time to explain to them what this thing was.

_I have to hurry!_ He began to increase his speed, _I will not let that monster have Piccolo! _

* * *

Ices saw the now healed saiyan on one screen, and she watched the androids on another, the past few days she had kept a close eye on all their progress, she was almost healed now and was trying to decide what to do next. She had begun to have doubts about this mission ever since she had fought with Kento, but now it seemed a there was a new menace she had to contend with, a drone was watching the monster that had been eating people, the strange locust like monster that absorbed entire cities at a breakneck pace.

Now that monster was being confronted by the namekian who she had seen earlier, but now something was different about the alien warrior, his power was ten times what it had been when fighting with the androids, but it seemed this new being was even more powerful than him.

"Things on this planet are starting the get interesting..." She muttered as she watched the two warriors brawl.

The more Ices thought about it the more she thought it would be better to leave, but something kept drawing her back to the fight, it felt like she was witnessing a historical moment of this universe. If she left she would never know the fate of these valiant warriors, she would never know if the androids were able to be beaten, and she would never find out what this new monster was, Ices made her decision and climbed out of the pod.

_A grand tale is unfolding on this planet, and whether good or bad I will be here to see it..._

* * *

**If you guessed this was a filler chapter you deserve a cookie :) **

**If you think Im a terrible person for doing so then you deserve to be beaten... beaten with a very large blunt object.**


	10. Cell: Showdown In Nikki town

As they arrived at the scene saw the two figures standing on the ground in the middle of a crater that used to be Ginger Town, Kento could clearly make out one as Piccolo, but the other was the strange monster he had seen in his dream, they were at a standoff and were doing nothing but staring at each other.

"Piccolo!" Krillin shouted and began to descend, the others followed.

"What are you guys doing here?" The namek smirked, he appeared to have the situation under control.

"Thought you could use a hand." Kento replied and glared at the monster who was eyeing them all over with a devilish grin, but his eyes went from confidence to confused as he saw Kento.

"So who's the bug?" Trunks asked.

"It's a long story." Piccolo said.

"My name is Cell," The monster hissed, "And it looks like my dinner menu just got a few new choices." Krillin shuddered as his gaze turned on him.

"I'm not scared of you." Kento snarled, Cell looked at him strangely for a another moment.

"Who are you?" He asked Kento who was caught a little off guard, Piccolo also looked confused.

"I thought you knew all of us?" Piccolo asked.

"What how could he know us?" Tien asked.

"Oh I'm sure Piccolo will answer that for you," Cell jumped into the air, "But for now I must be off." He began to fly up high.

"Not so fast Cell!" Piccolo shouted and jumped into the air, Kento and Trunks were right behind him.

"Sorry namek but you won't be stopping me," Cell held his hands at each side of his head and spread them wide, "SOLAR FLARE!" Suddenly a blinding light illuminated the area and forced them all to cover their eyes as they were all temporarily blinded.

"No I can't see!" Kento exclaimed as he tried to find out where Cell was, he was afraid the monster might try a sneak attack.

As the light faded they all took a moment to recover and looked around for Cell but he was nowhere to be found.

"Dammit!" Trunks shouted, "He's gone!" Piccolo seemed even more infuriated then the young half saiyan was as his power began to flare wildly.

"Piccolo calm down!" Krillin urged, after a minute the namek let out a sigh and power down, now he had a troubled look on his face.

"Piccolo what was that thing?" Kento asked.

"I'll tell you but let's wait for Vegeta to get here." Piccolo pointed off to the East and sure enough they could all sense the saiyan prince was approaching. He landed and had an angry confused look on his face.

"You namek!" He pointed to Piccolo, "How have you become so strong!?" Vegeta demanded.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Piccolo was amused by the prince's frustration.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about! So who are you? There's no way you're the same Piccolo from a few days ago."

"Piccolo knew he wasn't powerful enough to beat the androids," Krillin explained to placate Vegeta, "So he merged with Kami."

"Piccolo merged with Kami?" He replied confused, "But how could that make him so strong?"

"I hate to agree with Vegeta but I'm wondering the same thing," Kento interrupted, "Now Piccolo's even more powerful than a super saiyan." Trunks and Vegeta looked at the Namek in disbelief.

"Yea... Fused with Kami I'm much more powerful than ever before." Piccolo said monotonously.

Kento put on a grin, "I never met Kami, but it's obvious he was the better half." Piccolo shot him a glare.

"Ok ok can we get back to what that Cell thing was?" Tien interrupted annoyed.

"Alright give me moment," Piccolo thought for a second as he recalled all the monster had told him, "Cell is-"

The namek began to explain all about how this monster was another android from the future and came here in Trunk's time machine to absorb androids 17 and 18, and how he knew all about them and was made up of the cells from Frieza and his father, and of all the other Z fighters.

"Guess that explains why he doesn't know me." Kento shrugged.

"Yes he seemed confused when he saw you with us," Piccolo crossed his arms, "Maybe we can use it to our advantage."

"I'm not so sure, even if Cell doesn't know what he can do Kento isn't powerful enough to take him on." Tien stated.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." Kento sighed.

"So what are we supposed to do now?" Krillin asked.

Piccolo looked at him like it was obvious, "We go after Cell and try to stop him from getting the androids!"

"Ok we should start looking quick." Tien added.

"Hang on a sec!" Krillin interrupted and turned to Trunks, "Can you explain to me again what would happen if we were to go back and stop 17 and 18 from being activated?" The future boy gave him a confused look.

"Well it would stop them from showing up in that time but it wouldn't do anything here considering they are already out."

"What if we were to go to the lab and destroy the Cell there?"

"It wouldn't stop the Cell whose already here but it would at least stop another one from showing up."

"Ok then," Krillin nodded, "Trunks and I will go back to the lab and destroy the new Cell, you guys get looking for the one that's already here."

After a short rant by Vegeta vowing to surpass a super saiyan they all took off towards their objectives, while Krillin left with Trunks, Kento and the other two began scouring the country side for the monster known as Cell, it was obvious the longer he was alive the more people would die.

_I don't know what you're after Cell, _Kento thought darkly, _But I promised Goku I would help defend this planet and it's people, I swear on my life that I will find you and I will kill you..._

* * *

Ices was flying as fast as she could across the landscape, she was heading towards the fighters her drones had found and was planning on finding out exactly what the hell was going on here on this crazy planet, she had only been here for a week and so far they had fought androids and some crazy new monster who was eating people with his tail.

On top of that Ices knew that King Cold and Frieza had both come here, Cooler had come here aswell, and even before all of them she knew about the rogue saiyans that had come to this planet.

_It seems these fighters have a habit of drawing unwanted attention._

Her scouter beeped as she sensed several powers dispersing in around one area, it appeared that two had broken off from the main group while the other three were remaining stationary and seemed to be patrolling one area.

_Well I have to start somewhere._

Ices aimed for the three person group and began heading towards them in the hopes of finding answers to this catastrophe that was taking place.

* * *

It had been a few hours since they had begun looking for Cell, unfortunately the monster was keeping his power supressed so they were unable to find him. Although they grimly realized he was preying on the people of another nearby city called Nikki Town, upon arrival they found the same clothing remains as they had seen in Ginger town, it appeared Cell was in the middle of another feeding frenzy and no one in this city was safe, they split up and began looking, Kento began searching the main city streets while Tien and Piccolo kept an eye on the country side incase he attempted to escape.

Kento was horrified as he began to find even more remains within the city, some had guns with them, an indication of a hopeless defense, some were right on top of each other giving the grim thought of people trying to protect their loved ones, Kento couldn't help but feel his own guilt at a moment like this.

_All this terror and death... I was no different from Cell..._

"HELP!"

Kento returned to reality as he heard the cry of fear, he felt out and sensed two life forms nearby, they were both running fast and sounded incredibly scared. Without a second thought to warn the others he blasted off towards the airport where he had heard the screams, the saiyan flew over the airport and began scanning the area, then he saw it. A young women and her son or brother where running out of one of the hangars, and right behind walking at a leisurely and arrogant pace... Was Cell.

The monster suddenly began speeding up, Kento looked and saw the women had tripped and fallen, Cell was almost upon them, Kento had to act fast. He flew in at the max his speed would allow, just as the monster's tail came down on the helpless civilians he swooped in and grabbed them both, Cell's tail smashed into the concrete and his eyes went wide with surprise and annoyance. He looked up and saw the armoured Saiyan hovering in the air, he was holding both the humans tight against his body.

"So it's you again," Cell smirked, "How did you know I was here?"

"I could smell you a mile away," The saiyan shot back.

"You're so brave," The women interrupted, "Thank you so much for saving us." She looked up at him and smiled.

He put her and her brother down without taking his eyes off the beast, "Don't mention it, you need to get out of here."

"You're going to fight that monster?" The little boy asked worried.

Kento smiled, "Don't worry about me kid you just get to safety."

_Guess that makes up for two deaths I've caused. _

His thoughts were interrupted as he heard Cell laughing darkly.

"You know this saves me a lot of time, I'm going to very much enjoy draining you of your life force."

Kento looked back at the monster with a defiant glare and readied into a battle stance.

"There's no need to resist." Cell smirked.

"Shut your mouth you monster." Kento ordered, he could see the two people climbing into a nearby plane and was trying to buy them some time.

"Oh a feisty one," He laughed, "Before I kill you though, I am curious as to know who you are."

"And you think I'd just tell you?"

"Either way you're going to die," Cell shrugged, "And you could probably get a little extra time for the earthlings if you did." Kento clenched his fist tightly, how could he have figured out his plan so easily.

"Fine," He huffed, "My name is Kento, I came here a little over a year ago with Frieza's brother Cooler to kill Goku, but I had a little change of heart."

"Interesting story," Cell crouched slightly, "BUT NOW YOU DIE!"

The fight had officially begun! Cell lunged forward at lightning fast speed and tried to grab Kento but the saiyan rolled to the side and dodged, but Cell didn't stop then and tried to stab him twice with his tail, each time Kento narrowly dodged and the tail smashed into the concrete. Then he countered, the saiyan managed to catch Cell off guard with his speed and slammed his knee into the monster's chin, he flipped back recovered then sent a barrage of jabs at Kento with his tail but he managed to dodge all of them. Behind him he could hear the plane's engines were starting up and the propellers were spinning.

_Just a few more minutes until they're safe._

Cell lunged forward again and Kento met him head on, but at the last second he rolled to the side and held his hands up to his head the way he had seen Cell do before.

"SOLAR FLARE!" the same blinding light was unleashed and left the android stunned, Kento took the opportunity to put some distance between them, he flew up and landed on the front of the plane that was taking.

"He did it!" The little boy exclaimed and did a fist pump, Kento looked through the glass at them and grinned.

"NO LOOK OUT!" the women shouted as Cell swooped in from behind, he grabbed Kento and together they crashed through the planes windshield, they rolled to a stop in the back of the aircraft and both quickly got to their feet.

"You got some nerve Kento," Cell hissed, "The only reason you're even still alive is because I like playing with you but that can quickly change."

Kento looked past him at the frightened women and her brother, he knew they couldn't fight in here or they could get hurt.

"Well ya know what, I think you're all talk!" He taunted.

"What!?"

"You heard me bug boy," The saiyan continued his insults, "I think you can't kill me if you tried, go ahead, stab me with your tail I dare you!" He spread his arms wide as if the give Cell a clear shot at him.

"FOOL!" The androids tail lunged forward and was about to hit his chest, but Kento side-stepped and grabbed the end of it.

"Gotcha bitch!" He smirked and spun around while pulling the snarling mad monster, and with all his might he threw him straight through the back wall of the ship, "You two get as far away from here as possible, I'll try to give you more time to escape."

"But you can't go!" The boy protested with tears in his eyes.

"Keep your family safe little man." Kento smiled and flew out through the hole he had made.

He squared up with the android again, now Cell had a vicious look in his eyes, he wasn't going to play around any more, he was going to use all his power to kill the defiant saiyan.

"You stupid monkey!" He shouted furious, for a moment Kento thought he heard Frieza's voice and almost laughed.

"Somebody angry that I kept him from his meal?" He mocked.

"Enough!" Cell replied snarling, "Now you die!"

Cell dived in to attack, his tail shot forward but Kento flew above it, unfortunately Cell had been waiting for this and met him in the air then slammed him down with a single defening punch, the saiyan was forced hard into the concrete road below, the android loomed over him with a smirk.

"How the hell did he put me down with just one punch?" Kento groaned as he tried to move, but before he could get up he felt a foot push down on his chest, he opened his eyes and saw Cell standing on him with his tail raised in the air.

"You evaded me for too long Kento, but now it's over." Cell was about to drive his tail forward and kill the saiyan and absorb his energy and life force.

_Well I guess we all have to die sooner or later. _Kento sighed heavily and waited for it to be over.

"DIE!" He thrust his tail forward.

"NOT SO FAST MONSTER!"

suddenly a purple blast of energy hit Cell brawd side and sent him flying into one of the hangars, Kento opened his eyes and saw that familiar feminine figure that he had met on Arcos, and had tried to kill him a few days ago.

"It's you?" Kento blurted as he saw her, "You saved me?!" She gave him a cold glare.

"My name is Ices you stupid monkey," She snarled, "And I didn't save you I just stopped someone else from claiming my prize."

Kento climbed out of the crater and dusted himself off, he saw the seething angry Cell slowly trudging towards them, it was clear Ices' attack hadn't done any damage it just caught the android off guard.

"I want to kill you Kento," Cell snarled, "But I sense your friends are on the way so I'll be taking my leave." before Kento could try to stall him Cell flew off fast over the buildings.

"Dammit we were so close!" Piccolo snarled as he landed nearby a few moments later.

"Are you ok Kento?" Tien asked.

"Yea just a few bruises," He smiled, "Stupid grasshopper got away just a moment ago."

"How exactly did you stay alive?" Piccolo asked, "A moment ago we felt your life force dimming, like Cell was about to finish it."

"I guess I have her to thank for that," Kento pointed to Ices, "She saved my ass when Cell was about to absorb me."

"Isn't she the same one who was trying to kill you?" Tien asked and eyed her suspiciously.

"Yea but apparently she wants to keep me alive to kill me herself." He replied sarcastically.

"Do not mock me saiyan!" She shouted.

"Sounds like you have your very own Vegeta," Piccolo smirked, "And it's a women..." The namek shook his head.

"I didn't come here to be made a joke out of!" Ices cut in to their jesting, "I came here for answers!"

"I already told you about the androids." Kento replied.

"What about that monster you were fighting?" She asked as she began to calm down.

"That is Cell," Piccolo sighed, "And he came here to absorb the androids and kill all life on this planet."

"But why did he give off such strange power readings?"

"Because he's made up of the DNA from all of us," Tien stated, "Excluding Kento, the crazy doctor had collected samples from all of us, even from Frieza and King Cold." Ices looked at him bewildered.

"He has Arcosian DNA?" She replied frightened.

"And Saiyan and Earthling and Namekian," Kento shook his head, "He has all their strengths and none of their weaknesses."

"So he's the ultimate being?" Ices asked shaking, "How are you supposed to beat that?"

"We don't know," Piccolo replied darkly, "But I'll be damned if I'm just gonna stand by and let that monster take over the Earth and every other planet in the Galaxy."

"What!? How could he get to other planets?" She asked frantically.

"He has Arcosian DNA Ices," Kento answered, "He has the ability to survive in space, if we don't stop him here he'll destroy the entire galaxy." Ices took a moment to digest the new information, she wanted her revenge on Kento, but it seemed these warriors were the only chance of stopping this monster and if they didn't he would destroy everything... Even Arcos...

"We should get back to Kame house," Tien said, "Let the others know what's going on and check up on Goku."

Kento nodded, "Good idea let's go." The three of them began lifting off into the air.

"I'm going with you!" Ices announced and lifted off with them.

"Why?" Piccolo asked suspiciously.

"Yea why should we trust you?" Tien asked, "You've been trying to kill Kento."

"This monster Cell is not only a threat to Earth but the entire Galaxy," She explained, "Even my home world would be threatened by this menace."

"So you're helping just to help yourself." Piccolo shook his head disappointed.

"You wouldn't be much help," Kento stated, "You're weaker than anyone else whose already part of our group."

"Well you're not strong enough to beat him either but you were fighting Cell." She pointed at Kento.

"That was different." He replied.

"How?"

"I wasn't fighting to win," Kento explained, "There was a women and her brother Cell was trying to eat," the saiyan shook his head, "I was buying them time to get away." Ices seemed surprised by his answer.

"That's why we fight," Piccolo added, "Not for victory or conquest or to get stronger, we fight because these people can't defend themselves and don't deserve to die like cattle."

"Say whatever you want but I'm still going with you." Ices asserted.

"Fine we won't stop you but don't expect us to save you when things get rough." Piccolo replied.

Together the four of them flew off towards Kamehouse, they needed a new plan for beating Cell, they needed Goku...

* * *

**Sorry for the late Chapter but I'm juggeling two stories right now and trying to keep up with schoolwork is exhausting :P **

**So now Ices has joined the fray and officialy claimed a spot on Cell's shit list, get ready because the next two chapters will be a double feature of the battle between the androids, Piccolo and Kento, and eventualy Cell will rear his ugly head, who will survive this battle royal you may ask? Well actualy I'm not even so sure myself yet... (Commence awkward silence)...**


	11. Battle Royal: The Fight Begins

**This is Part one of the epic brawl against the androids, it will be a fight to finish and who knows if anyone will survive, especially if that stupid turd Cell Shows up, next part will be up tomorrow.**

* * *

The Z fighters arrived at Kame house an hour later, Trunks had arrived aswell and they informed him of the battle that transpired in Nikki Town. The youth was a little wary of Ices as were they all but didn't say much more to her as they all knew they could handle her if she tried anything. Goku was still resting inside and appeared to be doing much better but still hadn't shown any signs of waking up. All of them wanted to go after Cell again but knew he wouldn't be so sloppy next time so unless they could take him as a group any encounter would be fatal.

"I hate this." Gohan grumbled as he continued doing his homework, Kento was slightly amused by how Gohan's mother acted about this stuff but also incredibly annoyed.

_Fate of the world here and Gohan is stuck doing homework. _He shook his head.

"Don't worry Gohan we'll stop Cell." Krillin reassured.

"I hate to say it but I'm so sure about that Krillin." Piccolo said grimly.

"But if we can catch him we can beat him if we work together." Yamcha protested.

"We may have had him beat before but by now he will have absorbed more people and gotten stronger." Kento pointed out.

"We can't just sit here!" Tien said angry.

"We should go and find him," Gohan suggested, "Even if he's gotten stronger we can still beat him."

"No Gohan Cell's too strong for us to beat." Piccolo said sternly.

Kento had an idea, "Hey why don't we go after the androids?"

"But we can't beat them either!" Krillin exclaimed.

"Then we go after Cell if anything else we can at least stop him from finding the androids!" The others seemed to consider the plan for a moment before deciding.

"Fine let's go." Piccolo decided.

"Alright we'll take the plane so he doesn't sense our power levels." Tien said, the others reluctantly agreed.

All of them left and climbed into the airplane outside, they lifted off into the air and began flying towards Goku's home hoping they would run into Cell. None of them really liked flying in the cramped space of the airship and were all doing their best to stay quiet, though it was obvious they were all about ready to tear someones head off.

"This is stupid." Ices huffed, "I can walk faster than this contraption."

"We can't allow Cell to sense our power levels or he'll know where coming." Trunks replied.

"I keep hearing you talk about sensing power levels but none of you have scouters." She said, the others were a little surprised but all remembered that the ability was pretty Earth exclusive.

"Yea I forgot that you guys still rely on those primitive scouters." Kento smirked much to her annoyance.

"So what you earthlings have the ability to sense power with your minds or something?" Ices asked confused.

"Pretty much yea," Krillin replied nervously, "Anyone can be taught to do it."

"Even Gohan knows how to sense energy." Piccolo said proudly.

Ices scoffed and sat down in the corner, "Can't believe this I'm being out done by a child."

"The child of the strongest fighter alive." Tien pointed out.

"Yea my dad is the best!" Gohan smiled.

"Well if this Goku is so strong how come he hasn't defeated Cell yet?" Ices asked annoyed, she didn't notice the flicker of movement behind her as she spoke.

"I'm working on." The cocky familiar voice said, all of them turned and saw Goku standing in the back of the airship.

"Go- Goku?" Kento stammered, Krillin's eyes filled with tears of joy.

"GOKU!" The bald midget shouted and tackled the saiyan out the back of the ship going straight through the wall.

The others laughed slightly except for Ices who just looked at the confident saiyan in bewilderment.

"Yamcha please turn around so we can pick those two up." Tien chuckled.

A few moments later all of them were inside the airship and Goku began to explain how he knew all about what was going on with Cell and the androids.

"So now that you're here we can go and stop Cell!" Kento smiled brightly as he imagined their victory.

Goku shook his head, "No not yet, I'm not strong enough to beat Cell or the androids."

"Some hero." Ices muttered.

"So you're a member of Frieza's family huh." The orange clad saiyan looked at Ices, she was a little confused by his innocent and polite gaze.

"Uh... Yes he was my cousin, so was Cooler." She replied nervously.

"Yea sorry I had to kill them but I did give each a chance to leave peacefully." Goku said apologetically.

Now she was really confused, "Well don't worry I'm going to get back at you when I kill Kento." She said viciously.

Goku laughed and looked at the other saiyan, "Looks like you got your own Vegeta now."

"Yea Piccolo said the same thing." Kento grinned, "Only mine can't kill me."

Goku looked confused, "What she's not that strong?"

Ices huffed and looked away, Tien cut in, "Not really, Gohan or Krillin could probably beat her in a fight."

"That's a shame, I know her cousins were both quite a handful." Goku crossed his arms and looked down like he was thinking, "We might be able to do something about that."

"So Goku!" Trunks interrupted, "If you can't beat them now when can you?"

Goku thought for a moment, "If I wanted to be strong enough to beat them I'd need at least a year of training."

Kento looked at him like he was crazy, "We don't have a year Goku!"

"Well really all I need is a day," Goku grinned and looked at Piccolo, "We both know where I can get a year of training in a day."

Piccolo smirked slightly, "You wanna use the time chamber." Goku nodded in response.

"What are you two talking about?" Ices asked.

"The hyperbolic time chamber is room at Kami's lookout that leads to another dimension," Piccolo explained, all of them took on confused looks, "The time is different so a year in their only a day out here, also the conditions inside are intense, the temperature fluxes wildly and the gravity is more than Earth's."

Goku took on a large grin, "I'm planning on becoming much stronger in there, I'm going to reach a power even higher than a super saiyan."

Kento looked at him in shock, "Is that even possible?"

Goku shrugged, "Guess we'll find out."

"We?" Gohan said as his dad walked over to him.

"Yep," Goku nodded, "Me and you will be going in, and so will Vegeta and Trunks."

"We're all going to go in at once?" Trunks asked worried about how his father would react to training with Goku.

But the saiyan shook his head, "No only two people can go in at a time, don't ask me why," Then Goku turned to Kento, "Sorry we can't bring you too, I really wanna see what happens when you become a super saiyan."

Kento waved him off, "Don't worry about it Goku, I know we need people out here to keep those androids and Cell busy till you're all ready."

Goku nodded, "Be careful, all of you, I don't want anyone out here to die while we're gone."

"We'll do our part Goku just finish the training so you can kill that monster." Piccolo said confidently.

"Alright I guess we shouldn't waist any more time," Goku put a hand on Gohan and Trunks, "Good luck guys, stay safe." And all three of them disappeared through instant transmission.

After a long silence, "So what now?" Ices asked slightly annoyed.

Piccolo replied, "We know that we can't catch Cell, and we know the androids are after Goku," The namek smirked, "So we go to Kame house and wait for them, if we can manage to destroy at least one then Cell can't reach his perfect form."

All the others seemed to agree, "But none of us are strong enough to beat them except for you Piccolo." Krillin stated.

"And you can't possibly take on all three of them." Yamcha added.

Kento stepped forward, "I can fight too," The others gave him a surprised look, "I might not be strong enough to kill one of them but I can at least make sure they don't gang up on Piccolo."

Piccolo turned to the saiyan, "Are you sure about this Kento?"

He didn't need to think before answering, "I'm a saiyan Piccolo," Kento smirked, "This is going to be a hell of a fight and there's no way I'm gonna sit it out."

"I look forward to fighting alongside you." The namek replied with a smirk and the two warriors clasped their hands together, Ices watched them carefully while trying to understand this strange amount of courage and zeal they all seemed to have during these dark times.

* * *

They all returned to Kame house and waited, and waited, and waited. It was agonizing, every time a noise was made they didn't recognize they all jumped into action thinking it was the androids, twice now Krillin and Kento had leapt into the house in attack mode only to find master Roshi messing around with some pots.

Now they were just waiting once again, Kento didn't know how much time he had until the battle would begin so he spent it preparing, he spent the entire day training and meditating. The others spent the time keeping watch or training aswell. Krillin, Tien, and Yamcha all tried to attack Kento once as a training exercise but he actually managed to fend all three of them of with little more than a scratch, but it still wasn't good enough, Kento had to be better than that if he was going to fight the androids.

The training lasted until nightfall and even then the others had to force him to lay down and rest, he was about to fight his way through them when Chi Chi came in and clobbered him, the others laughed at him when this happened, all except for Ices who was patiently waiting outside.

"I suppose if things start going south with the androids we can just sick Chi Chi on them." Kento joked as he rubbed his sore head, unfortunately the comment only earned him another punch.

A little while later he actually managed to find rest, his sleep was unfortunately filled with the same dark thoughts and memories of his old life, he did his best to push them aside and think about the good things he had now, but he still found little rest.

As the sun began to show over the horizon Kento awoke from his half-hearted slumber and put his armor back on, at this point he was seriously doubting that armor would make any type of difference but he still liked representing the saiyan race. After his armor was in place he bound his long hair back then began walking downstairs, almost immediately he could hear shouting, and not the usual angry shouting of Chi Chi or even of Ices, this sounded much worse.

"Forget it we aren't telling you anything!" Piccolo said defiantly while slashing his hand through the air.

17 shook his head, "We only want to fight Goku we have absolutely no interest in you weaklings."

"As I recall I put your ass in the ground during our last fight." Kento smirked as he stepped out.

"Good you're here too," 17 grinned, "I was hoping I would get another shot at you."

"Not this time 17," 18 interrupted, "I want to fight the saiyan this time."

"Oh fine," 17 shook his head, "Let's just get going this interrogation is getting boring."

Piccolo pointed towards a far away island, "There, not here."

18 sighed, "Very well."

The androids lifted off and headed for the island.

"Be careful you guys." Krillin said grimly.

Kento smirked, "I survived Cooler I'll survive these tin cans." Then he looked at Piccolo and nodded, together the two warriors blasted off to the island.

They landed across from where the androids had, 17 and 18 were both standing in front while 16 sat on a rock and was looking out over the ocean with a soft smile on his face. Piccolo squared up with 17 as did Kento with 18, an epic battle was about to unfold in this small chain of islands, one that might very well decide the fate of this planet.

"You can still tell us where he is if you don't want to die." 17 said amused.

Piccolo shook his head, "Quick stalling and prepare to fight."

"Fine we're ready," 18 replied annoyed, "Just do that silly power up thing you do and let's get on with it."

Kento and Piccolo both looked at each other and nodded, then with deafening roars they began to charge up their energy, the ground shook and the sky over head swirled and clouded. Underneath them large cracks appeared and the surrounding ocean rippled into whirlpools, the androids were surprised most by Piccolo's new power, he was definitely a lot stronger than the last time they fought.

Kento's power reached its absolute max and he stopped, but Piccolo kept going for another minute, by the time he was done his entire body was surrounded by a bright shining white aura, Kento could sense he was only about two-thirds as powerful as Piccolo.

"Piccolo is not alone!" 16 shouted.

"Well of course he isn't he has that saiyan with him." 18 scoffed.

17 stepped forward, "No more waiting green boy let's get this started!"

Piccolo stopped shouting but his glow remained, "Fine!"

The namek blasted forward and slammed a fist into 17's face, sending the android flying back and caught completely off guard, Piccolo followed with a series of hits that probably would have killed anyone else, but the android regained his composure and began viciously fighting back, the two seemed to be evenly matched in terms of power but Piccolo was obviously more skilled.

"Well this is fun to watch but I came here to fight." Kento turned his attention to the android.

She smirked, "Whenever you're ready."

Kento charged forward but 18 did the same and the two collided in scrap of punches and kicks, for these two it was painfully clear that 18 held the most power and Kento had to use every bit of combat experience at his disposal to avoid being torn apart.

The android swung a kick at his head but Kento ducked under it and punched her in the stomach, she lurched forward but grabbed his arm and threw him away like a rag doll, Kento was barely able to recover and block as she launched another vicious assault. Now on the defensive Kento blocked and dodged as many hits as possible but still took several shots to the chest and one to the head, as she continued bombarding him with hits Kento began to see the weakness in her barrage, he took deep breath and swung a hard kick around her exposed flank, unfortunately this attack left his torso open and he received a hit to the ribs, but his attack still landed and had more than enough power to send her straight through a rock wall.

Piccolo was fairing much better as he slammed 17 through the air and into the ground, the android flew out and fired a volley of blast at the namek but he easily weaved in and out of them while getting closer, once in range he put his hand up to 17's chest and fired a close range explosive wave that sent the android far into the air.

18 came shooting out of the ground and drove her fist into Kento's stomach, he doubled over and threw up blood, her fist managed to go right through his armor, she was about to hit him again but the saiyan countered by driving his knee right into her face, she flipped back three times before stopping and clamping a hand over her bleeding nose.

"Oh I'm sorry did I break your pretty face?" Kento mocked.

She roared in anger and managed to close the distance in a mere second before he could react, then threw a punch right across his face sending him flying away, she caught up with him and fired an energy ball at his limp form, but just as it was about to hit the saiyan he spun out-of-the-way and touched down on the side of a mountain, then with a roar of power he burst forward and slammed his forehead into hers, she recoiled back and Kento fired a volley of energy blast at her, the android was surrounded in a cloud of fiery black smoke.

"You should just tell us where he is." 17 said as he grew angry with the challenge these two represented.

Piccolo smirked, "You're only trying to compromise because you know there's actually a chance you might lose."

"You're crazy I am the ultimate fighter I have no equal!" he protested.

Piccolo shook his head, "And yet here I am beating the shit out of you."

"SHUT UP!" 17 said infuriated.

Piccolo responded by firing a massive wave of scatter shot at the android, but 17 was easily able to dodge and deflect the incoming shots like the were nothing and even seemed amused by the effort.

"You can't beat me with a simple attack like that." the android scoffed.

Piccolo ignored him and began firing again, this time the shots weren't even coming close to 17 and he barely even had to worry about dodging.

"What a fool!" 17 smirked, "He just keeps firing and hoping that he get's lucky enough to hit me."

Suddenly his eyes went wide and he looked around, all the energy shots had stopped and were just floating in place around him, up above, down below, all sides were blocked by a cascade of energy blast ready to move in.

Piccolo looked at the android and smirked, "Bye." He crossed his arms inward and all the blast converged on 17, a massive explosion of smoke and fire filled the air and the namek believed he had just finished him.

The smoke around 18 cleared and revealed her clothes with ripped and torn in several places while her body was also lightly injured, Kento was finally starting to make some headway with his foe but he wouldn't be able to continue this battle much longer, his own strength was waning and he couldn't sustain the effort.

"You look tired." She said, Kento tensed up knowing that she had the advantage.

He swallowed hard and tried to remain confident, "You look like shit."

She growled, "I'm going to enjoy shutting you up."

"That's not very lady li-" Kento couldn't finish his sentence as 18 flew forward and swung a fist at his head, he leaned back and only caught half the power the blow would have down if he hadn't moved, it still hurt a lot.

"Shut. Your. Mouth." She said viciously.

Kento looked back and rubbed his face, "Ow I think you broke my nose." He complained.

Piccolo's initial hope was lost as the smoke dispersed and revealed 17 was sitting safe inside of a force field, he was wearing a bright smirk and seemed to realize he now had the advantage over the namekian warrior.

"That was a close one Piccolo," 17 said eagerly, "Had I not blocked I would have been destroyed."

"Dammit I was so close." Piccolo groaned.

17 squared up again, "You know fighting with you has been my only real challenge since I fought with Kento and it intrigues me to no end."

Piccolo readied aswell, "You're a monster."

18 and Kento were at it again and were fighting high in the air and moved all across the landscape, but this time it was painfully clear that 18 was winning, Kento was running out of power and the android was pounding him fiercely, it took all he had to continue going and his body was on the verge of giving out, but no matter what happened he refused to give up until Piccolo had done away with 17.

She drove a knee into his chin and recoiled back into the air, before he was out of range she grabbed his leg and threw him straight into the ground below, Kento managed to recover just before impact and flipped back up to face his foe, his anger at the android slowly boiled and pushed his limits farther, a portion of his strength was returning, so he charged the energy into his hands and prepared to attack.

"TRINITY BURST!" the crimson beam caught 18 off guard and she was engulfed in the torrent of pure energy.

Nearby Piccolo and 17 looked at the saiyan in surprise as they watched the attack swallow up the android, 17 was in disbelief and fear, Piccolo was in amazement and hope.

Kento was gasping for breath as his power began to fade, "And stay down you sorry excuse for a fi-" Suddenly android 18 appeared right next to him.

Kento looked at her and knew it was over as he saw the enraged look in her eyes. He attempted to throw a punch but he could barely cock back his arm before she elbowed him in the face then pulled his arms back and rode him straight into the ground.

"No Kento!" Piccolo flew to the ground to help him but was cut off by 17.

"Not so fast Piccolo you're fighting me not her." 17 scoffed, Piccolo growled in response.

18 picked up Kento up by the collar of his armor and threw his limp body out of the crater, he landed hard and cringed from the pain, it hurt horribly but he slowly got back to his feet.

"Kento no stay down!" Piccolo ordered but he ignored him.

"Come on you piece of junk," Kento said and spit blood, "Is that all you got?" the saiyan squared up to begin fighting again.

"Not even close." 18 smirked slightly shocked but more so amused.

The four of them were all about to launch in for another round but suddenly Piccolo stopped, he dropped his battle stance and went wide-eyed as he looked off toward the edge of the battle field.

Kento was confused, "Piccolo what's..." The saiyan trailed off as he followed Piccolo's gaze to the nearby rock formation, his jaw dropped as he saw it...

Not to far away... On the nearby rock formation... Looking at the androids with a malicious gaze... Was the thing that they both hoped wouldn't have made it here in time... On the nearby rock formation... Was Cell...


	12. Battle Royal: The Terror of Cell

Back at Kame house the fighters who stayed behind watched in amazement at the fire works display, it was clear that those two were giving the androids everything they had, but they weren't sure it would be enough.

"This is insane." Ices muttered as she watched the explosions and felt the earth shake as their blows collided even so far away.

Krillin was equally surprised, "I know what you mean, I can sense their powers and it still amazes me."

"And what about the androids?" She asked, "How strong are they?"

Krillin shook his head, "We can't sense them."

"Does that mean they're dead?"

"No they're very much alive and giving Kento and Piccolo the fight of their lives." The bald midget said doubtfully.

"Then why can't you sense them?" She pressed annoyed.

"We don't sense energy really we sense life force," he explained, "The androids aren't technically living beings so we can't sense them."

Ices seemed even more troubled, "I guess that makes sense..."

Krillin was about to add something when they heard a deafening roar and saw a massive crimson blast of light shooting into the air.

"Looks like Kento's turning up the heat." Tien said.

Yamcha felt out the saiyans energy, "Kento's getting weaker guys I'm not sure he can hold out much longer."

"We should get over there and help." Krillin suggested.

"We're no match for the androids." Ices said darkly.

Tien growled, "But we can't just sit here!"

"Tien's right let's go." Yamcha added, they were all about to blast off but Master Roshi intervened.

"No you won't!" The old man ordered, "I know you all want to help,"

"Not all of us." Ices muttered.

"But if you go over there you'll only be a distraction for them," He went on, "If one of those androids got a hold of you then Kento and Piccolo would be at their mercy." Ices was a little surprised by his reasoning.

"Only a fool would risk so much for one person." She scoffed.

Krillin was annoyed by her mockery, "Hey don't say that about th-" Suddenly he stopped and went wide-eyed, Ices looked around and noticed the others had done the same.

"Is... Is that..." Yamcha stammered.

"What is it?" Ices demanded.

"Cell..." Krillin said grimly, "Cell's coming for the androids..."

* * *

"No... Not yet..." Piccolo muttered in defeat as he saw the evil organic android.

Kento could feel the anger boiling inside, "Dammit Cell you really have bad timing."

Cell chuckled, "Oh but by the looks of it I'm right on time."

17 and 18 were looking between the two warriors and the new monster, they were both confused but took note of Piccolo's terrified expression.

"What is that thing?" 17 asked as Cell eyed him over.

"I am your brother," Cell hissed, "Join me and you will know a power greater than ever before."

Piccolo quickly shook his fear, "17 you need to run!"

"What?" 17 replied and took a defensive stance.

Cell smirked, "Oh perhaps you need a demonstration of my powers." Cell took a sturdy stance and was about to start charging his power.

Kento mustered what little strength he had, "Not today you monster!"

The saiyan blasted forward and swung at Cell's head, but the monster moved so quick all he managed to hit was air. Cell reappeared behind him and drove a fist into his lower back, the saiyan's armor shattered and he arched his spine away but Cell then grabbed him by the his unbound hair and threw him high up into the air, then flew up at super speed and elbowed him straight back into the ground.

"KENTO!" Piccolo shouted as he watched the saiyan fall.

* * *

"Oh no!" Krillin exclaimed.

"What is it what's going on?" Ices demanded.

Tien replied grimly, "Kento's energy just took a nose dive." Ices gasped.

"Cell's joined the fight and it looks like he's playing for keeps." Yamcha added.

Suddenly Tien's energy flared, "No more! I won't just sit here while they get killed!"

"Tien no!" Roshi ordered but he ignored him.

"I'm not sure if I can make a difference but I have to try!" The cyclops blasted off towards the battle.

Ices sighed, "Beats sitting around here." And she followed.

* * *

"What a monster..." 17 muttered as Cell descended back to the ground.

Cell was smirking, "Now if I can have no further interruptions." The air around the monster began to shimmer and along with a deafening roar his power exploded and reached heights Piccolo didn't think possible.

Cell was surrounded in an aura of gold and black that gave off crude shapes of souls as it twirled around his body, Piccolo could visibly see how many people Cell had absorbed, the sight disgusted the namekian warrior but also sent a shiver down his spine. So many had been killed in this monsters quest for power, and with their strength Cell had all the power he would need to kill them and absorb the androids.

The charging ended and the monster now stood in a crater, "Well now... Let's get started shall we." Cell's voice had a darker malevolent back tone.

He began walking towards them, Piccolo was paralyzed with fear and didn't even try to stop Cell as he casually strode by.

Cell smirked at the namek's plight, "What's wrong?" He mocked, "Are you frightened?" Piccolo shuddered at the sound of his voice, "Don't be ashamed, it's hard I know, you feel my power and it's hard to bear." Cell chuckled darkly and continued moving towards the androids.

Piccolo found new resolve, "What do you mean? It's not your power!" He said defiantly, "You stole it by taking the lives of innocent people!"

Cell stopped, "Fool, stole it? They're part of greatness now, I've given them all a purpose."

"You're nuts!" Piccolo said as Cell continued his death march to 17 and 18.

"Hey I was in the middle of something." 17 scoffed not realizing the danger.

"Yes I understand how you feel," Cell mocked, "There must be some way I can make it up to you."

17 smirked, "No need for long-winded apologies just go away, we have some business that we're trying to settle."

"Yes I see... But unfortunately I have a bit of business of my own to take care of." Cell's tail rose slightly.

"17 CELL CAME HERE TO KILL YOU AND ANDROID 18 LOOKOUT!" Piccolo shouted.

17 barely had time to react as Cell stabbed at him with his stinger, 17 ducked and dodged as Cell continued trying to stab him. After a moment 17 managed to break off but Cell grabbed him by the arm and slammed him over head into the ground then stomped on his arm so he couldn't get away, Cell was about to stab the android with his tail but was interrupted as Piccolo delivered and smashing kick to the side of Cell's face and sent him flying.

"Thank you Piccolo," 17 said as he got to his feet, Cell landed like nothing happened and laughed, "So what's the deal? You said this creäture is here to kill us?"

"His name is Cell," Piccolo explained, "He was spawned by Dr. Gero's computer and he came here to absorb the two of you," Cell smirked slightly, "If he succeeds and is able to get you and android 18, his evolution will be complete."

"What a creep," 18 huffed with her hands on her hips.

"Rejoice my brother and sister," Cell said, "The three of us are like pieces to a puzzle, destined to fit together and form one hole," 17 looked at him like he was insane, "Join with me and fulfill Dr. Gero's dream to create to ultimate warrior."

"It's a nice offer but no thanks," 17 glared at the monster, "Besides it seems a little crowded in there already, I don't need you to be strong."

"It doesn't matter what you think you're part of me," Cell scolded, "And I am going to absorb you." He flicked his tail and 17 got into a battle stance.

"Go ahead and give it your best shot Cell." 17 challenged.

"17!" 16 finally spoke up, "I would not fight him it is extremely risky!" Cell glared at the other android, "It would be best if you and 18 ran away, this is a creäture of great power."

"Humph, so now you speak," 17 smirked, "Well you go ahead and take off while I take care of the big bad monster."

17 lunged forward and attacked but Cell easily dodged and punched him into the ground, Piccolo jumped in and tried for another surprise kick but Cell was ready and put him down with one elbow.

"You shouldn't have interfered Piccolo," Cell chuckled then kicked the namek away.

"That one really smarts," Piccolo groaned as he tried to get up, as he arose he got into a stern stance and held his hands out in front of him and pulled on the last bits of power he had left.

_That's it, _Piccolo began charging energy into his hands, _Come on Piccolo, you can do this. _The nameks whole body began to glow and it was transferred into his hands, "This ones for Gohan and Goku." The shining aura surrounded his body and lighting seemed to spark from his hands, he thrusted them forward and loosed a massive burst of power that engulfed half the island and seemingly wiped Cell from existence, water showered down as the attack ended, Cell was no where to be found.

Not too far away Kento slowly regained consciousness, he felt the spike in Piccolo's power and began climbing out of the rubble. He was bleeding from everywhere Cell had hit him and his armor was in shambles, he exited the crater and limped back towards the others, he was coming up behind 18 and 16.

"What an amazing attack," 18 said surprised, "Piccolo really took care of that monster."

16 shook his head, "Don't be sure... Cell is not dead."

_Not even after that!_ Kento thought, _What kind of monster is this?_

Piccolo was trembling with fear, 17 seemed to notice, "What's the matter Piccolo?" the android asked.

"It- It's him, Cell!" the namek stuttered as he looked out into the water.

And sure enough a moment later Cell began slowly rising from the waves, his body surrounded by the eerie yellow aura, though it appeared he was injured, a gaping hole was blown right through his chest.

"Are you finished playing games Piccolo?" Cell mocked as the hole began to close up, Tien and Ices had touched down nearby and were both horrified by the sight.

"Piccolo just gave Cell everything he had." Tien said trembling.

Ices shook her head, "And it didn't even phase him..."

"What now?" Tien continued, "We can win, not against a power like that!"

Cell grinned at the frightened namek, "You can't stop me Piccolo, it is useless to resist," He began walking towards Piccolo.

Kento limped closer, "No... Piccolo..."

"The road of life ends here for you." Cell said darkly.

_No... not Piccolo... _Kento thought, _I'm too injured to help, I can't do anything but watch, this is torture! _

Cell stopped a few feet from Piccolo, then he turned his ravenous gaze upon the nearby android 17.

"17 RUN NOW!" Piccolo shouted just before Cell cracked him across the jaw and sent him to the ground a few feet away.

"PICCOLO!" Kento shouted and tried to move forward but he buckled under his injuries and fell to one knee.

Cell walked over to the namek, "All too easy Piccolo," He picked up the disabled namek by the collar and raised him to eye level, "I could absorb you Piccolo, but I have all that I need in my cell structure already." Cell placed a hand on the right side of Piccolo's torso, "Good bye." A blast of energy erupted from Cell's hand and blew straight through the namek's chest leaving a gaping hole, his power faded instantly.

"NOOOO!" Kento bellowed, Cell turned and threw the namek into the ocean, Kento watched as his hand disappeared beneath the waves, the saiyan dropped to his knees in defeat.

"Alone at last," Cell smirked, "It seems the namek will no longer be getting in my way."

"Y- you monster..." 17 stammered.

Kento looked down into the dirt and trembled, it had been a long while since he had felt so powerless, so weak, no matter how hard he pushed against these titans he was no match for their power, and now Piccolo had paid the price for it.

_If I hadn't jumped in so recklessly maybe Piccolo wouldn't have died, _He thought and drove a fist into the ground in frustration, _It should have been me thrown into that ocean not him... Piccolo didn't deserve that! _

"Time to end this." Cell said eagerly, 17 readied up for what would be his last battle.

Cell and 17 leapt at each other, the meeting of blows resulted in deafening crashes and bangs as they collided with fist and foot, 17 broke off and jumped into the air, he came in fast and slammed Cell into the ground, the monster recovered and flew at him while trying to stab, 17 barely dodged in time.

"You won't be absorbing me you freak!" 17 said defiantly.

The monster ignored him and rammed a fist into the androids stomach, then picked him up by the hair and threw him into a mountain side. 17 flew out and fired multiple energy blast but Cell dodged and deflected them, as soon as the distance was closed Cell began viciously beating him into a pulp. The beating ended as he slammed 17 into the ground and began stomping on him, then he picked him up by the hair again, his tail waved around from behind and hung above the android, it opened into a large tube like thing and was about to close on him, 17 tried desperately to stop it by gripping the edges and pushing back, but it seemed hopeless.

Kento's anger flared as he saw the monster about to get his upgrade, if Cell was allowed to absorb 17, it was all over. Every fiber of his being told him to attack, he could barely move but he still wanted to help, but something was holding him back, something he hadn't felt in a long time.

Suddenly 16 placed a hand on Cell's shoulder to get his attention, the monster looked at the tall android confused but then 16 slammed a hard punch across his face and sent Cell flying and dropping 17.

"So the big one is stronger than I thought." Cell growled as he got back up.

17 looked at his savior in disbelief, "16 that was amazing how did you manage to get him off of me?"

"I used one of my hard punches." he replied simply without taking his gaze off Cell.

"Thanks for the help but I think you just made him mad." 17 said and slowly got up.

16 took a stance, "I am going to destroy him."

17 almost laughed, "Sure why not, but may I ask how?"

"My power is equal to his." He replied.

"What?"

16 ignored him and charged Cell, as the collided it was obvious 16 hadn't been lying, he was equally matched with Cell and was even managing to beat him.

"Wow that big guy is incredible!" Tien exclaimed as he watched them go.

Ices had her eyes locked on Kento, _I could go in now and kill him..._

"I think this guy might be the answer to all of our problems!" Tien continued.

Kento shook slightly as he felt the pang of that familiar emotion he hadn't felt in so long, he didn't care for what was going on around him, all the saiyan could focus on was this old foe he thought he defeated years ago.

The one that clouded his mind and seemed to be shaking the very foundation of his being...

_I'm afraid... _Kento shuddered, _I'm trembling with fear..._

The saiyan looked at his shaking hands and back to the battle, Cell appeared to be beating 16 now and would soon destroy the android.

_But somethings different... _He looked away towards where Piccolo had fallen, and then to where Tien stood on the hill-top, _I'm not afraid of dying? That thought hasn't even crossed my mind..._

16 recovered and uppercut the monster high into the air, then he grabbed him by the wings and smashed him into the ground. The android put a foot on Cell's chest and grabbed his tail, with a struggling violent yank he ripped it off, Cell began writhing in pain and 16 took a step back and dropped the appendage on the ground.

_I'm afraid of letting everyone down..._ Kento thought still shaking, _I'm afraid all of these people who have come to call me a friend will die at the hands of this monster... _Memories of the gruesome things he had done clouded his mind once more.

Cell regrew his tail and the battle continued, Cell was once again beating 16 but just when things were looking the worst the android managed to get ahold of him and slammed Cell deep into the ground. 16 pulled back his arm cannons and aimed them at Cell, "HELL FLASH!"

The entire area was lit up as he blasted the monster into oblivion, as the smoke cleared it was obvious Cell was no longer there.

18 was astounded, "You did it 16."

"That attack was not strong enough to finish off Cell," 16 warned, "You two need to leave now!"

17 shook his head, "Not a chance, I have to admit I was a little scared for a moment," 17 smirked, "But with your power we can make this world our playground, no one will be able to stop us!"

Suddenly the ground behind 17 erupted and Cell sprang out, his tail was already prepared for the absorbtion.

"NO LOOKOUT BEHIND YOU!" Tien shouted as he saw the incoming attack, 16, 18 and Ices all watched in horror too as the tail came down over the arrogant android.

The process was violent and disgusting as the android was absorbed, a blazing flash of light resounded throughout the area as Cell began to transform, his power skyrocketed and he grew even larger, his wings disappeared and his muscles bulked, Cell's face also grew more human-like features as well as most of his body did, Cell smiled arrogantly as the transformation ended.

16 quickly grabbed 18, "We need to get out of here NOW!" they began running across the island, "You should get out of here aswell!" He called to Tien and Ices who were both paralyzed with fear.

The new Cell suddenly bursted forward and cut the androids off, 16 tried to attack but Cell blasted him away with a power shot, now it was just Cell and 18... All hope seemed lost.

_But if I'm a murderer, why would I be afraid for others? _Kento thought confused, _I've killed billions, I've slaughtered innocents... But now I'm fighting to protect these people, I'm worried about what happens to them... _The darker thoughts were slowly being pushed aside and Kento felt a power welling within, _I thought I was defending this planet because I owed Goku for helping me... But I'm not doing it for him... I'm doing it because it's the right thing to do... Because I'm not evil. _

As the revelation hit him a great power swelled within, it threatened to consume his very being, Kento let out a bellow of defiance and his power began to skyrocket, he soon approached the barrier that always seemed to stop him before, but something was different now.

Kento's power continued rising, unhindered by any self-doubt or regrets, he reached his maximum but it kept going like an unstoppable force.

And finally it hit him, what the voice in his dreams had said, with his self-doubt removed his reached into the well of power and pulled forth a force he wanted to believe could rival this monster who was beating his friends, as he lit up in a golden aura he came to the final realization.

The barriers had been broken!

* * *

**So I guess this battle will be having a part 3 :) **

**(Epic Narrator Voice) It seems Kento has finally gone past his limitations, his power is unleashed and he is ascending. But will it be enough to beat the newly transformed Cell? If not will Goku finish his training in time to help them? Or will this battle end with the deaths of the valiant Z fighters?**

**Was that corny as hell you bet your ass it was, Please Review and whatnot... K bye...**


	13. Battle Royal: Super Saiyan's not enough

Goku was pacing back and forth at the lookout, he could feel Cell's energy decreasing but couldn't sense who was fighting. He eventually concluded it was an android and was relieved that he could still feel Tien and Kento's life force. Gohan was sitting down nearby with tears in his eyes, he had felt Piccolo's energy fade and wanted to go help but hid father had forbidden it. It was agonizing having to wait while their friends were in danger but they had no other choice, eventually they felt something else, it was Cell's power but it was skyrocketing, Goku could only see one reason for this.

"OH NO!" Goku exclaimed, "Cell must have gotten one of the androids!"

Gohan jumped to his feet, "His power... It's incredible..." The young boy trembled as he felt it.

Goku was seething with anger and fear, he knew that with this new strength Cell was far more powerful than any of them, he was beginning to doubt that even training in the time chamber would make a difference. His fear increased as he felt that Kento and Tien were still nearby, if they didn't get away Cell would destroy them easily.

Gohan twitched slightly, "D- dad... Do you feel that?"

Goku looked back at Gohan and then turned his senses back to the fight.

"What on earth..." Goku trailed off as he felt the massive power swelling nearby, the orange clad saiyan gasped as he realized it was Kento.

Gohan figured it out too, "That's Kento!"

"But how did he become so powerful," Goku muttered.

Gohan looked at his father hopefully, "Is he strong enough to beat Cell dad?"

Goku shook his head, "No... But he isn't too far off..."

Both of them were wondering how Kento acquired this new power, neither of them could see what was happening so they had no idea.

Suddenly the realization hit Goku, "I know what happened."

"What dad?"

Goku smiled brightly, "Kento's a super saiyan..."

* * *

Tien and Ices were watching in amazement at the new development, their original fear of Cell's transformation was replaced by hope in this new shining warrior.

"He's doing it," Tien said in awe, "Kento's really doing it..."

"Doing what!?" Ices demanded as she watched the saiyan light up.

Tien laughed, "Kento's a super saiyan!"

At the center of the glowing light and burst of power stood the proud saiyan, the energy being released seemed to rend apart the earth itself. His shout cleared the skies above and made the on lookers cover their ears.

The transformation ended and revealed the newest super saiyan, Kento's unbound hair stood out in all directions and had changed from black to gold, his eyes had turned to a solid emerald-green and he appeared to have a more serious and stoic look on his face and even his wounds appeared to be healed, his unfaltering gaze was now locked on Cell.

The monster was only a few feet from android 18 and had his tail ready to absorb her, Kento was not going to let that happen, in a flicker of movement too fast for Tien or Ices to see he disappeared.

Cell had no interest in the saiyan while he was powering up and had only been focusing on 18, she was trembling at the sheer power of this monster and knew her fate was now sealed, his tail flicked around and was about to engulf her aswell.

Suddenly Kento reappeared and grabbed ahold of his tail, "Not so fast." the saiyan said defiantly.

Cell looked at him and smirked, "Well well well, seems another super saiyan has joined to fray."

Kento smiled in return but instead of replying he let out a shout and threw the monster clear across the island, 18 gaped at him as she watched Cell go, Kento then turned his gaze to her.

"Get moving." Was all he said before disappearing again, she listened and went to get 16 before flying away.

Kento reappeared in front of the steaming mad Cell.

"You are a pest." He grumbled.

"And you're a monster." The saiyan replied with a frown.

Cell felt his energy and chuckled slightly, "You know you're not as strong as me right?"

"I don't need to be," He smirked, "All I have to do is keep you busy till 18 gets away."

Ices and Tien had heard what they said and were both surprised.

"He still isn't strong enough to beat Cell!?" She exclaimed.

Tien sighed, "No... He's not."

The two warriors suddenly collided in a flurry of blows and flashes of movement that were too fast to see.

Ices watched in bewilderment, "Then why is he even trying?" She muttered.

"Because if Cell get's that android it's over." Tien replied.

Cell swung a kick at Kento's head and he held up his arm to block, the blow shattered his arm guard but left his body unscathed. The super saiyan then drove in and slammed his head against Cell's, he recoiled back and Kento then proceeded to light his ass up with a volley of energy blast.

"It looks like he has Cell on the ropes." Ices said as she watched the monster being blasted.

Tien shook his head, "No Cell's doing just fine, Kento's just slowing him down."

Cell came flying out of the smoke and cracked Kento across the jaw, he was thrown back but recovered just in time to dodge Cell's tail, then he tried to punch the monster but Cell caught his fist and pulled him straight into his knee. Kento doubled over and was then forced into the ground by Cell's energy blast.

Ices was being troubled by the same thought for a while now and figured now was a good a time as any to get answers.

"Can you help me understand something?" She asked awkwardly.

Tien looked at her puzzled, "I guess..."

Ices sighed, "Since I've come here I keep seeing you and these other warriors all fighting against increasingly difficult odds, even the namekian just died fighting a battle he knew he couldn't win... I guess my question is why?"

Tien seemed a little surprised by the question but did his best to answer.

Kento shot up out of the ground and slammed a fist into Cell's gut, the monster lurched forward and tried to grab the saiyan but Kento wasn't about to let him do that.

"TRINITY BURST!" The crimson light blasted Cell higher into the sky.

"It's because we are warriors." Tien replied.

She was still confused, "But do you have no regards for self-preservation?"

"Of course," He said immediately, "But we have more regards for our planets preservation."

Cell came back into the fight hard by crowning Kento into the ground but he managed to stop himself with a burst of energy and the two met again and each put out a punch at the same time, as their fist collided knuckle to knuckle the entire landscape shook.

Ices recovered from the concussive blast a moment later, "But with powers like yours you could rule the galaxy? Why would you care so much about one place?"

Tien smiled proudly, "Because there's no point in having power if everyone hates you."

Ices digested the information for a moment, "So like the namek said, you fight to protect others because it is the right thing to do..."

"You wanna hear something crazy?" Tien chuckled, Ices nodded slowly, "Piccolo wasn't always our friend, he tried to take over the world once, he lost, then a few years later he died protecting Goku's son." Ices gaped at him.

Cell swung his tail around and brawd sided Kento, the saiyan was swept aside and went through a mountain. Cell lit up the rock wall with a blast of orange and pink energy blasts.

Suddenly Kento appeared next to Cell with an energy attack charged and fired it but Cell disappeared in an after image, Kento quickly did the same as he felt a flicker of movement behind him when Cell tried to attack from behind, he reappeared on Cell's flank and punched him across the face.

The android countered with a power kick to Kento's ribs and sent him hurtling away, he recovered too late this time and was smashed over Cell's knee, as he lurched forward blood poured from his mouth. Cell gripped him by the hair and threw him down into the ground again, Kento recovered from the crater and charged up his power again.

"It looks like Kento's on his last leg," Tien growled.

Ices looked at the injured saiyan below, her hatred for him had lessened but she still held disdain for him. She was contemplating what the human had said, fighting for a cause other than dominance or power sounded so impractical, and yet that's exactly what these warriors were doing, they were fighting and dying simply to buy time while she just stood there.

Ices looked at Tien, "We should help."

He looked at her in shock, "You... Want to help Kento?"

"I want to kill Cell," She growled defiantly even though he was right, "So let's get in there and attack!"

Tien thought for a moment before agreeing, "Ok we can attack, the androids are gone so we just need to keep him busy until the others finish their training."

"Let's go." She nodded and began powering up.

"Enough games saiyan!" Cell shouted annoyed, he held out a hand aimed at Kento and began charging a power energy ball to kill him.

"Shit!" Kento's eyes widened and he raised his hands up, "TRINITY BURST!"

Cell loosed his attack aswell, both energy blast met in the air and let off flurries of lightning and jolts of red electricity, the air was shimmering around the attacks and it appeared they were both evenly matched, unfortunately this was not the case, Kento was losing ground fast.

"DIE SAIYAN!" Cell bellowed and put even more force into the blast, it was rushing towards Kento and cutting through his beam.

Just as the attack was about to hit a two energy blast struck the beam and knocked it off course, it hit the ground and caused a massive explosion and totaled half the island.

Kento looked up and saw Ices and Tien hovering nearby, each had their arms outstretched and aimed in his direction indicating where the attack had come from. They both flew down and landed next to him.

"You alright?" Tien asked as he eyed him over.

Kento shrugged, "Not exactly in good health but I'm ready for round two."

"Arrogant saiyan." Ices scoffed.

"Said the person who just helped save me." Kento smirked, she turned away and looked at Cell who had landed nearby.

"More insects trying to interfere with my victory," He shook his head, "Just more people I'll have to kill."

"Not if I have anything to say about it," Kento flared his power but suddenly gave out and dropped to one knee, "Dammit!"

Cell laughed, "You can't bluff me Kento I know you're maxed out, you used all your power in the last attack."

_Dammit, only a little bit of strength left, have to make it count..._

Cell crouched slightly, "Time to die."

He suddenly leapt forward to attack, his fist was outstretched and aimed for Tien, Kento acted as fast as his injured body would allow, he grabbed Ices and Tien then used his last bit of energy to move up into the air and out-of-the-way.

Cell whipped around and looked at him them furiously, "You better say your prayers because I'm not letting you escape again."

Tien looked at Kento, then to Ices, and finally to Cell, the situation looked hopeless and he couldn't decide what to do.

_What would Goku do right now?_ The triclops thought nervously, _He would do anything to stop Cell... Even die..._

"Take Kento and get out of here." He said darkly.

Kento raised his head slightly, "No... Tien there has got to be... Another way..." The saiyan's vision was starting to fade but he did his best to hang on.

"This is the only way for you to get out safely and to buy more time." The human replied and aimed his hands at Cell.

Ices looked at Tien with a troubled glare, "Are you sure about this?" She wasn't arguing with the chance to get away but it would mean certain death for the human.

"Just take Kento and get out of here." He began charging his energy, Cell noticed and prepared to attack.

"I can't let you... Do this..." Kento protested, "Not... Alone..." Ices gasped at the saiyan, even now he was still trying to protect the others, it made little sense to her but knew now wasn't the time to talk about it.

"I'll get him out of here." She nodded.

Tien sighed, "Thank you Ices..." He focused all the energy he had into his hands and prepared to fire as he aimed in on Cell.

"Tien... No..." Kento muttered as he faded out of conscious.

Ices hefted the saiyan over her shoulder and was about to fly off to safety, "Good luck Tien." She said before going.

Tien kept his gaze on the monster below, his attack was ready to fire which was good because Cell was done waiting.

Just as the android jumped into the air Tien attacked with all his might, "TRI-BEAM!"

* * *

Goku gasped as he felt the burst of energy, "Oh no!"

Gohan noticed it too, "Tien just jumped in didn't he!"

"What is he doing!" Goku said angry, "We had a plan..."

They could both feel the amount energy Tien was putting, it was stopping Cell but it couldn't kill him and was just draining Tien's life force.

"He's putting out way to much power," Goku said grimly, "He won't be able to sustain an effort like this."

"What do we do dad?" Gohan asked fearfully.

Goku lowered his head, "I'm not sure we can do anything Gohan..."

Suddenly Mr. Popo came out of the temple, "Goku you should come quick, Vegeta and Trunks should be exiting the chamber any moment now." Goku jumped up and ran to the small man.

"That's great!" Goku exclaimed hopefully, "If he's strong enough to take on Cell we might have a chance to save Tien."

Gohan's face lit up as well, "Dad do you feel that."

Goku felt out for a moment then he sensed it, "PICCOLO!"

"He's alive dad, we can still save him."

* * *

Ices had flown Kento to a nearby cave and set him down, his body was battered and he had left the super saiyan form. He looked so frail right now, she could have killed him easily and just went to her pod and flown home, but as she looked at his injured form and thought about how he ended up like this, she just couldn't do it. Ices wanted to kill him but just couldn't seem to find it in herself to kill the warrior, no matter what he had done or how much he had hurt her Ices was unable to finish it.

Her attention was forced away as she heard another explosion nearby, Tien was still giving Cell all he had and even though she couldn't sense energy she knew he had to be almost out, and when that happened, Cell would tear the human apart.

_I have to do something,_ She thought doubtfully.

Tien suddenly stopped firing and fell to the ground, he was dangerously close to death.

_But Cell's so much more powerful than me..._

Ices shook the thought and decided, she took flight and headed towards the battle sight.

Cell had flown back up into the sky and looked down at the now unconscious human that had slowed him down so much.

"I can't believe a weakling like that managed to stop me..." He muttered as his anger rose, "Guess I'll kill you now." Cell aimed his palm towards the downed human and prepared an energy blast to finish him.

"DEATH SAUCER!" A dark purple energy disk suddenly came out of no where and slice Cell's hand clean off.

He howled in pain and turned to see where it had originated, he saw the same defiant Arcosian who had attacked him in Nikki Town.

"YOU PEST!" Cell bellowed.

Ices shuddered slightly but held her ground, "I won't let you kill anyone." She did her best to hide the fear in her voice.

Cell smirked slightly, "You're by far the weakest one so why should I be worried?"

"Because you no longer have a hand." She stated.

Cell laughed, "This is nothing," He clenched his fist and tensed up, a moment later a new hand sprouted from his wrist stump, Ices gaped in horror at the monsters power.

"That's insane." She muttered trembling.

"And now you die as well." Cell disappeared.

Ices looked around frantically trying to find him, then it happened, she doubled over as Cell's fist slammed into her stomach, the blow had seemingly crippled her entire body, then the monster held up an energy blast and blasted her into the ground.

She was shaking and had tears in her eyes, her entire body was in horrible pain and she had no chance of moving or trying to fight back, it was over for her.

Cell was about to finish her with the same attack he had intended for Tien, but suddenly he felt a rush of air and power as someone appeared next to him, the monster turned and saw Vegeta hovering there with his usual arrogant smile.

"Ve- Vegeta," Cell muttered, then a bright grin crossed his lips, "So now you want to fight me?"

Vegeta chuckled as he saw the others, "Nice work with the alien, but now you'll have a real challenge."

The two continued their banter and eventually began to fight, but down below the victims of Cell were all on the verge of death, it seemed unavoidable at this point... If not for a certain orange clad saiyan.

Goku appeared right next to where Tien was, he looked down at the dying human, then he felt the tiny power left of Piccolo nearby, in a flash he retrieved the namekian and layed him next to Tien.

Then he spied Ices laying nearby, he smirked slightly before retrieving her as well, he set her down with the others and was about to transmit back to the lookout but he felt something tugging his leg.

It was Ices, "Kento..." She said weakly, "In cave, nearby..." She raised her hand slightly and pointed in the direction she had left him, then her arm dropped and she passed out.

Goku nodded then went to find Kento, after getting him he grabbed all four of them and teleported back to the lookout, leaving Vegeta and Trunks to deal with Cell.

* * *

**So the last part of Battle Royal lol, I know there was supposed to be some kind of long ass scene where Cell flies around and blows s**t up before Vegeta gets there but I figure that time is used up by Kento fighting Cell as well so...**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Also I want to give a shout out to for his amazing story: The Fall of Lord Frieza. It is amazingly badass and I recomend it to all of you.**


	14. Aftermath: Time at the Lookout

**Yes I know kind of a long wait since the last chapter but whatever, and also I recently found out that there is another story that uses the name Kento, i would like to disclaim now that I did not get the idea from him or any other author on this site, I got the name from a youtube movie made from Dragon Ball Z ultimate Tenkaichi called Kiyo the Pure hearted Saiyan, so just to put down any bad reactions to this, any way ON WITH THE STORY!.**

* * *

Atop the Lookout Goku arrived with the injured warriors, Gohan and Mr. Popo immediately ran to him but jumped in surprise when they saw Ices until Goku waved them off.

"It's ok she helped," He explained, "Gohan go to Korrin and get some sensu beans quick."

The young boy nodded, "Sure thing dad." and blasted off.

_Just hang in there guys,_ Goku thought as he looked over them all, the injuries given to them by Cell were gruesome, Tien was the only one without visible injuries but he had drained much of his life force with the multi Tri Beam, Piccolo had probably gotten the worst of it, sure he had regenerated the hole in his torso but he was still dangerously low on power, Kento was beaten pretty bad but only went down because he was out of energy, Ices had been beaten within an inch of her life by Cell because she wasn't a warrior like them, she knew a few basic fighting skills but had never been in a real fight and unfortunately her first had been with the most powerful being in the universe.

Mr. Popo decided to speak up, "Goku is she one of ours now?"

The orange clad saiyan smirked, "Not really, but I'm sure she'll come around."

"Are you so sure?" He questioned, "The only other members of her race we know were Frieza, Cold, and Cooler."

"She showed us today that she can be good, Cell was making no move to attack her but Ices still saved Tien."

Gohan arrived a moment later with a bag full of sensu beans, "Here you go dad." and tossed the bag to him.

Goku gave a bean to all four of them, it was difficult but each managed to get it down and one by one they all got back to their feet. Piccolo, Tien and Kento were relieved but Ices was in shock of her still being alive.

She turned to Goku, "H- How did you heal me?" she stammered and looked over her uninjured form.

Goku gave a goofy smile and held up a bean, "Sensu beans, magical and can heal all your wounds as well as keep you fed for days."

Ices gaped at the saiyan and almost didn't believe it, "That's incredible."

Kento was staring off into space, he felt as though a great weight had been lifted off his shoulders, as if he had been brought peace by his revelation, and then he grinned brightly, _I'm a super saiyan..._

"So looks like you finally did it." Goku clasped a hand on his shoulder.

The saiyan nodded, "I guess so..."

"And you were a lot stronger than me when I first became a super saiyan." Goku added.

Kento looked away and thought about how to say this without it being awkward, "I have to thank you Goku..."

He looked at him confused, "Why?"

"You gave me a chance to be a better person... And because of that I have become a greater and more honorable warrior then I thought I could ever be..."

Goku smiled again, "You did that all by yourself, I just put you on the right track."

Suddenly they felt a massive surge of power far away and all but Ices looked towards it.

"That feels like Vegeta!" Tien exclaimed.

"What feels like Vegeta?" Ices asked confused.

Piccolo went wide-eyed, "Feels like things are starting heat up down there," he ignored her.

_Dammit they're sensing power again,_ She thought and crossed her arms, _I swear I feel completely useless around here!_

"I can't believe it!" Kento blurted, "He's even stronger than Cell!" now that was something Ices understood clearly.

"But how?" She asked.

"His training in the chamber," Goku smirked, "He spent a year in there and more than tripled his power."

"Well it looks like it paid off..." Tien said.

"I don't know..." Piccolo said as he looked over the edge of the Lookout.

Goku began stretching, "Well I guess I better get started."

Kento raised an eyebrow, "Why? It seems like Vegeta' got this handled."

Piccolo decided to give his opinion, "Yea but Vegeta winning doesn't exactly mean _we're _winning."

"I guess I see what you mean." Kento replied.

"So me and Gohan will go in for a day now," Goku said smiling and turned to Mr. Popo, "But can you make me something to eat first?"

Kento shook his head, Piccolo face palmed and Gohan laughed.

Suddenly the air was filled with the sound of jets as a small speedy aircraft flew over the edge of the Lookout and landed.

"Who the hell..." Kento muttered as he covered his eyes from the blast of wind and dust.

They were all surprised when Bulma stepped out along with baby Trunks.

"Bulma?" Goku blurted.

She smiled brightly but stiffened and shrieked as she saw Ices, "GOKU LOOKOUT IT'S ANOTHER ONE!" she screamed pointing, Trunks began to cry.

Goku frantically waved her off and put on a goofy smile, "No don't worry Bulma she's one of us!"

_One of them?_ Ices thought distastefully.

"Wow really?" the blue haired women said as she tried to calm down the baby.

"Apparently," Ices sighed in defeat.

Bulma took a few steps closer to her, "Huh... I've only met male aliens before now..." She eyed her over curiously.

Goku noticed the annoyed look in Ices' eyes and worried what she might do to Bulma, "So why exactly are you here?" he asked drawing her attention.

"Oh yea," Bulma reached into her pocket and pulled out several capsules, "I brought you all some saiyan armor like Vegeta's to wear." That seemed to get Kento's attention.

The blue haired women pressed a button on top of the capsule and a cloud of smoke-filled the air, when it cleared a large chest was sitting there, she opened it and revealed several sets of armor that resembled Vegeta's.

"By the way," she began looking around, "Where are Trunks and Vegeta?"

Goku looked at her grimly, "They're fighting Cell already."

"What already!" Bulma exclaimed, "Oh no I was too late."

"Don't worry Vegeta is holding his own against Cell right now," Piccolo chimed in, "Besides I doubt the armor would make much of a difference at this point." Kento nodded in agreement, as much as he didn't want to admit it he knew that the saiyan armor would make no difference in the battles they fought now, his own armor was in shambles with only half the torso remaining and both handguards destroyed.

"Sorry I didn't know you were here or I would have made you a set." Bulma said to Ices apologetically.

The arcosian looked at her confused, "Uh... That's ok I'll be fine..."

Mr. Popo came back out of the temple, "Goku the food is ready, there is enough for all of you."

Piccolo waited outside while the others all entered the Temple to eat, Ices was a little surprised by the architecture of this building, she had no idea where she was but it must have been some place sacred. They came to a large room with a table covered with food, Goku immediately began pigging out on the meal, Gohan followed but was much more polite about it, Kento dropped his often cool and serious nature and began devouring the food like it was his last meal, Tien grabbed a plateful and went back outside, Ices was horrified by the rate these saiyans ate.

_So much for a sacred place._ She thought as the plates and bowls stacked up.

* * *

An hour later Goku and Gohan had entered the time chamber and their training began, outside the others waited for any news on the battle, but it all appeared to be the same, Vegeta was just toying with Cell while Krillin and Trunks watched nearby. Piccolo was infuriated by this because he knew that Vegeta could have easily killed him by now but he was having fun with his new powers.

Kento was also worried but tried his best to stay calm, he decided against just sitting around so he began training, he went super saiyan and tried to hold it for as long as possible, the added strain of the transformation was difficult to endure but with every he went super it became a little easier.

Ices was sitting around bored while waiting for information, she was beginning to doubt even staying on this pitiful planet anymore because it seemed they had the situation under control, and the mission to kill Kento was in no way ever going to happen at this point, now that he was a super saiyan she doubted any kind of training would suffice.

Bulma kept asking the arcosian women questions about women in her society, the earth girl was strangely friendly towards her and she had no idea why. She was asking questions that really didn't matter like if Arcosian women wore makeup or jewelry, Ices eased up after a while and told her about the issue of keeping biogems clean, it was awkward at first but they were managing to get along and Bulma even allowed her to hold Trunks.

After another three hours of waiting Kento was in a conversation with Tien about being a super saiyan, describing the power increase and other things involving their energy levels, the talk of sensing energy had finally peaked Ices' interest and she was sick of being out of the loop.

She approached the two with an angry look, "One of you is going to teach me to sense energy." she said, both of them looked at her a little surprised.

"Why?" Kento asked, "It's not like you'll be fighting any time soon."

Ices glared at him, "I want to know what's happening down there and that is the simplest way."

"I've never taught anyone before," Kento shrugged, "I don't even remember how I learned it."

"Well you will teach it to me," She said impatiently, "Now."

Kento didn't know how to start but luckily Tien was there, "It's not something we can just tell you, it would be like describing sight to a blind man."

Ices was frustrated but still wanted to learn the technique, "Well there has to be some where we can start."

Suddenly Kento had an idea, "Ok I got a plan," he powered up to super saiyan, his golden aura radiated over the Lookout, "I am going to move around as fast as possible which I know is too much for you to see, so try finding me with your mind." She was about to protest that this sounded stupid but he disappeared with a flicker.

"What am I supposed to do now?" Ices asked while looking around wildly.

Tien chuckled, "Close your eyes and try to sense him."

"This is moronic we should find a different way to-" she yelped as she was struck in the back of the head by a light blow, she stumbled forward and turned only to see Kento disappear in a flash.

"If you don't learn to sense it you are going to be beaten easily." Tien said.

Ices snarled and closed her eyes, she wasn't exactly sure what to do now and had no idea where the saiyan was.

"Use your mind not your ears." Kento said as he dashed by too fast to see.

Ices was seething with anger but did her best to stay calm, if she couldn't learn this fast she would be pummled by the saiyan without even seeing him. She cleared her mind and blocked out all distractions, she tuned out all noises as she tried to sense him. Ices figured it would be a lot like sensing Cell when he transformed, she didn't have the ability but she could feel the intense power coming from inside of the android monster, now she just had to fine tune it.

Suddenly she felt a small tug at the edge of her mind, she didn't know what it was but when she touched it an image of Kento appeared in her mind, "Gotcha!" Ices shouted and sent out a purple blast of energy, a small explosion followed.

In its wake she saw Kento, he wasn't even guarding and didn't have a scratch on him, but his face had an angry look on it and he was staring off into the distance.

Ices almost exploded in frustration, _I didn't sense him moving he just stopped!_

The truth that she had only gotten him because he wasn't moving made her very angry, but then she was confused by what could have made him stop. She looked around and noticed Piccolo had a furious look on his face and Tien looked horrified.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"It's Vegeta," Piccolo snarled.

Bulma gasped, "What's going on did something happen to them?"

Piccolo shook his head, "He was beating Cell easily, but he managed to trick Vegeta into allowing him to reach his perfect form for a better fight!"

"We can't let that happen!" Kento asserted and powered up.

"You mean he's gonna let Cell absorb the other android?" Ices said bewildered.

The namek nodded, "He's going to doom us all because of his stupid pride!"

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Kento growled and prepared to take off.

"Kento wait!" Piccolo shouted, "You know you're no match for Cell."

"I can't beat Cell but if I can find 18 I'll destroy her," Kento argued, "I'm more than strong enough for that."

Tien nodded, "Sounds like a plan"

Piccolo grunted, "Fine, but be careful."

"I'll be fine I just need t-" He stopped and went wide-eyed, Ices noticed Tien and Piccolo had done the same.

"What is it now?" Bulma asked, Ices was wondering the same thing.

But they got their answer as the entire Lookout began to shake along with the planet below, the sky over head darkened as the earth began to rumble.

"N-no!" Piccolo stammered in fear, "Th- That's n-not possible!"

"What is it!?" Ices demanded as the planet continued shaking, baby Trunks began to cry in Bulma's arms.

Kento looked at her with fear and rage in his eyes, "Cell got 18!"

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter I know it was just a filler but they can't all be epic ass kicking fights :P **

**things will be getting better next time so hang in there because I have some new ideas for after the Cell Games, I'll try and get the next chapter out on saturday BYE!**


	15. Training Time: Kento's New Assignment

**Just a little warning things will be quickening up a bit as we approach the Cell games and I don't feel like making another filler of them waiting at the Lookout while Trunks tries to Kill Cell.**

**Also this will be going all the way to the Buu saga but will have 2 sagas between now and then. And finally my first author reply!**

**Simgr101: Shhhh ;) you'll have to wait and see what I have in store.**

**Kagetoworld: Sadly no, I thought it would be funny if she was like "Yea I did it," But then like, "Are you shitting me!?" lol and I'm glad you think Ices is such a good character, at first she was just going to be someone on Arcos that made Kento feel even more guilt but that escalated kind of quickly, I even have a whole saga based around her after the Cell Games MWA HAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

"Cell Games?" Kento repeated as Trunks recalled the events of the battle on Earth.

He nodded, "He's going to hold a tournament that will decide the fate of the Earth."

"And he expects all of us to attend?" Piccolo chimed in.

The lavender haired saiyan nodded again, "He wants to have a good fight before he destroys the planet, he thinks Goku can give it to him."

Kento shook his head, "He wants to wipe us all out at once, for the world to view in terror as that monster kills the only hope of beating him."

"Cell said it himself he likes the look of fear in people eyes," Trunks continued, "After Earth he'll go all over the galaxy and destroy everything just get his sick kicks!" Ices was troubled most by this.

Tien broke the following silence, "How long do we have?"

"Ten days," Trunks said grimly, "We have ten days to prepare..."

"Ten days till judgement day..." Piccolo said darkly.

A long silence followed as they thought about how to defeat the monster, none were strong enough except for Trunks but he lacked the speed to keep up. All hope seemed to rest with Goku inside the Time Chamber, if he did not emerge powerful enough to beat him then the entire galaxy would suffer for it.

Finally, "Then it's settled," Kento said with a grim smirk, "I'm fighting in the Cell games."

Piccolo nodded, "I doubt any of us will be sitting this one out."

"Just one more battle to fight," Tien chuckled.

Ices looked at all of them like they were crazy, _I knew these fighters were courageous but this is absolute insanity!_

"There will be no need for that," Vegeta cut in firmly, "I will simply spend the next ten days in the Chamber and then I can beat Cell easily."

Piccolo grinned mischievously, "Sorry but it doesn't work like that."

"What?" The former prince snarled.

Mr. Popo decided to cut in, "It's true you can only spend another day in there because after forty-eight hours the door will seal and you will be trapped forever."

Vegeta didn't look to happy about this but conceded, "Fine, but I'm taking the next day after Kakarot gets out."

"No you're not," Kento said dryly, "It's about time I got in there and put some real training in as a super saiyan."

"I'll go next," Piccolo chimed in much to Vegeta's irritation.

"I'll go in with you." Tien added, "We could both be more powerful and training together will get the best results."

"Fine," Piccolo smirked, "But don't expect me to go easy on you."

"I'll go in for a day as well." Trunks declared.

Krillin who had waited quietly nearby for the war council to finish finally spoke, "I guess I could see if Yamcha will go in for a day with me."

Kento nodded, "Then it's settled, after Goku get's out I will go in alone, then Piccolo along with Tien followed by Vegeta, then Trunks, and finally Yamcha and Krillin."

"Are you all insane!?" Ices scolded, "Cell is by far the most powerful being in existence and you still think that a little bit of training can help you beat him?"

Kento grinned grimly, "It doesn't matter, one way or another in ten days we will all be fighting Cell in his tournament, whether we win or lose I still plan on going down fighting." The others all seemed to agree, even Vegeta felt the pang of respect for this saiyan.

Piccolo looked at Ices, "It would probably be best if you left the Earth now."

"What?" she blurted in disbelief.

"You should go home," Trunks added, "Staying here will only put your life in danger."

The Arcosian women looked at them with a confused glare, once again they were preparing to deal against odds that only a mad man would challenge, and yet here they were whole-heartedly accepting the fate that may very well befall all of them if they fail.

Suddenly they were distracted by the sound of footsteps nearby, they group of fighters turned to see Goku and Gohan approaching, both were super saiyans and wore the armor Bulma had provided though it was tattered and beaten.

"G-Gohan?" Piccolo stammered as he saw the young half-saiyan as a super.

"Hey guys!" Goku called out with his normal goofy smile.

They all looked at the two saiyans in shock, most of it was directed at Gohan, he was only a boy of maybe ten or eleven, yet here he was a super saiyan. Kento felt out his power and was taken completely back.

_He's stronger than me!_ He thought and tried not to show his surprise, _And it feels like he's holding most of his power back!_

It was also obvious that Goku was ten times stronger than before, his power was near the same height as Cell's but he wasn't holding any back like Gohan. The most puzzling part was the fact they were super saiyans and yet acted so calm, when Kento or Vegeta had been super saiyan they were both serious and stoic warriors that reveled in battle, but these two looked just as happy and normal as they did when they went in.

"Uh... Hi Goku," Krillin said confused.

The blue armored super saiyan approached with his son, "So I take it you didn't stop Cell?" He said.

Kento lowered his head, "No Goku... He ended up getting the other android..."

The cheery saiyan just continued to smile, "Hey don't worry about it we can still beat him even if he is super strong now."

"He was super strong before," Piccolo scoffed, "But this new power is godly..."

"Don't worry guys everything will be fine." He reassured but suddenly a loud rumble came from his stomach.

"Nice dad," Gohan chimed in but then his belly did the same and he laughed, "I guess we're both a little hungry."

"But wasn't there enough food in the chamber?" Mr. Popo asked.

Goku nodded and laughed, "Yea but me and Gohan aren't exactly good cooks," his son smiled and rubbed the back of his head, "Do you think you could make us something to eat?" everyone almost fell over.

* * *

A short while later they were all standing around the father and son super saiyans as they ate on a small blanket covered with food, both were eating fiercely and it appeared Gohan had dropped the manors his mother had taught him. All were waiting around to know what Goku's plan was for Cell, they had told him about the Cell Games and he just said that it sounded like fun.

With a mouthful of food, "So what are you all gonna do the next ten days?" Goku asked.

"Well we all plan on spending a day in the Time Chamber to prepare," Kento answered, "Even Krillin, Yamcha and Tien are going in at some point."

"You sure you wanna waste the next ten days training?" He asked.

"Well with the fate of the world at stake I think it's safe to assume this would be a good time to prepare." Piccolo groaned.

The light-hearted saiyan laughed, "Well Gohan and I are going to go home and relax." The others gasped.

"You're going to RELAX!" Piccolo snarled in anger and disbelief.

Goku just waved him off, "We've prepared as much as possible so we shouldn't spend the next few days running around and just tiring ourselves out."

Vegeta scoffed, "Do what you want Kakarot but we will be readying for battle."

"Agreed," Kento nodded still a little annoyed by Goku's decision.

Suddenly Goku turned his gaze on the quiet Ices nearby, "What are you gonna do?" he asked.

She was caught off guard but took a moment to think, "I'm not really sure..."

"You could go home," He suggested seriously, "This isn't your fight and no one would blame you for wanting out."

Ices tried to avoid the saiyans gaze, "I- I'm not sure... I don't want there to be any chance of Cell surviving, but I'm not powerful enough to make a difference."

Goku suddenly grinned, "Yea I was thinking about that while in the Chamber, I think maybe with some good training you could be stronger than both of your cousins." Ices gasped.

"A-Are you offering to train me?" She asked bewildered, the others seemed to be thinking the same thing.

But Goku quickly shook his head, "No but I think maybe you should spend a day in the time chamber with someone."

Vegeta decided to jump in, "Kakarot are you honestly suggesting one of us trains Frieza's kin, the people who destroyed our entire race!"

"Hey she's done some good things since coming here," Goku argued, "And it's obvious she's not evil like Cooler and Frieza."

Vegeta shook his head, "Whatever no matter what training she does she could never beat a true saiyan," Goku chuckled at his arrogance, "But don't expect me to train her." he added and walked away.

"Fair enough," Goku smirked and turned to the others, "How about you Piccolo you've trained people before."

The namek shook his head, "I'm going to be training with Tien."

"Darn," He scoffed, "I was really counting on you being alone like always." The others laughed and Piccolo just looked down slightly embarrassed.

"Hang on a minute dammit!" Ices interjected, "Who said that I was going to fight anyway, maybe I'll just leave."

Goku smiled, "I know you won't," he stated, "You want to fight you're just not sure if you can."

Ices took a step back, how this saiyan had read her so easily was beyond her, he was right, she wanted to stop Cell for fear of what might happen to her people if he was allowed to leave Earth, but she wasn't any where near powerful enough to make a difference.

"Well what about Trunks," Goku suggested but then had a second thought, "No he doesn't have the experience to train someone..." his gaze fell on Kento.

The wrecked armored saiyan immediately knew what Goku was about to ask, "Oh no Goku, don't even think about it!"

"But why not?" Goku whined, "You're going in alone right, just train her, what's the big deal?"

"Hmm gee I don't know Goku maybe because SHE WANTS TO KILL ME!" He shouted in response, Krillin, Trunks and Tien laughed.

Goku thought for a moment, Kento seemed pretty adamant on the issue but then he remembered something and grinned mischievously, "You know Kento... I do vaguely remember you saying you owed me after I helped you become a good guy." Kento visibly tensed up and Goku continued, "So you do this and we call it even."

Kento sighed in defeat, "Damn you Goku..."

"Wait _he's_ going to train me?!" Ices blurted in disbelief.

"Yep!" Goku said happily.

"Great..." She muttered.

"Alright then, I guess I don't have a choice." Kento said and shuddered.

Ices turned to him, "So when do we start?" She asked eagerly.

He thought for a moment and turned to Mr. Popo, "Has the Chamber been restocked on food?"

"Not yet but it should only take a few minutes." He replied.

"Then as soon as you finish we go in." He said firmly, "but be ready because I don't plan on going easy."

* * *

After another half an hour Goku and Gohan had left, Vegeta was forcing Kento into the Chamber because he wanted to get their time over with so he could train. Krillin left the Lookout to get Yamcha, even though they were the last ones to train a little before hand sparring couldn't hurt. Mr. Popo had restocked all the food and now they were just waiting to go in, Kento shuddered slightly at what Goku had gotten him into, he had to spend an entire year training Ices. The job of training didn't bug him because he had trained others before, the problem was that those he trained were saiyans and could take the brutal style of teaching he dished out, he was positive Ices could not.

Mr. Popo approached with his usual emotionless look, "Alright you may now enter the Chamber, follow me."

The saiyan nodded but grabbed one of the armor suits to train in before following, he caught up with Popo and Ices as they entered the strange room. They were led down a narrow hallway but Popo stopped them at the end of it.

"This is as far as I can take you," He said, "Once that door closes you will be in here for the entire year but keep in mind that on the outside only a day will pass."

"Gotcha," Kento replied.

"And be careful, this place can be very dangerous," He added as he prepared to shut the door behind them, "Good luck." and it was sealed.

Kento took the first step into the room of this temple like abode, immediately he noticed the air felt thinner and it was hard to breath normally, the temperature was also strange, one moment it felt hot then a second later it was a chilled breeze.

"What's wrong?" Ices asked as she noticed his labored breaths.

"The air is thin," He replied taking a deep breath, "Harder to breath, don't you feel it?"

She shook her head, "I can feel the temperature though."

suddenly Kento realised, "I forgot you Arcosians don't need oxygen to survive, can breath in space and what not."

"Whatever," She scoffed, "Shall we get started?"

"Give me a moment to change," he gestured at his still battered armor, "I can't beat your ass in a shambled outfit that would just be inappropriate." Ices was about to retort but he stepped off into a room with beds in it.

While inside he took off what remained of his old armor, it was so broken that some of it was even breaking off as it hit the ground, he quickly put on the blue undersuit and poked a hole in the backside for his tail, followed by the white gloves and boots, and finally the breastplate, he didn't exactly like this armor model but it would have to do, he wasn't really planning on wearing it during the Cell games anyway, he smirked lightly as he made a plan for something else to use.

Ices looked him over as he stepped out, other than the color of his hair, the tail, and the facial features he looked like an older version of Trunks in the armor with his long hair.

"Follow me." The saiyan said simply and began walking towards the end of the room.

As they reached the entrance to the small building Kento went wide-eyed and Ices gasped, the entire area was empty, just white nothingness for miles and miles around. When Kento took the first step he felt nothing, but as Ices stepped out she felt a slight extra pressure from the increased gravity, the highest she trained at was 100x normal gravity so she could still feel the light change though it wouldn't hinder her at all.

"This is... Different..." Kento broke the silence and stepped forward, Ices following.

"So what now?" She asked after they were a fair distance away from the temple.

Kento thought for a moment, he had to make sure she became strong, even though he hated it they needed every asset available for this battle, he would have to advance her power far more than her cousins if she was to have a chance, easier said then done.

"HEY STONE EARS!" she shouted getting his attention.

Kento looked at her, _Time to go into teacher mode, _He thought with a light smirk, "Alright... I have been tasked with making sure you have a fighting chance against Cell, that is not going to happen."

"But you sa-"

"Do not interrupt me!" He yelled harshly and she quieted, "There is no way in hell I could make you stronger than Cell, that is something that none of us can do." Ices was getting angry with the saiyan for his lack of faith, "_BUT,_ I can make sure you have the strength to go down swinging if this whole tournament goes wrong."

She eased up slightly as she caught the meaning, he wasn't saying no he was saying that none of them really had that much of chance, "So you will train me?"

"I will teach you how to fight, keep in mind that I will train you like a saiyan," Ices winced at the association between her and a monkey, "it will be brutal you will be forced to face death-defying odds to reach new heights of power, but you will walk away from it far stronger than Frieza or Cooler." That concept seemed to peak her interest, "You will do as I say when I say it understand," she nodded half-heartedly, "And also understand that after we leave this room I will not be teaching you again, in the next year I will be showing you everything I know about fighting, you will walk out of this chamber as one of the most powerful being in the universe aside from Cell and the saiyans."

"Can you truly make me that strong?" she asked cautiously.

Kento's deep laugh echoed into the void that surrounded them, "I can't _make_ you anything, I can't give you a victory but I can give you the knowhow to acquire it."

_Never knew saiyans could use wisdom._ She mused with a slight smirk at his seriousness.

"Now I understand that you have some less than positive thoughts about me," He said and she reluctantly nodded, "But know that I will not tolerate any attempts on my life, if you try to attack me without it being a sparring match, I will kill you," Kento suddenly had an after thought, "Well maybe that's not fair," he pondered for a moment, "In the next year you have three strikes, if you attack me I will fight back but I won't kill you, after three strikes your as good as dead," then he put on a devilish grin, "_Unless_ you can become strong enough to take me."

Ices smirked, "Giving an incentive huh," Kento shrugged, "Well I suppose running off hatred is as good as honor."

Kento sighed, "No... It's not,"

She ignored him, "So how do we start?" she asked.

Kento put on another evil grin and crouched slightly, "I need to see exactly what you know already so..." Suddenly he flared up to super saiyan, " DEFEND YOURSELF!" and he leapt in to attack.

* * *

**Shits hittin the fan in the Time Chamber lol, just know that the Cell games will start in like 2 chapters or maybe at the end of a 3rd I'm not sure. But the next chapter will be kindof a spoof of the months in the chamber and how the training is going, it is not so much a filler as it is a funny chapter I hope you enjoy.**

**PS: I have over 1000 views would it kill you guys to take a moment and review? :P**


	16. Training Time: It Will All Pay Off

**Holy Crap after I posted the last chapter I had two new reviews like ten minutes later. MORE REVIEW REPLIES YAAAAAA**

**apocalypse24: Don't worry Goku will always be the strongest (Well technically Gohan is the strongest character in DBZ lol) but between the Cell saga and Buu saga it will mostly revolve around Kento so sorry if that disappoints you :'( and the quick updates really depends on the day, I was slow to update all last week because I got Fable 2 but I beat it already so I'm going H.A.M on this.**

**Kagetoworld: It's ok you're the good one who reviews every damn chapter lmao, and I have a few surprises involving Ices in the coming battles ;)**

* * *

"I SAID DODGE DAMMIT!" Kento bellowed as he delivered a hard kick across Ices' back, she was flung forward but immediately turned to fire an energy wave but he grabbed her by the forearm and threw her straight into the ground below.

The super saiyan landed next to her and powered down while shaking his head, Ices was leaning on her hands and knees trying to catch her breath.

"You need to pay attention." He scoffed and began walking away.

"Sorry..." She said honestly and tried to follow but was having trouble walking, Kento grunted and pulled the injured Arcosian to her feet before he continued walking, Ices shuddered from pain caused by her injuries and followed.

It was nearing the end of their first month in the Chamber and Kento felt like he was banging his head against a wall, Ices was a slow learner and he had to go over a lot of basics before she could even see him coming, but she was at least determined.

The training was slow at first because he was forced to teach her about sensing energy before she could even tell where his attacks came from, that took about a week which was still a lot quicker then Kento thought it would. Then came the energy training, Ices had a low-level control over her ki like all Arcosians so it was pretty easy to work with and only took another two weeks before she could easily form her own ki attacks without draining too much of her energy.

Now came the hard part, the physical training, Ices was frail and never had to fight anyone before so he had to take time teaching her basic fighting techniques. Kento taught her some of his own moves and she was slowly adapting his fighting style, but unfortunately it was too slow to make much progress.

_Maybe I'm just over thinking this,_ He thought with a sigh, _It's only the first month we still have a long way to go._

The saiyan entered the temple and went straight into the kitchen, he made a stack of steaming meats that he even added some seasoning to for more flavor, Kento was fortunate enough to have some basic cooking skills unlike Goku. Ices limped in as he finished devouring the food, her heart sank as she watched it all go.

He saw her discomfort and laughed, "Don't worry I left a few on the table in there," he hiked a thumb over his shoulder and pointed to the other room.

She nodded, "Thank you..." And limped off.

Kento noticed how battered she was, they had sparred for the past week and today was the only the second time since day one that he had gone super saiyan and up until now she could at least keep up, but she was no match for him once he transformed and unlike the first time, today he hadn't held back.

He was however surprised by her endurance, Ices hadn't given out until the fourth hour of sparring, but by then he had done significant damage to put her down without even trying. But given the state she was in now they wouldn't be able to spar again for a few days because she needed to extra time to recover.

_Another damn set back_, Kento shook his head, _As if this wasn't hard enough already..._

At the rate they were going it would take far too long for them to make significant progress before the year was out, but who knows maybe she would surprise him. However he couldn't worry about that now, he had to think about his own training and waiting for the Arcosian to heal was not on the regiment.

He decided what to do as Ices walked into the room, it seemed she had regained her composure or was just too stubborn to show her pain.

Kento let out a sigh to get her attention, "I will be gone the next few days so I can train."

"What about training me?" she questioned as respectfully as possible after learning the hard way what happened when if you disrespected a saiyan trainer.

He shook his head, "You need time to heal and I need to get some training in." Kento got up and began heading for the door.

"So what do I do until you get back?"

"I don't know." Kento shrugged, "Maybe you should meditate or something, just stay put until I get back."

He walked out the door and left the battered Arcosian annoyed and with nothing to do, she crossed her arms and huffed, "Stupid monkey..."

* * *

Two more months past and the training continued throughout them, Ices had grown considerably stronger and had actually managed to match Kento blow for blow when he wasn't a super saiyan. Now he was off once again on a training session to make himself stronger because he was somehow convinced that she would just slow down his efforts.

Ices had taken up on Kento's advice and did a bit of meditation from time to time, at first it was just annoying and stupid to her, but after a few times she began to notice how much more level-headed and focused she was during the sparring sessions. Ices fully believed that if not for the meditation she wouldn't be able to keep up with Kento at all.

The Arcosian had tried her best to keep up with the saiyan but he always seemed one step ahead of her, Kento reassured her that it was just because he had more experience as a fighter which didn't offer much consolidation because that meant she would never be able to beat him.

This place was starting to get to her too, they had a clock that had the time and date in it so they could at least tell how long they were in here but it was all the same to her. If not for Kento she wouldn't know when it was time to stop training and when to go to bed.

Kento had a weird sense for it that she had credited as perception but he just shrugged and said, "Well I'm always hungriest around mid day and then I get hungry again about five hours later." His explanation was probably the stupidest thing she'd ever hear but if it kept her sane in this dimension who was she to argue.

After another hour of her own training he decided to meditate, it was just the usual shifting through memories and honing her senses in the dead silence with the occasional explosions indicating where Kento was. Ices delved deep within herself and tried to evaluate some of the lesser aspects of her life, most of it revolved around her family and the poor treatment she got from Cooler and Frieza, often them hanging the titles of Lord over her and threatening her with their superior powers.

_And where are they now? _Ices thought with a smile, _Rotting in hell while I get stronger..._

* * *

On the fourth month of their training Ices was able to bulk up as Frieza had and reach 100% power, Kento was immensely pleased by her progress as she was now able to keep up with him in super saiyan though she was mostly forced onto the defensive and her powered up form put extra strain on her body.

At this point she was much stronger than Frieza and Cooler had been, she felt like a god and could easily go back home and rule the people of Arcos, but Cell stood between her and that desire, so she kept at the training.

They were now just sitting around the temple while Kento ate his lunch, it was a normal pause in the daily activities as the saiyan didn't quite fight as well when running low on fuel.

"We need to go further," Kento said as he ate slightly more controlled so they could talk.

"Well of course I can train more and increase my abilities but not much else." She replied as she ate her own food.

Kento had a troubled look on his face, "I've been thinking about something the past few weeks."

"What is it?"

He hesitated, "When I battled Cooler," Ices shuddered the mention of her cousin, "He was able to go to a new form passed the fully unsealed one."

Ices nodded, "Yes I saw that."

"How?" Kento replied confused.

"The cocky bastard deployed video drones to watch the fight so all Arcos could see him crush the saiyans." she said bored.

Kento laughed, "That's kinda creepy,"

"So you were making a point?"

"Ah yes," he continued, "I've been thinking about that."

"And..." She pressed impatiently.

"What if you could reach that form?" He smirked.

Ices gasped, "I hadn't even thought about that!"

"So could you do it?" He asked, "If we continued increasing your power could you reach a fifth form?"

Ices seemed to think for a moment, the idea intrigued her but she wasn't even sure if she would be able too, "I don't think it has to do with power," she said, "If that was all it took I would have transformed by now,"

Kento sighed, "You have become much stronger than Cooler, damn thought I had something there."

"It may not be hopeless," Ices offered, "I didn't hear anything about Cooler's new form until very very recently."

"You knew before he came to Earth?" Kento said confused.

Ices shook her head, "No but he had never been so confident before," she began, "Cooler was for some time worried about what would happen if he fought the saiyans, that's why he didn't charge to Earth immediately, he was afraid."

"One of the Cold family afraid?" Kento joked, "I never thought I'd see the day,"

"Shut up monkey," she replied half-joking, "But something happened after we got the news that Frieza and my Uncle died on Earth,"

"And what was it?" He interrupted as she took a breath.

"Be patient!" she scolded and continued, "He disappeared for few days, when he came back he had a new confidence about him and a power that made the air shimmer when he grew mad, it was like he was an entirely different person."

"Hmm..." Kento thought for a moment and had a revelation, "Maybe it was the pain of loss that made him transform." he suggested.

"You mean losing Frieza and Cold?" She replied, "Doubtful, he may have been sad about his father but he hated Frieza and would feel no remorse for his death, why would you suggest that you know how cold our people are, no pun intended."

The saiyan shrugged, "Goku was the first one of us to become a super saiyan and said it was from the pain of loss and his anger."

"I did wonder how the saiyans did it," She admitted, "I thought it was just strength but you weren't even in fighting shape when it happened to you."

He chuckled, "Yea I've been thinking about it and I did have an idea about how it happens." Kento went silent like he was thinking but Ices wanted to know the saiyan secret.

"Well we're still eating so feel free to tell." She smirked.

Kento shot her a glare but continued, "Well I think that every saiyan has a personal barrier they have to overcome, Goku's was anger, he wanted to kill Frieza for what he did to Krillin."

"So he was angry what does that matter?"

"You need to understand Goku may be a saiyan but he is entirely pure of heart, he had never taken an innocent life ever, he's done plenty of fighting but never killed unless it was absolutely unavoidable," He went on, "But when Frieza killed Krillin all he cared about was revenge."

"What of you and Vegeta and the purple headed one?"

"Vegeta's was pride, from what I understand he was killing himself trying to become a super saiyan, and finally he gave up and admitted it didn't matter to him any more and that's when it happened," Ices figured it made sense, "Trunks used the pain of loss when Gohan of his time was killed by the androids, plain and simple, although from what I hear it didn't make a difference."

Ices nodded, "And you?"

"I was afraid," Ices choked on the food she was eating.

"You *cough* were scared? *cough*" she managed to get out.

Kento nodded, "I wasn't afraid of dyeing, that thought was a welcome one, but I was afraid that my failure would be the cause of this worlds destruction, but for a while I had condemned myself as evil due to the fact that until a little over a year ago I was a planet purger," Ices was a little troubled by this concept, "But when I realized how much I was afraid that Cell might hurt them or even kill them, I snapped out of the self loathing entrance, all I could see at that moment was Cell tearing apart everyone else, killing innocence and murdering my friends, and I just broke through."

Ices digested the information as Kento finished his food, the theory made sense, every saiyan had a reason to ascend, her cousin might have had one but she had no idea what it might have been.

"Maybe self-preservation," Kento said as he put away his plate.

"What?"

"Cooler's reason," He explained, "It might have been that he was so scared of the saiyans he transformed."

Ices shrugged, "Could be, though I highly doubt that we have such a close similarity in transformations."

"Well we really don't have anything else to go off of so..."

Ices sighed, "I will think about it when I meditate."

"Good," He gave an honest smile, "Now let's get back to work."

* * *

The months were going on and the days began to meld together, Ices was nearly as strong as Kento who had at this point quadrupled his power, he had the ability to bulk up like Vegeta had when fighting Cell but he didn't use it for the lack of speed that had caused Trunks to lose against Cell. He was however on a new threshold and was at a power he didn't think he could ever reach.

A year of training anywhere else would never render the same results, Kento entirely believed it was because of this climate, one minute he was trying to contend with billowing icy winds but the next he had dodge swirling pillars of fire. It pushed him to the very limit of his sanity at some times, sure he kept a level head on most time but he was under pressure as the days neared when they would have to fight Cell, he was still a little annoyed that even after all of this he would have to wait another nine days before being able to battle Cell.

And he had the Ices issue to worry about, she was much stronger now yes, if she had been this strong before she could have taken on Cell in his second form no problem and wouldn't have let him go like Vegeta did, although it was a moot point now, they were both incredibly strong but knew it still wasn't enough to beat Cell. He had to find a way to make her transform.

He tried to keep the thoughts out of his head as he trained, worrying about an impending doomsday was enough of a distraction to allow Ices to land some punches, something he jokingly refused to accept.

Ices was much less hostile towards him now which didn't make much sense, she was angry and mean when they were nowhere near each other but now he spent a majority of his time in here beating the hell out of her she was all nice and complacent.

She had tried to kill him once, though it was kind of his fault and he was forced to apologize afterward.

_I have to keep a mental note to ask Popo why the hell he would stock six crates of clear alcohol,_ He thought with a smirk, _I thought that was water..._

He had ended up telling Ices that her biogems were ugly while in his drunken stupor, apparently a big deal to Arcosian women, and he had picked a great time to do it, Ices went 100% power and kicked his rickety ass all over the dimension, the proof showed on his battered armor. She had only stopped when he had a moment of clarity and went super saiyan, telling her to stop before he was forced to end it, she regained her composure and powered down.

Ices was keeping busy trying to find her own mental block, though it seemed she was having just as much trouble figuring it out as he was, she was probably the most powerful Arcosian in the galaxy but she could never reach her full potential unless she transformed, it was something that didn't seem possible.

* * *

It was time to turn in at the temple, Kento's stomach and the clock told them training time was over, it wasn't just the clock that signaled the end of their training, according to the calendar they only had another month and a half till it was time to head out. Ices thought it was kind of funny that in here a whole year of her life had gone by but out there everyone was waiting at the Lookout like they weren't even gone for so long.

Kento went to his room to sleep as did Ices, for obvious reasons they chose rooms as far away from one another as possible. Well Ices' reason was obvious, she asked Kento why he was so bent on staying far away when he slept and reassured she wasn't planning on getting him in his sleep.

"Trust me if I'm going to get you I want you to be wide awake." She joked, but he just shrugged and asked.

"Have you ever heard a saiyan sleep?" Ices had shook her head in response, "Be thankful for that."

She hadn't truly understood until she walked by his room one night and heard his thunderous snore, she thanked all those her people prayed to that her room was far away.

But now her dreams were clouded with filled with odd images and nightmares, it all revolved around a twinge of pain in her mind. Ices was reliving past events things she really didn't want to see again but had no choice.

_Ices was listening to her cousins brilliant idea of going to Earth to kill the saiyans, but it wasn't some vague memory she was standing there and had all the knowledge that she did now, all the power. _

_She realized this would be the perfect chance to kill Kento, at this stage she could have obliterated him with ease and then crush the androids and Cell before they became too powerful. But something held her back, she saw images flash of the saiyan training her in the Chamber, the moments he had conceded to help her when she messed up, and so she held her tongue._

On the outside world her power took a sharp spike upward as she did so in her mind.

_Then she was seeing it all through the eyes of Cooler, she could see Kento taking a stand against this monstrosity of evil and laying down his life for group of people he didn't even know. She was in the position to kill him, she had control over Cooler and could easily end it now, with a single burst of power she could kill the damned saiyan. And then it happened again, she was watching Kento fight with Cell in Nikki Town, in the scenarios he battled to ultimate android with vigor and courage, he wasn't fighting for himself in Nikki Town, even if Cell would have gotten those two people it wouldn't have made him much stronger but still the saiyan interfered and almost died had she not intervened, at that moment she told herself that she did it for the sake of killing him herself, but now she was having a hard time believing it._

Her heart began to race and her power spiked again.

_And then the final memory came, she sitting in a throne like chair, her cousin sitting next to her in an even large seat. Down below was the arena, it was the day of Kento's battle against Blizzard. The two were fighting across the arena but it was clear that Kento had the upper hand, it was hard to watch her friend being beaten by the saiyan a second time, but now it was different._

_When she watched this battle the first time she saw her best friend, fighting a stupid monkey who was about to get killed and was horrified when Blizzard began to lose._

_Now as Ices viewed the battle she did not see a friend and a monkey, she saw an arrogant fool who almost blew up the arena with no concern for the spectators well-being instead of her friend, and instead of a monkey she saw Kento, he was fighting the same as he did before but now he looked more like a hero and mentor then a merciless monkey who cared nothing for the well-being of others._

_And then it happened, she saw the moment when Kento was about to finish Blizzard, and time seemed to stop. The world around her disappeared and she saw two paths layed out in front of her, one led straight to the fight, when she looked at it her new power surged within and she could easily stop Kento and save her friend. But on the other path she saw a light that led into the unknown, she could not see what was to be if she walked that rode, but when he took a step toward it she felt an immense weight being lifted, it returned when she stepped away._

_She had to choose, in some subconscious level of her mind Ices had found her barrier just like Kento had said, but now she was paralyzed with indecision, should she be what her people wanted and go stop the saiyan who killed her friend, or would she be what her people needed and allow forgiveness to warrant her actions from this day forth. _

_One led to a set destiny, the other led to the unknown... _

_The more she thought the more she was sure._

_Ices stepped forth into the unknown._

Her power spiked again but held the new platform this time, she shot upright in the bed, her heart was racing and she could feel the immense power that swelled within, she knew what was about to happen so she ran out of the temple and into the open void.

As she ran a safe distance away from the temple Ices dawned a bright grin as the weight was lifted, "It. Is. Time..."

* * *

**BAM CLIFFHANGER BITCHES!**

**I know what some of you are thinking, "EFJRAD did you just post 2 chapters in one day?" **

**Well guess what YOU'RE DAMN RIGHT I DID!**


	17. Ascension: The Second Super Arcosian

**Ha ha I left you with a cliff hanger ;P **

**I'm amazingly surprised how well the story is doing and the positive feedback I'm getting on the characters, so thank you to anyone who has followed the story and whatnot. **

* * *

_Kento was standing in the middle of a wasteland, in front of him was a terrified looking humanoid that he had to believe was Cell, inside of him a great power swelled but was completely under control. _

_The fight began and Kento was easily beating Cell, but for some reason he had no control over his own actions, like he was just watching. _

_And there was another thing that didn't make sense, unless Cell's perfect form made him grow three feet taller it appeared from Kento's point of view that he had shrunk. _

_The fight continued and Cell was being utterly destroyed by him, though at this point he didn't believe it was him at all, he was watching the fight through someone elses eyes._

_"INSOLENT CHILD!" Cell shouted as he tried to recover, but who ever this was didn't give him the chance and attacked again._

_Kento was waiting to see who it was that could beat Cell so easily, it restored his faith that this fight wasn't going to be a total loss but he had to remember this was only a dream._

_Then something else caught his attention, it wasn't inside the dream but it came from somewhere nearby. It was an immense power that rivaled his own but felt so familiar. _

_He didn't know what the hell was going on but he was going to find out._

Kento forced himself awake and looked around the room, he noticed the high power nearby and quickly ran from the room, he stopped by Ices' to see if she was there but it was empty.

He kept going until he reached to void, not too far away he felt a thundering power emerging, he blasted off to see what it was.

* * *

Ices' power exploded as she began to ascend, her body began to change and she could feel the fifth form taking hold.

Her body was covered with the same white ivory armor that covered Frieza in his final form, except for her mouth, two long flexible tendrils sprouted from the biogem on her head and arched all the way down her back, her mouth was covered with a bone mask like Cooler's fifth form but her eyes glowed a bright shimmering blue instead of red, Ices' entire tail became covered with armor like plates that ended in a narrow spike, the biogems on the outer part of her wrist sprouted into short sharp crystalline blades, her muscles expanded slightly but for the most part she looked built for speed.

As the change ended she looked over her new form, it was an amazing change and the new power also felt incredible. She felt so alive, she felt like flying around and testing her new power, she felt invincible.

"What. The. Fuck." She turned and saw Kento gaping at her, he had arrived moments ago just as the transformation ended.

Ices smirked as the mask retracted, "Well it looks like I did it." Even her voice had changed, it sounded much official more serious.

Kento shook his surprise and grinned back, "So it would seem," he flared up to super saiyan, "Care to test these new powers?"

She began charging up, her aura now a bright shimmering sapphire, "If you think you can keep up."

The two disappeared in a flash of movement, the dimension was silent as the warriors moved around at speed that would make the Flash jealous. Both were waiting for the chance to attack, though neither showed any sign of being off guard so they both attacked at once.

The void shook for miles around as the two collided so fast it looked like there were four of each fighting at once, they broke off for a moment and decided to stop playing around.

"Looks like your speed is good." Kento remarked with his teacher tone.

Ices laughed, "Everything about me is good," she said arrogantly, "But your skills leave something to be desired."

_Looks like the arrogance runs in the family,_ He thought, "I'm not even using full power Ices." he warned.

Her mask closed again, "What a coincidence," Kento got back into fighting stance, "Neither am I."

They clashed again in a flurry of attacks while trying to get the upper hand, Kento was amazed by her new power though it seemed like her attitude had taken a turn for the worst, just one more thing he had to work on before the year was out.

Ices brought his thoughts back to reality as she punched him across the face, he replied with a spinning kick to the side of her head which sent her hurtling away. She recovered just as he got close enough to land a blow but she managed to catch it with a cross block then rammed her head against his to drive the saiyan away, Ices would have countered quicker but could feel the new form straining her abilities.

Kento was forced back a few feet, and finally Ices shot forward with an energy ball in hand ready to launch at him, but just as she was about to make contact he did a flip over her and got ahold of the with tendrils on the back of her head.

"I found your weakness." He said with a mocking sing-song tone.

Then before she could do anything about it he smashed her back over his knee then threw the ascended Arcosian into the ground hard.

Kento was laughing hard when he landed next to her, "That was amazing! I can't believe how strong you've gotten." He held out a hand to help her to her feet, she took it and got up.

"Thanks," Ices replied gasping for breath, "But I think this form is putting a strain on my body."

Kento shrugged, "I had the same problem when I became a super saiyan, just change back."

"I'll try," She replied and slowly began to let go of the inner power, slowly her body shifted back to her unsealed form.

"Good," The saiyan smiled, "Now you just need to work on changing and holding the form longer."

She nodded, "Alright, but now I think I need to rest."

"Fair enough," he shrugged, "After that I think you've earned it."

They both began heading back to the temple to get in the last few hours of sleep before training resumed in the morning, it was a quiet walk but Kento did have something that began to bug him.

"So what was it?" he asked.

Ices looked at him confused, "What?"

"How did you finally transform?" he clarified.

"Oh that," she thought for a moment thinking of the best way to put it, "Guess I found my barrier and passed it."

Kento shook his head, "Well I figured that part," he scoffed, "But I'm asking what that barrier was."

It was a difficult question to answer because she wasn't entirely sure herself, Ices remembered all the memories that flashed in her mind before the ascension was possible.

The simplest way she could put it was, "forgiveness."

Kento was confused, "That was it?"

"As far as I can tell yes."

"Well who were you forgiving?" He pressed, "Cooler or Cold or somebody else..." he trailed off.

"You," She sighed slightly embarrassed.

Kento tripped and stumbled forward before stopping, "Me!?" he blurted, "What did I do?!"

Ices looked away and continued walking, "Remember Blizzard." it wasn't a question.

Kento suddenly realized what she meant, "Oh... That..."

"No need to feel bad," she said simply, "I've forgiven you, if not I wouldn't have been able to transform."

Kento took a moment to digest the information before following, "Thanks I guess..."

* * *

The next month was filled with brutal sparring, the two ascended warriors were almost dead even in fighting but Kento held the superiority when it came to skill. Ices had been practicing holding her fifth form and now had little to no strain from the transformation, she could easily control her new powers now as well and had officially become a deadly warrior by the saiyan's standards.

It was only a week before they were to leave the chamber, Kento thought it was funny because a week to them would only be like twenty minutes outside. They decided that there was nothing more they could do for training so it was time to leave and let the next fighters go in, Kento devoured the last of the food and waited by the door for Ices.

When she arrived he felt some congratulations were in order, "Well you've come a long way," he smirked, "And I'm proud to say you have survived my training and surpassed all of my expectations."

Ices nodded respectfully, "Thank you Kento, I'm glad to have had you as a teacher."

"No all that remains is for us to beat that monster waiting on the other side."

Ices laughed, "I feel bad for him, he has to face a group of super saiyans, a super namek, and a super arcosian."

Kento sighed, "Cell's days are numbered, and he only has nine left."

"Best not keep the others waiting."

"Agreed," he said simply.

They opened the door and stepped through, they could feel a strange transition as they made it outside. The air was easier to breathe and there was a nice moderate temperature unlike the extremes inside the Chamber.

The two super warriors walked out into the main area of the Lookout to find it almost completely deserted, the only people here were Vegeta, Tien, Yamcha and Trunks.

Mr. Popo appeared before them, "So you have completed your training."

Kento nodded, "Yes, just restock the food and the next group can go in."

"Will do," the small man turned to walk away.

"Hey wait!" Kento called, "Where is everyone?"

"Krillin mentioned something about a party for Gohan at his house," Popo explained, "He, Piccolo and Dende decided to go too."

"Dende?" Ices repeated looking at Kento who just shrugged and shook his head.

"Goku left the other day to find new namekian to be the guardian of Earth," Popo continued, "Dende was a friend of Gohan's and was present during the defeat of Frieza on Namek."

Kento nodded, "Sounds about right,"

The small man walked away to restock the time chamber while the two of them proceeded to greet the others who were all surprised by the massive power increase.

Yamcha was the first to say something, "Wow you guys really pumped up."

"Even Ices feels incredibly powerful," Trunks added cautiously, "She's just as strong as my father now."

"And she can increase it further," Kento replied proudly, "We've both become exponentially stronger."

The nearby saiyan prince was looking at the two of them in disbelief, Kento becoming stronger than him was one thing, but now this relative of Frieza had also surpassed him. He got to his feet and stormed past the group and headed straight for the Chamber, he needed to get stronger, he was going to get stronger even if it killed him.

"Looks like he's in a good mood," Kento noted as he pushed by, Ices chuckled which caught everyone off guard.

All three of Tien's eyes were wide, "Did she just react positively to something Kento did?" he blurted.

Trunks laughed, "I don't know what you did in there but it looks like she isn't going to kill you anymore."

"I could if I wanted too," Ices replied with a smirk.

"Well I hope it's enough," Yamcha sighed, "Cell announced the other day where he was going to hold the tournament."

"He announced it?" Kento repeated.

Trunks nodded, "He invaded a T.V station and broadcast it to the entire world, nine days from now he will hold the games in the middle of nowhere at an arena he created."

Kento lowered his head, "Well I guess it's no longer a hiding our powers game, we either defeat in in front of the world or don't do it at all."

The revelation of the Cell Games was making the saiyan tense, he needed to get his mind off this so he decided he might go ask Goku about something that bothered him, involving a very vivid dream he had the night Ices transformed.

"I'm going to see Goku." He said.

"Alright," Tien replied, "He's at home celebrating Gohan's birthday party."

"birthday party?" Ices repeated, Kento was equally confused.

Yamcha laughed, "Forgot you guys are aliens, a birthday party is to celebrate every year that passes since a person is born, I think Gohan's eleven now, adding the year he spent in the time chamber."

_Humans are weird. _Ices concluded.

"Well all the same I need to talk to him." Kento said, "I'll be back after the party I guess."

Ices nodded and he blasted off towards Goku's small mountain home.

* * *

Upon arrival at the Son residence Kento was greeted by a large burly man with a helmet and horns, for someone so huge he was strangely happy and nice. The small party was mostly being had outside, a large fire was made and Chi Chi was cooking food. Gohan was still a super saiyan as was his father, the young half saiyan was talking with a small namekian Kento had to assume was Dende, Piccolo stood nearby like the usual quiet guardian he was, Krillin was talking with Bulma who had baby Trunks in her arms.

"Looks like you've gotten a lot stronger Kento," Goku said cheerfully.

Kento shrugged, "Well I not exactly as strong as Cell, but I think I've got a good chance at slowing him down."

"Oh don't worry we'll be fine." He reassured, Kento was waiting for this so he decided to see what Goku was so confident about.

"Why are you sure about this?" He asked, "You got some kind of secret weapon?"

Goku laughed, "Oh come on if I had some kind of special weapon to use against Cell don't you think I would have told you?"

Kento cocked an eyebrow, "actually no, I don't think so."

"Well that's not very nice," Goku replied grinning.

"Well who the hell accused me of being nice?" He chuckled, "So seriously, I know you're hiding something."

Goku shook his head with a mischievous grin, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Kento sighed heavily, "Guess I have to do this the hard way,"

"What?"

Kento thought back to his dream in the Time Chamber, "Funny thing happened while I was training in the Chamber,"

"Oh yea?" Goku seemed relieved the subject had changed.

Kento nodded, "I had this weird dream, I was fighting Cell, and I was winning."

Goku brightened up, which was hard to do considering he was already a super saiyan, "That's great!"

"Well the weird thing about it was," Kento continued, "I had no control over my movements, like I was watching through someone elses eyes."

"So maybe Vegeta or Trunks was doing it." He suggested.

Kento smirked and shook his head, "Couldn't have been, from the view I had Cell must have been a few feet taller than me."

Goku realized what he was getting at and panicked, "Maybe, uh... Krillin?"

Kento laughed at the absurd thought, "It's over Goku," the super saiyan hung his head in defeat, "So what aren't you telling us about Gohan?"

Goku sighed, "I can't tell you yet because I'm not really even sure myself, but if that vision means anything then I think we'll be ok."

"Fine, I won't push you for any more info," Kento decided, he could tell that Gohan had some power that Goku was putting faith in but hoped he really wasn't betting it all on a child, "I guess I'll head back to the Lookout."

Suddenly Gohan and Dende ran up, "This is Kento, he's a really powerful fighter and a friend of my dad's." the half saiyan introduced.

"It's nice to meet you," The namekian smiled brightly, "I'm Dende."

Kento smiled at the kids, "Nice to meet you, I hear you're the new guardian of Earth."

The young namek nodded, "Yep, I'm even going to make another set of Dragon Balls."

_Ah yes the Dragon Balls, _Kento thought, _Still haven't seen them but if Krillin and Goku have been brought back by them I can't really doubt the stories._ Kento hadn't gotten more than a general description of what they could do, though he hadn't seen them at work he was sure that would change after the Cell Games.

"Are you going to stay for the food?" Gohan asked.

"Well I was planning on going back to the Lookout," Kento began.

Gohan pleaded, "Oh come on just stay for the food at least, we're gonna have cake too." Kento's saiyan appetite took precedence as he heard the word cake.

He smirked and shrugged, "Oh well I guess I can stay for a little while."

Both Dende and Gohan jumped happily and ran off to continue playing, Kento laughed slightly as he watched them, compared to what normal saiyans went through as kids you'd think Gohan was f**king royalty.

The saiyan noticed Piccolo again nearby and decided to take care of something else.

"Didn't think parties were your thing," Kento smirked as he approached.

Piccolo grinned, "Gohan asked me if I would come, and I don't go into the chamber for another day so..."

Kento smiled, "Good see you're not being a shut in like usual."

The namek grunted, "Well at least I didn't show up looking like I lost an argument with Bulma."

"actually I kinda wanted to talk to you about that," Kento laughed awkwardly, "Remember when we were training for the androids and you repaired Gohan's and Goku's training uniforms."

"You want me to repair the armor?" Piccolo asked annoyed.

Kento shook his head, "No I had another idea,"

Piccolo sighed, "Ok I suppose I owe you one for keeping the androids from killing me, so what is it?"

Kento grinned, "Thanks, well I was kind of think about getting something kinda like what Goku usually wears."

"The hermit outfit?" Piccolo cocked an eyebrow, "Why?"

Kento shrugged, "Well I'm officially a defender of Earth and would like to look the part." Piccolo took a pause afterward before replying.

"I guess I could do that." A beam of light shot out of his eyes and instantly Kento was in an orange gi with a blue undershirt, belt, and wristbands.

"Well actually," Kento began slightly embarrassed, "Orange isn't exactly my color, could you make it like my old armor."

The namek grunted annoyed but complied, another flash and Kento was changed once more, now his gi was black as well as the boots, while his wristbands, undershirt, and belt were all red.

"Thanks Piccolo," He grinned then immediately turned towards the table as a sweet aroma entered his nose, "Foods done..."

* * *

**Yes this chapter was mostly talking, DEAL WITH IT!**

**the next chapter the Cell Games will begin so brace yourself for what you already seen in the TV show :P **

**With a few nice twist ;P**


	18. Waiting: The Calm Before the Storm

The days were going fast as the Cell Games approached, all fighters were on edge except for Goku and Gohan, no one understood what kept the super saiyans so upbeat but they tried not to dwell on it.

At the Lookout the others were all preparing for the battle, after they took turns in the Chamber some left for home, while the rest continued training.

Even now Vegeta, Trunks, and Kento were in the middle of a cross fight while Piccolo, Dende, Ices and Tien watched from the side lines. All three super saiyans were duking it out in a ferocious sparring match in the sky above the Lookout. They were all evenly matched in terms of power but each had an attribute they excelled in, Vegeta had the most experience, Trunks won in terms of raw power, and Kento was the fastest but not by much.

Vegeta did back flip off the surface of the Lookout and launched a knee into Trunks' stomach and forced him away, his victory was short lied as Kento blasted in and they collided head to head, literally, both saiyans recoiled back and held their skulls.

"Ow," Kento groaned, "That smarts!"

Vegeta grunted annoyed, "What was that supposed to be you fool!?"

Kento laughed, "It worked didn't it?"

Vegeta smirked and shook it off, Trunks landed next to them, "You guys need a minute?" the lavender headed saiyan mocked jokingly.

Kento squared up, "Alright, are the Prince and his son ready for another round?"

"Just try to keep up." Vegeta scoffed.

They were off once again in the brutal sparring match, Piccolo watched nearby and shook his head.

"Saiyans are crazy." the namek said simply.

Ices laughed, "I think they're just eager to get this over with."

"I know what you mean," Tien added, "Sitting around for another two days is just annoying."

_Two days..._ Ices thought grimly, _Two days until we fight that monster._

Piccolo noticed her tense look, "I'm sure we can beat him, with Goku and Vegeta and Kento, he doesn't stand a chance."

"And Ices of course," Tien smirked, "With all that power you're hiding."

She chuckled, "Am I that obvious?"

"After fighting so many people who can transform you tend to get a general feel of those with hidden abilities." Piccolo replied.

"Well I suppose I can do a little bit of transforming," She said with a sly smirk.

"Mind showing us?" Tien asked.

"I'd prefer to save it for the tournament," Ices sighed, "But I suppose I need to stay sharp."

"Good," Piccolo nodded.

She was about to start the transformation but had a thought, "You may want to take a few steps back." she warned.

They both did so an gave her some space. Ices took a deep breath and all was quiet except for the loud bangs and grunts from the three brawling saiyans, suddenly she let out a deafening shout and her power skyrocketed, her form shifted to the ascended arcosian body and she was energized fully, when she stopped and turned to the others they had shocked looks on their faces, even the saiyans had stopped to view the spectacle, Vegeta and Trunks were amazed but Kento just had a proud smirk.

The bone mask retracted from her mouth, "So what do you think?" she asked the namek and human.

Piccolo laughed, "I think Cell has every right to be horrified."

Ices nodded and then flew up to the saiyans, they were still in shock but Kento was just laughing.

"Care if I join you?" She asked mockingly.

Vegeta put on a vicious grin, "Well I never did get a good chance to beat Frieza so I guess this is the next best thing."

Ices closed bone mask, "Frieza wasn't half the warrior I am."

"We shall see." the prince replied.

Trunks and Kento continued sparring as Ices and Vegeta attacked each other, the prince was astounded by her power but the lack of experience was obvious and he easily exploited, getting shots around blocks and using homing energy waves to catch her off guard, she did however make up for the shortcoming with her vicious attacks that managed to hit all of Vegeta's vital points when he wasn't blocking them.

Kento and Trunks were pounding on each other hard, Kento threw a kick that Trunks blocked with a straight-arm then punched the older saiyan in the chest, he did a flip back and then rammed Trunks in the stomach knocking the wind out of him. The lavender haired boy then grabbed Kento by his long hair and threw him aside.

As the older saiyan recovered he noticed the liability that was, _Guess I'll have to do something about my hair now too.._ he thought and shook his head.

Dende and Piccolo stood there and watched, Piccolo was glad to know these fighters were on their side, and Dende was just trying to keep up with them as they moved at super speed.

The bouts ended as both Trunks and Ices were slammed into the floor of the Lookout, hovering over them were the two super saiyans Kento and Vegeta, the prince had a satisfied look on his face and Kento with a stupid grin.

"That was fun," Kento said as he landed and powered down.

Trunks groaned and got up, "Yea maybe if you weren't on the receiving end of it."

"Agreed," Ices said and rubbed the back of her head where Vegeta had crowned her, then shifted back to normal.

"I hate to admit it but the arcosian might actually be of some use to us." Vegeta said begrudgingly.

Kento nodded, "Far stronger than any of the others."

"I had a good teacher." Ices grinned.

They heard some noise from further away and then saw Krillin and Yamcha walking out of the temple, they had just finished their time in the Chamber and it was clear they had both increased their power, Kento also noted that their outfits were in tatters with only a few articles left protecting key area if you catch my drift.

"Looks like you guys survived the big bad Time Chamber," Kento scoffed jokingly.

Krillin replied, "Yea that place was insane, I can't believe we survived a whole year."

"Yea but now we're ten times as strong as before," Yamcha said overconfident, "Cell doesn't stand a chance against me!"

The others ignored his stupidity and began to break off, Vegeta and Trunks began heading towards Capsule Corp. Krillin, Yamcha and Tien began heading for Goku's place, Kento was about to follow but decided he would rather stay at the Lookout and rest for the next day. He also decided to get his hair cut shorter so it wouldn't such a liability and now it was only a few inches long and was pointed up.

* * *

Two days later it was nightfall atop the Lookout as Kento headed to the super namek that was watching over the Earth, how he manage to stay awake so late was beyond him. In a few hours the Cell Games would begin, Kento wasn't sure what was going to happen but he feared the worst, sure he knew they had all become super powered courtesy of the Time Chamber but Cell was still a god compared to them.

The nameks good hearing signaled the saiyan's approach, "Couldn't sleep?" Piccolo asked.

Kento sighed, "Yeah..." he gaze reached out over the horizon where the sun would be rising in a few hours.

"We can beat Cell," The namek said as if reading his thoughts.

"You sound so sure," He replied quietly.

"Goku won't let us down," Piccolo reassured.

"What if he can't beat Cell?" Kento asked, he still had the hope of Gohan's hidden power but he didn't want to rely on a dream.

"Then we improvise." Piccolo smirked.

That earned a laugh from the saiyan, "I suppose there really isn't anyway to prepare for doomsday."

A long silenced followed, both warriors stood still as statues as they looked out over the horizon, the sun was just beginning to peak over the clouds, and the last of the nights stars began to fade.

"Three years..." Piccolo muttered.

Kento raised an eyebrow, "Three years?" he repeated.

"We've lived in fear for three years, preparing for the androids..." The namek elaborated, "And today it could all be over..."

Kento sighed heavily, "You think we're going to lose?"

"I'm not sure," Piccolo replied, "What makes you so calm about it?"

Kento was silent for a few moments, thinking of how to raise the namek's spirits.

"The healthy mind does not wake up thinking this is its last day to live," He began, "But I think it's kind of freeing..."

"Freeing?"

"To know that you're so close to the end," he continued, "To know that this isn't some random meaningless demise,"

The namek was surprised by his sudden philosophical attitude, "Hmmm." He signaled for him to continued.

"Of all the nightmares the exist in this cruel world this is the one we choose for ourselves," Kento felt a pure saiyans pride swell within him, "We go forth like a breath exhaled from the Earth, we go into battle today with vigor in our hearts and one objective in mind..."

Piccolo waited for the end of his rant on bated breath.

The saiyan smirked, "We. Will. Kill. Him..."

* * *

Three hours later the group of warriors left the Lookout, Piccolo, Ices and Kento all began heading towards the area that they were told to meet Goku. Upon arrival they found all the fighters there expect for Vegeta, Trunks said he headed straight for the arena so they didn't wait and blasted off to meet the evil threatening this peaceful planet.

Kento could see the arena as they approached, it was good size for normal fighters but with the massive battle this was going to be he doubted it would be sufficient. In the center of it stood the monster man he saw in the dream, in the center of the arena stood Cell, he looked up at them and put on a smug grin. Outside the arena stood Vegeta, across from him stood android 16, and at the far edge of the ring were three humans, one with a camera, one with a microphone, and one in a brown gi with a ridiculous afro.

The band of warriors landed outside the arena between 16 and Vegeta, Kento looked at the android and was happy to see him alive, he could tell 16 wasn't like the others, he was a good guy and even almost died trying to stop Cell.

"Would you look at this!" The reporter said, "A whole group of weird flyers have arrived, perhaps they have come to see Mr. Satan defeat Cell, I must warn you all that this battle will get very dangerous so you should probably get to a safe distance."

Goku looked at them weirdly, "No we came here to beat Cell," he said honestly.

"What?!" the reporter exclaimed, "You think you can defeat Cell, please you will just get hurt, leave it all up to Mr. Satan."

Kento laughed, "Yea right like I'm gonna let that bafoon try to save the world."

The reporter turned to his cameraman, "Hey get a close up on the one in black," he then turned to Hercule, "Mr. Satan this man has just proclaimed you a bafoon and says you can't beat Cell, what do you have to say about that?"

Hercule laughed, "These are all clearly a bunch of mountain boy hicks that don't know who I am, maybe after I beat Cell I'll show them some manners."

"Try it," Kento growled and sent a small shockwave that made the human stumble back.

Goku put a hand on his shoulder, "Easy now Kento," he looked towards the humans, "Mr. Satan I have to warn you that if you fight Cell there's a good chance you'll die."

"HA!" Hercule laughed, "Yea right like I'm some kind of wuss who can't beat some over grown bug freak that uses tricks!"

Krillin nudged Goku, "Maybe we should just let Cell kill him," he suggested.

"KRILLIN!" Goku exclaimed horrified.

"What we could always wish him back with the dragon balls!" the monk defended.

"I like his plan." Ices added stepping forward, "Aside from wishing him back."

The camera was instantly on her, "Ladies and gentlemen there is some kind of freaky monster here!"

All except for Piccolo, 16 and Vegeta started laughing.

"Shut up!" Ices ordered.

"Perhaps this is some ally to Cell and it's going to try and take on our champion as well!"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN _IT_!" She exploded, Tien and Kento had to hold Ices back from attacking the ignorant reporter.

Suddenly Cell decided to speak amidst the chaos, "It's time..."

The arguing stopped and all eyes fell on Cell, Goku was about to step into the ring, "Ok Cell, I'll be fighting you first."

Cell raised and eyebrow, "_You_ will be going first?" He then chuckled, "A shame I was hoping to save the best for last."

"If you want the best then fight me!" Hercule interjected, Krillin was laughing but the others just looked annoyed, "I'll show this freak how things work around here!" the afro headed moron began climbing into the ring.

Suddenly they could hear something overhead, they all looked up and saw an airship hovering above, a hatch on the side opened and two people jumped out, one was a feminine looking man and the other a fat brute in a leotard and gas mask.

"What the hell..." Kento muttered.

And after a few more obnoxious introductions the two new idiots who didn't know what they were doing stepped into the fight first. Both were tossed aside without Cell even moving a muscle, Hercule scolded them for losing and jumped into the ring.

He was however just as easily beaten, he flew over the length of a football field from the arena. The reporter and cameramen were shouting that it was all over and that Cell cheated, everyone else was laughing.

Now it was Goku's turn, he stepped forward into the arena and stood across from him, both of these super warriors squared up.

"We might want to move back a bit." Piccolo suggested.

Trunks nodded, "Probably a good idea."

The group of fighters lifted off and landed on a nearby cliff side that overlooked the ring, a perfect place to watch the fireworks start.

"So you're Cell..." Goku said as they circled each other.

"And you're Goku..." He replied.

Goku smirked, "I hear you're designed to use all our moves against us..."

Cell shrugged, "Perfection..."

The orange clad saiyan nodded then flared up his power, Cell watched carefully as the saiyan's power rose.

As he finished Cell asked, "Shall we begin?"

Goku nodded with his serious battle smirk, "Sure."

Suddenly the two warriors launched at each other and were about to meet in the center of the ring, the others watched as they attacked.

The Cell Games had officially begun!

* * *

**Thanks everyone who's been reviewing been getting alot of love recently and I appreciate it :D**


	19. Cell's Game: Super Powers Collide

**These next couple chapter will basicaly be all action, I estimate about 4 or 5 more till the Cell saga is complete, then I can get into the fun stuff Mwhahahahaahahahahahahah**

* * *

The warrior and the monster met in the center of the ring, Goku did a flip and attempted to kick Cell's head but he held up an arm and blocked it, the saiyan then threw a punch that Cell stopped with an open palm, the android then tried to punch Goku he ducked under it then hopped upward avoiding Cell's sweeping kick.

He then spun around in the air and tried to kick Cell in the head again but he lowered to the arena floor and slid under it, as the saiyan landed Cell tried to kick him back but Goku just back flipped to the other end of the ring.

Just as he was about to touch the ground he disappeared in flash, the others watching had no idea where he went but suddenly Cell ducked as Goku reappeared and tried to kick him in the back of the head, then he dropped in with an elbow but Cell caught it then grabbed Goku by the arm and threw him over his shoulder.

The moment the orange clad saiyan landed he launched off one foot towards Cell, when he reached him they engaged in a flurry of attacks, Cell was blocking all of Goku's strike attempts but just as he punched the saiyan across the face he landed a kick to Cell's chin. Both of them recoiled back and regained their battle stances.

Hercule and the reporter were watching with dropped jaws and wide eyes.

Upon the ridge the others were watching intently.

"They appear to be of equal strength." 16 noted.

Yamcha nodded, "And neither of them are even short of breath."

Suddenly Goku disappeared, Cell just stood there like a statue and waited, not even Kento or Vegeta could see the super saiyan. Then Cell began shifting his arms through the air and blocking Goku's super speed punches, then he thrusted outward with a kick and knocked the saiyan out of super speed and out of the air.

He recovered and flew at Cell once more, _What is he doing?_ Kento thought, _A direct attack won't work on Cell..._

Then Goku just passed right through the android and he realized it was an after image, then the real Goku attacked and pounded on Cell's chest, he forced the android to the edge of the ring then kicked him out-of-bounds, he was about to hit the ground but stopped himself and flew right back in.

"I'm sorry but did you think you'd defeated me?" Cell scoffed.

Goku smirked, "I won't fall for your cheap tricks Cell, I knew all along it wouldn't be that easy."

Cell moved a few steps closer, "I thought it would be appropriate to play a little joke since you're not fighting me seriously."

"Hey you're holding back as well," Goku replied.

Cell clenched his fists, "Little by little I shall reveal to you the perfect power that lies within me."

Goku crouched into attack position, "Bring it on..."

Upon the ridge they watched as the two began to brawl once more, the moves were so fluent, so fast and accurate, these two were dead equals and it seemed like neither was making much head way.

The "Champion" and the reporters were in utter disbelief of the fight they could barely even see.

"This is just crazy..." Ices muttered, "I thought I was fast but this is ridiculous."

Piccolo nodded, "These two are far beyond any of us..."

"And he's not even using his full power," Gohan added.

"What?!" Krillin exclaimed.

Gohan nodded, "My dad is a lot tougher then this, I just know it..."

"Hey kid I'm all for optimism but I'm pretty sure that Goku is going his hardest right now." Kento replied.

Suddenly Goku launched up from the arena with his hands held back as he approached Cell.

"KA-ME-HA-ME" He was just about to reached Cell, "HAAAAA!"

The blue energy wave flew directly into Cell but he knocked it aside with a back hand, Goku then appeared behind him an drove a fist into Cell's unguarded back, he yelped in pain and stumbled forward but quickly returned by punching Goku across the face then hammering him into the ground with a fist.

He landed on his hands and knees leaving a large set of cracks on the arena floor, he got to his feet as Cell landed right across from him.

"I suppose that was a good warm up." The android mocked.

Goku grinned, "Guess it's time for the real fight to start..."

The saiyan crossed his arms in front of him as if to keep steady and then let out a deafening roar as his power began to skyrocket beyond anything the others had ever felt or seen. Cell just watched with a bored look on his face, once Goku finished the android began to power up as well, his power rose up to equal Goku's but it managed to keep going even higher, the on lookers were all horrified by the sight of the glowing monster, they both squared up again and were prepared to attack, now both at full power.

"It's a stand-off," Krillin said.

Kento nodded, "They're both fighting at full power."

"And almost evenly matched," Trunks said, "Who do you think is gonna win?"

Krillin smiled, "Are you kidding Goku's got this one."

The two warriors were once again enthralled in the mass of chaos that was their battle, each delivering power blows on each other that would have easily crippled any of the other fighters. They were both evenly matched and it appeared neither of them was even getting tired, it finally came to an end as they stopped across from each other in the ring once more.

"I have to say Goku you're the best fighter I've found on this planet." Cell admitted.

"Thanks that means so much coming from you," Goku scoffed.

"Well this has been fun but I think I have a way to make it even better," Cell then crossed his arms, Goku went wide-eyed as he recognized what he was about to do, "MULTI FORM!"

They watched in horror as Cell split into fours and stood in an arrogant line in front of Goku.

"That's your move right?" Yamcha directed at Tien.

The tri-clops nodded, "I can't believe it,"

"Hey that's not fair!" Ices snarled, "If it's four on one then why don't we get in there!?"

Kento shook his head, "Goku can handle this..."

The Cells rushed forward and then separated taking all four corners of the ring, Goku stood in the middle with smirk on his face, he remembered when Tien had tried this same move on him so long ago at the last world martial arts tournament they were in.

"You can't beat me like this Cell," Goku said, "You should just give up."

"Never." he hissed and all four launched in to attack.

Goku was being battered around by the menacing clones but was somehow still managing to hold his own, Kento had never seen this attack before but it looked incredibly useful, why had Tien not used it before?

"Ok so there's more than one Cell but now his power is divided by four," Tien said as they watched.

_I guess that's why,_ Kento thought.

Goku flew high into the air and the Cells followed, it was hard to see because of the bright sun but Goku managed to smash down all four of them into a pile in the middle of the ring, they slowly receded into one being again.

"That all you got?" Goku mocked as he landed.

"Not even close," Cell said and began flaring his power.

"What the-" Goku began as he felt the power surge, "He's focusing all the energy into his ha-" He suddenly knew what he was about to do, "No Cell don't!" he shouted.

"And why not?" Cell said with a malicious grin and a blue light flickering in his hands.

"You can't put that much power into the Kamehameha," The saiyan argued, "You'll blow up the whole planet!"

Cell ignored him, "KA-ME"

"CELL NO!" Goku shouted.

"HA-ME!"

"He'll kill us all!" Kento yelled in fear.

"HA!"

The blue wave left the monster palms and flew straight at Goku, he had to act fast or the entire planet would be history.

Goku jumped into the air, "HEY CELL UP HERE!" he shouted.

Cell pulled up his hands and the beam swerved upward and towards Goku, the others watched in horror as the blast engulfed him, he had no time to dodge it, surely this was the end of Goku.

"NO!" Kento shouted and was about to attack, but he stopped as he saw Goku reappear next to Cell and kick him aside, the androids shock was almost as much as his own.

"But how?" Cell demanded, "That blast was too close for you to have possible escaped!"

"I guess it was luck," Goku deflected.

"Of course, you're very lucky but how did you disappear then reappear?" Cell pressed.

"A new technique, the instant transmission."

Kento kicked himself, _Of course! How could I forget about that?_

"You know Cell that blast would have destroyed the entire planet and every one of us." Goku said.

Cell shrugged, "Yea maybe so, but I figured you would do something heroic and save everyone..."

Goku grinned, "Oh I see, so you were counting on me."

"Well don't get the wrong idea, I don't care one bit about this planet or it's inhabitants," he lowered into a crouch, "But without it there'd be no one to KILL!" Cell launched forward to attack.

Some how his speed had increased because he was now slamming Goku left and right with powerful blows and the saiyan was brought to his knees.

"Am I too fast for you Goku?" Cell mocked as he appeared behind the saiyan.

Goku snarled and attacked, the two of them were fighting across the arena at speeds that made them seem invisible, every time they touched the arena floor an explosion of dust followed, but even though they could barely see, it was clear that Cell was winning. No matter how hard Goku fought, Cell was picking him apart, it wouldn't be long until the saiyan was out of the game.

The battle carried both of these supreme fighters high into the sky where only the Z fighters could see them, concussive blasts and shock waves filled the air as their fists collided and their attacks slammed into blocks.

The two finally came down as Cell tombstoned Goku into the ring, he instantly recovered and jumped back but Cell had him on the very edge of the arena and if he wasn't careful he would lose by being knocked out.

Goku jumped behind Cell and tried to kick him out but he recovered and both threw insanely powerful kicks and hit each other directly in the jaw, both warriors grunted in pain and flew back several feet as blood flew from their mouths, each landed dangerously close to edge of the ring on opposite ends.

Cell and Goku both jumped into the air and stopped for a moment.

Cell looked quite angry, "I'm tired of being confined to this ring,"

"Hey wait!" Goku shouted as Cell aimed his hand at the arena, "What are you doing?"

"I'm making the game easier," he replied, "And you might want to tell your friends to move." his palm began to glow.

Goku gasped and turned to the others on the ground, "GET AWAY FROM THE RING NOW!" he bellowed.

Kento, Vegeta, Trunks and Ices were the only ones fast enough and grabbed the others before darting away from the area, 16 grabbed the reporters and Hercule and got them out as well. They were just in time as the ring erupted in a blast of light courtesy of Cell, leaving nothing but a desolate wasteland and massive crater.

"He blew the ring up!" Krillin said as he recovered.

"You don't fucking say?!" Kento scolded while gasping for breath.

Cell immediately began chasing after Goku while launching a barrage of energy blasts that he was barely avoiding, Goku turned and put up a barrier that absorbed the brunt of the incoming attacks but the area was filled with a massive cloud of smoke. The orange clad saiyan came flying out and slammed a fist into Cell's crossblock he had barely put up in time.

And thus another deadly mêlée brawl began, the two fighters matching each other blow for blow and landing an equal amount of hits on one another, it ended much quicker as they locked hands and began flaring all the power they had left, the earth shattered and lifted up around them.

"T-This is insane!" Piccolo said as the air around them shimmered from the forces being released.

"It feels like their power is increasing as the fight goes on not decreasing!" Kento stated.

Goku drove his knee into Cell's jaw and forced him away then they began another super speed strike bout, each landing the same number of blows and being evenly matched in speed. Goku punched Cell across the face and sent him hard into the ground, but just as he was about to lead in with another strike Cell got to his feet and fired a massive barrage of energy beams that hit Goku dead on and engulfed him in a large explosion.

Goku flew straight up into the air and began raising his energy, "KA-ME!"

"EVERYONE GET DOWN TAKE COVER!" Piccolo shouted.

Cell laughed, "Goku wouldn't dare fire the attack from there it would destroy the earth."

Kento sighed, "Don't worry guys I know Goku's crazy but he's not that crazy."

"HA-ME!"

Ices glared at Kento and he just shrugged innocently, "Hey I've been wrong before."

Cell looked truthfully afraid, "No... Goku... You wouldn't..."

"No dad don't do it!" Gohan shouted in disbelief.

Everyone braced for the impact that they were sure was about to hit when Goku launched the attack, but then he just disappeared, Goku had just vanished into thin air.

Kento realized what was about to happen and laughed, "GOKU YOU CRAZY BASTARD!"

Cell turned to him, "What are y-" He stopped and began to tremble as Goku appeared in front of him with a fully charged Kamehameha in hand.

Cell went wide-eyed, "NNNNNOOOOOOO!"

"HAAAAA!" Planted his hands on Cell's chest and the attack was fired, the angle of it prevented anyone from being hurt other than Cell, the whole area was covered with a thick cloud of smoke as an explosion filled the wasteland, the others had to shield their eyes from the light.

After moments of silence the dust began to clear, as it did a very exhausted saiyan was revealed, and in front of him? In front of Goku was the lower half of Cell's body, the entire torso head and arms were gone, destroyed by the Kamehameha Goku unleashed at point-blank range.

The others looked at him in shock.

"D-d-did he do it?" Kento muttered, he wanted to believe it was over but he couldn't be sure, "Did he really beat Cell?"

* * *

**HAHAHA NOPE! but you already know that right? well I hope so or else I just spoiled the s**t out of the story xP**


	20. Goku's Folly: A Leap of Faith

"D-d-did he do it?" Kento muttered, he wanted to believe it was over but couldn't be sure, "Did he really beat Cell?"

Yamcha laughed, "Oh yea Goku did it alright, man that instant transmission really does the trick," He turned to see everyone else now had nervous looks, "Oh come on guys this is a good thing, we don't have to worry about Cell anymore!"

Ices shook her head, "Something's not right, I can still sense a lot of energy coming from what's left of Cell's body," Everyone else could feel it too.

Suddenly Krillin gasped and shouted, "GET AWAY FROM HIM GOKU! CELL IS GONNA REGENERATE HIMSELF!"

All of Kento's initial hope was replaced with fear, "WHAT!?"

Just then the lower half of Cell's body hopped to its feet, it leaned over and began contorting in strange ways and shaking, then a whole new upper body sprouted covered in green slime.

"That's disgusting!" Ices blurted and covered her mouth.

Cell began arrogantly doing some stretches to loosen up the new body, Goku smirked and said, "I should have known you'd regenerate yourself."

"Yes all thanks to Piccolo's cells," The android said smugly.

Piccolo snarled, "He just won't die!"

Goku laughed, "I might not have beaten you with that blast but I can sense that your power has gone down sharply because of it."

"Perhaps, but you're the one who seems to have trouble catching his breath," Cell scoffed, "I know what you did, you pushed most of your energy into that last attack, but I'm still standing and all of your power is drained, your fight is over."

Goku powered up, "That's NOT true!"

Cell sighed, "I guess I'll have to show you..." and power up as well.

Goku charged forward and tried to punch Cell but he just sidestepped and slammed a fist across the saiyan's face, he replied by kicking Cell in the jaw but it seemed to do little damage.

The two were once again engaged in a mêlée brawl, this time it was different though, it was painfully clear that all of Goku's power was gone but Cell still had energy to spare, this fight was over.

"This is bad," Kento said, "Very bad..."

How Goku was still going was a mystery to everyone, he was actually managing to keep up for the most part but was still being beaten. Cell uppercut him into the air then sent him right back down by putting his fist together and slamming his back.

"Goku was counting on that last attack to finish Cell off," Piccolo stated, "I don't know how much more of this he can take."

The two separated as they each landed a punch across the others face, Goku was gasping for breath but Cell appeared just fine.

"Is this battle too much for you Goku?" Cell mocked.

Goku growled, "NO!" and blasted forward, Cell side-stepped his attack and drove a knee right into the saiyans stomach, he then lifted him by the collar and punched him into the nearby mountain.

Cell swooped in to attack but then the rocks were all blown aside and Goku began launching a rapid fire attack that hit Cell full on.

"Come on Goku," Kento muttered, "You can do this." The orange clad saiyan continued his relentless energy barrage.

Trunks smiled and clenched his fist, "He's got him, Goku is going to win!"

Cell was being relentlessly pounded by the barrage of energy balls, he was just using a simply block to shield himself and was taking little damage, but he was still very angry.

"ENOUGH!" he shouted and blasted outward forming a massive barrier, it continued growing and began absorbing all of Goku's attack.

It managed to reach the cliff side the others were on but it stopped before hitting them, Goku let up on his attack as it was doing no good.

"Maybe now you see how hopeless you really are?" Cell chuckled, "This is my game and I MAKE THE RULES!"

Upon the hill the others watched in shock, "Both of their powers have dropped tremendously but Goku's is still going down..." Piccolo grunted.

"You're tired" Cell scoffed, "You're all out of strength, perhaps one of those sensu beans would help you."

"Quick now's our chance we can get Goku a sensu bean!" Trunks called to Krillin.

Vegeta finally spoke, "Kakarot would rather die than use one of those disgraceful sensu beans as crutch."

"What are you saying?" Trunks replied.

Vegeta grunted, "It has become painfully clear that Kakarot is stronger than anyone in this group," He shuddered slightly, "Even more powerful than, myself. So if he wants to have a true warrior's honorable death then that's his decision and we have no right interfere..."

The others wanted to argue but Kento stopped them, "He's right,"

"What!?" Ices blurted in disbelief.

Kento grinned proudly, "It's a saiyan thing..."

Cell was laughing, "I can feel your power slipping away Goku, you can't last much longer."

Goku suddenly powered down completely but was still a super saiyan, "You're right Cell, I can't beat you," The others gasped, "It's over, you win, I give up."

The shock of Cell was almost as much as the others, "Coward!" Vegeta growled.

"He can't give up!" Tien said.

"Goku never loses!" Yamcha added.

"No dad, don't give up..." Gohan muttered.

"A saiyan thing my ass," Ices scoffed.

"No you can't let Cell win Goku!" Piccolo snarled.

"No Goku you can't end it this way..." Kento pleaded.

Goku ignored all of them and continued, "You know when I came here today I wasn't sure I'd have what it takes to beat you, I know now that I don't."

"Has Kakarot gone MAD!" Vegeta said viciously.

"It's pointless for me to continued fighting you," Goku finished.

Cell looked more disappointed and annoyed then shocked, "Surely you're joking!? You can't just say 'I give up' and expect to walk away!"

Goku smiled, "Sure I can, you beat me fair and square, I give up..."

Cell sighed, "Very well but I hope you're ready to face the consequences of your actions, I will make you watch as I turn this entire planet to rubble!"

"Not so fast Cell," Goku said still smiling, "I may be giving up but that doesn't mean there's no one left to fight you, there's still one more person you need to fight."

"You're not serious!" Cell scoffed, "Who? One of them," He turned his gaze on the others, "And exactly which one of these pitiful specimens did you have in mind Goku? Trunks, Kento, Vegeta? Please... Don't waste my time..."

"Nope," Goku shook his head, "Neither of them."

"If not them who? Honestly you can't possibly be thinking about going through with this?"

Kento was troubled as he watched them speak, _Come on Goku you must have some kind of plan behind this..._ Suddenly his thoughts drifted to the dream in the Time Chamber, _No... He can't possibly be thinking to send in Go-"_

"Gohan!" Goku called, everyone one of them gasped in shock.

_He wants me to fight?_ Gohan thought, _But what can I do?_

Goku flew up and landed in front of the fighters, "You can do it Gohan."

The boy was nearly trembling, "M-Me fight with Cell?"

"He promises me a challenge but gives me nothing but a child," the android muttered.

Piccolo had to intervene, "Goku stop this!" the namek demanded, "Think about what you're doing! If Gohan fights with Cell he is going to die!" Fear and anger were mixed with the nameks words.

"Listen, Gohan has a power hidden inside that you or I can't even begin to imagine," Goku replied calmly, "Think about it, don't you realize he's been keeping up with us all this time, ever since he was just a little boy, when I was his age I wasn't half as strong as he is."

"Goku we all know Gohan is strong for his age," Krillin began, "But fighting Cell..."

"You're just going to have to trust me," Goku replied, "I wouldn't be doing this unless I knew Gohan could win," He turned and walked to his son, "Tell me Gohan, during my fight with Cell, did you think it was hard to keep up at all, was there ever a point where you couldn't see us or had a hard time following?"

Gohan shook his head, "No, but that's only because you weren't fighting at your full power, I'm sure that if y-"

"I don't know about Cell," Goku cut him off, "But I was giving it my all, you thought I was holding back because you were comparing my energy to your own."

Kento went wide-eyed, "Is this true Gohan?"

The half saiyan reluctantly replied, "Yes..." All the others were in utter shock.

_This is insane!_ Ices thought, _He's only a boy and yet his power is..."_

"So what do you say?" Goku said softly to his son, "Win this one for me so we can all go home..."

After a moment Gohan smirked, "Ok dad... I'll do it..."

The boy lifted the mantle off his body that resembled Piccolo's and then took flight, he made a wide arc and landed on the ground below Cell.

Cell laughed, "How absurd..."

"Hey Krillin do you have any sensu beans?" Goku asked.

"Oh yea," the monk reached to his side, "Korrin gave me a fresh batch the other day." he handed one to Goku.

"Hey Cell!" Goku called, "Catch!" the orange clad saiyan then threw the bean as fast as he could to Cell, the android caught it and examined the small food closely, "I think you're going to need it!" Goku continued, "It's a sensu bean, eat it."

"Goku have you lost you mind!" Kento shouted and voiced everyone's thoughts.

Goku shrugged, "Cell's kind of worn out right now and it just wouldn't be fair if Gohan beat him when he was weak."

"B-But that's Cell!" Yamcha stammered.

"Who really cares about being fair!" Tien added.

Cell let out a booming laugh, "Thank you Goku I will take this bean without hesitation, but be warned that you will soon regret this act." the monster popped the bean into his mouth and to everyone's great fear was restored to full power.

"N- No..." Ices muttered trembling.

"So child are you ready?" Cell asked as he finished powering up.

Gohan ignored him and let out a deafening roar as his power skyrocketed, a cyclone of light and rocks were filling the air as he grew in power, within moments it was even higher than Goku's had been, leaving every one of the group in complete awe.

Cell lost his arrogant look, _Perhaps there is more this boy then I thought..._

"Ok Cell," Gohan spoke, "I'm ready..."

Piccolo looked the most worried out of all the others, "I hope you are Gohan... Cell isn't going to give you a second chance..."

Cell landed on the ground in front of Gohan and the two squared up.

Then it began, Cell threw a kick on Gohan's flank but he held up and arm and blocked it, Cell smirked and tried kicking the other side but the result was the same. The android began trying to hit Gohan rapidly but he dodged and blocked every blow, Cell jumped back and tried to take out Gohan's legs but the half saiyan jumped into the air and began to fly.

Cell followed close behind, he caught up and tried to kick Gohan again but he easily dodged and landed in a crouch on the ground. Cell flew in to hit him but Gohan jumped into the air and the android flew into the ground, using his super speed Cell flew right back out and was in front of Gohan in the air, he quickly unleashed another flurry of punches that the boy dodged.

"You're pretty fast aren't you?" Cell mocked, "How about we kick things up a notch." He lunged forward and rammed his forehead into Gohan's then caught the recoiling saiyan by the shirt and pulled him close.

He then began delivering blow after blow to Gohan's face, the others could barely watch.

"No... This was a mistake..." Piccolo muttered.

Krillin turned to Goku, "You've got to help him, before it's too late." The bald ones words fell on deaf ears as Goku ignored him and continued watching the fight.

Cell finally released Gohan to let him fall but then slammed a kick into his chest and sent him hard into the ground.

Ices looked at the smiling saiyan father in disbelief, "D- Don't you even care? If you don't do something your son is going to die..." This was the hardest part for her, she knew how to fight but had never been in a real life or death battle, and now she was forced to sit back and watch as an eleven year old boy was being ruthlessly beaten by an enemy she trained to fight.

To everyone's surprise Gohan stood up in the crater like nothing happened, he wiped the blood from his mouth and smirked at the android hovering above, he crouched into a fighting stance and prepared for battle.

Cell landed in front of him, "Well Gohan I see you're ready for round two..."

"I'm ready when you are you creep." Gohan replied defiantly.

Cell flew back into then air and sent a blast at the boy, he gasped and began backfliping away as it hit the ground, Cell swooped in but Gohan finally flipped against a wall and launched himself into the air. Cell fired another blast that almost hit Gohan's arm and he was forced back to the ground, the android launched another attack before he could recovered and the saiyan boy was blown away by the explosion.

Gohan recovered in a roll and Cell continued firing, "HOLD STILL!" the android ordered as he continued firing but Gohan kept dodging.

Cell got in close and delivered a punch across his face then sent him away with a kick, Gohan turned away but Cell reappeared behind him and drove a knee into the boys chin. Gohan jumped high into air looking for reprieve but Cell followed and tried to elbow him down, the boy dodged and landed slowly, Cell did so right in front of him.

Before Gohan could react Cell jumped up and crowned him, then as he fell sent him flying with a kick. The android caught up to him in mid-flight and punched him clear across the face, the young half saiyan could be heard howling in pain, a sound that sent a shiver down all of their spines.

"Good fight kid," Cell admitted and aimed a glowing hand at the boy, "But like all good things it must come to an end." A flash of light let his hand and blasted Gohan into a rock formation, it collapsed on him and he was gone from view.

"N-no Gohan!" Piccolo shouted in fear.

"It's over..." Trunks muttered.

Cell chuckled, "That was too easy, then again it always is..."

"Goku you fool!" Piccolo said trembling with anger, "You didn't listen to us, we told you this would happen!" Piccolo exploded, "Well maybe you'll hear this, YOUR SON IS DEAD GOKU! HE'S DEAD!"

A long silence followed then Goku shook his head, "You're wrong Piccolo, Gohan's fine, can't you sense his energy?" The others all felt out.

"He's right!" Kento blurted, "I can feel it!"

An explosion of light lifted the mountain piled on the young boy and sent it all away, in its wake Gohan stood there glowing and stoic with a golden aura flowing around him, he had several wounds on his body and was bleeding from the mouth, but all in all he looked fine.

Cell became serious as the boy approached, "Well it appears I misjudged you, it would seem you are much more stubborn than I have given you credit for."

Gohan's expression didn't change, "We don't have to do this, we don't have to fight Cell, it's meaningless."

Cell burst into a dark laughter, "You sound just like your father, honestly do you really think I'll stop my Cell Games just because you think they're meaningless?"

"Yes." Gohan nodded.

"Well think again," Cell scoffed, "Let me explain something to you, you have to fight, unless you beat me hear all of your friends and family will die, I will destroy the Earth! How's that for meaning?"

Gohan persisted, "I'm telling you I don't want to fight anymore Cell, even though you're evil I have no desire to kill you, you don't have to continue this senseless violence, you can put an end to it right now, I don't want to fi-"

"You don't want to fight yes I understand that," Cell interjected, "Now correct me if I'm wrong but did you just say you could kill me?" Gohan nodded, "Interesting, and what makes you think you could accomplish this, do tell."

"I know what my father meant," Gohan began, "I know why I'm the only one who can take you down."

"Don't make me laugh, you can't touch me kid."

"No maybe not right now," Gohan agreed, "but you need to know exactly what will happen if you push me," He sighed heavily and began the tale, "When I was a little boy a saiyan warrior named Raditz came to the Earth, he was a lot like you and enjoyed hurting people and causing pain, he beat my dad and continued to ruthlessly torture him, and I couldn't do anything except sit back and watch, every time my father cried out in pain my anger grew, when I reached the breaking point I broke free of his pod and attacked, I lost myself in the fury, that was the first time I found out I had a hidden power," Cell listened intently as Gohan told him about all the instances his power came through, when Piccolo began training him, when Frieza stabbed Krillin on Namek.

It was supposed to be a warning, but to Cell... It was incentive, all he heard was that if he made Gohan angry enough he would get a worthy challenge, he would either beat it out of Gohan, or beat it out of his friends and family.

"My dad realized that if I was pushed too far, well he had no idea how powerful I would become, if you continue this fight, you're going to die Cell." Gohan finished.

Cell laughed, "An interesting story, but it didn't work," Gohan went wide-eyed, "Well not in the way you intended, you have given me something to work for, you see Gohan this hidden power intrigues me, I'm determined to see it for myself!"

He slammed a fist across Gohan's face, and so began the merciless beating from Cell, the android did all he could to push Gohan, he stomped his head, punched his face and stomach, he caused the young boy more pain then he had ever felt in his life.

"Goku you have to do something!" Piccolo shouted, "Cell doesn't want to fight Gohan he wants to fight you!"

"Don't worry Gohan will be fine," Goku replied, "If Cell keeps pushing Gohan's not gonna have anywhere to go except right through him."

Cell continued his furious onslaught and began to fire death beams, Kento refused to watch any longer, he heard to many stories of what had happened when a saiyan child is left to face the world alone, "Goku you may just want to sit here but I WILL NOT!"

"He's right Goku this has gone on long enough!" Piccolo said.

Cell put Gohan in a vice grip and began to crush him, the young boys bones giving way under the pressure.

"Come on Kento let's go help him!" Piccolo pulled off his turban and mantle.

"NO!" Goku shouted, "Just wait a little longer!"

"Wait for what Goku?!" Kento replied equally angry with Goku's decision, "For your son to be killed!"

"Just watch, Gohan has the power to break Cell down once and for all," Goku replied and turned his attention back to the battle.

Gohan's cries of pain began to fill the air once more.

"Enough of this game Goku!" Piccolo pushed, "Gohan may have that power but it doesn't matter! He doesn't thirst for battle and mayhem, he's not a fighter like you!" The revelation hit Goku like a brick wall, well actually that wouldn't do much to slow him down, it hit him like one of Cell's punches.

"Do you want to know what he's thinking right now!?" Kento added, "He's wondering why his father is just standing around and watching him die, he's wondering where you are right now and why aren't you protecting him!" There was a hidden sadness in the saiyans voice.

"He may be the most powerful person in the world but he's also a scared eleven year old boy!" Piccolo finished, "And I'd rather die then wait!"

Goku finally decided to act, "Krillin throw me a sensu bean!" he called, on the field Cell suddenly released Gohan.

"Stubborn boy," Cell said as he loomed over the injured half saiyan, "If you won't get angry about your own pain then maybe I should try the pain of your friends." Gohan gasped through the pain.

Cell took flight straight for the others, Gohan shouted for him to stop but the android did not change his course. Kento attempted to attack, Cell easily dodged and landed in front of Krillin, he quickly swiped the bag of sensu beans from his hands and flew back down to Gohan.

"What are you doing?!" Gohan demanded.

"I'm doing whatever it takes to unleash your power," Cell replied angry, "And if your friends get killed you can just blame yourself for being so stubborn!"

"Please no!" Gohan pleaded to no avail, he tried to attack, he leapt forward to strike the monster but he just kicked Gohan aside.

The distraction had him so focused that he didn't notice 16's movement, he launched in and grappled Cell from behind.

"16 what are you ding!?" Cell demanded as 16 lifted him off the ground.

"Cell couldn't detect his approach because he's an android!" Ices realized.

"But why would he try to beat Cell it's suicide!" Trunks said.

"We have to help him!" Piccolo replied and they all prepared to attack.

"NO STAY BACK!" 16 ordered, "I will kill him by self destructing!"

"WHAT!" Cell shouted.

"I have a powerful explosive embedded inside of me, it was to be used as a last resort," 16's voice became sad, "I am sorry that we androids have caused so much suffering on the Earth."

"16 NO!" Kento shouted.

"Cell you are a parasite, you take life without any regard for those who you kill," 16 ranted, "It will be my honor to destroy you, Dr. Gero's sick ambitions to rule the world through us will be put to an end by his own devices." Cell struggled in his grip but could not break free.

Krillin was trembling, "Bu- but wa- wait..."

16 began to glow, he was gathering all the energy he needed to activate the bomb, the others all braced themselves for the explosion... But nothing happened.

"W-Why aren't I exploding!?" 16 said fearfully.

"You can't 16!" Krillin shouted, "The bomb was removed when you were being repaired."

16 gasped, "NOOOO!" All the hope they had just recovered was lost.

Cell laughed, "Sorry 16 but I'm staying, but if you have a death wish far be it from me to let you down," he broke out of the android grip and placed a hand on his chest, a torrent of energy was released and android 16 was blown into pieces.

Kento's anger and energy began to flare as he watched to so human android be killed, Cell kicked to still intact head of the machine away.

"Now would anyone else like to be a martyr today?" Cell mocked before turning back to Gohan, "Seems we still haven't gotten you mad enough, how about some friendly persuasion," Cell looked at the ridgeside fighters, "Let's see we have about... Nine, that should be easy enough."

Cell tensed up and spread his wings wide, the small stinger that was left of his tail opened wide and began to spit out small gooey blue balls. They all watched in horror as the small blue balls formed into tiny blue replicas of Cell, each just stood there laughing wickedly with the voices of children.

"What the hell are those things?" Tien blurted.

Cell looked at this small creatures, "Now my children you see those nine on the cliff there, they are your enemies, give them pain, kill them if it makes you happy, now hop to it!"

The little monster all began to take flight towards the band of warriors.

"Get ready!" Goku shouted, "They're all incredibly strong!"

Kento flared up to super saiyan again, "LET'S GO!"

Trunks and Vegeta did the same and Ices began to transform.

Cell was laughing as he watched, "Good luck Z fighters, they may be small but they've inherited my powers."

The Cell Jr's approached at high-speed, the others held their ground to meet this new onslaught, Gohan watched from behind Cell as he was paralyzed with fear, he wanted to help, he wanted to stop Cell, but he was too scared, and now his friends would pay the price for it...

* * *

**OMG things are getting intense!**


	21. Inner Power: The Cell Jr's Onslaught

**Wow the last chapter was my longest one for this story :) also I have OVER 2000 Views loooooool **

* * *

The Cell Jr's made B line for the Z fighters on the ridge, all prepared to face them, Ices transformed and the saiyans went super. The little monsters stopped and hovered right in front of the warriors, they were laughing and making faces like children. Vegeta was the first the strike, he tried to land a chop on the nearest ones head but it held up an arm and easily blocked him.

"LITTLE BASTARDS!" Kento shouted furiously and tried to punch one, it just jumped and flipped behind him.

"You missed me!" It squeaked.

The super saiyan growled and jumped into the air to attack, and so the battle with these little monster began, everyone had a Jr to fight and they were eager the get started.

Vegeta threw a punch across the creatures face but it was completely unphased and just flew into the air, the enraged prince followed in suit.

Tien and Yamcha were immediately forced on to the defensive as they tried to block the creature's attacks, Krillin was vigorously chasing his opponent through the air but it appeared to just be toying with him.

Trunks took a knee to the stomach but drove the monster away by slamming his head into it's own, Kento tried to punch the Jr he fought but it matched the move and their fist collided knuckle to knuckle and caused the air to shake around them.

Piccolo and Ices were faring better than the humans but much worse than the saiyans, the namek tried to kick his enemy but it just caught his leg and swung him through a set of boulders. Ices was trying to use what she had learned from Kento but this evil child was taunting her into anger that made her mess up and miss strikes and chances to block.

Goku was doing the worst out of them all, his energy depleted he barely had any type of defense against this onslaught by the Cell Jr's.

On the field below Gohan was trembling with fear, Cell just laughed and waited.

The reporters were catching the whole thing for the world to view, "People the new little monsters are battling the new group of fighters in an all out brawl, no mercy, no rules, and no hope for any of us!"

Goku was sent stumbling back as the Jr punched him across the jaw, it flew past him and flipped against the rock wall, then dived straight into the ground and disappeared. It came out right below Goku and uppercut him, he landed hard of his back but instantly got to his feet, the Jr flew up and kicked him in the face, followed by several fast fly by jabs.

"GOKU!" Krillin shouted and looked at the saiyan, this was all the junior needed to get by his defenses and punch the bald human in the face.

Piccolo received a similar strike but recovered instantly, he snarled in rage and back-handed the Jr straight into the ground.

"Yamcha, Tien!" Piccolo called, "Goku is still worn out from his fight with Cell, we need to protect him!"

Yamcha blocked another punch and replied, "We're a little busy here!"

"I'm on it!" Kento shouted, he caught the punch one of the Jr's tried to land and spun it around, when he let go it slammed into the one attacking Tien, the saiyan flew straight in from behind the other human, "Yamcha duck!" he did so and Kento delivered a deafening strike to the one attacking the human, it was sent flying over the edge of the cliff.

Kento saw the one attacking Ices and knew she was losing, "TRINITY BURST!" he shot the red ki wave and it broad sided the mini monster, "Go help the others!" He ordered and flew off to attack the Jr's.

Goku was still being pounded, the Jr was in his face and delivering shots left and right. Just as it was about to fly in for another strike Tien grabbed one it's arms, before it could counter Yamcha grabbed the other, they hoisted it off the ground while it was squirming like a kid.

"Would you like to take this one?" Tien asked Ices.

She cracked her knuckles and smirk beneath the bone mask, "Gladly," she rushed forward and drove her knee into the little monsters chin sending it hurtling away, it landed in a crater with the other Jr's Kento had thrown aside.

They got to their feet while still laughing, Yamcha, Ices and Tien stood in front of Goku and powered up, ready to defend Goku to the last breath.

"Thanks you guys," Goku said.

Tien smirked, "There's no need to thank us, we're a team."

Trunks and Vegeta were still locked in furious grapples with their enemies, Krillin was dodging punches from his own foe but Piccolo flew up from behind and sent the Jr away with a blow to the head.

"Thanks Piccolo," Krillin said, the namek just nodded in return.

Suddenly the Jr that Kento had sent over the cliff side flew up and flipped above Krillin, as it came down it slammed Krillin's head with a kick and he was forced into the ground right in front of Cell and Gohan.

"Get up Krillin!" the half saiyan pleaded, the Jr that sent Krillin into the ground came down with a knee forward and drove it into the bald monk's back nearly severing his spine, Gohan gasped and the Jr started kicking Krillin in the ribs.

_I can't let those monsters kill them,_ Gohan thought trembling, _Most of them can't be wished back to life, they'll just be gone they'll all be gone!_

Yamcha took a knee to the stomach and then the Jr spun around him and punched him in the back, Tien was taken equally off guard and received a hard blow to the back of the head, both humans crumpled to ground, the Jr's moved in for the kill.

Ices spun around and smacked her enemy away with her tail, then landed in front of the others, "Oh no you don't," she began charging the energy into a purple ball in her hands, "CHAOS BREAKER!" she fired the blast and it knocked away both Jr's, but behind her another attacked and grabbed hold of the biogem tendrils on her head, before she could do anything it swung her around and threw the arcosian straight into the air.

"KAMEHAMEHAAAA!" the little monster fired the blue beam and it engulfed her.

Things were going from bad to worse, Piccolo was having his stomach and ribs beat in and Trunks was sent into a deep crater by the Jr's crowning.

Another Jr landed in front of Goku, it was about to attack but then Kento swooped in tackled it to the ground, just as he tried to get up.

"SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!" another squeaked and fired away, Kento only just dodged and ripped through the part of his gi covering he ribs on the right side, the burn made him cringe which gave the Jr he had tackled the opportunity the blast him in the back with a Kamehameha, the super saiyan collapsed to his knees as the seared flesh on his back began to burn, he refused to quit and jumped back up, the two Jr's approaching were stunned as he kicked one in the face then head butted the other.

Gohan watched in horror as his friends were slowly being taken apart, Cell could feel the power beginning to rise within the child.

The android smirked, "That's it boy, your energy is beginning to swell, take that anger and feed off of it, use that to unleash your power, before it's too late for your friends," Gohan was trembling with anger as he spoke, "Just take a look out there, no one but Trunks and Vegeta can still defend themselves not even your father, he too will die..."

Tien had gotten back to his feet only to be sent down again by a kick to the jaw, Krillin was having his ribs broken by the Jr's kicks, Trunks was barely keeping up with his foe, but finally Vegeta landed a punch on his enemy's face, it recoiled back but then struck out and back-handed Vegeta in the cheek.

_This is absolute madness!_ The prince thought, _They're nothing but children!_

"MONSTER!" Yamcha tried to strike his foe but the Jr caught it, laughed then punched his straight-arm, snapping the bone, it let go and Yamcha stumbled back gripping the crippled limb and howling in pain.

Ices tried to deliver another blast to her foe but it just grabbed the attack and sent it flying away, "N-n-no!" She trembled, the Jr punched her right in the bone mask and it shattered, sending pieces of the bone and a splash of purple blood flying, the arcosian fell back on the ground and didn't rise again.

The Jr attacking Goku pulled the saiyan into his knee and made blood spray from his mouth, the orange clad fighter fell to his knees.

Goku barely got off the ground as he coughed more blood, "You guys... I'm sorry, it wasn't supposed to end like this..."

Gohan watched too terrified to move, _Why did you do this dad?_ The half saiyan thought, _Why did you count on me so much, if you're so sure I have all this power then tell me how to bring it out," _The boy clenched his fist as tears flooded his eyes, _I wanna help, I wanna save everyone, but I can't! I don't know how, I'm too afraid to do this alone..._ And thus the onslaught continued, all were being beaten and it seemed like the Cell Jr's were unstoppable.

Vegeta was getting angrier and began focusing all his power into at blast, "I'll spend no more time playing with petty creatures like you!" He shouted at his enemy and brought his hands together, "FINAL FLASH!"

The little monster laughed and tried to stop the attack, he would have succeeded but Piccolo blasted it in the side, the Jr was engulfed and vaporized by the strike, but now Vegeta had no power left and, four fighters were still standing, and eight Jr's remained.

The one attacking Ices walked up and drew back an arm, long jagged nails pointed out and aimed right at her throat, Kento saw what was about to happen and put every bit of energy he had into his arm.

"Me kill you now!" The Jr said joyously.

Kento blasted forward, "Yea the fuck you will!" The Jr was taken of guard and Kento's full power strike went right through the back of its head, the little monster exploded in a puff of blue smoke, "And... Now for... The others..." Kento took one more step before fading out of super saiyan and falling unconscious.

Cell was shocked by the death of his two children, but he knew none of them had the power left to duplicate the feat.

"NO MOOORE!" Gohan shouted as the tears streamed down his face, "I'm telling you not to do this!"

Cell smirked and ignored him, _Just a little more until he pops, I can certainly manage that._ He turned to the battle on the cliff, "Playtime is over children, you can kill them now!"

"NOOOO!" Gohan bellowed.

_Good, one more push is all he needs,_ Cell thought, "Come on hurry up now, the first one with a kill wins a prize!"

Suddenly the android heard a small clanking noise behind him, Cell turned and saw the head of android 16, it landed right in front of Gohan.

"Android 16..." Gohan muttered.

"...Gohan... Let it go," 16 said, "There is no sin in fighting for what is right, there are those who words alone cannot reach, you have to let it go, let your emotions run free,"

"Ugh," Cell smirked and walked up to the deboddied android, "Thank you for the help 16 but we're going to do things my way..."

"Gohan I have learned to love, this planet and it's inhabitants, 16 said with a smile (Cue epic sad music), "You have to power to protect them... Please do so." The androids final words echoed in Gohan's mind as Cell brought down a foot and smashed his head, 16 was no more...

"And yet another fighter you could have saved," Cell scolded.

Gohan was trembling with anger and fear, _16, you loved life, you gave everything to protect it, and you were just an android. I let you die, I can't do that! I won't watch anymore!_ something snapped within the young boy, _I- I fell it slipping... _His anger exploded within, he felt an immense power rising, _And I won't watch this ANYMORE!_

* * *

**And yet another cliffhanger brought to you by EFJRAD(Please hold your applause) lol. Yes I know this chapter was short but if I started getting into SS2 Gohan fighting it would take forever and it was like 3 in the morning when I finished this.**

**And in regards to them killing the Jr's , well I figured that in the actually show Gohan only killed 7 so I had 2 spares, plus I thought it was really lame when that one just brushed aside Vegeta's Final Flash.**

**If you thought this was a good idea, then I commend you.**

**If you thought it was stupid, then type out a nice proofread message to me, and shove it up your ass because I don't care. **


	22. Gohan Unleashed: The Cell Jr's Demise

Kento was fading in and out of consciousness, he good feel something hitting him, likely one of the little monsters. He wanted to fight back, he wanted to kill these bastards and then plant a foot firmly up Cell's backside. But he was too weak, he had no power left to use, he was on the brink of death from both blood loss and the savage beating he received.

Around him he could hear the pained cries of those who were about to suffer the same fate, he wished he could voice his pain, he wanted to shout at the heavens what he had to endure for these people. Kento thought that if he had just left Earth all this would never have happened, but in the end he saw that this was the only way he could go out. He did not care that he was to die because of Goku's over confidence in his son, or that the said son just watched as the battle raged. All this pain was because of one mans genocidal ambitions to conquer the Earth.

Kento knew this wasn't fair, he knew that this wasn't supposed to happen. All the training, all the preparations that should have stopped something like this, it made no difference and he hated himself for it. The saiyan thought about Goku, all his tales about defeating the saiyans when they came to Earth, beating Frieza on Namek, it was these stories that pushed him, they ignited a will to fight, an urge to defend those who could not defend themselves.

Goke had been the one to guide him at the crossroads of destiny, the one who showed him that all the power in the world couldn't make you happy. That satisfaction he felt when he saw the smiles on those two people he saved in Nikki Town, that feeling of honor and sense of duty, all seeded by the bravest and most honorable saiyan in existence.

A man he considered his brother...

Then he heard it, no he felt it. From somewhere nearby he felt a massive power that outdid even Cell, coupled with the shouting of young boy, and felt with the earthquake below him. The Jr attacking him stopped to look at this new development as did the others, even Kento turned his head sideways and just barely opened his eyes.

He managed to catch a glimpse of the two figures being engulfed in a torrent of shimmering light and electricity. In the center stood Gohan, his hair now stuck completely up aside from a single strand the drooped over his face, next to him was Cell, he had an eager look on his face as he knew he was about to get the challenge he so craved, though Kento doubted that he even knew what the android was getting himself into.

"Don't think you can beat me just by powering up," Cell stated with a smirk, Gohan responded with silence.

The Jr's finally shook their initial amazement and continued to attack, Trunks was slugged across the face and sent into the ground again, Krillin was body slammed into a rock formation, Kento was thrown into the air only to be slammed back down with a knee to the ribs, which he was positive were all broken.

The one attacking Vegeta grabbed him by the arm and spun him in a circle before releasing the prince into a hurtling crash, Goku was being held up by his neck over the cliff, he had a faint smirk as he knew Gohan was about to unleash his power on these monsters, the Jr punched him in the nose and let him fall, as he fell another swooped in and landed a kick in his chest to quicken the descent.

"STOP IT!" Gohan ordered as his power increased further, "LEAVE THEM ALONE!"

Piccolo was tackled into the cliff side by two of them and Yamcha was driven into the ground with an energy blast.

"TELL THEM TO STOP It!" Gohan commanded, Cell went wide-eyed as he felt the full extent of the boys powers.

"That's the way," the android mocked, "Let it all go."

Suddenly his power reached the maximum and he became completely calm, all the others including the Jr's waited to see what would happen.

"I can never forgive you for what you've done," Gohan growled and began walking towards Cell, who actually looked afraid.

Then the android went from scared to smug, "At last you have come out of hiding, now the game can really begin."

Gohan stopped a few feet from Cell and in a flicker of movement took the bag of sensu beans out of his hand, "No more games!" the boy scoffed and Cell gasped as he realized what just happened.

"What the-" Cell looked at his empty hand, "But wa- how did you-" he stammered in disbelief, "The sensu beans, how did you get them?"

Gohan refused to speak, Cell snarled and tried to punch the boy, but as his fist flew through the air he vanished, the android looked around but could not find him, then he saw the purple clad super saiyan hovering in front of a Jr, who was just laughing.

It leapt forward to attack his head, Gohan tilted slightly to avoid it then hit the Jr in the back of the neck, it's head was taken completely off and then it exploded in a puff of blue smoke.

Everyone in the area that was still conscious, and that's not many, were gaping at the boy.

"We spent all this time trying to kill these things and he does it in one blow!" Vegeta exclaimed.

Goku smiled weakly from the ground, "I... Told you so..."

Piccolo climbed out of his crater and looked up at the boy he had once trained, "G-Gohan..."

Then he disappeared again, the Jr's and Cell all looked for him but then he reappeared in front of Krillin who had two of the monsters behind him.

"B-But how?" Cell asked to no one.

"He's so fast!" Vegeta muttered.

Trunks stared in awe, "He did it right, he increased his power without sacrificing speed..."

One of the Jr's lifted Krillin by the back of his collar as Gohan approached, then it aimed it's long jagged fingernails at the monks neck, Gohan stopped. The Jr's trembled with fear as he raised a glowing hand and aimed it at them, the one holding Krillin lifted him up indicating that if he fired the human would be hit too.

Krillin weakly opened his eyes, "G-Gohan... Don't worry about... Me, just do... What you gotta do..."

Gohan didn't lower his arm and the one not holding Krillin took off to escape.

"D-Do it Gohan!" Krillin coughed.

Gohan was bluffing, he wasn't gonna kill Krillin, but the Jr didn't need to know that, he continued his false attack by channeling a large ball of energy into his raised arm. Out of fear the Jr dropped the human and flew away as well.

It curved around behind the boy and fired three reddish pink ki blast, they hit their mark and the half saiyan was engulfed in a cloud of smoke.

When it cleared then could not see Gohan or Krillin, but then he reappeared above the monster, then vanished and appeared in front of Piccolo, he set down Krillin and reappeared right in front of the one who blasted him, with one powerful kick he put a hole in the monster chest, it too exploded into blue smoke.

Cell had a troubled look, _So this is the power Goku was bragging about, well let's see how well he does against all five of them._

The remaining Jr's landed in a circle around the kid, he didn't even get into a ready stance. One by on they attacked, the half saiyan sent them all away without even being touched, he elbowed one in the face, drove a knee into another's chin, punched one in the chest, kicked the fourth in the stomach, then roundhouse kicked the last and it exploded.

They recovered and surrounded him once more, Gohan didn't even looked where they were coming from just flared his energy and sent them all hurtling away.

Vegeta was utterly astonished, "He just blew them all away with nothing but his energy!"

"And look at him," Trunks began, "He's perfectly calm, like he hasn't even warmed up yet."

Piccolo landed next to the orange clad saiyan laying on the ground, "Goku are you alright?"

Goku smiled, "Didn't I tell you Piccolo, he's going to do it."

Piccolo shifted his eyes back to the super saiyan child, "Gohan..." He muttered.

The Jr's got out of the ruble they had been cast into and prepared to attack. One dove into the ground while another charge, the third jumped into the air.

"DESTRUCTO DISC!" It yelled and threw the spinning energy saw blade.

Gohan merely flew into the air and dodged it, two of the Jr's followed him.

"KAMEHAMEHA!" on yelled.

"SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!" the other squeaked.

Both attacks hit Gohan but he was unphased, the little monster each took up position above him and brought their hands together to form a triangle.

"TRI-BEAM!" They shouted in unison and blasted Gohan again.

All four of the remaining Jr's began to tremble as the smoke cleared and they saw the saiyan didn't have a scratch on him, he spread his arms wide and began firing ki blasts at all the Jr's who were frantically trying to get away.

Gohan appeared behind one of them, "I said before that I would never forgive you," He growled and punched the beast in half.

He popped up again behind another one of them and kicked it in half, the next was destroyed by its head being kicked off, the last of one tried to flee but Gohan was right on its tail.

He overtook the junior and punched it across the face, it was sent through an entire mountain, Gohan was waiting in the other side and kicked it in half as well, all the Cell Jr's were gone.

Now the half saiyan walked towards the last of these monsters he wanted to destroy, he made a direct line to Cell.

The android didn't look too happy, "Grr... Look at what you've done!" he shouted furiously.

Piccolo had Goku's arm over his shoulder for support, "Nothing is holding Gohan back now, he's finally learned to tap into his power at will..."

Goku became serious, "Now's your time to pay Cell, you're going to face up to your crimes..."

"Pass these around Trunks," Gohan ordered and tossed the bag of sensu beans he was holding.

Trunks smirked, "Uh, sure..."

Cell saw this and was even more angry, he wanted to go beat the beans out of that boy from the future and kill the rest of them, but now he had to face Gohan.

Trunks landed near the where most of the others had fallen, "Hey Krillin," he muttered to the monk, "Are you ok?" No response, "Don't worry, I'll fix you right up." He reached into the bag and popped a sensu bean into Krillin's mouth, it slowly closed and the bean began to take effect, Trunks quickly went to the others.

First Yamcha, then Tien, and finally Kento and Ices, one by one they were all brought back from the brink, they all began to rise.

Krillin got up an looked at the half saiyan squaring up with Cell, "Trunks... Go- Gohan i- is..."

"Is amazing," Trunks finished, "He's like a whole new person."

"I can't believe how much he's changed," Yamcha said.

"It's like he suddenly became a man," Ices added.

Kento looked around to the others, "Alright I think it's time we all cleared out of here, things are about to get intense, I'll stay behind and give Goku and Piccolo a sensu bean."

"Alright, be careful, "Trunks said as he tossed the saiyan the bag, Kento nodded and flew off to the others, Ices and the rest took off to a safe distance.

On the field Gohan and Cell were about to begin, both squared up for the battle to end all battles, the fate of this planet was about to be decided. If Gohan wins then for the first time in three years they can feel safe.

But if he loses, then nothing will stand in Cell's way for destruction of this planet and hundreds more.

Gohan lunged forward to attack, it was time to end this!

* * *

**Yes yes I know another short chapter, the next will be Gohan's entire battle up until the point of Cell's trump card ;)**

**Also I currently have to flu, so I don't know if that will either hinder or help me finish this fast, guess we'll find out.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	23. Gohan Unleashed: Cell's Final Gambit

Cell tried to punch the charging saiyan but as his fist made it's mark he realized it was an after image, he looked up and saw Gohan hovering over him. He flew up to attack and Gohan tried to kick him but it was an after image as well, Cell then flew in from behind and unleashed a furious flurry of attacks, Gohan easily dodged every blow.

Cell was furious, "Stop mocking me!" he shouted.

The android tried to kick Gohan's head but he just held up his arm and blocked it with ease. Then it was Gohan's turn to go on the offensive, he began throwing his own punches that Cell only barely dodged. Then he countered and they were colliding with knuckles and kneecaps.

Down below Vegeta watched in amazement, "I-It's like Gohan isn't even trying."

"Now I get it," Piccolo began, "I was wondering why you fought Cell first when you knew that you couldn't win," the namek directed it to Goku, "You went first because you wanted Gohan to see how he fought."

"Is that true Goku?" Trunks asked, the only reply he got was a smirk.

Cell launched himself at Gohan and tried to blast him but he just knocked it aside, the android got close and attempted to punch the boy but he just flipped out of reach. Gohan descended to the ground and Cell tried to kick through him but it was once again an after image.

The two squared off in the sky once more and attacked, they were hitting each other fist to fist again and caused massive concussive burst all over the place. Gohan flew back and landed on the ground in front of the fat man who tried to fight Cell earlier, the android charged the energy into his fist.

"YOU'RE MINE!" Cell boomed as he swung the fist at Gohan, the boy dodged it and Cell just punched his fist into the Earth and created a small crater around the impact site.

Cell looked up and saw the half saiyan standing on a ridge not too far away, he had grabbed the entire reporting crew and the fighters from Hercule's school to get them out of harms way.

"How did he do that?" Cell growled in frustration.

Gohan flew back down and landed a few feet in front of Cell, he still had the same stoic expression on his face and didn't even appear winded. Further away Goku and Piccolo had regrouped with the others.

Goku smiled proudly, "That's it son..."

"It looks like watching your fight with Cell really helped him out." Piccolo stated.

Goku shook his head, "Thanks but I doubt that, right now Gohan is way beyond needing my help,"

"He is?" Ices questioned.

"Yea I'd say," Krillin chimed in, "He's winning."

Kento nodded, "Yea, it's almost too good to be true."

Cell tried to punch Gohan but he just leaned back and dodged, the boy tried to kick Cell but he jumped up into the air. Gohan followed and once in range Cell was trying to hit him with a flurry of punches that he was once again easily dodging.

"WHY DO MY PUNCHES ALWAYS MISS YOU!?" Cell shouted furiously, "Enough of this!" he put all his power into a single fist and tried to hit the boy again but he dodged and all Cell accomplished was bring down a mountain, he turned and saw Gohan just hovering behind him.

He growled furiously and began to raise his power to the maximum, "Don't get too confident," Cell scoffed and regained his composure, "I have yet to show you what I'm truly capable of, but you will see soon enough."

"Shut it," Gohan said monotonously.

Cell smirked, "Well let's see how well you fair when I'm at full strength."

Kento gasped, "You mean he wasn't even trying up until now!?"

"Where is that fiend hiding all of his power?" Vegeta muttered.

"He has to be bluffing," Ices suggested, "He's just trying to scare Gohan..."

Cell roared and powered up even further, Gohan was unphased, "I've been waiting for you to turn it up."

"Well I guess that shoots my theory out the window," Ices grunted and covered her eyes from the blinding light.

"I don't believe this!" Kento began, "How does he keep getting stronger!?"

"If he keeps this up the whole planet is gonna blow," Krillin shouted as he tried not to fall from the earthquake.

"It looks like it's time to find out what Cell can really do," Goku muttered.

"You can do it Gohan..." Kento added.

Gohan didn't even flinch, "Is that all you've got?"

Cell leapt forward and slammed a fist into Gohan's face, the boy recoiled back slightly but was completely unharmed, before Cell could do anything else Gohan delivered a deafening blow to his stomach, the android stumbled back and double over in pain. Cell recovered and tried to attack but Gohan uppercut his jaw and he was thrown back, as he tried to get up the android coughed green blood.

"This... This can't be!" Cell exclaimed, "He only had two punches that made contact," the android was trembling, "So why am I s-so damaged?!"

"I think Gohan just won," Ices said.

"Remember Ices it's not over till Cell's dead." Piccolo replied.

"I don't want to jinx it but I think Ices might be right..." Tien added.

Gohan began to walk towards Cell, he stopped only two feet from the android.

"You are foolish like your father," Cell growled, "It's time I teach you some respect!"

Cell began unleashing a set of hard kicks that Gohan just easily blocked with his forearm, the android growled in frustration as Gohan caught his leg. Then in one swift movement the half saiyan delivered an earth shattering kick to Cell's chin and he was sent skidding across the ground.

"INSOLENT CHILD!" Cell bellowed as he got to his feet, "This has gone on long enough, I'm done playing these games."

The android shouted and his power flared, he spread his arms wide and created an energy disc in each one, he threw them at the approaching super saiyan. Gohan didn't make any attempt to dodge, he held out both hands and caught the destructo discs with ease, then with a flare of power they were disintegrated.

"You damn brat!" Cell shouted, "I will show you what true power is!" The android jumped into the air and placed two fingers to his forehead, "SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!" As the attack fired Cell was laughing insanely, "Now what will you do boy!?"

Gohan grunted, "Watch and learn." as the beam approached the half saiyan just back-handed it into the sky.

"Curse you!" Cell shouted and aimed a hand at the boy, "RAPID FIRE!" he unleashed a flurry of ki blast that Gohan dodged without even trying, now Cell was trembling.

Gohan walked right up to Cell again, "What's the matter Cell? Isn't this what you wanted?" The android took a step back, "I warned, I told you what would happen if you pushed me too far, but you didn't listen, you forced me to awaken my hidden power, and now that you've seen it you're afraid, because you know that I'm going to destroy you."

Cell yelped in fright and began flying into the air, the others watched with hopeful glares.

"I think Cell is chickening out!" Krillin said joyously.

But oh how wrong he was, Cell stopped high in the air above the Earth, the android pulled both hands back and started gathering energy.

"KAME!"

Goku went wide-eyed, "No don't do it Cell!"

"HAME!" a massive ball of blue ki formed in his hands.

"NO!" Kento shouted, "If he fires that thing the whole Earth will be destroyed!"

"HAAAAA!" The android loosed his ultimate attack, the blue beam of pure energy fired straight down at the young half saiyan who was just standing there.

The blast was only ten feet from Gohan, "Kame... Hame... HA!" He threw up his arms and blasted the massive ki attack with his own, it began to push back Cell's and sent it careening into the android hovering over the Earth.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" Cell exclaimed and raised his arms to try and block it, it was becoming quickly apparent that he couldn't do it, "No, I can't stop it!" the android was engulfed in the massive orb of blue light.

The blast made it into orbit and the lights began to fade, down below everyone else began to dig themselves out of the dirt that had been kicked up.

Vegeta squirmed out and looked at Gohan with surprise and anger, _How is this possible, he unleashed an even bigger attack them Cell and he doesn't even looked tired, what's his secret..._

Krillin got out and chuckled, "Who woulda thought getting rid of Cell would be such a blast."

Ices sighed, "Shut up Krillin..." All of the others got to their feet as well.

"No," Piccolo muttered, "Cell isn't gone yet!"

"But how?" Trunks asked.

Goku turned his gaze upward, "Piccolo's right, Cell is still very much alive..."

Up above Cell was hanging loosely in the air, both his left leg and left arm were gone, the tops of his crown like head-piece were gone as well as both of his wings, he was trembling in pain and anger.

"No," He muttered, "How is this possible he's just a boy!"

Gohan just continued to watch Cell with a ravenous look in his eyes, "Hey why doesn't he finish him off?" Kento mentioned.

"Oh come on I'm sure Gohan will finish Cell off soon." Krillin replied.

Piccolo gasped, "Hey if he waits too long Cell will regenerate, remember he has my cells inside of him."

Goku nodded and turned towards the battle field, "Gohan hurry up and take him down!"

The young boy turned towards him, "Take him down now?" he suddenly dawned a malevolent smirk, "No I think I'll wait..."

"Gohan listen you need to take him down now!" Kento shouted, "We all know you have the power it's time to use it!" the boy ignored him.

It was too late for any more arguments, Cell sprouted all new limbs, "I am whole..." he muttered, "You impudent child, how dare you do this to me!"

The android roared and light surrounded his body, it expanded in size, he had grown several feet taller but looked more fat then muscular.

"DIE!" He shouted and attacked, Cell's fist smashed into the ground as Gohan leisurely dodged.

"Cell's too slow to hit Gohan!" Trunks stated, "Those huge muscles are slowing him down."

The android continued to wildly swing at Gohan who just shrugged around every blow. Finally the boy landed a deafening kick to Cell's face, he stumbled back and clenched the bleeding cheek.

"You- You're not a boy you're a monster!" Cell's voice now sounded more like his second form.

Gohan laughed and blasted forward, landing an Earth shattering kick to Cell's stomach, he lurched forward as disgusting white fluid began to run from his mouth.

"W-what have you done to me!?" Cell demanded through mouthfuls of the fluid, the monster clutched his stomach and began to lurch, it looked like he was about to vomit.

"What's wrong with Cell?" Ices asked disgusted by the display.

"I think he's gonna be sick." Piccolo replied.

Ices shuddered, "If he doesn't I'm gonna..."

"It won't be long now." Kento muttered.

"Cell's energy is draining quickly." Goku added.

"In a moment Cell's complete power will have left him for good." Kento finished.

Trunks went wide-eyed, "What how do you know that!?"

"Watch and you'll see what I mean." the saiyan replied.

Cell suddenly lurched forward one final time and spat out a massive wad of the white goop, it began to clear revealing a strangely familiar figure.

"What's that!?" Vegeta demanded.

"No it can't be..." Ices muttered in disgust.

"It's android 18!" Tien exclaimed, "She was inside of Cell the whole time."

"What? But it can't be," Krillin said quietly, "I thought she was a goner..."

"But if she's gone then what does that mean for Cell?" Trunks asked.

"I think it means he finished." Piccolo replied with a smirk.

"I hope you're right Piccolo..." Goku muttered.

Cell was trembling as he looked down at the android, "What have you done to me?"

The boy just grinned at the android in distress, Cell growled in frustration and leaned over like he was about to grab 18 again.

Krillin almost launched forward, "No don't touch her!"

Kento grabbed him, "Krillin wait!"

Cell let out a roar of anger and began to change, he was reverting to his prior form, at this point just about anyone in the group could have taken him, even Yamcha, Tien and Krillin if they teamed up.

"He changed back," Trunks blurted, "He's not in his perfect form anymore!"

"Yes Gohan has won, Cell was no match for him." Piccolo added.

"I don't believe it..." Vegeta muttered in silent awe.

Cell turned to face Gohan once more, his eyes were bloodshot from anger and fear, "YOU HAVE MADE A FOOL OF ME!" he threw a punch at nothing as Gohan disappeared.

The android continued to try and hit him but Gohan easily dodged each one, the boy punched him across the face and he was sent flying.

"That's the way!" Krillin laughed.

"Now Gohan!" Piccolo shouted, "Finish it now!"

The boy ignored him and walked towards Cell, "Stay away from me you monster!" Cell shouted and took a step back, his foot went over the ledge of a fissure they had created and he fell back barely grabbing the ledge.

Gohan walked up and put a foot on his hand, "Give up." he ordered.

"NEVER!" Cell replied, Gohan planted a foot in his face and kicked the android into the fissure where he disappeared into darkness.

Cell quickly flew back out and was going to attack Gohan from behind, the boy was too fast and kicked him aside, the android came to a stop as he slammed into a rock.

He got up slowly and growled, "I will get you for this boy I swear it."

"Cell, give up you aren't going to beat me." Gohan replied.

The others watched with growing fear, "Gohan is just toying with him," Piccolo stated.

"GET HIM NOW GOHAN!" Goku shouted to his son, "FINISH HIM NOW!"

The boy began walked slowly towards his target, now was the time, Gohan was going to kill Cell and end this nightmare.

"N-no..." Cell trembled, "Stay away from me!"

Suddenly after Gohan's next step Cell exploded in a flash of light, his body was surrounded in a flurry of electricity and the ground began to cave under him.

"What is he doing!?" Ices shouted over the blast of wind and dust being unleashed.

Cell's body began to expand, his entire form bloated up like a balloon until he was almost twenty feet tall and looked more like a giant slug them a fighter.

"Oh no he's transforming again!" Krillin blurted as the transformation ended, "What can he do now?"

Kento could feel an immense unstable energy coming from the android, "I don't know, but it can't be good..."

"RUN GOHAN!" Goku shouted.

Cell began to laugh as he continued expanding, "Boy this is the end for you. You thought you could beat me but now I'm going to blow myself up, and I'm going to take you and this whole planet with me!"

Gohan lost his stoic and serious look, "No don't!"

Vegeta gasped, "What, blow up the Earth!"

"Cell's not bluffing this time," Piccolo replied, "I know he'll do it."

Gohan lowered into a crouch, "I won't let you!"

"Careful now," Cell laughed, "I'm quite volatile and the slightest little shake could set me off."

The others were all watching with horror.

"No..." Tien muttered, "Someone has to do something!"

"There's nothing we can do," Piccolo admitted defeat, "Cell has beaten us again!"

Ices looked at the warriors grim expressions, "B-But you can't just give up!"

Kento put a hand on her shoulder, "Get out of here now."

"What?" Now she was really scared.

"You can survive in space," The saiyan continued, "You can get out of here alive, I suggest you do so."

The arcosian looked back towards Cell, then to the others, and then to Kento, it would be so easy for her to leave, she could go home and Cell would be killed by the blast, but if she left them now she could never forgive herself.

Ices smiled and shook off his hand, "I'm not going anywhere."

Cell began to shake, "Not long now, only a few more minutes left!"

Gohan dropped to his knees, _No, I could have beat Cell but I let the power go to my head,_ He thought to what the others had said, how they told him to finish it when he had the chance, _I doomed everyone, I guaranteed the Earth's destruction... _The young saiyan began to pound the ground with his fists, "I failed you dad... I'm so sorry..."

"Time is running out!" Trunks blurted.

The air around then shimmered with the unstable energy coming from Cell, brilliant flashes of green and white flickered through the wind, if it weren't for the fact the Earth was about to explode it might actually look quite beautiful.

Then the orange clad saiyan at the head of the group turned to face them, a bright grin dawned across his lips.

"What is it Goku?" Krillin asked, "Do you have a plan or something?"

"What do you want us to do?" Kento demanded gripping any glimmer of hope they might have.

Goku tilted his head slightly and looked at all his friends, some old some new, all had stayed by his side through the worst of things, they were what pushed him so far, they were what made him fight his hardest... And they were what influenced his next decision.

"Look guys there isn't much time left, and I can only think of one way to stop Cell and save the Earth."

"What are you talking about?" Piccolo asked worried.

Goku raised two fingers to his forehead, Kento knew what he was about to do, "G- Goku no, don't do it there has to be another way!"

"Goodbye my friends." He said with his bright smile and then disappeared.

"NO GOKU!" Kento shouted out as he went.

Nearby Cell was laughing at the defeated half saiyan sitting in front on him, "I guess we'll call out little match a draw."

Suddenly Goku appeared in front of Cell and placed a hand on his massive stomach, the saiyan turned to his son, "Hey Gohan, you put up a good fight today, I'm really proud of you."

Gohan looked up trembling, "What? D-Daddy?" All seriousness had disappeared from his face and Gohan was once again an eleven year old boy.

"Take care of your mother for me," He continued, "You'll have to tell her I didn't have a choice, that this was the only way."

"Wait... Dad I-"

"Goodbye my son." And then he vanished along with Cell.

"NO COME BACK!" Gohan shouted with tears streaming down his face.

* * *

_**MEANWHILE IN OTHERWORLD**_

"AAAAGGHHH GOKU YOU BROUGHT HIM HERE ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!" King Kai shouted as the orange clad saiyan and Cell appeared right infront of him.

Goku smiled, "Sorry King Kai but this was the only place I could think to bring him."

The kai grunted, "Well you could've called first."

Cell let out an angry shout as he finally exploded, the tiny planet in other world, King Kai, Bubbles and Gregory, and yes even the Earth's hero Goku, were all destroyed...

* * *

**And This marks the end of the Cell Games (OR DOES IT?!)**

**Sorry for long update but my power went out for like 2 days (KagetoWorld did it he told me himself) so no internet :'(**

**Next chapter will be up Sunday, and then I get started with the Return to Arcos Saga, please try and contain yourselves till then.**


	24. Gohan Unleashed: The Fall Of Cell

The battlefield had grown deathly quiet, all were in shock of the events that had just taken place. Cell had been seconds away from his final victory, but Goku gave everything up to stop him.

A slight wind was the only noise to be heard other than the sobbing eleven year old half saiyan twenty feet away, Krillin went to talk to him.

"G-Goku..." Kento muttered shaking, he was angry, not at Cell, not at Gohan, he was mad at himself. In the last moments of before the Earth's imminent doom he had given up, he had accepted that there was nothing anyone could do and it was over.

_But Goku would never accept that..._ He thought grimly.

All had their heads bowed in respect and sadness for their friend who had once again saved the Earth, even Vegeta had a twinge of sorrow in his eyes though he'd never admit it.

"No... Goku..." Piccolo muttered, "He's gone..."

Gohan was shaking and looked out over the empty horizon as if hoping his father would reappear to join them again. Yamcha held an arm up to cover his watery eyes, Tien just stared at the ground still in shock.

Ices wasn't nearly as effected as the others, she had not known the saiyan for long though she did know he was a good man and worthy friend, the impact of this loss was visible on every one of the Z fighters faces.

Not too far away the reporters and Hercule's fools were watching the battle and were now all confused.

"So what it's over?" The reporter asked.

The cameraman shrugged, "I don't know, but Cell and that big haired guy are gone so..."

"Well maybe they know," he pointed to the fighters, "Go ask."

"What I'm not going over there!" He exclaimed.

"Oh come on Cell is gone it's safe." The reporter argued.

"Ok fine," He sighed in defeat, "But I better get hazard pay for this crap."

The cameraman got up and began heading towards the grieving warriors.

The bald monk was patting Gohan gently on the back, "That's right just let it all out."

Gohan continued to sob, "It's not right, dad didn't have to sacrifice himself it shoulda been me!"

The words Kento could hear from the boy sent pangs of guilt throughout his body, he wished it could have been someone else, it should not have been Goku, this wasn't fair and he knew it.

"Uh, excuse me?" they turned to see the camera man standing there, he jumped a little under their gaze, he had seen exactly what these people were capable of.

"What?" Kento asked annoyed, his tone cause him to shake slightly.

"W-What happened to Cell and the other guy?" he asked.

None of the others wanted to answer, the words were too painful to get out, Ices decided to tell him.

"Cell was losing," She began, "That boy over there, he was beating Cell and it infuriated him, he knew that he could not beat that child so he was going to blow up the entire Earth, that's why he got so big."

The man gasped at the realization, the looks on their faces told him it was true, "B-But what happened to him?"

"The orange clad warrior," Ices continued without using their names, "He used a technique like teleportation called instant transmission and took Cell somewhere far away from here, likely to another planet where the monster could explode without harming the Earth..."

"And what happened to the warrior?" He asked cautiously.

Ices looked away and shook her head, the camera man looked at their sad faces and the words were confirmed, he slowly turned and made his way back to others, as he went the man pressed a button on the small device in his pocket, he had managed to salvage a small tape recorder so everyone could know what really happened today, and what that man did for the Earth.

Krillin walked back over a moment later, he had Gohan at his side and android 18 in his arms, normally Kento would have blasted that damn robot for all the suffering it caused, but he knew that isn't what Goku would have wanted.

Vegeta however did not see it that way, "Krillin, what are you doing put that thing down now!"

The monk held his ground, "Hey come on she's not that bad she just needs some help."

"And why should we trust that she won't try and hurt anyone again?" Trunks replied crossing his arms.

"Well uh," Krillin was quickly looking for a way out, "We trusted Ices and that turned out alright."

Vegeta scoffed, "You're pathetic, do whatever you want..."

They spent another moment paying their respects and were finally about to leave this forsaken land, then suddenly a massive billowing wind picked up and surrounded a small area, lightning crackled within and they could all feel an immense power.

"Wh-What's that?" Piccolo demanded.

Kento felt the power, "N-No it can't be!"

"What is that?" Trunks asked over the noise.

"He's back..." Was all Piccolo said in response.

Then from the middle of the dust cloud a small super fast beam of energy came out, no one was fast enough to dodged it, and they were helpless to stop it as the beam shot Trunks straight through the chest and sent him hurtling back on the ground.

Vegeta watched in horror as his son landed next to him with a gaping hole in his torso, then they heard the same arrogant laugh that had haunted them since the day began.

"It seems my aim is as good as ever," Cell said, "Ah it is so good to be back."

Gohan was trembling with anger, "Cell you monster, look what you did to Trunks!"

The android just laughed and Vegeta snarled, "What do you want from us Cell!?"

"Nothing," He replied, "I have everything I need now."

Ices was shaking with fear like most of the others, "B-But he's dead right?"

Cell continued his malevolent laugh, "Oh what you thought I was dead? Well too bad because I'm back and stronger than ever, though I can't say the same for Goku. Do you want to know how I survived the blast," the android tapped to side of his head, "It's all in here, part of my design to be perfect, it only took one Cell for me to regenerate, a more advanced version of what the nameks do, I could survive the cold vacuüm I was left in because of people like Frieza, and just like the saiyans coming back from near death has brought me incredible power."

Kento's power was flaring along with his anger, "C-Cell, y-you bastard..."

"That fool Goku was not able to beat me, none of you can," Cell scoffed, "But I'm willing to give you another try if you wish, come now show me that fighting spirit you all had a short while ago."

Kento suddenly let out a bellowing shout and blasted forward instantly going super saiyan, he had taken Cell completely off guard and was able to land a punch straight across his face, the android stumbled back as Kento flew above him.

"This is for Goku," He shouted and began gathering all the energy he had left, "TRINITY BURST!" the crimson beam of light left his hands and smashed down onto Cell below, the ensuing explosion blocked out everyone site but the saiyan could still feel the androids power.

Suddenly Kento lurched forward as Cell punched him hard in the stomach snapping several ribs, "Honestly did you think that could kill me?" He scoffed with a laugh.

Kento chuckled grimly, "No... But it sure felt good," he spit blood in Cell's face, "Monster."

Cell released a close range ki wave that engulfed the saiyan and sent him careening into the ground and leaving a large crater, as the smoke cleared Cell could see Kento was lying there unconscious and what remained of his Gi's outer shirt was gone leaving only the red inner one.

Cell shook his head, "I told you before I would kill you Kento," He aimed a death beam at the saiyan, "Suppose it's time to make good on that."

"CELL!" The android turned only to see a blast of energy coming from Vegeta as he charged as well, the blast struck him and he was forced into the defensive, the enraged saiyan prince continued his super powered attack volley and engulfed Cell in a massive explosion.

When the assault finally ended Vegeta was panting for breath but still had a wild angry look in his eyes, "I'll make sure you can't put yourself together again," he muttered, "Come out Cell before I blast you out!" the saiyan roared and began shooting again.

Piccolo turned to the others, "Hey someone needs to go get Kento now!"

Tien nodded, "I'll grab him." And then took off to the crater, when he arrived he could see Kento was awake so he pulled one of the saiyan's arms over his shoulders and left.

Vegeta let up on his attack finally and allowed exhaustion to hit him, "It's over..." He said.

Tien landed back next to others with a limp saiyan leaning on him for support, Kento raised his head slowly and looked at the billowing cloud of dust.

A weak grin crossed his face, "Ah there's no kill quite like overkill..."

Suddenly Cell flew out of the smoke with an arm cocked back, he stopped right in front of Vegeta, "Wrong," he smirked, "It's over when I say it's over!" The android struck the prince across the face with a backhand (BITCHSLAP) and he was sent hard across the ground.

"And It's over NOW!" Cell threw his arm forward and sent an energy blast at the crippled saiyan, Gohan shot forward to stop it.

The boy arrived just in time and blocked to attack with his shoulder and they were both consumed in an explosion.

"GOHAN!" Piccolo shouted as he covered his eyes, Krillin was leaning over 18 for protection and the others shielded their eyes from the light.

Cell shook his head, "Why would Gohan sacrifice himself to save Vegeta?" He chuckled slightly, "I will never understand the ways of these saiyans."

As the smoke cleared it revealed Gohan laying on top of Vegeta, the boys purple Gi was missing the section over his left shoulder down to his waist, blood seeped from the wounds the blast had left him.

"Oh look at them, they belong together," Cell mocked, "Both so _weak._"

Gohan opened his eyes and slowly got to his feet, propping himself up on the one good arm, his other hung limply at his side, he clenched his right hand into a fist and faced Cell.

"Gohan I told you not to get in my way," Cell scoffed, "I do hope you aren't planning on continuing, I wouldn't want you to suffer."

"N-No Gohan," Piccolo stammered.

Kento tried to take forward, "W-we need to h-help him..."

Krillin clenched his fists, "Vegeta what have you done, you hot head flying off the handle like that is no way to help Trunks."

Cell smirked, "I see you are still as stubborn as ever Gohan," The boy growled in response, "Very well have it your way, let's get this over with."

_I'm not giving up,_ Gohan thought, _No way, this is for my dad..._

"Throw him a sensu bean!" Ices suggested.

Krillin shook his head, "We don't have any left."

"This is awful," Yamcha said with his eyes clenched shut, "Gohan is the only hope we have and he's hurt, the sneak attack on Trunks was bad enough but now Vegeta and Kento are out of commission too, Gohan has to do this alone, none of us are strong enough to help."

Cell smirked and slowly brought his wrists together, when they touched a small electric discharge occurred showing how much energy he held in his hands.

"Gohan, this is it, it ends here!" The android said as he began charging his energy, "First I will destroy you, then your friends, and then this whole planet!" The boy cringed slightly but held his ground, "But I want you to remember something, I WILL LIVE FOREVER!"

"He can't!" Kento coughed through a mouthful of blood, "I- I won't let him win..." he took one more step before dropping to his knees.

Cell laughed, "This planet has been good to me but my feasting here is done, I'd hate to leave without cleaning my plate, soon this rock will be nothing but a cloud of dust!"

Gohan's went wide-eyed, _I-I can't stop him, he's too strong, dad I'm sorry, it's my fault because I didn't kill him quickly..._

"Just like it's my fault that you're not here anymore..." The boy muttered in defeat.

Behind him Vegeta tried to get up but his injured limbs wouldn't allow it, "I've become completely useless on this battlefield," He coughed, "I'm making a mockery of my entire race," He looked towards to young boy, "I'm sorry Gohan, I really am."

_Sorry?_ Gohan thought, _I never thought I'd hear Vegeta say that,_ The boy sighed heavily and lowered his head, "He must be saying it because he knows there's nothing we can do."

"What's wrong Gohan?" Cell asked mockingly, "Aren't you going to try and stop me?"

"What's the point," He replied, "I can't beat you with one arm, now we'll all die together and be with my dad."

Cell scoffed, "How boring! I expected to ending to be a little more dramatic than that, but if this is all I get then there's no use in dragging it out!" The energy formed a blue ball in his hands.

_So this is it, _Gohan thought sadly, _This is how it ends..._

_You've got to be joking,_ A voice rang in the boy's head, _Giving up already, that's nothing like the Gohan I know._

Gohan's eyes went wide and he looked upward, "D-Dad? Where are you?"

_I'm in the other world, _Goku replied, _And thanks to King Kai I can communicate with you telepathically, listen I know you're scared right now, but you have the power to stop him I can feel it,_ There was a prideful tone in his father's voice, _So I want you to hit Cell with the biggest Kamehameha you've got!_

"No dad," Gohan protested, "I can't even use one of my arms anymore and my energy has been cut in half."

The others could hear Gohan talking but couldn't hear Goku at all.

"Who the heck is he talking to?" Krillin asked voicing everyone's confusion.

Cell started laughing, "Look he's been driven insane by his own fear."

_Trust in your training Gohan, it may feel like Cell weakened you but really what's draining your strength is your own doubt, just listen to it._

Gohan's resolve came rushing back in, "Ok, I may have only one arm left but I can still do this!"

Goku laughed, _And don't even think about feeling sorry for me because King Kai and I couldn't be having more fun up here if we tried._

King Kai tuned in,_ Speak for yourself home wrecker!_

"But dad... It's my fault that you died because I got carried away, if I had only finished Cell off sooner than you wo-"

_Hey, _Goku interrupted, _Who knows what would have happened, for all we know what you did was to best possible solution, life is just too uncertain to have regrets._

"Yea but-"

_If you want to blame anyone for this blame Cell, make him pay for what he's done._

Gohan began flaring his power, "I will..."

"He's finally ready to face him..." Kento muttered.

"Gohan..." Piccolo grunted.

The boy pulled back his good arm, "KA-ME," The ord of blue light formed in his hand, "HA-,"

Cell smirked approvingly, "Ah now that's more like it!" And prepared to fire.

"-ME!" Gohan's power reached its maximum.

" DIE!" Cell shouted and sent his blast forward.

"HAAAAA!" Gohan released his attack as well.

The blasts were only seconds from colliding, "That attack is way too big!" Kento shouted, "Let's get away from here."

Tien helped him while Yamcha grabbed Trunks and Krillin grabbed 18, they all flew off with Piccolo and Ices in pursuit, Vegeta had even managed to get to his feet and weakly got away from the area.

The beams hit and formed a massive ball of blue light, at each end an endless torrent of power came from the super warriors as they pumped all the power they had into this attack, as the orb expanded the others flying away were blown out of the sky, they managed to recover and landed on a nearby cliff side.

"They're gonna change the shape of the whole planet!" Krillin shouted.

Piccolo growled in anger at not being able to help, "Cell..."

The entire planet was shaking from the force of these attacks, both of them were equal in power but Gohan's was beginning to wain.

_Gohan hang in there!_ Goku shouted in his son's mind.

"This must be hard for you with all those wounds," Cell called, "I bet this makes them BURN!" The android forced more power into the attack and slowly began to push Gohan's back.

"No," Ices muttered, "Gohan's being overtaken, he's going to lose!"

Cell forced out more energy, "And now this is where you END!"

Gohan was about to forced away by Cell's beam, he clung to whatever power he had that was not consumed by his self-doubt.

_Whats' the matter Gohan?_ Goku asked, _You already have all the power you need just bring it out!_

"I can't," Gohan replied, "I can't keep this up, I just can't hack it dad, it's too much for me to handle I'm just a kid I haven't changed not at all!"

Goku was stunned by his son's reply, was he really so doubtful of his own abilities?

_Will you stop attacking yourself, I don't know where you've got it in your head that there's something wrong with you cause there's not! You've saved my life and our friends lives so many times and you're going to do it again right now!_

"WHAT ARE YOU MUMBLING ABOUT!?" Cell shouted as he pushed more energy into the attack.

_Let it out Gohan, DO IT NOW!_

Then an explosive new power arose within the child, he pushed back against Cell's onslaught and was pushing him back till they were even again.

"It's huge!" Yamcha blurted.

"They just won't give it up," Tien added.

"One will..." Kento muttered hopefully as he watched, he was forced to the ground as his injuries continued to burn and he felt blood seep from the wounds on his chest, he could feel the broken ribs shift when he moved.

"You fool!" Cell mocked, "Don't you realize you're up against the perfect weapon?" Somehow Cell pumped out more energy and was pushing the half saiyan back once more.

_Gohan if anywhere in your mind you're holding back because you're worried about hurting the planet don't worry about it, any damage that's done can be fixed with the dragon balls so don't hold back!_

Cell laughed insanely, "I CAN FEEL YOU SLIPPING!"

Piccolo watched closely as his best friend was pushed back, "Gohan..." He suddenly flared his energy, "I'm coming Gohan!" And then the namek blasted off to the battle.

"NO WAIT!" Krillin shouted and tried to stop him, but Piccolo was too far gone.

"He's really gonna go through with it..." Yamcha muttered.

The namek flew behind Cell and prepared to blast him, the android saw the attack coming and managed to send a blast of energy at him from his wings while still maintaining the Kamehameha, the super namek was blown out of the sky.

"G-Go-Gohan!" Piccolo got back to his feet and prepared to fire his Special Beam Cannon attack.

"Where did the namek's brain go!?" Ices scolded, "Thinking he could save Gohan all by himself..."

Kento shook his head, "No... He knew that he couldn't but he had to try anyway."

Ices could feel the power from Kento, Tien and Yamcha beginning to rise.

Krillin felt it too, "Oh no, don't tell me you guys are gonna pull a Piccolo on us!"

Kento laughed and took a limping step forward, "Sorry guys but it's just not my style to sit by and wait for death."

"Because we're men of honor," Tien added with a proud smirk.

Yamcha shrugged, "And maybe a little pig-headed."

"Yea but I kinda like the honor excuse better." Kento chuckled.

"We'll leave Trunks with you," Yamcha told Krillin and along with Tien blasted off.

Kento tried to go super saiyan but just as his hair stuck up it fell right back down, "Well so much for that," he sighed and blasted off while his muscles cried in protest.

Ices was still put off by their recklessness, Krillin laughed, "I guess playing it safe is one thing we'll never learn."

"They're fools!" Ices said annoyed and began charging up, "But I will not be the one who stood by while this planet died." she lifted off into the air, "Coming Krillin."

The monk smiled, "Damn right I am!"

Vegeta watched from a further away mountain top as they all flew by, "Fools, it's not like they'll make a difference..."

Cell pushed in more power, "These are your last minutes boy, better make them count!"

"SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!" Piccolo shouted as he blasted Cell, it did little to hinder his attack.

Then Yamcha and Tien each landed on one side of the monster, Kento landed back near Piccolo, Krillin landed a second later along with Ices, they now had Cell surrounded.

"Let's finish this!" Kento shouted and raised what little power he had into his hands, the others were doing to same.

"TRINITY BURST!" A crimson burst of light leapt from the saiyan's palms.

"TRI-BEAM!" The yellow beam fired from his triangle positioned hands.

"KAMEHAMEHA!" Yamcha and Krillin shouted in unison.

"APEX CANNON!" Ices blasted a bright swirling beam of blue and purple.

Each attack struck Cell but he barely even flinched, "You little worms!" He shouted.

"No guys be careful!" Gohan called out concerned.

_They can take care of themselves, just focus on the attack and don't worry about them! _Goku ordered.

"I-I'm trying!" Gohan growled in response.

Vegeta was shaking with anger as he watched to scene, the Earthlings were giving it everything they had without any real hope of winning, but the prince didn't see that, for a single moment he saw the honor in what they did.

His eyes fell on Kento, the injured saiyan had received a worse beating from Cell then he did but he was still fighting.

"H-He's a real saiyan," Vegeta grumbled through clenched teeth, "And Ices... Even one of Frieza's kin is fighting more noble than me... But it's so pointless... They can't possibly believe their attacks will make a difference..."

Cell looked back at the others while still firing the Kamehameha, "You're all so anxious to die aren't you, well all you had to do was ASK!" he sent out another burst of energy that sent the warriors flying away, the sheer force of Cell's energy was draining them.

Gohan heard their shouts of pain and his anger flared, _He hurt them! HE HURT THEM!_

He forced out even more power and was finally beginning to push back Cell's attack.

Piccolo slowly got to his feet, "No Gohan I won't let you die alone out there," A sad smile crossed his face, "Kid you were the first person who ever showed me what it ment to have a friend..."

Krillin arose as well, "D-Don't know why I'm getting up again, it would be much easier to kill over, I know that back in the day I never woulda done this, guess I have Goku and Gohan to blame for that, they changed me for keeps," He got up and grinned, "Some day I'll get them for that..."

Tien and Yamcha got up and sent out blast at Cell once more, _Surpassing Goku has been my goal since I became a martial artist,_ Tien thought, _Without him there's no way I would've come this far, and how did I repay him? I stood by and watched him die! I will not make the same mistake with his son!_

_Goku..._ Yamcha thought as he pushed the power he had into his attack, _I hope you know how great a kid you've got, like father like son right? You were always the best of us, and now it's time I repayed you for all the times you saved us! I won't let you down!_

Cell sent out another wave and sent them all back to the ground.

Kento got up slowly as blood ran from his mouth, _Goku you gave me the chance to be something better, I was nothing but a murderer until I came to Earth, you saved me from Cooler and helped me become a super saiyan, you were like a brother to me and I promise you one day I will repay you for all that you did for me!_ The saiyan let out shout as he fired again and his hair lit up to gold once more as he attacked.

"A-APEX CANNON!" Ices loosed her attack again, _F__or centuries my people have been feared and hated throughout the galaxy that we controlled, you stood against our most powerful ruler, Frieza, and didn't even flinch, Goku... You and all of your friends, even your son, have shown more nobility and honor then the entire arcosian race combined! If I survive this I swear I will do all that is within my power to make this galaxy a better place, and let all the universe know the story of Goku!_

Cell sent them falling to the ground once more, but as they both fell Piccolo and Tien got back up and fired, Yamcha and Krillin followed.

Vegeta was shaking as he watched the battle, "I-It's not fear that's holding me back it's just..."

Cell was getting mad, "WHY CAN'T YOU PEOPLE JUS STAY DOWN!" He loosed another wave to put them down, Kento got up slowly and fired, Piccolo and Ices did so as well. "They just keep lining up to die!"

Vegeta flared to super saiyan and took off, Cell blasted the others down once more.

"That all you've go-" Kento was unable to finish as he coughed up blood, he was on one knee and leaning on his arm but still managed to fire a beam of energy from his one raised hand, Krillin was shooting from a few feet to his right, Yamcha was on his left.

"NO CHANCE!" Cell bellowed, "YOU HAVE NO CHANCE!" He pushed power backwards at the others but they all held their ground, he began forcing more power into his Kamehameha, finally the others lost the power they had left and were sent flying out of the battle zone.

Cell forced all his power into the attack, it was about to engulf Gohan and end this battle for good. The entire Earth was shaking and large fissures began to open around to blasts, it seemed the planet was about to blow.

"I-I'm sorry Goku," Kento muttered weakly, "We all did our best..."

Around him the others all began getting to their feet, they had been sent a good distance away from the battlefield.

Ices leaned down and grabbed Kento's arm, "Up saiyan," She ordered.

"But the ground is so soft," He whined, "Or maybe I'm just going numb from blood loss..."

Ices shook her head and grabbed his arm and pulled it over her shoulder, the group watched the blast starting to turn in Cell's favor, they wanted to help but none had enough energy to do anything, Ices had even reverted to her unsealed form.

"Sorry Goku," Krillin sighed, "We tried to be heroes like you, but it just..."

"Just wasn't enough..." Tien finished the thought.

"SAY GOODBYE!" Cell laughed as he was about to overwhelm Gohan.

Suddenly above him Vegeta appeared, he had an enraged look on his face and was holding a big ball of energy in his hand, "BIG BANG ATTACK!"

The blast hit Cell and he for just a second he faltered, his power waned from the sudden strike, Cell turned his head towards the attacker, "VEGETA!"

_NOW'S YOUR CHANCE! _Goku shouted.

Gohan unleashed every bit of power the newest super saiyan form allowed him, his body lit up as he pushed the attack all the way back to sender, the half saiyan began to walk forward as Cell was engulfed and began to vaporize, even down to the molecular level he was being disintegrated.

As the blast faded Gohan dropped to his knees and fell unconscious, all the others felt out but could find no trace of Cell, the android was dead.

"H-He did it..." Piccolo broke the silence, "Cell's energy has completely vanished."

"We're really safe again?" Krillin said in disbelief.

"That's what it looks like." Tien replied.

Yamcha chuckled, "Oh man, been a few years since I heard someone say that and believed it."

Kento was staring off into space, to where Cell had been, to where the monster had been utterly vanquished, down to a cellular scale he was destroyed.

A bright grin crossed his face, "WOOOOOOOO!" he shouted joyously as he felt the presence of this horrid evil finally fade, "YEAAAAAA GOHAN DID IT!" he was so happy he didn't think and pulled Ices into a bear hug, she gasped for air as he squeezed her.

"Let go!" She huffed and punched him in the ribs.

Kento coughed and let go as he felt the pain of broken ribs returning, "Sorry," He said while still grinning and scratched the back of his head.

Ices just looked away to hide her blushing, "Oh shut up let's go get Gohan." She took off towards the crater, the others laughed and followed.

The Cell Games had come to an end, for the first time in almost four years the Earth was safe from harm, the Z fighters had won the day and evil was defeated... The nightmare was over...

* * *

**Holy balls longest chapter over 5000 words **

**And so this is the official end to the Cell Saga, the next chapter will be the wish and whatnot, then it is all Ices as she returns to Arcos while meeting a few interesting characters along the way ;)**

**This new saga is called the G.R.F Saga, it revolves entirely around Ices and will include OC characters that have been submitted, if you u haven't already now is the last chance, all idea swill be considered unless you say a saiyan, NO MORE SAIYANS. Also if you are wondering what G.R.F stands for them you will find out about 2 chapters from now :) and you may recognize some villains fought along the way but just know that not all of them will be the same as they were in DBZ, some will have drastic changes to personalities so they aren't stupid faces who just yell someones name all the time.**


	25. GERF: Ices' New Life Begins

**Over 3000 views like a BOSS, also I mentioned G.R.F in the last A/N but literally just for the sake of a few laughs I'm changing it to G.E.R.F lmfao the name will make sense in this chapter so hang in there :P**

**REVIEW REPLY TIME!**

**Noble Elfo: Don't worry the Buu saga is still going to happen but between now and then there will be at least 2 sagas, the G.E.R.F Saga and another entirely OC one that I think you will lurv! **

**apocalyps24: I know Naruto and I'm like only 48 percent positive Ichigo is the guy from Bleach, but I will be putting aliens, all part of the G.E.R.F mwahahahaha **

* * *

So Goku decided to stay in other world to keep the Earth safe, the wishes had been made, Cell's victims were revived and Krillin scored some points with 18. Everyone was sad with Goku's departure but knew it was the best for the planet, Kento vowed to keep everything safe in his absence.

Aside from that, life on Earth had gone back to relatively normal, the Z Fighters had to hide from the paparazzi on a few occasions because they were seen in the footage of the Cell Games before the camera had been destroyed. A small group of people led by a the cameraman from the event protested all the celebrations for Hercule who claimed to have beaten Cell, the protestors formed a small group of anti-Herculers called the True Hero Supporters, or T.H.S for short. Unfortunately one sketchy tape recording was not enough to convince some of these fools that Goku and Gohan were the real heroes.

Back at Capsule Corp the others had all gathered to see of Trunks as he returned to the future all except for Tien and Piccolo were there, they were all out of their Gi uniforms and wearing normal clothes, Krillin, Yamcha and Gohan were wearing suits for some reason, Vegeta was a blue long-sleeved shirt and black pants, Kento was in a black hoodie and blue jeans.

Ices was present with her space pod as she was going to be leaving afterward as well, she needed to get back to Arcos and take power over the council then get rid of ny remaining P.T.O groups that still plagued the galaxy.

"I'm really proud of you son." Bulma said as she embraced Trunks.

"Thanks mom," He replied awkwardly and turned to the others, "It was great to see all of you," he glanced at his father leaning on a tree nearby, Vegeta smirked and gave a small wave, "Bye dad." Trunks said as he climbed the stairs into the time machine.

"Good luck Trunks!" Kento called.

"Thanks Kento," he replied waving, "I hope to see you again some day, maybe in my time I'll get a chance to meet you."

Kento laughed slightly as he imagined that conversation, "If you do please knock some sense into my stupid ass."

He laughed too, "Will do." then the machine vanished.

And now it was time for another farewell, Ices had her pod prepped for launch, she was ready to spread the noble teachings to her people, she had even gotten an interview out of Bulma, Krillin and Yamcha to here Goku's history from his adventures as a child, to his death fighting Cell.

"So I guess this is it?" Ices said to the others.

Gohan smiled and extended a hand, "I'm glad you came to Earth,"

"Yea it was nice to meet someone like Frieza that wasn't trying to kill us." Krillin added.

"Just me." Kento stated with a smirked.

Ices shrugged, "Well I suppose I have to let that go, after all if it wasn't for you I wouldn't be nearly as strong as I am now."

"Not like I had a choice," Kento sighed, "But I can't say I didn't enjoy knocking your ass around another dimension."

She scoffed, "I do recall several occasions where I was winning."

"Only because I let you." he replied.

"Oh don't even sta-"

"Ok geez get a room you two!" Bulma blurted making them both grunt in annoyance.

"Shut up." the saiyan replied quietly fearing Bulma's wrath.

After another moment of silence, "I suppose it's time for me to leave, got a lot of work to do, fixing the galaxy and all."

"I'd offer to help but my pod got totaled during the fight with Cooler." Kento replied.

She waved him off, "It's fine, you've done more than enough to help me."

Yamcha chimed in, "Well don't be a stranger, come by the Earth and visit some time."

"I promise I'll visit when my duties permit." She replied with a smile and climbed into the pod.

The hatch began to close, the last thing she saw before it sealed was the bright faces of all the others smiling and waving her off.

Ices sighed heavily as the sleeping gases began to take hold, she could finally rest easy without the threat of some crazy robot destroying the galaxy, but now she had to contend with the long trip to Arcos, once she arrived home it would be all work to reform the dark legacy left behind by the Cold family.

But with what she learned from Kento and the qualities she saw in Goku, she was confident she would succeed.

"My new life starts now..." and then she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The ships alarm awoke her from the induced slumber, she looked at the monitors displaying a power failure alert, apparently the system had been damaged from the energy Cell and Gohan were discharging that effected the entire planet, Bulma had looked over the pod and said she was good to go.

_So much for that..._ Ices grumbled.

Ices quickly checked the galactic charts to see her location, she was still about four days from Arcos which was situated on the southern end of the North Galaxy, but she couldn't find anywhere nearby that was charted as a P.T.O controlled planet.

"Dammit that's all these pods know!" Ices huffed, then realized, "Wait a minute!" she began to feel out with her powers for any life forms.

_Ah ha!_ She thought triumphantly as she found a group of small energies, a large amount around 500, and a few around 25,000. And even one at 100,000.

Ices pressed a few buttons and opened the hatch to the vacuüm of space, all sounds were drowned out and she quickly felt the internal change of no oxygen survival.

The planet was only about an hours fly but she could get there a lot faster if she wasn't in the pod so she selected it to meet her there and then blasted of towards it the small inhabited place.

Upon arriving at the red planets orbit she could feel several powers below flaring up and down, there were four 25,000 ones that kept shooting up and the one 100,000 that remained stationary.

Ices tried to ignore it and landed further away from the hinted battle, she arrived on the surface and began looking for inhabitants.

She could detect a small group of them about ten miles away so she headed their hoping to find some form of repair or transportation.

* * *

In the air over Planet Meat a lonely figure hovered above four moronic fighters all wearing white Gi uniforms, one was had bright green scaly skin and slanted red eyes along two holes in the sides of his head and a brown curved patch of skin over the center of his skull, he was a speed demon, two of the others had blonde hair and light blue skin but otherwise looked like humans, one of the two was girl and had longer hair than the other of her kind.

The leader in his own white Gi with a symbol on the back that stood for captain was a namek, he was the most beaten but still stood at the head of these warriors.

"You just don't know when to give up do you?" The armoured enemy asked with smirk, he had an older model of black and green armor that had a plate going over his left shoulder and left thigh to knee, the other side was coated with a white cape, his face bore a thick mustache over his upper lip, and a scar over his left eye which no longer existed.

"I spent too long looking for you _Paragus_," The namek spat the name like poison, "And I will kill you."

"Oh please you are nowhere near strong enough to beat me." the saiyan scoffed.

The speed demon got cautiously closer, "Um Soros maybe we should pull back for now,"

"We cannot pull back Theus!" The namekian warrior replied without taking his eyes off Paragus.

"I'm just saying we could get reinforcements," Theus protested, "We know where he is we can go back and get Torfan to help finish this."

"But we can't kill him," The blue skin male chimed in, "Remember Theus we still need to find his son."

The girl spoke next, "Wrif is right, we need to find Broly before he kills anyone else."

Paragus started laughing, "You fools you don't have any reinforcements! Right now Broly is laying waste to the southern galaxy, I'm sure all of those fools at the G.E.R.F have jumped in to help but they are no match for my son!"

Soros was about to respond but suddenly a massive power level coming into orbit, "Wh-What is that?"

"Huh?" the girl asked, "What is it boss?"

The others could not read powers without scouters like he could, "There is a massive energy coming in," The others pulled out scouters and checked.

"What no way!" Theus exclaimed.

"It's even higher than Frieza's!" Wrif added.

"But the only ones in this galaxy stronger than Frieza were that saiyan who beat him," Soros muttered, "And Broly..."

The girl shuddered slightly, "And which on seems more likely?"

Paragus seemed troubled, "No that can't be right, he should still be in the south galaxy for another couple of days."

Soros smiled, "I sense no evil within this power," the others brightened up as well.

"It must be one of the others, maybe Torfan did send us help!" Wrif said hopefully.

Soros formed a plan, "Quickly Theus, Oshura go and bring who ever that is back here now!"

"But we can't just leave you here captain." Theus argued.

He shook his head, "No we must not let Paragus escape, we need his device to stop Broly..." The nameks eyes fell on the golden jeweled device on Paragus' arm, the only hope they had of stopping the Legendary Super Saiyan rested there.

* * *

"IT'S COOLER!" one of the locals shouted upon seeing Ices, she had landed on the outskirts of what appeared to be some kind of camp, the aliens inside ranged from many different races.

_Stay calm Ices,_ She told herself, _No need to kill the locals._

She looked around again and realized that they were all on their hands and knees bowing out of fear.

"Get up you fools I am not Cooler," She scoffed, at the sound of her voice they all jumped slightly but then looked at saw she spoke the truth.

They all got up and formed a small group, they still looked terrified but one of them reluctantly walked up to meet her, he was short, wore a tattered brown robe and walked with a cane, he had wolfish features like the techpo but was clearly not one of their warriors.

"My name is Elder Kuni," He said officially, "I am in charge of this refugee camp."

Ices raised an eyebrow, "Refugee camp?"

"Yes planet Meat has become a large refugee center for aliens in the Northern Galaxy." he replied a little confused.

"But what made you refugees?"

He crossed his arms, "We lost our homes."

_Great he's a smartass,_ "What I meant was-"

"I know what you meant," he cut her off, "Just in a bad mood, a lot of work to do to get these people off world again."

"Why do you need to leave?" she asked.

"That bastard Paragus arrived with an army a few days ago," Kuni growled, "They took the capital city and we lost most of our food supplies in the retreat."

"Well where is this army now? I only sensed a few power levels on the way in."

"Ah I see you bear the gift of sight beyond sight," Kuni smiled, "Well Paragus' weak army was defeated by the agents of G.E.R.F."

"Gerf?" Ices repeated, several of the crowd members laughed a little.

Kuni sweat dropped, "It stands for Galaxies Elite Relief Forces."

Now Ices was really curious, "Never heard of them."

"Not suprising really," The elder sighed, "They are relatively new, showed up about two years ago, they are an alliance of races that work to help those scarred by the P.T.O forces left behind by Frieza and Cooler."

"I see," Ices muttered while thinking, "So these warriors are here right now trying to stop someone evil?"

"That is correct," Kuni replied, "Though as I'm sure you can sense Paragus is much stronger than them."

Ices began to think on the situation,_ Well I was planning on getting back to Arcos but if I'm gonna help the galaxy might as well start at a refugee planet._

"Then I guess I know where I'm going," She turned towards the powers in the distance, she could feel two of them approaching her fast.

"Hang on now missy," Kuni warned, "Leave this fight up to the professionals," Ices glared daggers at him, "I know you want to help but they know what they've gotten themselves into and you obviously do-"

He stopped as Ices flared her power and shook the entire camp, the people all ran for cover or were too scared to move.

"I can handle myself Elder Kuni," She replied with a smirk and was about to take off when.

"HEY!" She turned and saw two other aliens hovering above, both looked worn down and wore white Gi's that had rank symbols on the back, the tall green alien was corporal, and the blue girl who looked to be the same race as Cooler's man Salza was ranked as private.

Ices floated up to meet them, "I assume you are with Gerf?" she didn't use the acronym just said the word.

The speed demon chuckled slightly, "Yes but it appears you are not who we were expecting."

She crossed her arms, "And who were you expecting?"

"Reinforcements." The blue girl replied.

"Well I assure you that I am better than any reinforcements your organization could offer." she said with an arrogant grin.

"I'm not sure, you're definitely strong but this guy were fighting is a saiyan."

"A-A saiyan!" Ices choked, she believed that Kento, Goku and Vegeta were the only saiyans left in the universe.

"Yep." The tall green one replied.

Ices shook her shock, "Well is he a super saiyan?" She asked worried.

"Super what now?" the blue one repeated.

"Good," Ices smiled, "then I can take him."

* * *

Wrif and Soros were both flying as fast as they could to avoid the volley of energy blasts being fired from Paragus, the saiyan was laughing insanely as he continued to shoot and nearly hit them every time.

As his attention turned on Soros, Wrif flew in from behind and sent out a blue energy wave at the saiyan.

Paragus laughed, "Fool!" he turned and swatted the attack away like it was nothing.

"Take this!" Soros shouted as he brought down his fist on top of Paragus' head, just before the blow struck he disappeared at super speed, then reappeared above the namek and clapped his hands together on each side of his face, Soros' face contorted in pain as his skull was jarred and he fell to the ground below.

"CAPTAIN!" Wrif called out in vain, he tried to fly down and catch the fallen namek but Paragus got in his way.

"Sorry boy but don't play the game if you aren't prepared to lose." he mocked.

"Shut up!" Wrif shouted and unleashed a flurry of punches and kicks, the saiyan blocked them easily and then did a flip in the air and landed right behind him, just as Wrif turned around Paragus kicked him in the jaw and he was sent up into the air, only to be brought down again but an elbow to the ribs, Wrif crashed near Soros and went unconscious.

The namek was struggling to his feet, both sides of his head were bleeding from the blows he took, and he was finding it incredibly hard to stay balanced.

"End of the line..." Paragus muttered as he aimed an energy beam at the namek.

The beam fired and was about to strike right through Soros' heart, but at the last second there was a flicker of movement and the blast was deflected into a nearby rock wall.

"What the-" Paragus began but then his eyes widened with shock, "C-Cooler?"

Ices sighed, "Oh for pity sake, no I am not Cooler,"

Paragus laughed, "Oh good for a second I was worried."

Ices clenched her fists and power up, the ground rumbled around her and Paragus' smile quickly turned to shock, "But you still have every right to be afraid."

Oshura and Theus landed behind her to grab the others.

Oshura began to tremble as she saw Wrif, "Brother..."

Theus noticed and pulled her away from the bloody unconscious brother of hers, "I'll take care of Wrif you grab Soros."

She was still shaking but nodded, "O-Ok... Thank you."

They retrieved the others and got to a safe distance, Ices raised into the air and squared up with the now trembling Paragus.

"I hear you're a bad person." She said.

He did his best not to look scared and almost succeeded, "Well it's not like your people were friggin saints."

"Frieza, Cooler and King Cold," She listed, "They were evil, our people were not merciless warriors like you."

"Say whatever you want, but you still made the P.T.O, murdered millions for a few bucks right?" He mocked.

"I made nothing," She lunged forward and drove a fist into his stomach, the saiyan lurched forward and spat blood, "And there is one major difference between me and my cousins." she whispered in his ear.

"W-wait, d-don't!"

"I am stronger than both of them combined," Ices chuckled, "Now it is time for you to pay for what you have done."

Paragus stiffened, "No, if you kill me Broly will be out of control, no one will be able to stop him!"

Ices had faced down Cell, she was not about to fall for this saiyans petty threats, "I will cross that bridge when I come to it."

"NO WAIT!" it was too late, Ices blasted the entire top half of his body away, the remaining half dropped to the ground below.

Ices pulled her hands back and looked at the dead saiyan's remains, she began to think about what he said, about the supposedly unstoppable Broly.

_Guess I got a lot to do before going home..._

* * *

**BAM we're off and the G.E.R.F Saga has begun, it will contain an altered fight with Broly where he isn't a complete f**king physco, still evil and a little enraged but not all KAKAROT all the time, and then a special surprise when Ices finally goes home to Arcos.**

**Also a little disclaimer, I got the race Teckpo from Greymon Leader, and don't worry the one you submitted will show up in the next few chapters, if anyone needs a good idea what the techpo look like you can see one during the other world tournament at the start of season 7 in DBZ he is part of the North Kai's team and makes a few comments about Goku fighting.**

**And yes I know Paragus wasn't nearly as strong as I just made him but for some people powers will be distorted so deal with it.**


	26. Memories: The Journey of Ices

**So yea hope your liking the new saga, been planning it for a while but be warned that it will not be very long, just Broly then the return to Arcos with a few new introductions in between** **;)**

* * *

Far away from the battle on planet Meat, on the fringes of the South Galaxy, over the dark planet of Nevos, flew the dread monster Broly.

He was laughing insanely as he soared over the landscape and blasted the city under him, thousands were screaming in terror as the ultimate saiyan tore them apart, the night air filled with the sounds of pain and agony, and filled with the stench of blood.

"BROLY!" A powerful voice shouted.

The saiyan looked to see a large humanoid man with short snow-white hair and brown skin, his upper chest was bare but his legs were garbed in white baggy pants and a black belt, his ears were long and pointed pointed and his eyes were pure blue with no pupils.

"Another lamb for the slaughter." Broly mocked as he prepared to attack.

He laughed, "Sorry monster but you will soon find I am no lamb," He clenched his fists and his energy skyrocketed, his hair turned blue and became several inches longer, dark glowing blue lines formed below his eyes and traced all the way down his chest and made curved symbols on his back, then it reached to the ends of his hands, his muscles expanded and his aura flared from white to icy blue.

Broly was actually kind of impressed, "So the little fighter has a transformation."

The unknown super warrior squared up, "Get ready Broly," He then charged forward.

The Legendary Super Saiyan laughed as he too attacked, but just as he was about to make contact something strange happened, his aura was fading as was his mass. Then his entire power left him and he was just a normal black-haired saiyan again and he immediately stopped and began looking around very confused.

The ascended warrior stopped as well, "What in the name of..."

"Wh- Where am I?" Broly muttered looking around, he saw the destruction and dead bodies, then he saw the blue haired person in front of him, "Who are you, what's going on?"

Suddenly he flared his power again, "It doesn't matter now, it looks like you've lost your power and now you'll pay!"

Broly was taken back, "Pay for what? What are you talking about?"

"Are you telling me you don't reme-" he suddenly had a realization, "The device must have been destroyed, you may not know what you've done Broly," He smirked wickedly, "That just makes my job easier!"

The blue haired warrior charged and Broly froze up, he didn't know what he could do and was afraid this mystery man was going to kill him.

Then he snarled and his hair flared up to yellow, "Get away from me!" he shouted, the sheer force of his voice sent the warrior back, he was blasted through a building that was still standing.

Broly's hair changed back and his power faded again, he looked around rapidly and saw a few ships that the survivors were flocking too, he quickly blasted off to get away from this planet and this ascended warrior...

* * *

"N-no..." Soros muttered weakly, "Y-you've doomed us all..." he tried to move forward but buckled under his own weight.

Oshura tightened her grip to hold him in place, "Captain calm down you're hurt."

"I-I'm fine," He spat, "Just get me to the ship."

She nodded and turned to Theus, "We need to get them to the healing chambers."

"Alright I'll take them both," the speed demon replied, "You get her." he pointed to Ices.

She shuddered slightly as she thought of how easily she killed Paragus, "Do I have too?"

He smirked, "She's strong, we can't control Broly now so we might need her."

Oshura sighed, "Fine." she handed off Soros to Theus and he took off to the ship they had waiting near the refugee camp.

Ices was hovering in the air with her arms crossed thinking about what her next move would be, the easiest solution would be to find Broly and kill him, though that task would require some form of transportation.

"E-excuse me?" Ices turned her head to meet Oshura's gaze, she quickly lowered her head unwilling to look her in the eye.

"Yes what is it?" The arcosian asked.

She cleared her throat before continuing, "We uh... Would like you to come with us."

Ices raised an eyebrow, "To the G.E.R.F?"

"Yes, we think you could be a great help." she seemed to ease up.

Ices thought for a moment, if she wanted to help the galaxy she needed to work with those already doing it, and as far as she could tell stopping Broly was going to be difficult.

She nodded, "Ok, but I want to know where this 'Broly' is."

"Well we aren't exactly sure but trust me you don't want to mess with him." Oshura warned.

Ices chuckled, "Trust me I have more than enough power to handle some saiyan's pet."

"I guess you won't understand until Torfan explains it to you," She replied.

"And who is Torfan?"

"The leader of G.E.R.F."

"Well you take me to him and I'll decide whether or not this Broly is unbeatable."

The blue humanoid nodded, "Ok, our ship is waiting near the camp you arrived in."

"Let's not waste any time," Ices then noticed the exhausted look on her face, "Are you ok to fly?"

She was a little taken back by the concern, "Uh, well I'm not at my maximum but I can still move."

Ices sighed, "Come on it'll be faster if I carry you."

"Wait what?" Oshura blurted as Ices grabbed her, "No I'm fine I don't ne-"

Before she could finish Ices powered up and blasted off at super speed, Oshura was amazed by her speed, the world around then was a total blur and it only took them about two minutes to arrive at the camp once more.

* * *

"Just rest captain you'll be ok in a few hours." Theus advised as he closed the healing chamber.

The namek was still annoyed, "Fine but you keep that damn arcosian around, I want to have a talk with her once I'm ok."

Theus smirked, "Don't get too overconfident sir," he closed the chamber so he wouldn't hear him, "She would kick your ass."

He placed the unconscious Wrif into the other pod and set his cycle in motion, the blue boys injuries were far worse and that kick from Paragus had almost snapped his neck, he would be able to leave the pod for a day or two.

Theus left and headed for storage room to retrieve a new Gi, his was in tatters and could barely make out the rank printed on the chest and back.

His thoughts gradually began to drift to that women who killed Paragus, _She was so strong, Paragus was powerful but he didn't even hold a candle to her, I sure hope she's on our side..._

As he exited the storage room he could hear the ships hatch opening, down the long corridor he saw Oshura and the arcosian women walking in, she had a suspicious look on her face and Oshura looked shocked.

"I still can't believe how fast you are." The blue girl exclaimed.

Ices sighed, "Yes yes I am very fast," they walked right up to Theus, "Now would you mind telling me your names?"

"Oh yes," The blue girl said a little embarrassed to have forgotten, "My name is Oshura,"

"I'm Theus, nice to meet you miss..."

"Ices Cold," she replied and chuckled when they both jumped in reaction.

"C-C-Cold?" The speed demon gasped, "But Frieza and Cooler were the only ones with your kind of power!"

"I have far surpassed those fools," she replied sharply, "Now would you please tell me what is going on, who is Broly and why should I be worried about him?"

Oshura shrugged, "Sorry but we're just scouts, we were sent here to find Paragus and grab that control device he had but we know little about Broly only that he is an incredibly powerful saiyan."

Ices gasped, "Another saiyan? But I thought they were all gone?"

"Paragus and his son Broly got off Planet Vegeta before Frieza destroyed it," Theus explained, "And as far as we can tell Broly is some unstoppable entity known as the Legendary Super Saiyan."

Ices felt like she was punched in the stomach, "A s-super saiyan!?"

"You know what that is?" Oshura asked, "Because we have no clue."

Ices sighed heavily, "You probably know saiyans have the ability to transform to a great ape, or oozaru," she explained and the others listened intently, "Well I have learned that once certain mental blocks are removed a saiyan has the ability to increase their power immensely, their eyes go from black to emerald, and their hair turns gold and stands straight up."

"Not much of a transformation," Theus cut in.

Ices scoffed, "You would be wise not to underestimate a super saiyan, they have powers beyond anything this galaxy has ever seen, it was super saiyan that defeated Frieza, Cold, and Cooler." The others were shocked to hear this.

Oshura blinked, "Wait a minute, how do you know all of this?"

"I'm sure it has something to do with what how strong you are right?" Theus asked.

Ices nodded, "I will tell you everything but it is a long story so we should wait till the others are awake to hear it."

"Wait how did you know-"

"I can sense their low power so I figured they are either unconscious or in a healing chamber." She interrupted.

"Well... Soros, our captain, should be awake in about two hours, but Wrif..." The speed demon tried to avoid Oshura's sad look, "He will be out for a few days."

Ices noticed her concerned look and relented, "Then I will tell you once Soros is awake."

"Ok fine," Theus replied, "What will you do in the mean time?"

Just then they heard a loud crashing sound outside, the others were scared but Ices knew exactly what it was.

"I will be going to get my space pod."

* * *

After getting the pod Ices was directed by Oshura to store it in the cargo bay of the ship, she took a chance to explore the ship, it was white, had the insignia for the G.E.R.F on the sides and was shaped like an arrowhead with a raised area for the bridge and cargo bay.

It looked like it could go fast and even had FTL drives so it wouldn't take too long for them to move about the universe.

Her thoughts gradually began to drift back to the saiyan Broly, she hadn't even seen him yet and was hoping he wouldn't be as strong as they all believed, though she did heed her own advice and knew not to underestimate a super saiyan.

Two hours passed until Soros was able to get out of the chamber, Ices was called to the briefing room on the bridge and was surprised to see Oshura wasn't there.

"So where is the other one?" She asked confused.

The namek answered, "She is keeping an eye on her brother, his condition is critical and he may need more than the healing chamber."

_If only I had some of those sensu beans,_ Ices thought, "Ok so let's get down to business."

"Yes let's," He grunted, "Now first and foremost," he cleared his throat, "Do you have any idea what you've done!?"

Ices did not falter, "I saved your sorry ass from Paragus."

"You destroyed the control device!" The namek shouted, "Without it we have no chance of stopping Broly!"

Ices raised an eyebrow, "You cannot control evil, the only way to stop Broly is to kill him."

"We cannot kill Broly he is too powerful!" Soros continued with clenched fists, "We needed that device off of Paragus but you had to go and blow him up!"

"I have fought beings far more powerful than Paragus and most likely more powerful than Broly!" She snarled, "I will kill this saiyan monster you have my word on that."

"But you have doo-"

"Alright alright everyone just calm down!" Theus interrupted and turned to Soros, "Listen captain it's a moot point now the device is gone there is now point in arguing about it."

The two stood glaring at each other, Ices wanted so badly to put this damn namek in his place, he was so inferior to her she could kill him with the flick of her wrist, but it was those types of thoughts she immediately pushed out and discarded, she knew that was the same dark personality and ideals that had gotten her family killed.

_Just because I can doesn't mean I should,_ She sighed and lowered her fists, "I am sorry that I have made this battle more complicated but I know that I will do everything in my power to help you, not all of my people are evil monsters like Frieza and Cooler..."

Soros glared at her for another moment, he knew she was not evil, he was a namekian and could tell such things through people's power, she may have some issues but she killed Paragus with good intentions.

He finally loosened his stance, "Fine, I forgive you for dooming us all."

_I guess that's as close to an apology we're gonna get._ Ices thought.

"Now how about we get to the main point of this meeting." Theus directed at Ices, "How did you come to be so strong, how do you know so much about super saiyans, and are there more like you who could help us?"

Ices thought for moment before replying, she could answer the first two parts easy enough, but she wasn't so sure about telling them of Earth and the super warriors residing there.

"My name is Ices Cold, I am the cousin of Frieza and Cooler," She began, "I was weak once, much weaker than any of you,"

"We didn't ask for biography ju-"

"With all do respect please shut up sir." Theus interrupted.

Soros scowled at the speed demon but then turned to Ices, "Continue your story."

"I warn you now that you may not believe everything I say," She warned, "But it is all true and for you to understand I must start from the beginning,"

Theus nodded, "We have time so go ahead."

"One day Cooler brought an extremely powerful saiyan named Kento to Arcos, he was supposed to be the best the P.T.O had to offer, and would be pitted against our best fighter in the arena," Ices took on a disgusted look, "But my brother is a vindictive bastard, he knew from the start that Kento was more powerful than Blizzard, and he also knew that Blizzard was my friend..."

The others listened in silence, still wondering where this story was heading.

"Kento killed Blizzard, but he showed no malice or hatred during the act, he even tried to show him mercy but the fool would never accept defeat at the hands of a saiyan," She sounded more annoyed than sad, "My cousin then formed the genius plan of sending Kento to Earth to kill the saiyans that had killed Frieza, but this was a façade that Cooler was going to use and kill them all together, but he did not account for Goku getting through to Kento..."

"Goku?" Soros repeated confused, _The saiyan who defeated Frieza..._

"Cooler arrived and told them of his betrayal, we were all viewing back home on video probes, Goku had been injured by Kento and waited to see what was going to happen, the saiyan stood his ground and battled Cooler, they almost seemed an even match but my cousin never plays his whole hand at once, he had another transformation past the one you see me in now, he was taking Kento apart piece by piece, but still the saiyan held his ground..."

"The fool," Theus muttered.

"Kento was no fool," Ices said sharply, "He was fighting for those he had killed or would be killed if Cooler was allowed to live on, as the fight quickly turned against him Goku emerged from the crater Kento had left him in, now his hair stood on end, and took on a golden sheen, and his face became stoic and calm, Goku was a super saiyan."

"He was the one who beat Frieza..." Soros muttered.

"Goku fought Cooler and with the help of Kento managed to win, but the planet Earth was already under a new threat, a boy from the future came two years prior and warned them of androids coming that would kill them all and throw the planet into chaos, wanting to repay the debt Kento owed the orange clad saiyan he joined their band of fighters."

"Sounds a little far-fetched if you ask me," Theus said openly.

"Well good thing no one asked you," Soros replied, "Elder Moori told me of a great evil power coming from the planet Earth, I assume that was the androids?"

Ices shook her head, "No, well it was an android but not the one they were waiting for, but in the mean time I began training, I was going to go to Earth and kill Kento," She smirked, "Though it wasn't until I actually tried to kill him that I realized how powerful the saiyans and their earthling friends were, but he still showed me mercy, and then a new threat showed up, a monster by the name of _Cell,_" She said the name with disgust, "He was absorbing people to gain power, and then he absorbed the androids 17 and 18 as they were named, he transformed in super powered being that was far stronger than anything this universe had ever known..."

"Hold on if Cell was so powerful then how did you stop him?" Theus asked still interested in the story.

"I didn't stop him, an eleven year old half saiyan named Gohan did," She said with a smile, "But before hand the monster was interested in the idea of challenging Earth's most powerful warriors," She shook her head, "In his arrogance he gave us ten days to prepare for a tournament he named, The Cell Games..."

Soros raised an eyebrow, "He seemed to have wanted to kill you all at once."

"Correct," She replied, "but he hadn't known about a very special place atop the Lookout that hovered above the Earth, the Hyperbolic Time Chamber."

"The Hyper what?" Theus asked.

Ices grinned, "A door leading to another dimension," The others gasped, "I know it's hard to believe, but it is true."

"So how did training in another dimension make you so strong?" Soros asked.

"Well the place it leads to has certain... Hazards and conditions that make training a lot more proficient there," Ices explained, "For one, time is slower in there, a day outside is a whole year in the chamber, along with extreme temperature fluctuations and thin air, it is one of the harshest environments in existence."

Theus gasped, "Oh I get it, ten days to prepare for the tournament was really like ten years!"

"Exactly," Ices smirked wickedly, "And we did, everyone took a turn inside," She sighed nostalgically and looked up, "I was sent in with Kento, he was chosen to train me."

Soros laughed, "Ironic the one you were trying to kill ended up teaching you how to fight."

She chuckled as well, "Yes that fact was not lost on us, but in light of the genocidal monster threatening the galaxy we set our differences aside, while in the chamber we trained, I was pushed harder than I thought I could handle, but because of it I became far stronger than either of my cousins... But I was still nowhere near Cell..."

"That's insane," Soros blurted, "With the power you showed today how could you not be?"

"First off," She raised a finger, "I was not the strongest member of our group, and secondly, I was not even using my full power today."

"IMPOSSIBLE!" Theus and Soros both exclaimed.

"Nope, and again even at full power I am no match for Goku or Gohan," She replied with a smirk, "But as I said, Cell was much stronger than any of us."

"So how did you win?" Theus asked on bated breath.

"Gohan," She said simply, "The young half saiyan with incredible hidden power unleashed it on Cell, the monster was no match for his latent abilities."

"And that's it?" Theus replied leaning back, "Well that wasn't very climactic."

Ices laughed, "Not even close, Cell knew he had lost, but he had one final gambit up his sleeve, he was going to blow himself up and take the Earth with him."

"That's insane!" Soros blurted.

"Yes and he would have succeeded," Ices said then took a long pause, "But again Cell was unaware of the drive Goku had for protecting his home, the saiyan used an ability called instant transmission to transport Cell far away from the Earth and saved us all."

She seemed to be done, but Soros had heard of this ability before, he knew exactly how it worked, "Goku sacrificed himself to save Earth." It wasn't a question.

She sadly nodded, "Yes, but unfortunately Cell was not dead, he managed to regenerate from a single Cell and was then stronger the ever,"

"How could one being be so powerful." Theus said with clenched fists.

"Well in the end it came down to a massive blast of the special technique of Goku's, the Kamehameha, Gohan was injured and only had one arm left, but he still managed to blow Cell away, and that was the end of him."

Ices then explained quickly how they revived those killed with the dragon balls, then about how Goku had decided to stay in other world for the planets safety, afterwards the others remained silent.

After the long pause, "We need them." Soros said simply.

"No," Ices said immediately, "We leave them out of this."

"But why?" Theus protested, "They could end Broly easily."

Ices shook her head, "Absolutely not, they have fought long enough, for the first time in three years they have been able to sleep easy without worrying about their planet's destruction, they have paid their dues in defending the galaxy and if you even think about going to Earth I will stop you."

They were taken back by the sudden outburst, and surprised by the resolve she had for letting them live in peace.

Finally, "Ok," Soros said, "I may not like it but I guess we will do this without them."

She nodded, "Thank you for agreeing, and don't worry," she smirked, "I will aid you in defeating Broly, this I promise you..."


	27. Defeat: Enter The Hera-Jin

**A little two chapter surprise here to keep the action coming ;) for anyone who saw his movie this won't make sense but I DONT CARE!**

* * *

After another week Wrif awoke, he was hesitant around Ices at first but gradually calmed down, the others seemed to return to their daily activities on the vessel and Ices spent time either meditating or training in the cargo hold, though she had to use little force or she risked blowing up the entire ship.

The others watched her closely as she trained but had a hard time keeping up with her speed, even Theus could barely see her move and she wasn't even transformed, that was a secret she planned to save for Broly.

The days came and went as they traveled to the south galaxy, Ices often found herself wondering what the others were doing back on Earth, in truth she missed the excitement, the energetic people and the good-natured friends she now had, though she knew she had to help these people.

Oshura was trying the be her friend which was sometimes annoying and other times nice, she often talked with her about her people or her brother, Ices in turn shared stories of the Earthlings, Krillin's quick confidence and Yamcha's hearty arrogance, and most of all the goofy and always happy Goku.

Soros explained to her the workings of the G.E.R.F, and how they helped people effected most by the Cold Empire. Most of the stuff they did was supply delivery, wiping out remaining P.T.O groups, and establishing bases to train and deploy fighters around the galaxies. They were currently located in the South Galaxy but had been setting up bases in the Northern and Eastern Galaxies, the leader Torfan was once the leader of the P.T.O's grand army but he disappeared twenty years ago and then returned after the fall of Frieza.

* * *

They entered the South Galaxy after another week of travel, Ices felt the ship shift movement and left her room to find out what was going on.

She entered the bridge to see everyone at the controls and Soros monitoring a holo map that had the system displayed for them to see, he had a large green planet highlighted along with a panel of information displayed.

"What's going on?" She asked drawing their attention.

Wrif turned from his seat at the monitors, "We are running low on supplies so we need to make a stop."

"Where are we landing?" Ices asked as she approached the map.

Soros explained, "It's a less than colonized world called Veres, only a few hundred people live there."

"You think maybe we should avoid this planet Captain?" Theus chimed in.

"We will be fine," Soros replied sharply, "No need to get worked up over a few renegades."

Ices raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean 'renegades'?"

"It's a pirate planet," Oshura replied from the controls, "This is the base of a pirate group."

"Pirates?" Ices scoffed, "Why haven't you taken them out yet?"

Soros sighed, "Because Torfan told us they are not a threat to us."

Ices blinked, "This Torfan seems a little off?"

"Hey it doesn't matter now, these pirates haven't exactly cause a lot of trouble aroud the system," Theus replied, "But in their home they will be less than hospitable."

"We are just gonna trade some tech in exchange for fuel and supplies, no problems." Soros reassured.

Ices looked back at the hologram as they neared the planet's orbit, "I hope you're right..."

* * *

They were "escorted" to the planet surface by a group of the pirates, they flew up and forced them to land in the middle of a small town seated in the center of the jungle, the group walked out of the ship cautiously and were stopped by a squad of men in ragged black clothing and very low power levels, they all had scouters and as they read their energy Ices forced hers down as low as possible, Soros did the same.

"Looks like we got some above averages 'ere don't we?" One of them said with a smirk.

Soros took a step forward, "Excuse me sir, we only wish to trade some tech for supplies and fuel then we will be on our way."

"Quiet slug boy," Another scolded, "We don't trade with people we plunder,"

His friend elbowed him in the side, "Although," he eyed over Oshura, "Maybe if you traded her instead of tech."

Wrif stepped in front of his sister, "Back off,"

"Or what." The pirate stepped forward, he appeared to be the same race as Theus was but his skin was dark purple.

_Here we go,_ Ices thought with a smirk, she then disappeared and reappeared in between the two, "Or you deal with me."

The man took a step back a little shocked, "How did y-"

"We came here to trade supplies," Ices cut him off, "So you have two options, either accept the terms of the trade, or I _take_ what we need." as she finished she let her aura lightly begin to illuminate around her body.

The pirates stepped back a few feet, the other members with Ices smirked slightly.

"Alright," the purple speed demon said, "You will get your supplies," he motioned to one of the men, "Take them to the supply storage."

"But sir-"

"Just do it!" he ordered.

Ices turned back to the others, "Now what?"

"Well I feel it would be best to avoid a confrontation," Soros began, "So you and Oshura stay here while we get the supplies."

Ices sighed, "Fine, but I'll be monitoring your energy, just flare it up if there is another problem."

He nodded, "Gotcha." then motioned to the others, then along with Wrif and Theus they were escorted into the town.

The purple speed demon broke off and clicked a button on the side of his scouter, "Warn the Hera-jins, we have some very powerful visitors..."

* * *

"WHAT!" the massive hera-jin exclaimed.

The small bird like alien trembled under his gaze, "I-It's true master, the scouters don't lie, that women, the arcosian, she's almost as strong as you."

The huge blue man took a step back and thought for a moment, _What is it with these super being coming here, first that saiyan and now this women..._

"What should we do?" Came a feminine voice from behind, he turned to see the slender form of Zangya with her arms crossed.

He smirked, "Just like the last one, we use the dark crystals to drain their power, then lock them away."

She nodded, "I'll round-up the boys, but sir," she took a deep breath, "We can handle the others but the arcosian... Well you may need to step in."

He raised an eyebrow, "Fine, you take care of the weaklings and I'll take care of her..."

* * *

Soros and the others were now inside of a large warehouse in the center of this city, the pirates were cautiously showing them the supplies and telling them where to get the fuel.

"something isn't right her captain," Theus muttered.

The namek nodded, "I know, just be ready for anything."

"Well hello there!" a rough deep voice shouted.

They turned and saw a large blue man with and orange mohawk and rough beard, he was wearing a purple vest and white baggy pants along with yellow gloves.

"Um... Hi?" Wrif replied confused.

"The boss says you are not allowed to leave so..." He suddenly disappeared.

Soros could barely sense his movement, he saw Theus fall to the ground unconscious, Wrif soon followed, the namek knew he was about to suffer the same fate, and he only had a split second to warn Ices, he flared his power for a nanosecond then felt the blow strike his head and he fell to the ground unconscious.

"That was too easy." The blue man laughed.

"Always is." Zangya said as she walked in, "Now to get the others, you ready for a fight Bido?"

"Oh you know it." He said and cracked his knuckles, meanwhile the other pirates took away Theus, Soros and Wrif to be drained of their power...

* * *

Ices was growing impatient, she knew they had only been gone a couple of minutes but this whole planet just bugged her, she could feel a high power not too far away but it wasn't doing anything so she ignored it, other than that the heat of this jungle bothered her most, on Arcos it was always a pleasant cold temperature, even Earth was nicer than this.

She decided now might be a good time to get information, "You!" she called to a nearby pirate unloading crates, "I have questions."

"What you want?" He spat as he approached.

"Have you seen any saiyan around here, or at least in this system?" She asked, Oshura was watching closely.

He scratched his chin before replying, "Big tall guy, kinda lanky, long black hair with jeweled wrist bands, necklace, and shoes, got a bare upper body with white pants and a red sash around his waist?"

"Uh..." Ices looked at Oshura who nodded in response a little surprised, "Yes,"

The pirate laughed and began walking away, "Never heard of him."

Ices was about to kick his ass, he clearly knew something and she was not against the idea of beating it out of him, but just as she took another step she felt a slight almost unnoticeable energy spike, it felt like Soros.

She reached out with her senses and could barely feel their power, either they decided to take a nap or they were unconscious, she knew it had to be the latter.

Ices turned to Oshura, "The others are in trouble!"

The blue girl immediately got into a battle stance, "Where are they?"

"Oh I wouldn't worry about them," A shrill raspy voice came from above, Ices looked up and saw a small blue man with a puffy red shirt and white pants along with a purple head wrap covering his hair, "You are the ones in trouble now."

Ices dropped into a battle stance as well, "What have you done with them?"

Another tall blue man appeared behind them, "Oh they are having a little chat with the boss, you will be too in a moment."

"What did you do to my brother!" Oshura demanded.

"Come now little girl you shouldn't do something you'll regret," The small one said, "Come and join me, we'll have some real fun."

"Fuck you!" She replied.

Bido laughed, "Oh ho Bujin we got us a feisty one."

He made a move to grab her but Ices appeared in his path, "Back off."

Bujin landed behind them, "You would be wise to surrender now."

"And you would be wise to back off." She replied sharply.

Bujin sighed, "Very well," He nodded to Bido, "Get them now!" he slung his hands forward and stringy lines of energy sprouted from his finger tips, they wrapped around Ices and tightened, "GOTCHA!"

Bido launched forward to knock her out, Oshura was too scared to move, Ices just smirked, "You've got to be kidding me." she flexed her muscles and flared her power, the strings snapped, she then turned and drove her fist right into the heart of the attacking Hera-jin, he went limp instantly.

Bujin stumbled back a few feet, "B-b-but how? How did you escape the binds?"

She took a step closer to the small blue man, "I'm a lot stronger than you," she raised a hand to his head and a glowing ball of purple energy formed, "I warned you, and now you di-"

"ICES LOOKOUT!" Oshura shouted.

Just then the Ice-jin was engulfed in a massive explosion, whoever fired it didn't care for anyone else because it killed Bujin as well, but when the smoke cleared it revealed Ices unharmed.

She looked to see a tall Hera-jin with a black puffy shirt and red sash on his left shoulder, he had a purple bandana around his head holding up short orange hair along with baggy white pants and a sword around his waist, he didn't seem surprised that she was still alive.

"So you are as strong as Bojack says..." He muttered, "Very well, then I will meet you on an even playing field," He turned to Zangya hovering nearby, "Take care of the girl would you." she nodded in response and then he began charging up.

His power increased and Ices could feel that he now matched that of a normal super saiyan, still not as tough as her, his hair turned red and his skin went from blue to light green, not much of a change but he seemed to believe it was enough.

"That it?" Ices asked unimpressed.

He raised an eyebrow, "You are quiet calm for someone about to die."

She chuckled, "Oh you have no idea what you've gotten yourself into," she then noticed Zangya disappear, "Oshura run!"

The blue girl tried to flee but Zangya caught her, before Ices could do anything Kogu attacked and forced Ices on the defensive.

Oshura tried to swing at Zangya but she dodged it easily and laughed, "You're so weak, you shouldn't be alive."

"Shut up!" She replied and fired a green blast of energy, Zangya disappeared and then struck his in the back of the head, she fell and the blue Hera-jin girl caught her, "And now to join the others."

"OSHURA!" Ices shouted, she turned to the attacking blue warrior and caught his fist then snapped his arm with a sickening twist.

Kogu howled in pain and tried to move back but Ices held him tight, "Let me go!" He ordered.

She ignored him and put on a devious smirk, "Sorry but you hurt my friends now I hurt you." held up a glowing finger to his forehead, before he could beg for mercy she fired the Cold family signature death beam through his skull, then she let go and the dead Hera-jin fell the ground below.

Ices turned towards the city, she needed to help the others and stop this Bojack from hurting anyone else, she was going to shut down these damn pirates.

* * *

Deep inside of the cathedral in this run down pirate city, beyond the walls and inside the deepest caverns of its make, sat Broly chained to the wall, inside his cell was a hovering dark crystal, it sapped his power and stopped him from gathering more.

After taking a ship from planet Nevos, he had been hurled into an asteroid belt, the damage he took forced him to drift across space for weeks before he finally crashed here.

Broly was then confronted by Bojack, the powerful pirate lord, he begged for help but all Bojack did was laugh and let his men attack, after going super saiyan Bojack stepped in and put him down with ease, and now here he rested.

_Why is this happening to me? _He wondered, _First that crazy man on Nevos, and now these pirates, I don't even remember what I was doing before, and now everyone is trying to kill me... What kind of a monster was I?_

His thoughts were cut off as he heard a door open, in came several of the pirates that served Bojack, they were hauling a group of aliens that wore white outfits much like the blue haired warrior had, they were all unconscious and were strapped to the wall of separate cells with crystals of their own to drain power.

_Maybe if I could get out we could take down Bojack?_ He thought hopefully.

* * *

Ices was flying low across the ground towards the cathedral, she figured heading straight into this place would be a terrible idea, she could feel the high power coming from inside, and if it was like the other one he had fought and could transform then he could be a real problem.

She was thinking of the best way to do this, she was no master strategist but had to think of a way to catch him by surprise, though she also had to worry about getting the others out.

After a long period she decided what to do, Ices flew up high over the pirate city, she aligned herself with the cathedral door, if she was going to keep them safe she had to keep the fight away from where they were.

"CHAOS BREAKER!" A ball of purple energy launched from her hand and smashed into the entrance of the massive building causing an explosion filled with debris from the doorway and walls.

Ices barely used any energy for the attack and now began to charge up, worried she may not have the chance once the fighting really started.

Suddenly she felt a flicker of movement behind her, she turned and threw a punch, it was caught in the fist of another large blue man, he had a black shirt and coat with baggy white pants and a black bandana on his head, a scar on his face and golden earings.

"You got some serious balls to attack my castle." He said and punched her across the face, Ices managed to get out of his grip and stumbled back through the air.

She rubbed her face where a bruise was forming, "I assume that means you are Bojack?"

He chuckled, his deep voice rumbling in the air, "Why yes I am little lady, and you are about to be my new conductor."

"Conductor?" she repeated.

"Yes you see," he arrogantly turned away, "I was released from my prison a few weeks ago, and I could feel an immense energy coming from the planet Earth,"

_Wait a minute,_ Ices thought, _He means the Cell games!_

"And I could tell this power was stronger than mine, so if I wanted to conquer the galaxy I would need to be a lot stronger," he explained, "So I'm using your friends, and that crazy saiyan to amp my power."

"Crazy saiyan..." Ices muttered confused but shook it off, "You're not going to get away with this." She flared her power.

Bojack laughed, "Oh my we have a strong one here don't we, no wonder you killed my men so easily."

"They were pathetic," she mocked, "And I know I'm stronger than you as well."

The Hera-jin pirate shrugged, "Yes you are, for now," he then put on a wicked grin, "But once I power up..."

Bojack let out a roar and his energy went through the roof, Ices recoiled back fearfully as she realized he was transforming. The pirates skin turned green and his hair turned red, the force of the transformation shredded his upper body shirt leaving him in only the white pants.

_Dammit he's gotten a lot stronger, I need to transform!_ She was about to start powering up to change but Bojack attacked.

He threw a fast punch that she barely ducked under only to be slammed into the air by Bojack's knee to the chin, then he grabbed her by the tail and brought her down hard into the ground, she tried to get back up but then Bojack created a massive ball of green energy in his hands and threw it at her.

_NO!_ She wanted to shout but could barely move, the blast hit and leveled most of the surrounding area.

"Pathetic," Bojack smirked as he descended, he grabbed her unconscious form and flew to the cathedral, where her fate as a power conductor awaited...

* * *

**OMG NOOOOOOOO So yea Ices is in trouble, and now we have a weakened Broly in the mix? Things are going to get interesting next chapter, but how can they get more interesting than they already are? I WILL SHOW YOU!**


	28. Bojack: Hera-Jin VS Ice-Jin

**Just a quick reminder before I get the battle with Bojack going, Broly is significantly weaker than he is in the movies, because he doesn't have access to his crazy steroid form anymore he is only about as strong as Super Vegeta when he fights second form Cell, Ices' power is much higher and nearly matches Trunks during the Cell games but only when she is transformed, when she isn't her power only is as high as Piccolo during the Cell games, where as Bojack is a little less powerful than Perfect Cell, before he blowed up.**

* * *

When Ices awoke her head was pounding, she could barely move and realized her attempts to draw up energy were useless. She weakly opened her eyes and saw she was chained to the wall of a dark cell, a small black crystal was floating in front of her a few feet away, it seemed to be sapping her powers.

_Dammit as long as that thing is here I can't do anything._ She thought annoyed.

Then as her eyes adjusted to the darkness she could see outside of the cell door, other barred rooms lined the halls of the building they were in, each had a glowing crystal inside of it.

Ices felt out and could sense the energy of Soros and the others, all were however unconscious, and even if they weren't none of them were tough enough to help her beat Bojack.

Then her mind hit something that felt a lot more powerful than the others, it was coming from the cell next to hers, she reached out with her mind and tried to make contact.

* * *

Broly had seen the last person brought it, the strange lady who he didn't need to sense to know was incredibly powerful. He began contemplating how exactly to get out of here, with her help he might have a chance.

Then he felt something brush against his mind, it started as a light buzzing but became more and more powerful and he couldn't ignore it, eventually it forced its way through.

_Hello?_ someone said in his mind.

His head shot up,"What, who's there?" he asked out loud.

_Shhh shut up I'm talking to you telepathically. _She said quickly, _Just think what you want to say and I will hear it._

He felt strange doing it but still tried, _Uh... Ok, so who are you?_

_My name is Ices,_ She said, _And I know you are very powerful, I think maybe we can work together to get out of here._

_How do you know how strong I am?_

_I can sense your energy, now we don't have much time to waste before these crystals bleed me dry, I know you've lost a lot of energy but you can still be of use._

_Ok... What do you need me to do?_

_Just give me a minute, I can use my kinesis to move the crystal away enough for a short-range blast._

_Ok, I'll be ready._

_Alright... By the way, what's your name?_

He was reluctant to answer, knowing the horrible reputation his name seemed to carry, but figured she needed his help so wouldn't care, _Broly._

* * *

Ices went wide-eyed, Broly? The supposed Legendary Super Saiyan was in the cell next to her? But he was supposed to be supremely powerful, how could he be beat by Bojack.

_Maybe he isn't as strong as they thought, after all they weren't even that strong..._

_Hello? Are you still there? _Broly asked sounding slightly afraid.

_Yes, just be ready to fight._

Ices severed the connection and began to focus her mind on the crystal, she started to create an ord around it before pushing it away towards the door, she could feel her power return and started doing the same thing to the other crystals in the cell block, they all gathered in the center of the cell block and as soon as they made contact exploded.

"There we go," she sighed in relief and broke her chains, as she touched to floor she used her tail to smash away the door.

She heard a similar noise coming from the cell next to her and turned to see the massive saiyan walking out, he was looking around the room cautiously which gave Ices a chance to look him over, he fit the description perfectly, though it appeared the golden braces and shoes had been removed.

"So what do we do now?" he asked snapping her back to reality.

Ices turned down the hall, "You keep watch while I awake the others."

Broly nodded and walked towards the door, Ices went along the cells and blasted off the cuffs and chains, she had expected them to be awake already but the crystals had drained to much of their power, so for now they were down.

She walked back to Broly, "The others are too weak to help so we'll leave them here, now let's go get Bojack."

Broly nodded, "Ok, but Bojack is much stronger than us once he transforms."

Ices chuckled, "Don't worry, I have a few tricks of my own, but I need you to keep him buys for a moment so I can power up, at that point I should be on an even playing field with the damnable pirate."

"Alright, and thank you for freeing me." the saiyan said.

Ices nodded, "Just don't make me regret it."

* * *

Bojack was humming a merry tune as he watched the men prepare his ship for departure, losing his crew was a minor set back, but once he went full power and took the energy stored in the crystals he would be more than a match for anyone on Earth, and then he could rule the entire universe.

Then he saw a flicker of light, it sped through the air and made contact with the ship, as soon as it did the entire launch pad erupted in an explosion, Bojack covered his eyes from the dust kicked up, as it cleared he saw two figures standing there, it was the saiyan and the arcosian.

"How did you two escape!?" he demanded and started powering up.

"None of your business," Ices said defiantly, "Now it's time for you to die."

Bojack laughed, "Please I beat you both before, how could you hope to beat me when your powers have been so drained?"

"You only drained a fraction of my power _pirate,_" she nearly spat the word, "Now it is time to show you what happens when mess with an arcosian."

Bojack lit up and transformed to his full power form, "I won't give you the chance to power up, just like before you will be brought down."

Broly took a step forward and flared up to super saiyan, "That's what I'm here for," he turned to Ices, "You better hurry, because my power has been cut in half by those crystals and I wasn't even a match for him before."

She nodded, "Don't worry, give me thirty seconds and I can take him down."

Bojack lunged forward to attack, Broly did the same, as they collided the ground below them caved into a crater from the sheer force. Broly threw a punch at the pirate's head but he grabbed it and drove a knee into his stomach before turning and throwing him into the wall of his fortress.

Ices clenched her fists and began powering up, her energy skyrocketed and she began to change, the lack of energy made it take longer then she normally did.

Bojack was about to attack her when a green ord of energy struck him in the back, he turned and saw a bloody Broly climbing out of the ruins, glowing with a fiery gold and green aura.

"You should have stayed down!" Bojack shouted and attacked, striking Broly across the face and sending him sprawling away, just as Bojack flew over him to unleash his energy attack Broly shot out of he ground and drove a fist into the pirate's chin, then he spun and kicked him in the ribs sending him away and into a stone tower.

"Hurry... Up..." Broly said as loudly as possible while trying catch his breath.

All around the pirate city the criminal scum were running away from the super powers, it didn't help the Ices powering up was causing the entire place to shake like an earthquake.

Bojack flew out and slammed his forehead into Broly's, as the saiyan recoiled back Bojack caught him by the leg and threw him high into the air.

"GRAND SMASHER!" he fired a burst of energy that would eradicate the super saiyan.

"APEX CANNON!" a blue beam of twisting light struck Bojack's attack and knocked it aside, as it hit the ground half the city was leveled by an explosion.

Broly recovered from the hits and looked to see the source of the attack, he didn't even recognize the newly transformed Ices and thought it was a different person entirely, she flew up between the two of them in a guarded stance.

"Who are you?" Broly asked, Bojack seemed to be wondering the same thing.

Ices smirked beneath her bone mask, "It's Ices, Broly," she turned her attention to Bojack, "And now on behalf of my friends," she clenched her fists as a blue aura surrounded her, "I'm going to open up a serious can of whoop ass on this pirate!"

Bojack swallowed hard, he didn't expect her to become so much stronger, he had used to much of his energy in the last attack to get rid of Broly and now his power was cut in half.

"Broly, go and get the others out of the cells," Ices ordered, "Things are about to get very loud around here and I would hate to wake them."

The super saiyan nodded and flew back towards the dungeon, Bojack made no move to stop him knowing he had to stay focused on her.

"You still don't stand a chance!" Bojack bluffed.

Ices shook her head, the long biogem tendrils waving in the wind, "For a pirate you're a very bad liar."

Bojack swallowed hard, Ices attacked. She planted a foot in his stomach cause him to lurch forward, he tried to punch her but she ducked under it, he swung a kick that she just blocked with her hand and then Ices struck back with her tail, piercing his shoulder and leaving it stained with blood, then she placed a hand on his chest and blasted him over the cathedral roof, he skimmed a towed as he went and took of a decent chunk off it.

* * *

Below the battle, inside of the dungeon, Soros weakly got to his feet, his head was throbbing and he had barely any energy to speak of, he looked around and saw the broken cell door, along with what remained of the crystals, he quickly went to the other cells and awoke the rest of his team.

"Theus get up!" He ordered and shoved the speed demon, he stirred slightly and reluctantly got up.

"W-what happened?" Wrif said as he approached.

"Those damn pirates ambushed us," Oshura growled.

"Wait a minute," Theus began looking around, "Where is everyone, and where is Ices?"

Suddenly they heard a massive boom from above and felt the entire building shake, "I'll give three guesses." Wrif said with a smirk.

"Enough talking," Soros interrupted, "We need to get out of here."

"Oh I don't think so," they turned to see Zangya standing in the doorway to the cells, "You are going to stay here and give Bojack your powers."

The namek clenched his fists, he knew how hopeless this was, they were no where even close enough to being able to fight her, "To hell with that."

She sighed and shook her head, "I guess we'll have to do this the hard-" she suddenly screamed in pain as she was engulfed in an emerald-green ball of energy, she dropped to the ground lifeless, and then a very tall figure walked in.

"Come on we need to leave," He said as the building shook again, this time it sounded a lot closer.

"Who are you-" Soros began but stopped as he stepped into the light, "BROLY!?" he exclaimed, they were all immediately on their guard, though it wouldn't do any good.

"Please I'm not here to hurt anyone I jus-"

"NOT HURT ANYONE?!" Theus shouted in disbelief, "You're a scourge to this galaxy, and deserve to die!"

Broly cringed at the venom in his voice, he knew he had done some horrible things but it was not entirely his fault, though no one else would see it that way.

"No," Soros said suddenly.

"What?" Wrif asked.

"His power has changed," the namek explained, "It is no longer the pit of mindless rage it had been once before, something has changed him."

Oshura's eyes widened, "It must have been Ices smashing the control device!"

Broly raised and eyebrow, "Control device? What are you talk-"

Suddenly another loud boom shook the room and they saw Ices crash through the ceiling, though none but Broly knew it was her because of her transformation.

"Lucky shot jackass!" She shouted as she got up and dusted off.

"I-Ices!?" Wrif stammered.

She looked at them and the bone mask retracted, "Hey guys, you should all go to the ship with Broly, cause I think I'm gonna blow up this damned planet."

"You want us to take Broly?" Theus questioned in shock.

"He helped, so I will not leave him behind," She argued, "Now you can either try and argue with a super arcosian or get the hell out of here."

"What about you?" Oshura asked concerned.

Ices scoffed, "I can survive in outerspace remember," she looked up again as Bojack appeared above the hole, "Now hurry up and go!" she ordered before blasting off to engage the pirate once more.

* * *

Ices' fist collided with Bojack's and created a concussive blast that shattered the walls of the cathedral, Bojack let up and tried to roundhouse kick her flank but Ices blocked it with her knee and then wrapped her biogem tendrils around his arms, before he could do anything about it she spun and slammed him into the ground.

Ices turned and saw all of the others flying away over the ruined city towards where the ship was docked,_ Good, once they are off world I can finish this bastard._

Bojack got back up slowly, his body bleeding from all over and little energy left, "You... Bitch..." He said through gasps for breath.

"You are a fool Bojack, what were your plans anyway, take a bunch of energy from people to become the strongest being in the universe?"

Bojack snarled, "I am the strongest being in the universe, I just need to wipe out those pesky little Earthlings then I could rule the galaxy!"

Ices gasped, "So you were going to Earth, gonna pick a fight with the saiyans?"

Bojack raised a confused eyebrow, "What do you know about them?"

Ices shook her head, "I know that if you couldn't beat me you would never stand a chance against them, but I suppose it doesn't matter now, because you are going to die."

Bojack took a step back, "No, you will never kill me!" he turned and started to fly away as fast as his injured body would allow.

Ices sighed, and saw the ship with the others on it leaving orbit, "Guess it's time to end this."

Ices disappeared and reappeared in front of the fleeing pirate and slammed a fist across his face and sending into the ground, she then flew high above the planet.

"It is time to atone for the crimes you have and would commit Bojack," Ices began charging her powers into her outstretched hands, "CHAOS BREAKER!" a purple orb of energy left her palms and flew straight into the pirate lord, driving him deep into the planet's crust and straight to the core before detonating, as the world began to crumble Ices flew fast into orbit, she got far enough away so she couldn't be harmed but still close enough to get a good view.

* * *

Aboard the ship the others watched as the planet erupted into a blinding light and exploded, the home of the galactic pirates was no more, getting rid a great threat to the galaxy and to the G.E.R.F.

"That's amazing," Oshura muttered, "She's so strong,"

Theus looked at Soros, "Is she still alive?"

The namek nodded, "Yes she got a good enough range from the blast to survive, she should be joining us any minute."

As if on que they could hear an alarm signaling someone had opened the hatch to the cargo bay, Theus pulled up security camera view and saw Ices land and slowly shift back to her prior form.

A few moments later she arrived at the bridge, "Now what?" she asked.

Soros had a troubled look on his face, "Well... I suppose we should take Broly to Torfan, to pay for what he's done."

"What?" Ices asked bewildered, "If not for him we wouldn't have ever gotten off that rock, and now you want to take him away?"

The namek sighed, "I don't like it either, I can sense his power has changed, he's no longer a mindless animal... But it doesn't change what he's done."

Ices scoffed, "No but saving our lives does! Do you have no honor namek?"

"I wish there was another way..." Soros shook his head and looked down shamefully.

Theus cut in, "Even if we did try and vouch for Broly, Torfan would still kill him."

"Not if I have anything to say about it," Ices snarled, "Set us a course for wherever your commander is, I need to have a little talk with him..."

* * *

**Sorry if the fight with Bojack all you wanted it to be but I got two more big battles to come before we move on to the next saga, and that's still before we do the Buu saga so this story is probably gonna be around like 100 chapters... **


	29. Torfan: The Leader Of GERF

According to Soros it would be a few weeks till they arrived at G.E.R.F heaquarters, it was located in the southern end of the South Galaxy, a far distance from where they were.

In the mean time Ices trained with Broly, making both of them stronger, the others protested this at first but it was clear that in battle Ices till maintained supremacy over Broly.

"Been a hell of a trip so far," Ices sighed as she cleaned up from training, wiping blood from her mouth and drying sweat.

"And I am glad to have been a part of it," Broly replied respectfully as did the same.

"Hard to believe how it all started, going to earth, trying to kill Kento, and then Cell..." She shook her head, "My life suddenly became a lot more interesting."

Broly nodded, "Yes, you've mentioned Earth before... Is it true? There are other super saiyans there?" he asked cautiously.

Ices smirked, "Super saiyans all over on Earth," she chuckled as she noticed Broly thought she was serious, "Not literally, but there are quite a few."

"Are they... Like I was?" He asked.

Ices shook her head as they left the training room, "No, they have control, well at least Goku, Gohan and Kento did, not too sure about Vegeta."

Broly didn't know Vegeta so he didn't get the joke, "Well I guess that's good... Can't have a whole army of monsters like me running around..."

Ices sighed, "You are not a monster Broly, your father used you against your will, it was not your fault."

"I wish I could believe that," he replied, "But no... I must atone for my sins..."

They stopped as they entered the mess hall for food, "Is that really what you want?" She asked as she grabbed some fish like food.

Broly sighed heavily, "I guess I just don't care what happens to me as long as I can make up for what I've done."

Ices smiled, "Now you're starting to sound like Kento."

"Yes... The saiyans from Earth, they were really heroes weren't they?"

Ices nodded with a nostalgic smile, "More than heroes, they were saviors, warriors, friends, especially Goku, he always shined brighter than the rest of them..." She sighed, "Hard to believe he's dead, though I guess the flame that burns twice as bright burns half as long..."

Broly ate his food in silence as he thought, "That's what I want..."

"What?"

"I want to shine like Goku, I want people to remember me, not for being a monster, but for being a hero..."

Ices shook her head, "Only if Torfan doesn't decide to kill you, though if he does I'll be there to stop him."

* * *

As the days continued to roll by it occurred to Ices that it had been almost four months since she had left Earth, so much time had passed since the end of the Cell Games, so much since she had planned to go home and was now go from one end of the universe to another, it seemed like she would never get to go home.

_Being a hero sucks._ She concluded.

"What's got you so down?" Ices looked up and saw Oshura standing in the doorway.

"Nothing," she replied, "Just not exactly the adventure I was planning when I left Earth."

"Well what were you planning?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I was originally going to go home to Arcos, restore some semblance of order there and then move on to helping the rest of the galaxy." Ices explained.

Oshura sighed, "But that was four months ago..."

"Yep," Ices replied, "Not that I don't enjoy helping, I'm just worried about what's going on at the home front."

"I'm sure your people will be fine." Oshura reassured.

"I guess you right," Ices shrugged, "So how's the training going?"

Oshura put on a smug grin, "Well I don't mean to brag, but I could probably beat the sh*t out of the pirate bitch if she was still around."

_No you couldn't,_ Ices thought, "I'm impressed with your progress." She said with a smile.

Ices was getting very good at lying through her teeth.

* * *

They finally arrived at the G.E.R.F headquarters, it had now been five months since she left Earth, and now it seemed she might be in the final stretch of her journey, after she did this she could finally go home.

They docked, soldiers of all different races surrounded the ship, all ready for the monster on board, Soros and the crew walked out first, they got out-of-the-way as Ices followed with Broly close behind, both of them getting a fair amount of suspicious whispers and jeers.

_I guess this is what Kento felt like when he came to Arcos... _Ices thought.

A tall red Zaltian walked out to greet them, just like all the other warriors he wore a white Gi uniform with his rank on the back and on his chest, this was the second in command, his power level was much higher than all the others, it almost matched that of a super saiyan.

"You," he pointed to Ices, "The commander wants to see you, and the monster will be taken to a cell."

Ices scowled at him, "Broly stays with me, whatever your leader has to say can be said directly to him," she smirked as the people in the room gasped, "That is... Unless he's scared?"

The zaltian scoffed, "You would be wise not to disregard Torfan, he is far more powerful than you."

"Or so he would like to believe." Ices replied.

"Stop," Broly cut in getting everyone's attention, "I will comply, take me away."

"Broly you don't need t-"

"Yes I do Ices," he replied, "Go talk to Torfan, and my fate will be decided."

She thought for a moment before nodding, "Ok... But I will not allow them to kill you understand?"

Broly sighed, "Yes, but do not put your own life at risk because of it."

* * *

Broly was taken away, and Ices was led to the central command, inside she let alone until Torfan showed up.

He arrived a few minutes later, his own white Gi was marked with the commander symbol, short snow-white hair, pointed ears, and pure blue eyes with no pupils, he almost looked human, or at least saiyan.

He took a step forward and put both hands behind his back, "You have been causing quite a stir in the galaxy, calming Broly, killing Bojack and the Hera-jins."

Ices did not take her eyes of him, a massive power swelled within this warrior, "Yes... I do what I can..."

"And you can do so much, given the right objective," he said, "But instead you demand amnesty for the monster."

_Here we go,_ "Broly is not what he once was," she replied sternly, "He helped me defeat Bojack,"

Torfan nodded, "Yes the other members aboard the ship said the same thing," He shook his head, "He obviously only did so to keep himself alive."

"You're wrong," Ices hissed, "Broly is no longer a monster, it was all his fathers doing that cause him to make chaos and destruction."

"Be that as it may, it does not change what he has done, he must atone for his crimes whether you like it or not."

Ices scowled at him with clenched fists, "I will not allow that, I will take him back to Arcos, or even take him to Earth, but he will not be left here with you."

Torfan shook his head, "You are not seeing the reason, evil people must be killed, regardless of how much they've changed."

"Really?" Ices replied in disbelief, "Tell me something Torfan, have you ever heard of the saiyan Vegeta, or even Kento for that matter."

The warriors eyes narrowed, "Yes, they are monsters, all saiyans are murderers, Broly is one of the worst but Vegeta and Kento are close seconds."

"And do you know what they have done in the past year?" Ices asked, thinking she found a way to get through.

"Cooler and Frieza probably wised up and killed the disgusting monkeys," Torfan shrugged, "I fail to see the point."

"Tell me Torfan, do you have the ability to sense energy?"

He nodded slowly, a little confused, "Yes..."

"And could you feel a certain disturbance in the galaxy a few months ago?" Torfan raised an eyebrow, "Are you going to tell me that massive influx of power came from them?"

Ices shook her head, "No, but they and a group of warriors all worked together to stop it."

"Humph, I don't believe you."

_Damn._ "The saiyans remaining in this galaxy are not evil, they do not deserve what you think they do."

Torfan sighed, "It is a moot point, but Broly will not leave this station, you should just go home."

"No, I will be leaving and I will take Broly with me, deal with it." She turned and began to walk away.

"Sorry but that is not going to happen," he said sternly, "I will not allow you to leave with him."

Ices stopped and thought for a moment, "So what? You plan on stopping me?"

Torfan nodded, "If I have to, yes."

"But you and I would surely destroy this entire station in our battle, you can read powers and you know that I am barely showing a fraction of mine."

"As am I," Torfan replied, "But you are right."

"So here's the deal," Ices began, "We fight for it, if I win, Broly comes with me, if you win, you can do whatever you want."

Torfan thought for a moment then smirked, "Deal."

"So where are we fighting?" She asked.

Torfan pointed into the empty void of space, "There."

"In space?"

"Yes, my species is just as capable of surviving the vacuüm as yours is."

* * *

After the decision was made the entire station was in a bustle of activity, people were all anxious to see the battle, though most believed it would be an easy fight for Torfan, none other than Soros and his crew knew what Ices was capable of.

They seemed to be seeing this as an event rather than a serious battle, they were even sending out video probes to watch the entire battle.

In the mean time Ices decided to go and check on Broly down inside of the prison area, when she arrived she saw a very disappointed looking saiyan.

"Did you listen to anything I told you?" He asked already knowing the answer.

"I told you I wasn't gonna let him kill you." she replied.

"You also said you wanted to help the galaxy," He said coldly, "How are you supposed to do that if you become and enemy to these people?"

Ices lowered her head, "I'm going to fight Torfan, win, and then we are going to leave and continue helping people, whether they like it or not."

Broly sighed and leaned against the wall of his cell, "Fine... I wish you luck."

* * *

It was time to fight, both Ices and Torfan had flown far away from the station and were now waiting out in the middle of space. Each were getting ready for the battle, Torfan was doing stretches and Ices was going over her own mental training, using the meditation techniques Kento taught her to keep her thoughts focused and senses sharp.

Several probes circled to area, keeping a close eye on the battle though Ices doubted they would be able to keep up with the speed they would both be displaying.

"Are you ready?" Ices asked when she finished preparing.

Torfan closed his eyes for a moment before replying, "Yes, it is time we settled the fate of that monster."

Ices nodded, "Then let's get to it-" she barely had time to finish as Torfan opened his eyes and furrowed his brow, sending a shockwave through the air and make her slide back through the void, she quickly recovered just in time to block a fast punch then countered by planting kick in the center of his chest.

Torfan recoiled back and chuckled, "I see you are as strong as the others have said, but that will not be enough to save your friend." He clenched his fists and his power shot up, his hair turned from white to blue and sapphire lines traced from his eyes down his chest, arms and back.

Ices eyed him over shocked, "Well that was not what I expected," she smirked, "Though you are not the only one with a transformation here."

Torfan raised an eyebrow, "What?"

She didn't respond but began her change, the long blue biogem tendrils forming out of her head, the bone mask covering her face, eyes glowing blue, her whole body covered with ivory-white armor, and a crystalline biogem blade coming from each wrist.

"Now I'm ready to go." She replied.

For the faintest second shock and fear flashed in his eyes as he sensed her power was almost equal with his own but quickly shook it off, "Very interesting, I would much like to see what you can do now." his voice was deeper and sounded more power due to the transformation.

Ices smirked, "Oh don't worry," she flared her aura, "You are going to get a first hand experience!" and she charged forward to attack.

* * *

**Sorry if the chapter was short but the fight and aftermath are gonna be kinda long so... **


	30. The Return: A Score To Settle

**Hey guys it's time for a little halt in the main story for something very important that I feel needs to be addressed... IT'S TIME FOR THE 50 REVIEW SPECIAL! This is just a special I've been cooking up for some time and thought it would fit perfectly as this is my 30th chapter, and for achieving over 50 positive reviews! Don't worry the main story will pick back up after this one chapter, and it will basically just be the telling of something that happens to the others on Earth while Ices is out saving the galaxy I hope you enjoy :D**

* * *

Far away from the chaos ensuing in the South Galaxy, on the now peaceful planet Earth, atop the Lookout where Dende, guardian of the planet resided, a terrible storm was brewing.

"What is that?" The small namek asked as he felt the presence of evil bearing down on the Earth.

Piccolo's brow furrowed as he tried to figure it out, "I'm not sure, I recognize the power but it's way to strong to be him..."

"Well whatever it is," The guardian replied, "We need to gather the others."

"I'll get right on it." The super namek replied before blasting off to find the other Z fighters.

* * *

Kento was sitting quietly in the mountains, eyes closed, all around with silent except for a gentle breeze on that rustled the leaves on the trees. Suddenly he opened his eyes and furrowed his brow, the sheer force of his muscles moving he managed to create a shockwave that leveled the boulder in front of him.

He smirked, _I still got it._

The months since the Cell Games had been peaceful for the planet Earth, and for the Z fighters, all of them now had lives and no longer had to worry about androids or any other monster threatening the Earth.

Tien and Yamcha had opened a martial arts school, it was a small business because they had the great Hercule Satan gym in Satan City to compete with. Krillin and 18 had started dating, Chi Chi was pregnant, Gohan was studying for school in the future, and Vegeta was being Vegeta and training every day to try to surpass Goku even though he was dead.

Kento had spent the majority of his time training but he still managed to have some kind of life, he visited Gohan regularly, bringing anything Chi Chi would need for the baby, on occasion he trained with Vegeta, and sometimes he would have mental duels with Piccolo or learn things about the dragon balls from Dende or even learn some of the things Goku accomplished when he was a kid from Mr. Popo.

All in all things were becoming pretty simple around the Earth for everyone, Kento did still often wonder what Ices was doing out in the galaxy, sometimes wishing he had gone with her but knowing that it was up to him to protect the Earth now, sure Gohan was the most powerful out of them all but Kento still felt it was his duty to protect Goku's home.

He got up and put back on the red undershirt for his Gi, then was about to take off for another supply run for Chi Chi when he heard a flicker of movement behind him, turning to see Piccolo he was slightly confused for two reasons.

One, Piccolo rarely left the Lookout anymore, two he had a very serious look on his face.

"Something wrong Piccolo?" He asked with a smirk.

The namek didn't share in his lighthearted attitude, "Something is on its way to Earth, something powerful."

Kento immediately became serious, "Cell powerful?"

Piccolo shook his head, "No but it's pretty strong."

"Any idea who it is?"

"I'll explain at the Lookout, wait there while I gather the others, Vegeta should already be there."

Kento nodded and took off for the Lookout.

* * *

Upon arrival he found a very irritated looking Vegeta, and a worried Dende, he approached the group casually.

"Hey guys." He said with a wave.

"Good to see you Kento," Dende replied with a faint smile, "I just wish it were under better circumstances."

Vegeta nodded, "Whatever is heading here is powerful, but Gohan could easily take care of it so no need to worry."

Kento let out a sigh of relief, "Good, I wasn't looking forward to another Cell." he chuckled.

Vegeta shuddered, "Not funny."

Just then Piccolo arrived with Tien, 18 and Krillin, but no one else, he also had a very annoyed look on his face.

"Uh oh," Kento said as he approached, "Where's Gohan?"

Piccolo growled, "The vile woman wouldn't even give me a chance to talk with him!"

"What about Yamcha?"

Tien stepped forward, "I left him to keep and eye on the school, figured this would be finished easy with Gohan so I didn't think it would matter."

Kento nodded in response and turned to Piccolo, "So what is it? Who's attacking the Earth now?"

Piccolo grimaced, "Well it's a familiar power, but it's a lot stronger than before, and I'm not so sure if it's actually who I think it is."

"What do you mean?" Krillin questioned.

"It just doesn't make sense," Piccolo continued, "He was killed, I know it..."

"Out with it namek!" Vegeta demanded impatiently.

Piccolo sighed, "It's Cooler."

Kento's eyes went wide with shock, "How could that monster have survived, he was blasted into pieces by Goku!"

"Some how he survived," Piccolo stated, "And now he's stronger, a lot stronger."

Vegeta scoffed, "So what he wants revenge on Kakarot? He's dead, there's no point in coming here."

"Well I doubt he knows that," 18 replied, "So how close is he?"

"Maybe a day or two from the Earth," Dende chimed in, "But if he decides to leave his ship and just fly he could get here in a few hours."

"So what's the plan?" Tien asked, Kento looked down deep in thought.

"What do you mean what's the plan?" Vegeta growled, "We show that fool what happens when you pick a fight with pure blood saiyans."

"Like we have any other choice." Piccolo muttered.

"So Kento and I will-"

"No." Kento cut him off.

"What do you mean no?" Vegeta replied viciously.

"I lead Cooler to the Earth in the first place," He replied grimly, "He's my responsibility."

"But Kento you're not strong enough to beat him alone." Piccolo warned.

The saiyan smirked, "Hey you guys haven't seen my full power since the Cell Games, I've gotten allot stronger since then."

The others looked at him doubtfully, "I'm not sure..." Tien began, "We shouldn't be leaving the fate of the world just up to you when we can help."

"You aren't leaving the fate of the world up to me," Kento shot back, "If I'm killed Gohan will undoubtably go into some kind of rage and easily kill Cooler."

Piccolo gave him a confused look, "Are you sure you want to risk it, Cooler won't show you any mercy."

"I know that," Kento scoffed, "I already fought him once, and if I die you can revive me with the dragon balls."

Vegeta nodded, "Then it's settled," everyone looked at him, "Kento get's to fight Cooler alone."

"Vegeta are you crazy?!" Krillin blurted.

"No I am a saiyan!" He replied annoyed, "And Cooler is Kento's enemy to kill, I will not deprive him of that honor like Kakarot deprived me of my chance to kill Frieza."

"Well I think you're both crazy." 18 shrugged.

Kento nodded to Vegeta, "I will not fail you, I will kill Cooler, and this time I'll make sure he can't come back."

* * *

*Several hours later*

Far out in space in the fringes of the Sol system a large ship was moving towards the Earth, inside of it resided the man who was supposed to be the most feared ruler in the galaxy, Cooler.

"Lord Cooler," a small littian bowed before him, "We are only a day from the planet Earth."

Cooler looked at the small alien then with a flash a beam of light from his eyes penetrated his chest, killing the litt instantly.

Cooler smirked, "Bring up the scanner feed," After a few more beeps and clicks, a large holoscreen displayed itself in front of Cooler, showing all the high power levels on Earth, "Dispatch a set of video probes, I want to know where I'll find Goku and Kento."

The men responded with fearful salutes and sent the probes towards the blue planet, each zeroing in on a different power level. It only took about an hour for the feed to come in, the first was a bald man with three eyes, and his small white skinned companion.

"That's not it," Cooler muttered, the next was the namek, he seemed to be waiting a top a large pinnacle, he managed to notice the probe and destroyed it with eye beams, "He's a lot stronger than last time, not that it'll make a difference but," He shrugged and continued searching the probes feed, it came upon a small orange clad human next, he was looking up at the sky for a few minutes before another human, a female with long blonde hair, walked up to join him and kissed him on the cheek, "How sweet, too bad I'll be killing them all."

It next came across a short-haired man with scars on his face, he appeared to be teaching a group of humans in martial arts, Cooler chuckled and said it wouldn't make change the fact they were all going to be destroyed.

Finally it came across Kento, he was a lot different from when Cooler had seen him before, hair now short and spiky, wearing a black Gi with red undershirt and wristbands, tail still flicking behind him as he walked down the street of a large city carrying a bag of supplies.

Cooler smirked and decided not to waste any time, "Keep an eye on the ship I will be back momentarily." He said smugly and made his way to the hatch, it opened, he flew out, and blasted off towards Earth, ready to kill Kento and exact his revenge.

* * *

The saiyan was nervously walking down the streets of Satan City with the stuff Chi Chi had requested him to bring, his mind was filled with thoughts of how this battle could go wrong. He was slightly eager to get a chance at killing Cooler, making him pay for all the bad things he caused Kento to do, and then another thought occurred to him.

_If I beat Cooler he will be the first real enemy I've beaten without help since coming to Earth._ He thought with a light smile.

It had been a few hours since everyone dispersed from the Lookout, deciding they would gather there tomorrow to await Cooler's arrival together, but until then Kento had a lot of stuff on his mind, like how the hell did Cooler survive?

But for now he just worried about getting these things to Chi Chi before she blew a gasket, one thing that bothered him was why he had to go all the way to Satan City for these supplies, it wasn't the closest but Chi Chi insisted they had the best rice and Gohan would need it because he was a growing boy.

He mostly didn't like this place because it was the center of the Mr. Satan fan base, all around were posters of the man, and people talked about him way too much, all because the fools think he was the one who beat Cell, with that big stupid grin and obnoxious laugh that made Kento want to murder him.

But he refrained, thinking with a smile, _Let's see if you're still laughing when you're burning in hell._

His thoughts were interrupted as he heard people screaming down the street, figuring it was some car chase or robbery he ran through the crowd to help stop it, but when he arrived at the plaza, in the center,standing arrogantly on the top of a fountain, leaning forward with on hand on his knee a smug grin that could have rivaled Cell's, was Cooler.

"Bout time you got here." The dark lord mocked.

Kento dropped into a battle stance, "You monster, what do you want?" he demanded.

"I came here to collect my families due revenge!" He hissed, "You saiyans have killed far too many members of the Cold family to allowed to live."

Kento smirked, "So what's your plan, kill me and Goku then blow up the world?" Cooler nodded curtly, "Well Goku's already dead, I won't go into details but it doesn't matter, you can't kill me anyways."

"Ah there's that refreshing saiyan arrogance I was growing so tire of," Cooler scoffed, "Now if you don't mind I would like to-"

"STOP RIGHT THERE MONSTER!" they both turned and saw a squad of police officers aiming guns at Cooler.

The tyrant shook his head, "Such a primitive military." he aimed a hand at them.

"COOLER NO!" Kento shouted but Cooler loosed the blast and killed them, lighting up the street with an explosion and filling the sky with a pillar of smoke.

"Now then," he turned back to Kento, "Shall we get down to business?"

Kento snarled and flared up his power, not going super saiyan yet, waiting for Cooler's own transformation, "I'll kill you for that."

Cooler chuckled and began to raise his power, "I've become a lot stronger since last time monkey, you don't stand a chance."

"Here's the funny thing," Kento smirked as his power shot up, "So have I."

Cooler became serious as he noticed the power shift, "Then let us begin."

Then the two of them disappeared, the air became silent and every seemed to have stopped around the city, people were fleeing away fearing that Cell had returned, and most were chanting fo Mr. Satan to come out and save them.

But the silence was broken as they reappeared and landed a blow on each other's face with their fists, they broke away from a moment, each wiping blood from their jaw.

"Very nice," Cooler mocked, "You've obviously improved since our last battle."

Kento smirked, "More than you know."

The two launched at each other again, trading blow after blow, hitting each other as hard as possible. Cooler swung a fist at the side of Kento's head but he ducked under it and spun a kick into the tyrant's ribs, Cooler grunted in pain and grabbed him by the leg, then threw him into a building.

The saiyan almost immediately shot back out and slammed his head into Cooler's, then punched him in the gut, as the tyrant lurched forward Kento put his hands together and slammed them down on his back, the arcosian smashed into the street below, leaving a large crater.

A few of the less smart people were gathered around the scene, not near the crater but watching the fight from the ground. Kento slowly descended and landed just outside of the hole.

"Well that was easy." He smirked.

Then he started to hear cheering, _Oh please no,_ He thought in dismay, _What did I do to deserve this?_

"SATAN SATAN SATAN!" the people cheered as the ridiculous afro headed man emerged wearing his white cape and brown Gi.

"Fear not people of my city," He said with his normal overconfident tone, "I will stop this monster," he pointed to Kento, "From harming any of you, because I am the champ!"

Kento shook his head and was about to explain what was happening when the crater exploded and Cooler shot out, landing on the opposite side from him.

He was covered with dirt and some blood, and didn't look too happy, "You have got a lot of nerve monkey!"

"Hey you!" Hercule shouted at Cooler, "Yea you! This is my city, and I won't allow you and some monkey boy to ruin, so why don't you get out of here before I have to unleash the same fury I did on Cell!" He then proceeded to laugh as his crowd cheered him on.

Kento facepalmed, Cooler raised an eyebrow, "Friend of yours?"

"No," he sighed, "Just give me a minute." he turned and walked back towards Hercule, "Excuse me Mr. Satan can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Come to your senses and decided to surrender, well let's hear it!"

Kento sighed, and took a step closer and talked lower so only he and Mr. Satan could hear, "Do you remember me, from the Cell Games." It wasn't a question.

The man almost immediately stiffened, "S-s-so this is one of those crazy guys who fly around and shoot laser beams and all kinds of tricks?!"

Kento nodded, "Now I know you don't want to fight him, and I can't do it at my maximum with all these people around, so if you want to be a real hero for once please get these people out of here."

"But I could easily beat him, I beat Cell and-" he stopped when Kento crossed his arms and gave an _are you fucking kidding me?_ look, "Uh... Ok, I'll help get the people out of here, you sure you want to fight him alone, where are all your other fighter friends, like that kid?"

"This is my fight Mr. Satan, it is my duty to destroy the enemy who followed me to this planet."

"YOU'RE AN ALIEN!" he blurted and jumped back, making Kento sweatdrop.

"Yes, now please get the people out of here, they trust you, make sure they all get to safety," He replied and turned back to face Cooler.

"Hey wait!" Hercule called, "Can I at least get your name?"

The saiyan thought for a moment, it wasn't like with Goku or Vegeta, he had no residence or home the reporters could swarm so he replied, "Kento." and then began walking towards Cooler, Hercule immediately began evacuating the city, saying he couldn't beat this monster with so many people around that could ge hurt, it was miraculously working.

_Guess maybe he isn't so bad after all._ Kento thought as he squared up, "Ready for round two?"

"Things will be different this time." Cooler warned.

Kento thought before asking, "Speaking of which, how exactly did you survive?"

Cooler chuckled, "A long and tedious tale to say the least, you do remember that I came here in a large ship, plenty of staff and crew, after Goku blasted me to pieces my remains were recovered and put into stasis, I was barely alive throughout the ordeal, they took me home, and used our best science to clone the pieces of my body lost, once that was done the reattached me the my new body, and then I trained."

"All the training couldn't prepare you for facing me," Kento flared his aura again, "You'll lose just like last time, so let's get the next round under way."

Cooler grinned and began raising his power "Oh but just like last time, you will not be able to survive another round with me, when I transform!" Cooler began shifting into his final form.

"This old trick?" Kento said with a smirk, "Guess I should turn it up as well." He let out a roar and his hair lit up to gold and he went super saiyan.

Cooler seemed a little worried at first but quickly found his resolve, "So another super saiyan?" He growled, "But it will make no difference."

"We shall see."

The two ascended warriors attacked, slamming fists into each other knuckle to knuckle, neither able to land a definant blow that would do any damage. The bout stopped when both thrusted their hands forward and unleashed close range explosive waves, they were each sent crashing through buildings.

* * *

In the sky outside the city limits Piccolo and the others watched the battle, knowing they shouldn't interfere but still ready incase things started going too badly for Kento.

"They're evenly matched." 18 stated slightly amazed by the power they displayed, the others were less impressed, having seen what Gohan and Cell were capable of.

Piccolo nodded, "They're both just as strong as Goku was when he fought Cell."

Vegeta growled at that, knowing it meant Kento had become stronger than him.

Krillin watched as they engaged again and the air began to shake at the collision of their blows, "This isn't a matter of power, it's a matter of stamina."

Tien nodded, "A fight to the finish..."

* * *

They broke off and leveled out with each other over the city, both breathing heavily but neither had taken much damage.

"Seems we're evenly matched." Kento stated.

Cooler sneered, "Or so you would like to believe, I have transcended the limitations of my people and advanced beyond any power in the galaxy!"

Kento shook his head, "You bad guys are all the same, think you are the most powerful thing in the universe until you actually have to fight someone as strong as you, you're in denial."

Cooler growled and slammed a fist across his face, "Shut up you damn monkey!"

Kento responded by landing a kick in the tyrants ribs, he could feel two of them break, "Make me." he smirked,

Cooler snarled and bashed his forehead into Kento's breaking the skin and causing blood to run down his face, then he drove his knee into the saiyan jaw before appearing behind him and elbowing him atop the head and sending him crashing into the ground.

"DIE SAIYAN!" The tyrant bellowed and loosed a massive energy blast volley onto Kento below, engulfing him and a good part of the city in fire.

* * *

"We need to help him," Yamcha said, "If we don't do something he's gonna die!"

Vegeta scowled, "You will do no such thing, Kento chose this battle as his and will see it through to the finish no matter what it will be."

18 shook her head, "You saiyans are all stupid."

"As much as I hate to admit it," Piccolo added, "Kento is losing, we should help him."

* * *

Kento stood up in the crater, the outer shirt of his Gi destroyed leaving only the red inner shirt and tattered black pants, he looked up at Cooler who was looming menacingly over head, challenging him to attack again.

And he did, Kento shot off the group straight at tyrant, his arm drawn back with an orb of energy waiting to fire once he got close enough, Cooler saw the attack coming and fired his own attack.

Kento thrusted his arm forward and fired the attack, the two shots colliding in the air and struggling against one another, Cooler and Kento forced in as much energy into the attack as possible, the saiyan knew this was just a waste of energy so he let go and moved at super speed away from the attack.

As it passed where he had been Cooler laughed victoriously, "Stupid saiyan, burned to nothing, so much for that-" he was cut off as a foot slammed into the side of his face and sent him careening into the ground.

* * *

Hercule was busy helping get all the people out and was nearly done, all of them had managed to make it out of the city with little complaint, when they questioned why he wasn't fighting this monster he told them what Kento had said.

"This was his fight and it was his foe to battle." He told them and they listened.

He looked back and the city and saw the ruins it was being left in, buildings falling apart, explosions setting fire to the earth, he swallowed hard and was glad he had listened to Kento.

He felt a tug on his sleeve, "Hey dad?"

He looked down and saw his daughter, only about 11 years old, short with small pig tails and a white T-shirt that was clearly too big for her, "Yes Videl?"

"Why aren't you beating the monster like you did before?" She asked.

Hercule laughed, "Because it's not my fight, sure I could easily whoop that sissy," He laughed, "But those two have a score to settle, it would wrong of me to interfere."

Videl crossed her arms, "That's stupid."

* * *

Kento touched down on the ground and launched himself at Cooler who was picking himself up, the tyrant just barely saw him in time and put up his arms in a cross block as Kento's fist slammed into him, the sheer force of the blow deepened the crater and made a sound like thunder.

Cooler swung his tail around and struck Kento on the flank, he was sent skidding across the ground on his side, tearing off the left side of his shirt and cutting his skin, he managed to stop himself by planting a hand on the ground and springing into the air, as he went upward he formed his hands together and gathered energy.

"TRINITY BURST!" He shouted and loosed the red beam.

"This old move!?" Cooler laughed and with one blow punched the attack aside, confused as to why so little power was put into it, but he figured it out when he looked back towards the saiyan and saw him only inches away.

"Actually it's a new one!" Kento shouted as he punched Cooler in the chin, sending him hurtling through another building, bringing it down upon the tyrant.

Suddenly the tyrant appeared behind Kento, his body was now covered in blood and bruises, he delivered a deafening blow to the back of Kento's head and he was sent clear across the city scape, he flew out of the area and slid through the earth hard, leaving a trench in his wake.

* * *

Piccolo flew overhead as Kento was sent flying out of the city, he turned to face the monster Cooler who was approaching the downed saiyan fast, Tien, 18, Yamcha and Krillin followed as the namek went to intercept him, Vegeta refused and waited from farther distance.

They touched down in Cooler's path, making the tyrant halt and take a step back in surprise but then he just laughed.

"You think you stand a chance against me?" He asked as he laughed.

Piccolo removed his turban and mantle, "I'm going to try."

"So are we." Krillin said and took a fighting stance, 18 by his side.

Cooler chuckled and prepared to attack, "Very well, if you wish to die now I will be happy to oblige." He took one step forward but then a flash of light cut him off as Gohan appeared in his path, fully powered up to super saiyan 2.

"Back off." He ordered.

"G-Gohan?" Piccolo stammered, "How did you-"

"Oh come on Piccolo," Gohan began with a smirk, "All the power Kento and this guy were putting off did you honestly think I wouldn't notice?"

The namek smiled at the boy, "Good to have you with us."

The half saiyan nodded and turned back to Cooler, "Now let's get rid of this goon."

Suddenly Kento appeared in front of them, his gi shirt torn right down the middle and the pant leg up to his knee was torn off.

"Back off Gohan," He said sternly, "I'm not finished yet."

Gohan was taken by surprise, "But Kento I could just-"

"Yes I know you could easily kill Cooler," Kento cut him off, "But not until I've had my chance to kill him, it's my fault he came here in the first place, it's my responsibility to stop him."

Gohan wanted to argue but knew how stubborn saiyans were, "Ok, but be carefull."

"Gohan you can't be serious!" Yamcha blurted.

"He's right, Cooler is his enemy to fight." Gohan replied.

Kento turned to face Cooler who was over Gohan curiously, knowing that he was no ordinary super saiyan, "You guys should help get the people out, Hercule started evacuating them but there may be some stragglers."

Tien nodded, "Ok, we'll get on it, good luck Kento." And they took off, searching for human life among the ruins.

"Now then," Kento cracked his neck, "Where were we?"

Cooler looked at Kento with a smug grin, "Very noble of you Kento but very foolish, it is about time I showed you what I am fully capable of."

Kento dropped into a fighting stance, "Good, it wouldn't be any fun if you were holding back."

The two engaged once more, both fighting to the maximum their injured bodies would allow, just like Tien had said before, it was a fight to the finish.

Kento managed delivered a massive blow to the side of Cooler's head with his leg and managed to break off one of his horns, the tyrant replied by wrapping the saiyan with his long tail and smashing him into the ground over and over again.

Kento escaped by getting a hand free and blasting the tyrant in the back, then as his grip loosened he landed a blow to the tail stem and broke the bone, stopping Cooler from using it as a weapon again.

The arcosian king howled in pain spun around planting a massive foot on Kento's chest and sending him across the ground, he did a flip and recovered just in time for Cooler to close the distance and smash into him with his knee but at the same time Kento blasted him in the chest.

They both broke off and flew into the air, when they leveled out Kento noticed they were both badly injured and could tell each was running on fumes, not much power left.

"You fool," Cooler scoffed, "You're defiance will only lead to this planets destruction!" He raised his hands and a large ball of purple ki formed, he fired it at Kento but the saiyan held up both of his arms in a cross block and deflected to attack, burning off both wristbands in the process.

"Nice... Try..." He said through gasps for breath.

The tyrant growled and was about to blast him again when he spied a large trail of humans fleeing the city, they were several miles away now but definitely in range.

"You may be able to block my attack," He formed another energy blast, "But I know they can't!" and he fired it in the human's direction.

"NO!" Kento shouted and blasted off towards the attack, hoping that he could get there in time.

* * *

Hercule gasped as he saw the blast aimed at them approaching, "Everybody hurry and move, that monster is trying to get you!" He warned and the people began to panic and run, Hercule was trying to figure out what to do when he felt a tug on his leg.

"D-Dad," Videl began, her voice shaky as she saw the attack, "Y-You can't stop that right?"

He looked at his daughter and felt horrible as he saw tears form in her eyes, Hercule knew this was probably it for them, but he wouldn't admit it to his daughter, "Of course I can, I'm the world champ!" he said with false confidence.

Videl wasn't convinced, "But dad, it's too big, you can't try it... Y-You'll die!" tears ran down her face.

"Some things are worse than death," He declared, "Like letting some monster kill my daughter!" Hercule began running towards the approaching beam, his daughter tried to follow but one of Hercule's assistance grabbed her.

"NO DAAAD!" she shouted as Mr. Satan ran to his inevitable death.

* * *

Kento put all the extra power he had into speed and tried to cut off the attack, as he neared he saw Mr. Satan standing in the way, as if he could stop it.

_You fool! _Kento thought and made one last dash into the blast's path.

He pushed Hercule far out of the way and held out his hands to stop the attack, the ord of purple ki burned against his skin and force him back several, his feet digging into the ground.

"Have... Too... Stop it!" He growled in frustration, he began forcing out as much energy as he had and managed to create a small blast that caused the energy ball Cooler fired to explode, engulfing Kento in fire.

* * *

Cooler laughed as he saw it, "Yes monkey, burn! You have been defeated, I am the victor and you die defending worthless humans!"

His laughter stopped as the smoke and fire faded revealing Kento was still standing, he had faded out of super saiyan, the entire top of his gi was gone, one of his boots and half his pant leg was torn off, and his body was riddled with burns, cuts, bruises, and blood.

The tyrant growled and began to fly down towards him, "I am going to gut that saiyan like a fish!"

* * *

"Oh man you're hurt real bad!" Hercule said as he approached Kento cautiously.

"I-I'm fine," Kento took a step and fell to one knee, "Dammit, almost out of power..."

"You need a hospital, let your friends handle that thing." Hercule advised.

"N-No, I can still fight."

"But Kento you're too badly-"

"DAD!" Videl shouted as she ran up and wrapped her arms around Hercule.

"Videl, what are you doing here?" Hercule said concerned.

"I came to help you!" She pleaded.

"You both need to get out of here." Kento ordered, he managed to get up and saw Cooler approaching fast, "NOW!"

"He's right Videl," Hercule said, "This guy can handle that monster, we need to leave."

"But dad he's hurt to badly," Videl argued, "He can't fight that monster-"

"Who are you calling a monster, child!?" Cooler roared as he landed ten feet in front of Kento.

"Oh no," Kento coughed and turned to the others, "GET OUT OF HERE NOW!" Cooler lunged forward and slammed a fist into the saiyan's face, sending him flying past Hercule and Videl.

"D-Dad I'm scared!" Videl muttered as she clung to her father's leg and began to cry again.

"How pitiful," Cooler spat and took a step closer, he stood almost ten feet tall and was a giant to the humans, "Your race deserves to be exterminated."

Hercule held his daughter tight as he prepared for the end, Kento moved slightly, he was looking straight up at the sky, he had no power left, he had no chance of winning or even saving Hercule and his daughter.

_No... I can't let it end this way... I can't let Cooler beat me, if he harms even one human than I have failed Goku, and I won't let that happen!_

"NO!" Kento shot out of the ground, his hair lit up to gold once more and he rammed his head into Cooler's, making to tyrant stumble back, the saiyan charged forward, "These people deserve a chance!" He kneed Cooler in the chin, sending him high into the air, Kento appeared next to him and delivered a deafening blow to the side of his head and broke off two more horns.

Cooler fell back through the sky to put some distance between them, "H-How? Where did this power come from?"

"As long as I fight for the right reasons my power will never fade against evil like you!" Kento shouted.

"No you will die!" Cooler raised his hand and sent out a massive ord of energy at Kento determined to kill him once and for all.

"You first!" Kento gathered all the new energy he had and aimed it at Cooler, "TRINITY DESTROYER!"

A massive torrent of red ki flowed from his hands and blew straight through Cooler's attack, it hit the tyrant and sent him far into the sky, tearing his body to ribbons as he went into orbit, he screamed in agony as he was burned away into nothing, Cooler was dead once and for all.

His new power faded his hair turned back to black, and Kento slowly lowered to the ground, as he touched down his legs buckled and went into a sitdown position, leaning back on his arms for support.

Hercule was looking at him from behind with wide eyes and a gaping jaw, Videl smiled and started to jump around, "YAY HE BEAT THE MONSTER!"

"H-He sure did..." Hercule stammered and took a few steps closer.

Kento sighed and leaned back on the ground, "Yep... Cooler's gone for good."

"Wow you really did it," Hercule smiled brightly, "That was incredible, you completely vaporized that guy!"

Kento laughed weakly, "Yep," He coughed and blood spurted from his mouth.

"Oh no!" Hercule exclaimed, "We need to get you to a hospital!"

"That will not be necessary," Piccolo said as he landed and pulled a small brown pouch off his waist, "We brought sensu beans."

"What the heck is some bean gonna do?" Hercule argued, "This guy is dying!"

Krillin shook his head, "Give me the bean," He took one from Piccolo and popped it into Kento mouth.

After several crunches and a swallow Kento's injuries healed and he hopped to his feet, "Ah thanks Krillin, that's much better."

"B-But how? You were hurt and n-n-now you're..." Hercule said in disbelief.

Videl squealed and jumped up happy, "YAY He's all batter now!"

Vegeta landed and looked at Kento, "Congratulations, you killed your nemesis."

The saiyan chuckled, "Yea, one hell of a fight."

Vegeta nodded, "It was fun to watch." He looked at Hercule with distaste, "I must be going now, good luck rebuilding your city Satan." and with that the prince blasted off.

Kento sighed, "I suppose he's right, it's time to go."

Piccolo nodded, "Yes, time to return to the mundane life we all lead."

Yamcha laughed, "Hey after that I think I'm set on action for a while, not in the mood for any more crazy evil tyrants to come destroy the world." He and Tien waved their goodbyes and flew off, Krillin and 18 did so as well, followed by Gohan and Piccolo.

"So what are you gonna do now?" Hercule asked.

Kento shrugged, "I guess I gotta help clean up the mess."

"So you're gonna be around?" Videl asked.

He nodded, "I guess so, after all I did level the place, the least I can do is help pick up the pieces."

Hercule seemed to look sad, "You're a real hero, you and all your friends from the Cell Games..."

Kento sighed, "Well Hercule we're both heroes, just in different ways, me and my friends stop bad people from hurting others, but we do it without letting them know what we've done, you're a symbol for these people, they believe you are someone they can look to in times of peril, don't discount the effect that can have on them."

Hercule looked at the line of people still moving away from the city, unaware the danger was gone, "I guess you're right, but it still doesn't feel right, after seeing the kind of pain you went through, me taking credit is just wrong."

"We do it out of choice Hercule," Kento reassured, "Not because we have to," He looked up at the sky, for some reason he couldn't help but feel like Goku was looking down on him, a proud grin crossed his lips, "That's what makes us heroes..."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it, I sure enjoyed typing it, I liked the idea of Hercule not being such a dick so it will maybe change how some things are later on, and btw Kento did not go Super Saiyan 2, it was just a burst of spirit energy or something whatever you wanna call it...**

**And one more thing... I do believe I have just went over 100,000 words! NEW MILESTONE!**


	31. Judgement: Torfan's True Intentions

**Sorry for the long wait, lost track of time as I prepared for the new Skyrim DLC lol**

**Also pay attention in the next few chapters as I will be laying the groundwork for the next saga mwahahahahahahahahahaha**

* * *

The calm and silent vacuum of space was now filled with the sound of thunder as Ices and Torfan clashed in the void. Both using the maximum of their power to try to destroy the other while the video probes watched intently displaying the view for the soldiers back at base.

In Broly's cell he could feel the quakes and shaking coming from their battle, he leaned back against the wall with a sigh.

_Those two are going to kill each other over me._ He shook his head, _This isn't right._

* * *

Ices' tail smashed into Torfan's side and sent him through an asteroid but he quickly recovered and launched a volley of energy blasts at her that she narrowly avoided until stopping and backhanded the rest away but as the last few shots disappeared Torfan appeared in front of her and punched her across the face, she did a backflip to steady herself and wiped her mouth.

"You're pretty good." She smirked.

Torfan nodded, "I earned my rank in The Cold Empire, and my title as the leader of G.E.R.F."

Ices dropped her guard for a moment, "Yeah I was kinda meaning to ask you about that."

"About what?" Torfan raised an eyebrow.

"G.E.R.F, just that," She tried to find the right words, "The name is... Terrible."

Torfan went wide-eyed, "What are you talking about, I came that name up myself! It means Gal-"

"I know what it means!" Ices interrupted amused by his outburst, "But that acronym just sounds aweful."

Torfan huffed, "And what would you suggest?"

Ices thought for a moment, "Maybe G.R.E?"

"And what does that mean?" Torfan crossed his arms.

"Galactic Relief Effort." She explained.

Torfan looked down and for a second Ices thought she saw his face turn red, "Ok... That will be taken into consideration."

"Then may we continue?"

"Please." Torfan replied and disappeared.

Ices didn't move and waited for him to strike, she focused her thoughts and felt him a spit second before the attack. Quickly holding up her arm to block she caught the blow then drove her knee into his chin before grabbing his legs with her biogem tendrils and throwing him deeper into the void.

Torfan landed on an asteroid to steady himself, _She's fast._ He thought surprised, _A lot more powerful than I suspected, no wonder she was able to beat Bojack, that supid pirate should have known better than to tangle with her, she really put a dent in my plans,_ "This is going to be more difficult than I thought."

"Talking to yourself?"

Torfan jolted and turned around in a battle stance to see Ices hovering upside down above him.

"But- Wait- How did you-" He stammered in shock.

Ices chuckled, "I knew it!" She declared, "We may be even in strength but your transformation increases muscle mass too much, it slows you down where as mine makes me even faster."

Torfan grunted and created a massive blast wave in her direction, she didn't have time to react and was engulfed in it, then sent hard through an asteroid field.

"HA!" Rilan scoffed, "Faster than me, pfft right."

Ices appeared behind him, she had still been hurt by the blast but had managed to narrowly avoid the entire attack, and as a result the right side of her torso and head were covered in burns.

"Right." She whispered in his ear before punching him in the lower back making him lurch and cough blue blood.

He turned to face her again, "No!" He shouted flaring his aura, "I WILL NOT LET THAT MONSTER LEAVE!"

He lunged forward but Ices disappeared and struck him in the back of the head, "I know exactly how you trained," he turned and fired a blast but she easily dodged, "Just kept plowing through challenges to get stronger not taking any time to work on speed,"

Torfan fired a volley of blasts at her, "SHUT UP!"

"For someone representing a group of heroes you sure have a very dark temper," Ices shook her head, "Power is nothing without control."

Torfan stopped and took deep breath, "You are smarter than you look."

Ices crossed her arms, "Thanks I guess."

"But I do have a way to keep up with you." He smirked and his muscles began to grow smaller like he hadn't transformed but his power still remained the same, "Time to end you." he said simply and disappeared and began loosing his super speed attacks.

* * *

Broly felt the powers of the battle begin to shift suddenly.

_Ices is losing._ He thought worriedly, he got up and went to the door of his cell, "Excuse me?" he called to the guard, "What is happening out there?"

The guard smirked, "Your friend is getting her ass kicked that's what happening."

Broly tried to keep his tone level, "Is there any way to stop this fight? I don't want any of them from dying over me."

The guard looked a little surprised, "Uh... Sorry but we can't stop them now, its kindof beyond our power to stop the boss once he get's going like this."

Broly was about to respond when he heard laughing in the cell across from his, he looked over to see a middle-aged techpo sitting behind the bars, he was wearing a tattered green Gi with a light blue cape. (Imagine Piccolo's mantle without the giant shoulder pads)

"Quiet you," The guard scoffed, "Don't need you freaking out the Legendary Super Saiyan with your mixing talk."

Broly raised an eyebrow, "Mixing?"

The guard sighed and pointed at the techpo, "This nut goes on and on about two becoming one and energies intertwined," he said with sarcastic mysticism, "He's insane if you ask me."

"Good thing we didn't," The techpo chuckled and looked at Broly, "So you're the big bad super saiyan eh?" Broly nodded, "Pfft, I could take you," he looked at the guard, "If this jerk off would let me out."

"Whatever talk all you want dog boy," The guard made his way to the door, "I'm gonna go watch the fight, shouldn't be too long till that arcosian bitch is begging for mercy." he closed the door to the cell block and locked it, not like it really made a difference.

Broly looked back at the techpo, "So why are you in here if you don't like it? I can tell your power is definatly good enough to escape."

He huffed and leaned against the wall with his arms crossed like a pouting child, "Yeah but that fool Torfan would stop me, names Monoco."

"Nice to meet you," Broly said politely confused, "My name is Broly."

Monoco ignored his name, "So you can sense my power huh?" he eyed Broly over, "Hey, that's your friend out there fighting right?" He asked as the station shook, signaling a very close fight.

Broly nodded, "She's fighting to get me out of here, though I really didn't want her too."

Monoco cocked his head sideways, "And why's that?"

Broly lowered his head, "I must atone for the crimes I've committed, even if it means my death."

"Uh huh, ok, I can understand that," He replied, "But wouldn't you be atoning if you went out and helped save the galaxy and whatnot?"

"A murderer who does good deeds is still a murderer." Broly said sadly.

"Yes but taking out one murderer doesn't stop the crime entirely," Monoco argued, "Still a lot more people who do it, people you could easily stop."

Broly raised his head, he hadn't thought about that, "Ok fine, maybe I could do better out there than dyeing in here, but it's a moot point now, if Rilan wins I die, I will abide by that."

Monoco smirked, "So what if we prevented that?"

"How? He's stronger than both of us?" Broly asked with a false hope the techpo would have a solution.

Monoco smiled and looked up at the ceiling, "Do you want to know why I'm in here? And more importantly why you're in here."

Broly raised an eyebrow once again more confused than before, "I'm in here because I'm a murderer."

Monoco laughed, "No you're in here because Rilan believes you could become stronger than him, I'm in here because I could resist the false ideas of a better galaxy that new tyrant has instilled in the ranks of his new army."

"So you're here because you disagreed with him?" Broly asked not believing it.

"Well," he shrugged, "Not entirely, he came to my home world with some of his loyal followers because he wanted me to teach him a certain technique, I sensed the darkness inside of him so I refused, they tried to capture me so I killed most of them but Torfan outpowered me and then told the other members that I murdered his men, I've been biding my time for someone like you to be brought in."

"Why would you be waiting for someone like me?"

"So I could use my special technique to break out and over power Rilan." he said with a wicked grin.

"And what technique is that?" Broly asked curiously.

Monoco took a deep breath and sighed with a smile, "Have you ever heard of the fusion dance?"

* * *

Soros and the rest of his crew were watching the battle with worried eyes, Torfan had the upper hand now, his ability to redistribute energy to make himself faster or stronger were making him nearly impossible for Ices to counter.

"We need to help some how." Oshura said with a shaky breath.

Soros lowered his head, feeling a strange disturbance from Torfan, one that he had never felt before now, "I know, but we are not strong enough to make a difference..."

"So we should just sit here and watch her die?" Wrif scoffed, "No way, she saved all of us, from Paragus, then from Bojack, we can't just-"

"Hey guys!" Theus interrupted, "What if we got out Broly,"

Oshura's eyes brightened, "Yeah, he could help her fight."

"In space?" Soros asked, "No not even the Legendary Super Saiyan can survive in the void."

Wrif growled, "I don't care, anything is better than just sitting here!" he got up, "So who's gonna help me free Broly!?"

Theus got up, "Wrif you do this then you'll be an enemy of G.E.R.F, you understand that right?"

Wrif smirked, "Damn right I do, I would rather be apart of Ices' crew anyway."

"Then let's go!" Oshura said with fire and hopped to her feet.

Soros arose as well, "Good to see you haven't all lost sight of what's right under orders."

Theus nodded, "Ok, if we're gonna make ourselves enemies of G.E.R.F we might as well be quick about it."

The four of them made their way towards the prison block, ready to fight for Broly's freedom.

* * *

Far away on the edges of the North Galaxy on the planet of Arcos, an ancient arcosian sat in a chair a great distance away from any of the cities, his skin was black as were his eyes along with the natural stone armor covering his entire form much like Frieza but his biogems were blood red, his tail ended in a jagged point as did the spikes jutting from each elbow.

He stood and looked over the horizon of glaciers as the sun set, "He is dead as well isn't he?" he said allowed to the Zaltian warrior.

He hesitated, "Y-yes my Lord," he nodded, "All incoming communications say that Cooler was killed by the saiyan who came here a few years ago."

The tall arcosian sighed, "Then it has finally come down to it." he turned and began walking inside of his ancient temple.

"B-But sir!" The zaltian followed, "What about Ices can't she still stop it?"

"Ices has turned to the side of evil in this endeavor," He shook his head, "No no it is up to me now to prevent the prophecy." He delved deeper into the temple until coming to a large sanctum.

"But my Lord isn't it possible that the prophecy was wrong?" The Zalt asked, "If we haven't been destroyed by a super saiyan yet than maybe we won't be at all."

He shook his head, "No Dak don't you get it?" the zaltian shook his head, "They have been taking us apart for years," he walked close to a large wall engraved with old writing and carvings in the stone, "First Chilled, then Frieza and King Cold, and now Cooler," he shook his head as he ran a hand along the wall showing the prophesied destruction of the Arcosian people, "They have been undermining the rule of us, our government is in chaos and the people are on the verge of riot, they have ruined us..."

"So what do you plan to do?" Dak asked fearfully, "You are powerful but from the readings given off during the battle on Earth between Cooler and that saiyan, well my Lord I don't mean to doubt your abilities but-"

"But if I were to fight them now I would be slaughtered," He cut in with a smirk before moving towards a large crate, "And I have found a way to make myself more powerful in just a short amount of time," he reached in and pulled something out, "With these I can become far more powerful than anything this universe has ever seen," he opened his palm revealing a glowing black crystal, "I will secure our people's rightful place as rulers of the galaxy, and I will eradicate every last saiyan in the process," he turned to his ally, "You better start training, because I'm making you second in command of the new P.T.O."

Dak nodded, "Yes Lord Tempest."

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUUNNNNNN **

**Haha you guys are probs all confused now xD **

**BTW Monoco the techpo (lol) is a character gifted to me by Greymon Leader so all rights go to him and whatnot it was his idea bla bla bla I didn't steal him.**


	32. Fusion: Hanging On By A Thread

**In case you guy haven't quite figured it out we are almost at the end of the G.E.R.F saga**

**Kagetoworld: The techpo are basically dog people, wolf in human shape, ask Greymon Leader if you need more info than that.**

* * *

Ices turned and fired a volley of shots towards Rilan but he easily dodged and deflected them by increasing his speed and strength in order of need. He swung in quickly with a speed boost and once he was close drove his shoulder through her block by increasing his strength, elbowing her in the stomach before spinning and kicking her in the side of the face and sending her through the atmosphere of the planet below, the video probes didn't follow as Torfan destroyed them discretely.

She landed hard on the surface of some hot world, the ground was covered in dry sand and two bright suns flared overhead with no clouds obscuring them.

_So on top of the ass kicking I have to deal with this damn heat?_ She thought annoyed.

Suddenly Torfan touched down in front of her with a wicked grin, "Seems you've chosen a grave." he said darkly.

Ices grimaced and fought back a snarl as she realized he was not the type of enemy she could beat with her abilities, he was just to clever and had better strategy.

Ices felt an overwhelming feeling of loss as she thought of the fate awaiting Broly, _I'm sorry my friend... I have failed you..._

Torfan began charging his power, "Finally realized you're outmatched?"

Ices didn't want to admit but he was right, she dropped to one knee and futileypunched the ground, "Yes... You have beaten me, do with Broly as you please..."

Torfan smirked, "Oh I intend to, but first I must take care of you."

Ices looked at him shocked, "What are you talking about? I surrender, the fight is over."

He shook his head, "No the fight is over when you die, this was always intended to be a fight to kill, first you then the saiyan."

Ices got back to her feet in a defensive stance, "Why do want to kill me?"

Torfan laughed, "Don't you get it? You and Broly are the only ones in the south galaxy who can match my power, and once you're both gone..."

The truth hit Ices hard, "You're trying to create your own empire!"

"Bullseye," he chuckled, "And now you will share the same fate as Broly is destined to."

Ices flared her power and the bone mask closed on her face again, "Never."

* * *

"What is the fusion dance?" Broly asked confused.

Monoco smirked, "An ancient technique developed by the metamories where two people fuse into one for a short time, multiplying their power and fighting abilities."

That got Broly's attention, "So we could beat Rilan?"

Monoco nodded, "Yes, easily with that kind of power."

Broly thought on it, not sure if he trusted Monoco, but suddenly he felt a drop in power from Ices and didn't think, "Let's do it."

* * *

Soros and the others worked their way cautiously towards the prison section of the station, not having any trouble along the way as everyone else was trying to get their video probes working again.

"Almost there." Soros said as they rounded another corner.

"So what exactly is the plan?" Theus asked.

Soros smirked, "We get Broly, take a ship, then we help Ices."

"But none of us can fight in space." Wrif added.

"A few moments ago I felt them get farther away," Soros explained, "They have continued their battle on a planet below."

Oshura smiled, "That's perfect!"

They turned reached the end of another hall and saw the guard outside the cell block Broly was being held in, they just had to decide how to approach.

Theus leaned close to his captain, "So what is the plan, stealth attack or what?"

"Use your speed," the namek replied, "Deliver a quick blow to the lower neck and that should take him out for now."

Theus smirked, "Yes sir." and disappeared.

A moment later the guard fell to the ground with a thud, Theus appeared behind him with a smug grin.

"Easy enough." The speed demon said.

Soros nodded, "Wrif get the door open, Theus and Oshura help me keep watch."

* * *

Monoco stood up in his cell, "Now when we do this we have to be in perfect sincronization, you must mirror every move I make."

Broly nodded, "Understood, every step you take, every move you make I'll be watching you."

Monoco quickly made his way through the motions of the fusion dance, as Broly watched his face slowly turned red.

_I have to do that?_ He thought slightly embarrassed.

"And them our index fingers meet here," he did the final motion, "HAA! And the fusion will occur if we do so correctly."

"And if we don't?"

"Problematic." The techpo said simply, "Now first things first, we need to get out of the cells."

Broly smirked and broke down his cell door with ease, "Easy."

Suddenly alarms began going off all around, red lights flashing and sounds blaring throughout the base.

"Smooth move super saiyan."

* * *

Ices was fighting for her life as she tried to hold up against Rilan's ferocious attack, her power was waning and she had to conserve every bit of strength she had left, using whatever special abilities she had that didn't draw on her strength.

_Guess now would be a good time to fight dirty. _She thought.

Torfan appeared in front of her with a blast prepared in his hands, "DIE!" he loosed the attack but Ices made a close dodge, moving on his flank and slashing his ribs with his forearm blades, blood ran from the super alien's side.

Before Torfan could react Ices spun and smacked him in the side of the head with her tail and sent him sailing into a sand dune.

"Got to hold on." She muttered, "Got to think of a plan."

Her mind whirled over all the training from Kento, and all the things she learned about fighting, unfortunately none of it would really help her here as this alien was unlike anything she had ever faced before, Torfan was able to adapt to whatever attack she used, making him nearly impossible to beat without being stronger than him.

The glowing ascended warrior suddenly appeared in front of her using super speed, blood ran from his side where she had cut him, "You will pay for that." And punched Ices into the sky, then appeared behind her and drove a knee into her back, making blood fly from the open bone mask, then grabbed her by the biogem tendrils and threw her up before loosing a barrage of ki blasts that exploded all around her.

The super arcosian's smoking, and limp body plummeted from the cloud and landed in the warm sand, she barely had enough strength to get back up much less fight him.

* * *

The door to the cell block suddenly fell down a moment after the alarms went off, Broly turned his head and dropped into a battle stance but went of guard as he saw Wrif standing there.

"What are you doing here?" The saiyan asked confused.

"Busting you out!" The brenchian replied quickly, "Now come on the guards will be here soon!"

The other cell door crashed down and Monoco stepped out, "Good, I was hoping I'd get a chance to work out my muscles before fighting Rilan."

Wrif was slightly worried, "Why would you be fighting Torfan?"

"Because he is evil," Broly replied.

"What do you mean he's-"

Suddenly the sound of blasts and shouting came from the other end of the hall, Oshura, Soros and Theus were being shot at by guards, taking cover and returning fire with small ki blasts, not wanting to blow a hole in the station.

"We don't have time to explain!" Broly shouted and flared up to super saiyan, "We need to get to Ices and Torfan fast!"

They ran to join Soros, the men almost immediately stopping when they saw Broly and Monoco out in front.

"Oh no," One of them said and clicked the button on his scouter, "Those two are way to strong to be fought without the commander!"

Broly stepped forward, "We don't want to fight you, you have all been deceived by Torfan, he is not the noble warrior you all believe."

"What are you talking about? Torfan is trying to help the help the galaxy!" Another man argued, he was purple with fish like whiskers in his face and big bald head, he was a hemadein (Same race as Cui).

Monoco sighed and stepped forward, "Look if we were the evil monsters you believe us to be why would we even be talking now?"

Another soldier, a female konatsian, spoke up, "It sounds fishy... But maybe they're speaking the truth..."

"What you believe them!?" the hemadein exclaimed.

She nodded hesitantly, "Look who's with them," she pointed to Soros, "The namek told us himself he can sense the darkness in people..."

The leader of the group of guards, a tall orange zaltian looked at him, "You, tell us, is there any truth behind what these words?"

Soros stepped forward with his guard lowered as a show of trust, "At first it appeared Torfan was fighting for the right cause, or maybe he was just very clever, he always kept me away from the base, off on missions far away from him and I believe this is why..." He turned to the techpo, "What do you know about Torfan's treachery?"

"He is trying to use G.E.R.F to find the most powerful warriors in the universe so he can eliminate them and have no opposition to forming his own empire." Monoco replied.

The guards looked at them stunned, "B-But how can we trust you?" The konatsian asked.

Broly growled and stepped forward, powering down in the process, "We don't have time to argue right now, Ices is the real person fighting for the right reasons down there, if we don't help she's as good as dead, if you don't believe us that's fine, I will gladly return to my cell afterward but do not let her suffer at the hands of that monster," to show his honesty he got on one knee and bowed, "Please, just give us the chance..."

The head guard looked at Broly in shock, the Legendary Super Saiyan... The terror of the south galaxy was bowing before him. And for what? To stop Torfan? To save the ice-jin?

He hesitated before speaking, "... "Get them a shuttle..."

* * *

Ices crashed through another dune of hot sand and came to a skidding stop on the other side, her body was beaten and broken, one arm was dislocated, her bone mask was crushed and blood ran everywhere, and she had even reverted back to her unsealed form... Torfan was destroying her.

_Some hero I turned out to be..._ She thought in despair as Torfan landed next to her picked her up by the neck.

"Pitiful," He said before letting her drop and slamming a knee into her face, causing more blood to fly and her nose to break.

Ices landed on he ground whimpering in pain, she may have been a super warrior but lacked the pain tolerance of the saiyans, her head dropped sideways and tears ran from her eyes.

_I am going to die..._

Then something strange happened, she felt like a presence was brushing against her mind, something old and powerful, it commanded authority and forced her to listen, but at the same time it was gentle and didn't make her do anything against her will, she found it soothing in what she believed her last moments.

_You need to hang on Ices,_ It spoke in her mind, _You will be saved, but you need to hang on a little longer._

_Wh-Who are you?_

_I am one who knows what will come to pass if you survive,_ It said softly, _You will play a bigger role in this universe's destiny than you may yet know..._

_But Torfan is too strong, I can't beat him, and no one else is strong enough to defeat him!_

Torfan approached her again, a small condensed orb of energy in his hand to finish her off.

_Your actions in the coming years will either save this universe or condemn it to ruin..._

_But how? _She asked frantically as she saw Torfan, _What could I do that saves the universe? I'm not that strong compared to other beings out there, surely even the saiyans on Earth would be better suited for this, go ask Vegeta or Gohan or Kento-_

At the mention of Kento the voice chuckled mischievously, _Oh don't worry, this responsibility does not fall to you alone... I can say no more for now, but know that what strength you have as a warrior will not matter for the destiny you are to fulfill, good luck Ices..._

And the voice faded, Ices tried reaching out for it with her mind but it was too far gone, she felt a warm source near her and looked up weakly to see Torfan with the orb of ki in his hand, aimed right at her.

"Time to die." He said triumphantly.

He picked her up by the head and held the ball inches from her face, she stared into it with no look of defiance, only acceptance, knowing this would surely be the end.

She was waiting for the end, wishing she could go back to Earth now, wanting to be around her friends again, to be safe, but that wasn't going to happen, the voice in her head was a lie, it was over...

"FUI!" A loud shout echoed over the dunes, it the voice of two people talking, one sounded like Broly, the other she did not know.

Torfan dropped her and looked towards the warriors on the dune top a good ways away, "Oh no..." he muttered in shock.

"SION!"

Torfan blasted off towards them, "NO YOU BASTARD I WON'T LET YOU!"

"HAAAA!" the desert was enveloped in a blinding light as they disappeared.

Ices went wide-eyed as the new power came to be, she couldn't even fathom it, this new source of energy was just as stong as Gohan was when he fought Cell.

"NOO!" Torfan drew back and unleashed a massive torrent of power at the light, it made it almost nearly through but then appeared to just be knocked aside like it was nothing.

The light finally faded revealing a new warrior wearing a brown and yellow vest with white pants, black shoes, and red wraps around his ankles and waist, he was looking down at his hands with a pleased look on his face, his entire body aside from his chest and neck up was covered with blue fur, his head and face mostly resembled Broly but with wolfish fangs and two doglike ears on the top of his head, to top it all off he had thick bushy wolf tail behind him.

He slowly turned his gaze on Torfan who shuddered out of fear, "Now that was just rude." the double voice spoke.

Torfan was shaking with fear, "M-Monoco you twisted freak! You fused with the saiyan?!"

_Fused?_ Ices thought trying to understand.

"Monoco?" The super being repeated amused, "Oh no Monoco doesn't exist anymore, neither does Broly," his power flared, a strange mix of Broly's green aura and Monoco's red, "You stand before Molyco."

Torfan took a shaky step back, "No... No this isn't possible..."

Molyco let his power explode blowing aside what seemed like the entire desert, Torfan flew into the air to avoid, Ices was about to be engulfed in the sandstorm when she felt something grab her, she was being lifted, she barely turned her head and saw Soros and Oshura lifting her slowly onto a stretcher, along with a few men from G.E.R.F and a nearby shuttle.

"Quickly she needs medical attention!" Soros ordered.

Ices didn't talk but tilted her head back to Molyco, he hovered above the ground facing Torfan, an amused grin on his face.

"The next thirty minutes are going to be the worst in your entire life." He laughed and attacked.

* * *

**So only two more chapters till the end of the G.E.R.F saga, the next one will obviously just be Molyco kicking the s**t out of Torfan lol, and then afterward some new surprises along with a sideof cliff hanger, I hope you all enjoy :D**


	33. Molyco: To Kill Or Not To Kill

**Before we begin the amazing chapter of epicness! I have a few things to answer.**

**Supervegeta778:**** It's because he isn't being driven by the absolute insanity from Paragus' mind control device, without it he had no real reason to be all crazy and angry is much more confused than enraged, plus I thought it'd be stupid if he just showed up in the story as the same old homicidal maniac he was in the movies, but fear not! Broly will eventually reach his Legendary form once again and it will play a major role in the grand scheme of things :D**

**Kagetoworld: ****Lol thanks, you know I could call them the Neo Z Fighters xD and if you thought this was good then you will be having eyegasms over the next few sagas lmao**

* * *

Molyco hovered in front of the horrified Torfan, though he was beginning to look more enraged than scared, he had been so close to getting rid of his last obstacle in the goal of universal dominance. But now with one swift motion his entire plan had come crashing down around him, and it was all that damn arcosians fault.

"I'LL KILL HER!" He shouted in anger and flew off towards the shuttle.

Molyco just hovered there and let him go, his face with a board smirked on it, he waited until Torfan was nearing the shuttle to do anything.

The blue haired alien drew back his arm and formed a large orb of ki, aiming for the shuttle that carried Ices and the others as they ascended into to space.

Molyco shook his head and vanished, reappearing in front of Torfan just as he was about to loose the attack, he came to a dead stop and recoiled from the fusion warrior, Molyco had his back turned and arms crossed facing towards the shuttle, Rilan snarled and pulled back his arm the attack.

"TAKE THIS YOU BAST-" he couldn't finish his sentence as Molyco threw back his elbow right into Torfan's face, breaking his nose and causing blood to fly from his mouth.

"You could have at least said goodbye." Molyco shrugged and grabbed Torfan by the neck with his furry clawed hand, "Are you going to apologize?"

"B-Burn in hell." Torfan replied and spit in his face.

Molyco smiled, "So rude." And slammed his head into Torfan's before letting him go and delivering a thunderous kick to his side and sending him across he desert where he crashed into a sand dune.

* * *

The shuttle shook violently as Molyco landed the kick. Wrif and Theus were watching from the monitors in awe while Soros kept a close eye on Ices and Oshura flew the shuttle.

"Don't worry," The namek reassured, "You'll be ok, just need to hang on."

Ices opened her eyes weakly, her face stained with her own blood, "S-Soros? W-what happened, how did you get here?"

"Broly helped us convince the people of G.E.R.F that Torfan was evil," Wrif cut in, "And they gave a shuttle to get you out of there, even deployed a few video drones to make sure we weren't lieing, they're watching and hearing everything those two say right now."

Ices was surprised to hear that but there was something else that was bothering her even more, "I'm not sure if I saw that right but did Broly and that techpo mix together or something?"

Soros chuckled, "Yes, the techpo, Monoco, taught Broly the fusion technique, for a short amount of time they combine bodies and there powers are multiplied."

Ices raised an eyebrow slightly worried "How much time do they have?"

"About thirty minutes, well only twenty-five now." Theus chimed in as he watched, "But from what I'm seeing they won't even need ten minutes."

* * *

Torfan slowly picked himself up as his body howled in pain from the savage kick, he was barely able to get to his feet by the time Molyco was hovering over him again.

"Are you still getting up?" The double voiced warrior asked slightly annoyed, "Honestly you'd that now would be a good time to call it quits."

Torfan snarled, "DIE!" and fired a large blast that engulfed Molyco completely, he smirked thinking he had gotten him but as the smoke faded Molyco was just standing there with his arms crossed.

He wagged a finger at Torfan, "Ah ah ah," then darted forward with his knee and struck Torfan in the chest, sending him careening across the sands once more.

_He's so powerful!_ Torfan thought as he rolled to a stop, _How could anything be so powerful... It's just not natural!_

He tensed as he felt something tap his shoulder, "Hey," Molyco said with a grin, "How's it going?"

"STOP TAUNTING ME!" Torfa spun around and swung a kick that landed hard on Molyco's face.

"You're really stubborn aren't you?" He asked before grabbing his leg and striking it at the knee cap, snapping the bone in two.

Torfan cried out in agony as the bone broke and Molyco released him, the blue haired warrior hovered back slowly, clutching his shattered limb and glaring daggers at the furry fused warrior.

_This isn't how it was supposed to be!_ He thought fearfully as he watched Molyco, _Tempest assured me I would be able to handle anyone but the saiyans of Earth!_

* * *

The shuttle had made it back to the station, Ices was resting in a healing chamber while the others watched the battle intently, staring in amazement at the sheer power held by Molyco.

"They're running out of time." Soros grunted in annoyance.

Theus nodded, "They've got twelve minutes left... If they don't get this over soon..."

Wrif shook his head, "Oh come on, even if they unfuse there's no way Torfan will have enough power left to beat them."

Soros grunted and closed his eyes in thought, "I hope you're right Wrif..."

_Something isn't right_, The namekian thought cautiously, _There is a disturbance in the universe... There is a higher power at work here..._

* * *

"Torfan is losing my Lord." Dak said as he monitored the battle through the probes released by G.E.R.F, it was easy to hack their systems even all the way on Arcos.

The ancient arcosian grumbled from his chair, "We are going to need more time and allies..." he thought carefully for a moment, "What word do you have on that group of pirates?"

"You mean Bojack?" The zaltian replied confused, "He's dead that much has been confirmed."

Tempest chuckled, "No no... That group I wanted you to track down... Where are they?"

"Oh, yes, them..." He hesitated, "Well from what I know they are still trying to find a planet to plant that tree of might or whatever it's called."

Tempest nodded, "Good, bring their leader here, tell him that if he promises to aid me and then never show his face in this galaxy again I will give him all the power he needs."

The zaltian nodded and headed for the door, "It will be done sir, but what of his crew?"

"Kill them," he said simply and Dak left, just as the door to Tempest's command chamber closed he opened a comm link to another ship that was moving through space towards Earth.

"What who is this? How did you get onto this channel?!" A gruff voice demanded.

Tempest chuckled, "Easy there, I mean no harm to you or your Lord, I only wish to warn you that going to Earth will only result in your death, the warriors there are far stronger than all of you."

A tall cloaked figure stood up from his chair in the back of the room and approached the screen, "And what do you know about the earthlings?"

"They have several saiyans living there," Tempest said with disgust, "They have ascended to the apex of their species power, becoming super saiyans."

"That is just a fabled legend my lord." A white skinned and blonde haired alien interject, the cloaked man turned quickly and fired a beam through his chest.

"Why are you telling me this?"

Tempest smirked, "Because I have a plan to destroy the saiyans, but I require allies, if you help me I will give you anything you wish... within reason."

The cloaked figure lowered his head in thought for a moment, contemplating whether or not to trust the arcosian, on one hand if he was right than he was walking into his own death, although there really wasn't any reason for him to believe Tempest but his people did know a lot about saiyans, Tempest didn't need to worry, he already knew what he would say.

"I will join you," he replied cautiously, "But you must do one thing for me."

"And that is?"

He pulled back his hood, revealing an old dark-skinned namekian, "Restore my youth to its prime!"

Tempest's eyes flashed wickedly, "Very well, we have a deal."

The namekian nodded, "We shall set a course for your planet immediately, may I ask your name?"

"Lord Tempest." he replied with a smirk.

"A pleasure to meet you," The namek said smugly, "I am Lord Slug."

* * *

Torfan cowered before the fused warrior Molyco, who was hovering over him with his arms crossed and a triumphant smirk on his face.

"You know Torfan now would be a good time to pray," He said simply.

Torfan flinched at the sound of his voice, his whole body hurt, he could barely even move, it seemed he had failed in his part for Tempest's plan, and that these warriors were far stronger than he had originally believed.

"Do you feel that Torfan?" He asked and leaned close, "That horrible feeling in the pit of your stomach. That pain that isn't coming from any of the injuries I've inflicted," he took a pause, "That is fear."

"F-Fear..." Torfan repeated through a mouthful of blood.

"Yes, you've never felt fear before have you?" Molyco asked, "You've always been one with power over others, you were too valuable for Frieza to kill so you didn't worry about him, and then you became such a strong fight you never worried about being killed or overpowered, you could do whatever you wanted and never worry about the consequences!"

He delivered a savage kick to Torfan's side that made him roll ten feet across the ground before stopping and coughing more blood.

"This new feeling hurts, it's the kind of injury you can't recover from, the pain that never goes away," Molyco continued as he slowly walked up to him again, "Fear! That's what Broly felt when you were hunting him across the galaxy like an animal! Fear! Is what Monoco felt when you imprisoned him for refusing to help you become stronger. Fear! Is what Ices felt when you savagely beat her for trying to do the right thing!"

He picked Torfan up by the neck and flew into the air, he let him go for a moment before crowning him into the ground.

"You manipulated lives, took them without remorse, forced people to do what you wanted," Molyco formed a large orb of energy in his hands, "It is time for you to pay for your crimes!"

Torfan looked up at him helplessly, he was broken, he couldn't do anything but sit back and wait for death, he could barely even move, and not because of his injuries, it was his own fear that paralyzed him.

_No... It wasn't supposed to be like this, I wasn't supposed to lose, I wasn't supposed to die! Tempest promised me I could win, that stupid Ice-jin told me I could beat Broly, and Ices, he told me I was in control!_ His heart began to race as he saw the attack finish charging, he wanted to do something, he wanted to fight, but his fear wouldn't let him move,_ No, I don't want to die._

"Please," he muttered barely audible, "Please don't kill me... I'll go away, I'll never show my face in this universe again,"

* * *

Ices was in her healing tank but was still watching everything on the planet below, a few soldiers had set up a monitor linked to the video probes near her tank so she could see what was happening.

One thing she noticed was how scared these men looked, they were terrified by Molyco's power, some were even shaking as they watched.

_We cannot replace one tyrant with another._ She thought sadly, _Too bad, I really wanted to kill Torfan, but I suppose forgiveness is in order..._

Her eyes then went wide as she heard his plea for mercy, _Is he really... No, I don't believe it, no way would he just._ Ices heard a collective amount of gasps throughout the room and she looked at the monitors once more.

* * *

"Please... Don't kill me," Torfan said with a shaky voice, and to even Molyco's amazement, tears began to run down his face, "I don't want to die... You were right, I am afraid... Please let me live... I'm begging you!"

The fused warrior looked down at him in shock but quickly reformed his attack, "Well that's too bad, we're not letting you get away with what you've done!"

He drew back his hand to fire the attack, _Molyco stop!_

Ices voice rang in his head, "W-What? Ices ? Is that you?" he asked out loud.

_Yes it is me,_ She said softly, _The fight is over, let Torfan go._

"What! No way, we cannot allow him to survive after all he's done!"

_Please Molyco, it's not right, if you kill him then we are no better than he was._

"But we cannot allow him to live," He snarled, "He's evil, he'll try to kill the first chance he-"

_I know full well what he might do, but that doesn't matter, what matters is what we do._ Her telepathic link expanded to Torfan and the entirety of G.E.R.F, _No one has the right to decide who lives and who dies, someone's life isn't some thing that can be tossed aside, if we dictate what we do by who has done what the universe would be a horrible place filled with nothing but vengeance and sorrow. People out in the galaxy are dyeing every day because of that mindset, but if we learn to forgive, to work with our enemies for the good of everyone... We can bring peace to the universe... Please Molyco, don't do this..._

Molyco's hand shook as he thought about just blasting him and getting it over with, finally he roared in anger and threw the blast off into the distance.

"Send a shuttle to pick me up." he grumbled and powered down.

* * *

**Sorry for how late this is, I've kinda been having that problem lately, but it's just because of normal holiday craziness and because I live in Michigan and we get snow storms all the time my internet has been down -_-**

**Well anyway next chapter is the end of this saga!... I think at least idk xD**


	34. Farewells: Time To Go Home Ices

_The scene layed out before her was of a land she thought she knew, somewhere she had been before? But it was all wrong. The sky was covered with dark clouds, buildings were toppled over, and great craters covered the land. Smoke rose from the earth around her and she could barely see what was in front of her._

_"Where am I?" Ices asked as she looked around the apocalyptic dreamscape._

_Suddenly a tall figure wearing a black cloak appeared in front of her, "This is what will, has been, and forever shall be the destiny of the Earth."_

_Ices took a step back in shock, unable to understand how this could happen, "What do you mean?" She demanded, "Who are you? How could this happen!?"_

_The cloaked mans head turned towards the horizon, "It shall come to pass in the future, a great war will ravage this planet, a war brought on by the vengeful spirits of humanity's long forgotten ancestors."_

_"Humans did this?" Ices asked bewildered, "But what of the saiyans? What of Piccolo and Gohan and Kento, surely no human could match their power!"_

_"No amount of power matters here," He replied sadly, "I wish I could show you more, but if I interfere..." he trailed off and looked towards the horizon._

_Ices was doing her best to figure this out, either she was truly talking to some cosmic being that was warning her of a future catastrophe... Or maybe Rilan hit her harder than she thought._

_She suddenly realized, "You're from the future aren't you?"_

_The figure hesitated, "Yes... I came her about three years ago, I'm speaking to you telepathically."_

_"Are you from the same time period as Trunks?"_

_"No, I come from a different timeline, the future of this one is in jeopardy, in about twenty-two years."_

_"That's a long time," Ices stated, "Maybe you could tell us how to stop this now."_

_He shook his head, "This event will come to pass whether I like it or not, I can't tell you how to stop it."_

_"Why not!" She demanded furiously. "If you want to help then tell me how to prevent this! Or contact Vegeta, or Piccolo or Kento!"_

_"I-I cannot speak with them..." He replied, his tone was shaky, filled with pent-up anger and frustration, "Not after I failed..."_

_Ices calmed down, she knew that very bad must have happened in the future, "What happened?"_

_"The short version would be they all died," He muttered and regained his composure, "Much like Trunks' timeline, but it was just some group of superior beings," he clenched his fists tightly, "They weren't as strong as us, not by a long shot, but no matter what we did, no matter how much power we had it didn't make a difference!"_

_"Just calm down," She sighed, "What can we do to prevent this?"_

_He shook his head again, "No, there is no way to stop this... But you can defeat the ones responsible."_

_"If our power doesn't matter then how do we beat them?"_

_"I wish I knew," He said grimly, "I came the closest to killing them, but I can't say for sure how to beat them."_

_"What of the others, how did they die?" She asked without thinking, it really wasn't something she wanted to know._

_"There were ten of them," he seemed to ignore the question, "Nine lackies and one supremely powerful leader..."_

_"It's ok," She said calmly, "I understand that you cannot tell me how to stop them, or if that's even possible, but do you know what I'm supposed to do from here?"_

_The cloaked man lowered his head in thought, "You are currently healing after the battle with Torfan yes?"_

_Ices nodded, "Yes, I passed out after I told Molyco not to kill him."_

_"Alright, now you need to get back to Arcos," he had a tone of worry in his voice, "And soon enough you will be going back to Earth."_

_Ices noticed his worry, "Is there something I need to know?"_

_He sighed, "Sorry, but not knowing is going to help you more in the long run, all I can tell you is to beware the storm."_

_Ices thought the words over carefully, knowing there had to be some hidden meaning, "Ok, I don't like it, but ok." She replied, "Will I see you again?"_

_"I'm not sure, as you said twenty-two years is a long time, but after this is over I will jump to the time that I am needed, so when the time comes I will appear there, what is going to be years for you will be seconds for me," he sounded amused, "So I'll see you in a few minutes I guess."_

_Suddenly the world around her began to fade, everything went dark and the cloaked man disappeared._

* * *

Ices awoke with a jolt in her healing chamber, the green light was blinking and with the push of a button the water drained and chamber opened.

Two soldiers of G.E.R.F in white gi uniforms greeted her, "How long have I been out?" she asked them.

"About a week," A young namekian boy replied, "The rest of your team along with the highest commanders in G.E.R.F are waiting for you in the central command station."

She nodded and stretched her stiff muscles, "Thank you, I head there straight off," she looked at the namekian boy with a critical eye, "What's your name?"

He yelped, "M-Milos, ma'am." He stammered.

"Ma'am?" She repeated amused, "No, I have no authority over you, my name is Ices." She smiled and extended a hand.

He looked at her like she was crazy but smiled politely and shook her hand, "Nice to meet you ma'- uh Ices."

Ices smirked and headed out the door, turning down the hall and making her way through the station, all the while getting strange glances and respectful nods from the soldiers.

_I could get used to this..._

* * *

At the command center in the middle of the station the assembled group of warriors were trying to decide what would happen now, most wanted to keep G.E.R.F running for the sake of the galaxy, but some believed that them becoming so easily manipulated was too great a risk for the to continue.

"Even if you do not want to continue," Broly argued, "People out there still need help."

"We were too easily manipulated," General Kryor the immekian stated, "

"Don't think because you defeated Torfan means you can make the rules around here!" A tall old brenchian captain protested.

"He isn't trying to," Monoco intervened, "But he's right, people need this organization."

"Well who'll run it? We can't let another power house control it, we need a system or council to regulate the power of the people." General Kryor suggested.

"We need someone who can tell when evil resides within a being," Broly replied, "So no evil can insert into the ranks."

The others grew quiet as they considered the idea, suddenly Theus had an idea, "Hey Soros," he looked at his namekian friend, "Can't you sense that energy in people?"

He hesitated, "Well... Yes but-"

"Please this slug is barely strong enough to hold his own on the battle field," Jarek the Brenchian scoffed, "He could not rule this organization."

Monoco growled, "We aren't looking for a ruler we're looking for a leader."

"And why should we choose him?" Kryor huffed, "Just because of some silly ability to sense evil, he could manipulate us just as well."

Soros tried to speak, "I really don't-"

"Since when has a namekian been known for evil?" Broly asked, his own temper beginning to rise with the situation.

"Ever heard of Lord Slug you stupid monkey?" Jarek scoffed.

"Hey don't talk to him like that!" Monoco said clenching his fists.

"Or what dog boy?" Kryor challenged.

Monoco slammed a fist onto the table,"Or I snap your neck!"

Suddenly the door opened and Ices stepped in, everyone went silent as she eyed them all over.

"Well? Out with it," Ices said simply, "Who is going to be next in charge of G.R.E?"

"What is G.R.E?" Kryor asked confused.

"The new name of this organization." Ices said and crossed her arms.

"Why do we need a new name?" Jarek demanded.

"Because your current name is gerf dumbass," She scoffed, "Hardly something to be respected."

Both Kryor and Jarek turned red for a moment, the others laughed, Ices however was not amused, remembering what she had been told in her vision, she needed to get home to Arcos.

"Now explain to me who is going to be in charge now," She ordered, "And before you say anything know that I do not want to position."

They hesitated, Kryor was the first to speak, "Well... They brought up the idea of Soros being in charge but..."

"But you think he is too weak to lead?" Ices finished, her eyes sharp, "Or you think that you should lead and don't want to say it." It wasn't a question.

Kryor looked back and forth at Jarek then Ices, "That's not-"

"Don't try and lie to me," she growled, "Now I want you both out of here, you can stay a part of G.R.E but you are not to have any control."

Jarek looked dumbstruck, "You cannot simply-"

Ices silenced him with a glare, "Soros is in charge," she turned to her namekian friend, "Are you ok with this?"

"Uh..." he couldn't seem to find the words, "Fine," he sighed, "I will lead G.R.E..."

"And Monoco will help you." She added looking at the techpo, "You will do this?"

He nodded, "Yes Ices, I will aid Soros."

"Good," she sighed in relief, "Now if there isn't anything else I must be going."

"Going?" Broly repeated confused.

"I need to return home," Ices replied, "I have been away far too long."

"So that's it?" Jarek scoffed, "You get rid of Torfan then just up and leave?"

"Yes," She replied with a smirk, "I came here to help the galaxy, stopping Rilan did so."

"But what are we supposed to do now?" Kryor asked with a sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose.

Ices stepped forward to the table and set down a small video log, the one she had kept in her pod since the day she left Earth.

"Watch this," she said with a smile, "And that will teach you how to lead these people."

Without another word she turned and left the room, leaving them all to wonder what was on the video log, Jarek picked it up and read the label on the screen.

"The Story of Goku?"

* * *

Several hours later Ices was waiting in the hangar bay while G.R.E workers loaded her ship with supplies for the trip home. Glad to be finally on her way, though knowing the trip back would be several weeks, it would be worth it to go see home again.

"So this is it huh?" She looked up to see Soros and the rest of his crew standing there.

"Yeah," Ices replied and got to her feet, "I guess so."

"We just wanted to thank you," Theus began awkwardly, "You saved us more than once out there."

Ices smiled and waved him off, "It was nothing, you helped me too."

"Not as much as I would have like," Soros sighed, "Will you be coming back to help us anytime soon?"

Ices nodded, "Once I have order restored on my home world I will be glad to aid in what ways I can."

"That's good," The namekian sighed, "Having Monoco will be a great help but... Well he's a bit stubborn sometimes."

"Don't worry I'm Broly will help keep him in place." Ices chuckled.

"Actually Broly's leaving too," Oshura spoke up, "Said he was going to train for a while, maybe help out the galaxy elsewhere."

Ices was surprised but not bothered by it, "I see, has he already left?"

"Not yet." the tall saiyan interrupted as he landed next to them, "In a few hours."

Ices nodded, "I wish you the best of luck Broly," she looked at the others, "And what of the rest of you?"

Wrif shrugged, "Well my sister and I will be returning home as well, the civil war has ended so it is time for us to return."

Ices looked at them confused, "Wait there was a war going on at you home planet?"

Oshura nodded, "Yes, father sent me and my brother away to be safe for the time being."

Ices shook her head, "Could have told me something about this," she sighed and looked at Theus, "And you?"

The speed demon shrugged, "I was planning on staying here for a while, or maybe taking off for home I'm not really sure."

"Well in any case I wish you all the best of luck," Ices said with a smile, "I hope that some day we may meet again."

"As do we Ices," Soros smirked, "May you fare well wherever you fare."

A zaltian man walked up to them and saluted, "The ship has been loaded with the supplies you requested."

Ices nodded, "Thank you," she looked back at the others, "Well, I guess this is goodbye." she held out a hand for them all the shake, they did so one by one.

Until it came to Oshura, "Ah no need to be so formal," she grabbed Ices and wrapped her arms around her, "Anytime you're near Brench you should visit,"

Ices awkwardly returned to hug and broke off, "Uh, thanks Oshura, I might do that some time if my duty to the people permits it."

She turned and began walking towards her ship, Broly followed her until they reached the entrance.

"Ices I just want to thank you one last time," He gave a respectful bowe, "If not for you I would be dead or still enraged like an animal."

"Think nothing of it Broly," She replied smirking, "You are a good person,"

He nodded in response, "If there is ever a time where you require my assistance," he said as he stepped back from the ship, "You need only ask and I will be there."

"I appreciate it," Ices smiled warmly and looked at all the others, "Now go, live your lives to the fullest, and make the galaxy a better place for all of us."

Soros along with most of the people in the hangar bowed to her, "We will Ices, good luck out there."

The door closed, Ices made her way to the bridge, the ship she had now was much smaller, made for only a few people to live in. It was still a fast ship, one that could get her home sooner than the other one would have.

She took a seat in the captain's chair and activated the auto pilot, typing in the coördinates on the holomap and bringing up a holographic image of the planet Arcos, covered in ice and snow.

Ices smiled nostalgically at the sight of it, thinking back to how she started this crazy trip and where it had taken her over the last year and a half. Remembering the good times she had on Earth, and with her crew mates as she traversed the galaxy to make it a better place.

She wouldn't have traded those memories for anything, all the good times and bad, those were what made her who she is now, and what would lead her people to a brighter future. She started the ship, with a low humming noise it lifted from the ground and took off into space.

"And now I can return home..."

* * *

Tempest and Dak were on their own ship at the moment, leaving the old temple on Arcos behind and heading far off and away from the system.

"Ices is returning home." The ancient arcosian stated, "And so now we must take our leave."

"Should I upload the new rally point to our allies sir?" The zaltian asked.

Tempest nodded, "Yes, tell them that now we prepare, once I deem our forces strong enough," he stood from his chair and headed for doorway to his own room on the ship, 'We take Arcos..."

* * *

**And so ends the Return To Arcos saga *sighs* now we go through the time skip to the next saga, which will begin about 1 year before the Buu Saga just so you have a general time frame to work with.**

**We will now be returning to Earth to see what Kento has been doing for the last few years since the Cell Games, hope you all enjoy :D**


	35. Normal: Kento You Poor Bastard

Atop the highest peak of the coldest mountain on Earth sat a lone figure wearing a cloak and meditating on all he knew of the world. Keeping his mind as exercised as his body, evening out what he knew of battle and of socializing so he could live easily among the humans.

After hours of this silent training he got to his feet and turned towards the small house that had been provided to him via Capsule Corps. He walked inside and headed straight to the fridge, opening it up only to grimace as he saw that he was almost out of food.

_Guess I need to head back into town._ He thought with a sigh and went to change into some more civilian clothes.

He exchanged his cloak and training gear for a pair of blue jeans with a tight black T-shirt, before leaving he looked in the mirror and noticed his scar had cleared up, the one given to him by Krillin almost seven years ago, it had been gradually getting clearer over the last few years, and now it appeared to have completely vanished.

_Too bad, I kinda liked that reminder of when Krillin used to be tough._ He thought with a smirk before heading outside.

He went around to the back of the house and pressed the button that caused it to shrink down into a capsule, he put it into his pocket and took off into the air.

_Got a few stops to make, _He noted, _First I need to deliver this months paycheck to Chi Chi, then I'm sparring with Vegeta, and then I have that stupid banquet to go to in Satan City._

Now I'm sure you're all confused, over the last couple years Kento decided to take a job, to earn money for Chi Chi and on occasion Krillin. He spent weeks delivering massive amounts of cargo with his bare hands in minutes, earning almost two-hundred thousand zeni a month, he really had no use for the cash other than food but knew that Chi Chi would need some money now that she had two saiyan children to raise, the food bills alone would bankrupt any normal family, luckily for them they were anything but normal.

Kento trained with Vegeta at least twice a week to hone their skills, as a result both of the saiyans had achieved the level of super saiyan two and could easily have beaten Cell at this point. Now they trained to press the limits even further, trying to reach even higher levels of super saiyan power, though they really didn't believe that there was anything stronger than that.

As for the banquet... Ever since Kento defeated Cooler in Satan City and helped rebuild it Mr. Satan held an annual gathering for all of his closest friends, by that I mean reporters, to celebrate the Earth's heroes. Kento thought it was annoying but dealt with it, if he did what he was told and answered all the questions he could eat all the food he wanted.

_And what amazing food it is._ He smirked and picked up the pace, increasing his power and blasting through the air at light speed, completely unnoticeable to anyone on the ground.

It only took a few minutes for him to touch down the Son residence in the mountains, but something was wrong, it was strangely quiet, not the normal yelling and arguing that normally came from this house.

_Something is very wrong here... _

He sensed out to try to find any nearby power levels, and finding three out in a nearby field, Kento lifted off and flew in their direction.

He flew over the field and saw them in the center, Chi Chi was pulling food out of a basket while the seven-teen year old Gohan sparred with his spiky haired little brother that was only six, it was clear however that Gohan had been neglecting his training as usual, the younger half saiyan was clearly more powerful than Gohan expected and the teenager was being taken off guard.

Kento silently landed a ways away near Chi Chi, "I see the boys are getting some time off."

Chi Chi jumped at the sound of his voice but quickly replaced the shock with a smile, "Nice to see you Kento," her eyes shifted to her children, "And yes, Gohan has been studying hard so I decided he could relax for the day."

"Good," Kento chuckled, "About time the savior of the world gets some time to himself."

Chi Chi crossed her arms, "Being the savior of the world doesn't get you enough money to live on."

"Tell that to Mr. Satan." Kento replied and Chi Chi fell over.

"That obnoxious fool doesn't deserve any glory." She pouted.

Kento shook his head and reached into his pocket, "By the way," he handed her a check, "Here is this months payment."

Chi Chi went wide-eyed when she saw the amount, "SEVENTY-FIVE THOUSAND ZENI!"

Kento laughed, "I did already bought my supply of food so the rest is yours."

"B-But I can't just accept this!" She protested.

The saiyan waved her off, "I don't need money trust me." he put his hands in his pocket and began walking towards the two brothers pounding each other in the field.

As he approached the ground shook when Gohan unleashed his Masenko attack to get his little brother the back off, he succeeded and the younger half saiyan went reeling back in annoyance.

"Hey no fair I don't know how to do that yet!" He complained.

"Not my fault you don't pay attention to what Kento teaches you." Gohan retorted.

"I pay attention!"

"No you don't," Kento sighed to get their attention, "Or else that attack wouldn't have worked."

Both the half saiyan's faces lit up, "KENTO!" they shouted in unison.

However something they didn't do in unison was Goten charging with his fist out, obviously trying to catch him off guard, unfortunately Kento wouldn't be beaten that easily, he quickly disappeared and reappeared behind the child, striking him in the back of the head with his foot and sending the boy crashing to the ground.

"Reckless move," Kento scoffed.

Goten picked himself up while rubbing the back of his head, "Ow that really hurt!"

"Then you shouldn't have attacked." Gohan chuckled.

Suddenly Goten launched himself at Kento with more force than Kent thought the boy had, he was forced to counter, he threw his own fist forward and their knuckles collided with such force that the entire field shook, the ground below the two collapsed into a crater.

Goten cried out and jumped back holding his throbbing hand, "Ow ow ow ow ow ow!"

Kento just smirked and rolled his stiff wrist, "End of lesson."

"Hey how come your hand doesn't hurt!?" The child demanded.

"Because I'm stronger than you," He said simply.

"Anyways," Gohan interrupted, "What brings you out here Kento?"

"Just delivering the monthly donation," He sighed, "I know it can't be easy keeping you two fed."

The brothers smiled sheepishly and did the same awkward laugh while scratching the back of their heads, making Kento laugh as he saw the mini image of Goku in Goten.

"Well I think I need to be going," The older saiyan sighed as the laughing stopped, "Got a few more stops to make."

Goten's happy look immediately disappeared, "Aw you have to leave?"

"Sorry Goten but you know how Vegeta gets if he doesn't have a good sparring partner for the day." Kento smirked.

"Well can you stop by after that?" Goten asked.

Kento shook his head, "I would like to but then I have to go to that stupid banquet."

"Oh yeah I forgot about that," Gohan chimed in, "For you defeating Cooler right?"

Kento nodded half-heartedly, "And if I go I get a bunch of food but first I have to deal with all those stupid reporters."

Gohan looked down awkwardly for a moment, "Is that one girl still asking about me?"

Kento raised an eyebrow, "Videl? Well the last time I went she was still trying to find to glowing kid."

Gohan blushed, "Geez I sure hope she doesn't recognize me when I start school next year."

"I could tell her you died." Kento suggested.

Gohan jumped and waved him off, "No that's fine I'll find a way to handle it!"

Kento laughed and lifted off the ground slowly, "Alright I'm going to head out, see you guys later."

"WAIT!" Goten shouted frantically, "Can you show me super saiyan again?"

"Why can't you just have Gohan do it?" Kento asked and Gohan turned red a little.

"Because mom won't let him," Goten blurted, "She says he needs to be more normal."

Kento sighed and shook his head, "Ok ok," he touched down on the ground again, "Just stand back a little bit."

Goten smiled brightly and ran back with Gohan following slowly, not as impressed with the transformation due to the fact he could do it himself.

"Pay close attention and try not to get dirt in your eyes.", It happened in a single flash, having perfect control over the form now going super saiyan was as easy as flipping on a switch, in an instant his hair stood up and turned golden, his eyes turned to solid emerald spheres, even his tail unwrapped and turned golden as well.

"Cool," Goten said though he seemed unimpressed, "I thought it would be louder though."

"Louder huh?" Kento smirked, "Maybe I should show you the next level."

Even Gohan went wide-eyed at that, "There's another level?" Goten asked.

"Kento you reached the next level?" Gohan asked bewildered.

He nodded, "Yep, Vegeta and I have both gone to the second level," he clenched his fists tighter and the ground around him shook, his aura changed and had flashes of blue lightning dancing around him, his hair stood up higher and grew even spikier, "This is a super saiyan two." his voice was now more stoic and lacking in emotion, though the look of satisfaction was clear on his face.

"WOW!" Goten exclaimed as he watched, "I WANNA BE A SUPER SAIYAN!"

Kento shook his head and powered down, "Gonna be a while before you can do that." Without waiting for a reply he blasted off into the air and made a line towards West City, eager for his sparring session with Vegeta.

* * *

(WARNING! it is not possible to read this next part without laughing)

Arriving at Capsule Corp was the same as usual, Mrs. Briefs offering food and taking about how muscular Kento was, Mr. Briefs drinking coffee with a little black cat on his shoulders, and Bulma shouting about something.

Though today she was shouting about something Kento hadn't heard before.

"TRAINING DOESN'T COUNT AS BONDING!" the blue haired banshee screeched at the cowering saiyan prince.

"Well what do you want me to do then!?" Vegeta replied in his normal 'why should I care' tone.

Kento just took a seat in the corner and watched the argument play out, "Never a dull moment." he sighed.

"Why don't you do something normal like go to the park!" Bulma shouted.

"You're residence is massive it has an indoor park!" Vegeta retorted.

A door opened and a young boy with lavender hair and wearing a light blue gi with orange belt and wristbands stepped out, he saw the argument and walked over to Kento.

"Hey Kento," he muttered.

"Hey Trunks," Kento replied, "These two at it again?"

"STAY HERE WON'T TEACH TRUNKS TO SOCIALIZE!" Bulma roared.

"Trunks is going to be one of the strongest warriors in the universe why should he have to socialize?" Vegeta scoffed.

"Yeah it's really bad this time." Trunks said ignoring the noise.

"And why's that?" The saiyan replied crossing his arms.

"I DON'T CARE HOW STRONG HE IS HE NEEDS FRIENDS!" Bulma shrieked with the force of a thousand winds.

Vegeta scoffed and began walking away, "Friends are for weaklings."

Trunks shrugged, "I think she's pregnant."

Kento fell out of his chair, "WHAT!?"

Bulma turned her attention towards the fallen saiyan and blushed, "Yep, looks like Vegeta and I are expecting." she put on a bright smile, her mood suddenly lightened.

Kento grinned, "Vegeta you dog."

The saiyan prince turned a bright shade of red, "Shut up Kento," he turned towards Trunks, "Come son, we are going to the park, sorry Kento but we won't be training today." Trunks jumped to his feet and followed Vegeta out the door.

The saiyan sighed and stood up, "Well there goes my afternoon."

"Could always just hang around and talk," Bulma suggested.

"Talks cheap," Kento scoffed.

Bulma giggled, "Vegeta is of the same opinion."

Kento shrugged and leaned against the wall, "Probably why we get along _so _well," he said with heavy sarcasm, "So boy or girl?"

"What?"

Kento sighed, "You wanted to talk so lets talk, is it a boy or a girl?"

Bulma laughed and shook her head, "Too soon to tell, I'm hoping for a girl just so Vegeta can't turn our next child into a little warrior like he's trying with Trunks."

"Correct me if I'm wrong," Kento began in a matter of fact tone, "But wasn't the last "little warrior" the person who saved the world form Cell?"

Bulma sighed, "You saiyans are all the same, you know there's more to life than just fighting and getting stronger, even if it is to protect people."

"Excuse me if I disagree," Kento crossed his arms, "And don't blame Vegeta for being like that, I had it easy growing up under Cooler, he was a benevolent leader compared to Frieza."

The blue haired women looked at him intently, "I guess... I know he cares about us, he just does a bad job of showing it."

Kento laughed, "He's the son a king, he isn't allowed to show that kind of stuff."

"Yeah I guess," Bulma replied and looked out the window, "So when are you gonna get married?"

Kento fell to the ground once more, taken completely off guard by the question, he felt his face burn as it turned red, he got up slowly and looked at Bulma like she was crazy.

"I don't know I wasn't exactly planning on it!" He said loudly because he was having trouble controlling his voice at the moment.

Bulma laughed loudly at his outburst, "Well maybe you should think about it."

"With a human?" He scoffed and regained his composure, "Why would you bring it up?"

"Well last week when you were here training with Vegeta one of my friends from my dad's lab was over and she said she thought you were hot." Bulma explained.

Kento turned red once more and looked down, "Well whatever," he scoffed and crossed his arms again, "Why does it matter?"

"Because I mentioned that you were the same guy who beat Cooler a few years ago and she said she had to meet you."

"Uh huh?" Kento grunted with a raised eyebrow.

Bulma grinned mischievously, "And I knew you would be stopping by today..."

"What are you playing at Bulma?" he asked growing annoyed.

"Well I told you were gonna be here today so..." Bulma was grinning ear to ear.

Kento went wide-eyed, "You. Did. Not..."

Bulma leaned over and whispered, "I kind of started that argument with Vegeta to get him out of here so you two could talk."

"Are you kidding me!?" he blurted in disbelief.

"She's in the garden waiting," Bulma urged, "Just go talk to her and try to be normal,"

"No," Kento asserted, "I will not be apart of this stupid game of yours!"

"Oh come on she's really nice," Bulma pressed, "It'll help you blend in to society!"

Kento hesitated, "No, I don't just want to blend in with these people, I want to protect them and that will be a lot harder if I have to worry about somebody that close."

Bulma crossed her arms and sighed, "Would you just give it a shot, whats the worst that could happen?"

"A lot of things could happen!" Kento retorted.

"Worst case scenario you want to dump her so you just blast off it's not like you have a home she could follow you to." Bulma said simply.

"I-I don't know," Kento looked at the ground, "This just sounds like a bad idea, saiyans don't know anything about dating."

Bulma took a seat in a chair nearby, "Well I heard that banquet was being postponed till tomorrow so it could be held on Videl's birthday-"

"Wish I had gotten a memo," Kento interrupted annoyed.

Bulma rolled her eyes, "So just take her to that and try to have a good time," she giggled, "And don't eat like a saiyan."

Kento growled, "Fine whatever I don't care," he slouched his shoulders and looked at the ground, "Just lead the way... Dammit..."

Bulma laughed and nodded, "Good, follow me." she got up and headed for the large indoor garden, Kento got up slowly and followed, just eager to get this over with.

Bulma stopped once they entered the large plant filled room with animals everywhere, "Ok just wait here and I'll go get her."

Kento just grunted in response and stuck his hands in his pockets, looking around the room and planning an escape route if needed, which he was sorely wishing it would be.

"Ok he's over there," He heard Bulma say further, "Just go in and say hi, don't be intimidated by him he really wouldn't hurt a fly."

_Keep talking you blue haired banshee and we'll see how long that lasts._ He scowled.

He heard Bulma walk in again, a second set of foot steps followed her, Kento could tell they were shaky and hesitant.

"Kento, this is Kyuki," Bulma said warmly.

Kento turned his head to see Bulma's friend, the young women standing behind Bulma nervously had light brown skin and hair that was a strange fiery red color, she was wearing blue jeans that cut off just above the ankle and a white short sleeve shirt with a thin black vest over it.

"I'll leave you two alone." Bulma giggled and stepped out of the room.

Kento looked at Kyuki for a few moments but she avoided his eyes, _So much for not being intimidated._ He thought hiding a smirk.

"So uh," she finally spoke, "It's n-nice to m-meet you."

Kento shook his head, "You need to relax,"

Kyuki jumped at the sound of his voice, "Well I-" she stumbled over her words, "I-I just really wanted to meet you and I know that you're a big hero like Mr. Satan and now that I'm here I don't know what to say and I can't stop talking that's why I was trying to be quiet and-"

"Calm down," Kento interrupted, "Trust me I'm no big celebrity like Hercule there's no need to be nervous."

Kyuki took a deep breath, "Ok, staying calm," she finally managed to look him in the eyes, "So you beat that big scary monster in Satan City a few years ago?"

Kento nodded, "His name was Cooler, and he was an alien."

"You knew him?" She asked confused.

"Let's just say he isn't the first alien to come here." Kento smirked.

"There are more!?" Kyuki blurted, "Or do you mean that Cell monster?"

"No Cell was home-grown unfortunately," Kento sighed, "But he was made up of cells from aliens and earthlings."

Kyuki was a little sceptical of what he was saying, "Ok, I'm a scientist so I can be open-minded but..." she hesitated, not sure she wanted to disagree with the super warrior that totaled a city, "Well that just sounds crazy."

"Of course it does," Kento chuckled, "Everything people like me do seems crazy to you humans."

Kyuki raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean 'you humans', you say it like you aren't one..."

Kento shrugged and let his tail unwrap from his waist, "Congratulations, my secret is out," he said with heavy sarcasm.

Kyuki stepped back in shock, "You're an alien!" She shouted, "B-But you look like a human to me, aside from that," she pointed to the tail that was now waving through the air behind Kento.

"A remarkable similarity I know," Kento replied, "Allows us to blend in perfectly, though I'm the only one of us that decided to keep the tail."

"There are more of you!?" Kyuki exclaimed, "How many?!"

"Sorry but I can't tell you," Kento said apologetically, "If people started to find out about us there would be reporters all over their houses and families."

"They have families!"

Kento laughed, "Yeah, Bulma's husband is one of them."

"WHAT!?" She bellowed.

"KENTO!" Bulma, who had been listening from the other room, shouted.

"That's what you get for playing this little trick on me Bulma," Kento called back.

Kyuki put a hand on her head, "Ok, this is just getting weirder and weirder."

"You don't know the half of it," Kento chuckled, _Well I guess we've gotten the awkwardness out-of-the-way..._

"Ok, I'm a reasonable person, I will try to understand this as best I can," Kyuki began calmly, "You're part of group aliens that live here on Earth and all have super powers that could level entire cities?"

"Yes," Kento replied, "Except Piccolo and Dende, they live far above the Earth in a giant floating Temple called Kami's Lookout with a little black genie man called Mr. Popo."

Kyuki's mouth dropped open and Kento laughed.

"Ok ok I just heard it how you heard it and I know it all sounds crazy," Kento said calmly, "But it's all true."

"Uh... Is there any way to prove that you're an alien other than the tail?" She asked.

Kento smirked, "You know a lot about humans correct?" She nodded in response, "How many humans have you seen that can do this." his hair lit up and he went super saiyan, enveloping the room in light and making Kyuki stumble back.

"Wh- How- I don't-" She stammered in shock.

His aura faded but he remained a super saiyan, his golden tail flicking back and forth, "This is part of being an alien," he smiled brightly, "I'm sure you've seen this before."

"From the videos of the Cell Games!" She blurted, "Y-You were there?!"

Kento nodded proudly, "Yep, but don't tell anyone about Vegeta, for Bulma's sake."

"I- Ok," she sighed and tried to calm down, "But why are you so outgoing with this information? Don't you care about privacy?"

Kento shrugged, "Well I really don't have any type of family here on Earth to worry about, and I don't have a home that the reporters could swarm so I don't really care who knows what about me, whether they believe it or not isn't my problem."

"Alright, I suppose that isn't so bad," She sighed, "Just a lot to take in."

_And now that she is weirded out or thinks I'm crazy i can get out of here._ He thought slyly, "If there isn't anything else you want, I should be going." Kento turned to leave.

"W-Wait!" Kyuki shouted.

Kento stopped and looked back, "Yes?"

"I-I, well that is a lot to try to understand but," She hesitated, "Do you uh... M-Maybe want go out some time? I would like to learn more about you er- aliens, being a scientist and all..."

"Liar," Kento smirked.

"W-What?"

"Bulma told me what you said," Kento smirked wickedly, "I believe she said you thought "hot", something along those lines."

Kyuki turned a bright shade of red, "D-dammit Bulma..."

Kento laughed, "Well at least we have one thing in common," he shook his head, "Look she told me to give it a shot and I kind of owe her for giving me a house so if you think you can handle it."

"I- Ok," she replied smiling, "So uh... Do you have any plans tonight?"

_Well that was quick._ Kento thought, "I'm going to stop by some friends later but tomorrow I'm going to that big banquet in Satan City, kind of a guest of honor for saving the city and helping rebuild it, so you could accompany me." He suggested.

Kyuki perked up at that, "Sure, I would love to go, that's such a big event I would be honored to go."

"Ok," Kento sighed, "I'll pick you up here tomorrow at Noon."

"But Satan City is hours from here," She replied, "Shouldn't we meet somewhere closer and earlier?"

Kento looked up at the skylight_, Time to go._ He thought with a grin, "Not when I can do this." he blasted off into the air and through the skylight, "Remember, tomorrow at noon!" he called back as he went.


	36. Normal: A Gathering Storm

After leaving Capsule Corps. Kento made his way towards Satan City, the banquet wasn't until the following day but so he was going to pick up a few capsule loads of that amazing rice they always have.

He touched down on top of building so he wouldn't attract any attention, he was well-known by the people and would get recognized too easily. He dropped down into the alley and began taking his own back route path towards the markets, successfully avoiding the crowds of people who flooded the streets.

Normally all he had to do to avoid attention was be powered down but now that the banquet was so close people were on the lookout for the mighty hero. He thought it was ridiculous, these people were way to excited about something so simple, if they knew the extent of bad things that came to Earth and how often they did... Well the daily agenda would be general panic to say the least.

Kento's thoughts returned to reality as he heard a group of footsteps behind him, there were definitely a few of them and he could tell they were up to no good, but he kept walking, leading them deeper into the back alleys so he could avoid attention when he clobbered them.

"Hey!" one of them called and Kento stopped, slowly turning.

"Can I help you?" The saiyan asked calmly.

"Yeah," the lead man stepped forward holding a metal bat he was wearing a black hoodie to cover his face and some ragged jeans with holes at the knees, the others all had similar blunt objects, there were about six of them in all.

"With?" he raised an eyebrow trying not to smile.

"We've seen you taking these back alleys before," he explained with a smirk, "Always coming down here and leaving with a shit ton of food, so you must have a lot of money."

"Maybe," Kento smirked in return, "None of your business really."

"That's where you're wrong tough guy," he took another step closer, "So hand it all over and you get to leave without any broken bones."

Kento crossed his arms and pretended to think for a moment, "This might be a little hard to say, I'm not sure how to word this uh..." he looked at them and smirked, "Fuck. Off?"

The man growled and stepped forward with the bat ready to swing, "Listen dude I don't wanna have to-"

"HEY!" A voice shouted from behind the men, Kento looked as well to see the girl with long black hair bound in two pony tails and a big white shirt that went far past her waist, "You thugs aren't mugging anyone while I'm around."

"Oh crap it's Videl!" The leader growled, "Dammit we were so close!" The entire group of men looked shaken and began taking steps back.

"That's right," Videl smirked and clenched her fists, "Now back away from the-" she stopped when she saw who they were trying to mug, and suddenly burst into laughter.

"W-Why are you laughing?!" The lead mugger demanded.

"That would be because of me." Kento said and furrowed his brow, creating a shockwave that knocked the men over.

"What the hell was that?!" Another man blurted as he picked himself up.

"Oh you morons sure know how to pick 'em." Videl said wiping a tear from her eye and still giggling.

"Wh-What?" The leader looked at Kento, "Who are you?!"

Kento took another step towards them and let his tail unfurl, "My name is Kento."

The entire group of men immediately jumped in shock, "Y-Y-You're that crazy guy who beat the monster and totaled the city a few years ago!?"

Kento nodded, "Yep."

"RUN!" One man yelled and they all tried to make a break for it.

Kento shook his head and moved at super speed, knocking out all the men except the leader, he stopped in front of him and picked him up by the collar.

"AH! Please don't hurt me!?" he pleaded.

"Oh so because you asked nicely I shouldn't?" Kento raised an eyebrow, "Because if I had been anyone else and was begging you for mercy I doubt you would have granted it." he threw him hard against the wall and the man fell unconscious, "Pitiful." he spat and looked at Videl, "Thanks for the help I guess."

"No problem uncle Kento," Videl said looking at the downed thugs in alight amazement, "I will never get used to that super speed thing."

"Only if you're th one watching." Kento chuckled, "And stop calling me uncle Kento, makes me feel old."

Videl laughed and shook her head, "Sorry but that's not changing."

Kento sighed, "Whatever," and continued walking down the alley.

Videl followed, "So what are you doing here anyways? The banquet doesn't start until tomorrow."

"I know I'm just picking up some food, ran out the other day after training." Kento explained.

"All you do is training," Videl scoffed, "You don't even have a social life."

"Not true," Kento said defensively, "I have plenty of friends that I visit,"

"Going to spar doesn't count." Videl chuckled.

"Shut up," Kento replied, "Besides I'll be bringing a guest to the banquet tomorrow,"

Videl smirked, "Oh does the big strong Kento have a date?"

The saiyan turned red, "Apparently, kind of got forced into it."

"You beat that monster Cooler and you still get forced into dates?" Videl said than started laughing hysterically.

"Ha ha," Kento scoffed as he arrived at the entrance and met his seller, "Here for the monthly shipment." he handed him a check with his required amount of money on it.

"Here are the capsules," The man said and handed him five of the tablets, "Thanks for the business."

Kento smiled, "Thanks for the food," and pocketed the capsules.

"So where to now?" Videl asked as they walked back out of the alley way.

Kento shrugged, "I'll probably go visit Tien and Yamcha in Central City."

"Oh yeah aren't those the two who opened the other martial arts school?" She asked.

"Yep, they have almost as many students as your dad does."

"Well it's not like they could ever be as strong as him," Videl crossed her arms, "My dad beat Cell after all."

"Yeah I guess you're right." Kento shrugged and went along with the lie, as he had done for years.

"Oh well it was nice seeing you uncle Kento," Videl teased.

"Uh huh," Kento rolled his eyes and lifted into the air, "See you at the banquet tomorrow." he added with a wave before blasting off towards Central City.

* * *

Kento arrived at the martial arts school far outside of Central City, there were no vehicles around which to most people made it look like there was nobody there but Kento knew it was because Tien and Yamcha made their students run the ten miles from the city to here.

As soon as he stepped in he could hear the sounds of battle and smell the sweat and blood from the students, he walked down the hall and turned into one room to see Tien watching intently as two humans went at it in the center, an additional eighteen of them were watching closely nearby along with Chiaotzu, the little white human always creeped Kento out a little bit.

Tien was for once wearing a shirt, he had baggy grey pants and a blue upper shirt and a white cape and neck wrap similar to Piccolo's but without the shoulder pads, he turned to see the saiyan and immediately lost interest in his students.

"Kento my friend!" He exclaimed as he approached, the fighting stopped and they all looked at them, "It's been too long since the last visit."

The saiyan nodded with a grin, "I've been busy training, I see the school is going well."

"Better than we hoped," The tri-clops smirked, "These kids are all very promising and show great potential."

"That's good," Kento chuckled, "Second line of defense," he joked.

"Yeah right, I doubt anyone could beat you or Vegeta or Gohan." Tien replied with a sigh.

"Something wrong sensei?" A young boy about 13 with short brown spiky hair asked.

"Nothing Akashi," Tien replied with a half-smile, "You are all dismissed for today."

"Yes Sensei," The class said in unison and did respectful bows before gathering their things and leaving, Chiaotzu left with them to take the younger ones home with flight.

After the dojo had become quiet again, "Where's Yamcha?"

Tien chuckled, "He's out on another date."

Kento facepalmed and shook his head, "He will never learn will he?"

Tien shrugged, "I don't know he said this girl was the one."

"Yeah he said that about the last three too didn't he?" Kento scoffed.

"Yeah he did," Tien replied distantly, his mind seemed to be elsewhere at the moment and the older saiyan took notice.

"So why don't you tell Kento what's bothering you?" He asked and pulled up a few chairs, taking and seat and leaning back.

Tien sighed and took a seat, all three of his eyes were staring out the nearby window, "I guess I'm just beginning to realize how pointless it is for me to train anymore."

Kento raised an eyebrow, "What are you talking about?"

He shrugged, "Well I first realized it during the Cell Games, when I saw Goku's power and than Gohan's..."

Kento understood what he meant, he had felt the same way after the Cell Games, "You don't think you could make a difference anymore so you aren't going to try?"

"It's not that," Tien said defensively, "I know I will never be as strong as Goku or Gohan or even you and Vegeta, but..." He clenched his fists and looked at the ground, "I miss the good old days,"

Kento was more confused than ever now, "What?"

"Before the androids, before Frieza, before the saiyans," He explained, "When we traveled around the world and saved it from bad people like King Piccolo, when Goku, Krillin, Yamcha and I were all the best of rivals and friends."

"Hey come on you guys are still rivals right? You still fight and train together."

Tien shook his head, "Krillin has a family now so not much from, all I have is Chiaotzu and Yamcha, who is barely around as it is."

"So you want a friend?" Kento asked still confused.

Tien chuckled and got to his feet, "You saiyans suck at this emotional stuff huh?"

Kento got up too and laughed, "Sorry it's a curse."

"I guess I want another journey," Tien smiled nostalgically, "One last great adventure where Tien Shinhan can help save the day, make a difference for people again."

Kento slapped a hand on his shoulder and smirked, "Well I promise that when the next genocidal monster shows up, you get the first punch."

"Gee thanks..."

* * *

**_MEANWHILE AT THE LEGION OF DOOM!_**

Tempest stood before his men as their ships entered orbit over Arcos, heading for his temple far away from the main city of Berg.

Suddenly the door opened and a saiyan with grey shin and hair very similar to Goku's came in, he was wearing greenish armor with light purple shoulder pads.

"So this is it right?" He asked and stood beside Tempest.

The ancient arcosian nodded, "Starting today I take back my home from that saiyan loving traitor."

"Says the guy who added me to his crew," Turles chuckled and crossed his arms.

"On the ground you don't come near the North Galaxy ever again once we are finished, you damned monkey." Tempest growled.

"Ow sir that hurts my feelings," Turles mocked and left the bridge, going to prepare for leading the assault.

A holo screen lit up and the newly rejuvenated Slug could be seen at the helm of his lead warship.

"This is Commander Slug reporting in," The Super Namek stated.

"Is everything ready?" Tempest asked lazily.

"Yes the weather machines are in position to block out the sun so my troops can go in," He replied, "Do we begin the assault?"

Tempest smirked, "Give me a moment I do believe we are being hailed on the comms." he clicked a button and another screen lit up, showing the face of Ices and she didn't look too happy.

"What is the meaning of this?" She demanded, "Remove your warships from Arcos' orbit or I will be forced to destroy you."

Tempest laughed, "Oh Ices still as fiery as you were five years ago."

Ices was taken back and didn't understand what was going on or who this black-skinned arcosian was, "What do you know about me and what do you want!?"

"I am here to liberate my people from the saiyan loving traitor that now rules them," Tempest said becoming deathly serious, "So either surrender or I will be forced to attack."

Ices took a step back in shock, "I-I do not rule these people I lead them! We have lived in peace for the past five years and now you are going to attack us because you hate saiyans!"

Tempest smirked, "Yes, I will revive the greatness that we once were, the arcosian people will rule the galaxy once more!" he turned to the monitor where Slug awaited orders, "Begin the landing operation!"

* * *

Ices turned away from the monitor, "Get our forces ready for battle now!" she ordered the general and turned to her assistant, a young boy from the arcosian military that was exceptionally smart and an amazing pilot though not a very good fighter, he was still in his first form, entirely sealed, he had a single horn on his head with amber biogems and light blue skin with white ivory armor over his wrists and chest, "Polaris I need you to get to the Raven now,"

"W-What!?" He stammered in shock.

"I cannot defeat an entire army by myself," She growled in frustration, "We need help so I need you to gather my allies." she was lying, she just couldn't tell them that.

Ices had sensed the massive energy coming from Tempest, even in his current unsealed state he could tear her apart even if she transformed, and she didn't want to think about the two other large powers up there, each one had about three-quarters of her max strength.

"I-I don't," He stopped and took a deep breath, "Ok, where too first?"

"Go to Brench and have them send out a message to G.R.E main station to be on standby for a counter attack," She explained and then typed in the coördinates he would have to plot into the Raven, "Then you need to go to Earth."

"Earth?" The general interrupted, "You cannot possibly suggest we-"

"We need the saiyans," Ices cut him off and left no room for argument, "You read the power measures from those ships, they have a very powerful group of fighters," She clenched her fists in frustration, "I cannot fight them and defend our people at the same time."

"B-But aren't there others?" The general asked, in truth he along with most people of Arcos feared the saiyans, they heard Ices' tales of Earth and the battle with Cell and how the noble saiyans saved the galaxy, though the amount of power she described didn't do much to quell the fears.

"Yes there are," Ices smirked and looked at Polaris, "But you will get the Earthlings first," she handed him an import drive, "This will set coördinates for a floating temple above the Earth called Kami's Lookout, there you will be greeted by a Namekian named Piccolo or a young one named Dende, they will get the saiyans for you."

He nodded, "Ok, I will do as you ask, first Brench, then Earth."

"Good luck Polaris," Ices said with a reassuring smile, "You will not fail us, I believe in you."

"Thank you Ma'am," He blushed slightly from the praise.

"Thank me by bringing help," Ices chuckled and took off to lead the defense.

Polaris made a run towards the hangar, finding the medium-sized ship circular ship that resembled Frieza's but without the large yellow orbs around the edges, it was also painted entirely black and silver, equiped with a warp drive so it could cross vast distances in space in a short time at the expense of the fuel.

He climbed in and connected the import drive to the autopilot.

"Setting course to planet Brench," The ship A.I said, "This trip will take us approximately 13 days without using the warp drive." it added as the ship left the hangar and flew into space, talking a route that skirted all the enemy ships.

"Engage warp drive." Polaris said quickly and strapped in.

"Very well, trip time will be reduced to four hours." The ship vibrated quickly and shot at light speed towards its target.

_I hope it's fast enough..._ Polaris thought as he worried about home, and what might become of it while he is gone...

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter, but I will make up for it in the epicness to come!**


	37. Phase Two: Bait The Trap

Ices was flying close over the frigid landscape towards the landing zone these invaders had chosen, it was far away from any of the major cities on Arcos and settled in the center of a massive crater that held ancient ruins of the arcosian people.

Their ships had landed a few hours prior and deployed troops wearing mostly white armor with a black undersuit and purple visor, they secured the surrounded small towns and took supplies but strangely none of them killed the civilians, only the soldiers that stood in their way.

_What is wrong with this maniac..._ She thought as she wondered who exactly she was going to be fighting, behind her was a squad of the top ten arcosian fighters, all with power levels of four-hundred thousand and in their fully unsealed state.

"Remember to keep your powers supressed until we get close." Ices reminded and picked up the speed.

They reached the edge of the crater and landed under cover of darkness, the icy winds over the crater peaks managed to cover most noise they made but it was still a good ide to be stealthy.

Ices looked over the edge and saw the troops they had patrolling the ruins, they only guarded the perimeter so it was likely they had a lot more soldiers guarding the ships or the massive temple in the center.

_Strange... I've never seen or heard of this place before..._ She thought as her eyes examined the ancient city.

"My lady there is a group of enemy soldiers heading this way." One of men said quickly and pointed.

Ices nodded, "Alright, remember men we aren't here to win we're here for intel, while I cause some chaos you get to one those ships and hack into the data banks."

"Yes ma'am." The leader of her guards said, "Best of luck to you."

Ices let her power spike as she transformed, the soldiers stood in shock having never seen this new form before and feeling the massive amount of power that came with it, "I don't need luck," she smirked and her bone mask closed, "now hurry they will be here momentarily."

With that the arcosian warriors began moving around the outside of the crater to reach the opposite side without drawing attention while Ices went to keep the enemy busy.

_I have to be careful... If I die now Arcos falls, but we need this information dammit!_

Ices flew directly over the ruins and formed a ball of energy in her hands, "CHAOS BREAKER!" she loosed to attack into the unsuspecting soldiers below and killed them all in a fiery explosion filled with hollowed shrieks of pain.

Immediately the area was lit up with activity, hundreds of these white armoured men flooded the ruined streets and waited below for orders but all had formed energy blasts in their hands ready to fire, though Ices knew none of their attacks could damage her now.

* * *

Tempest was sitting at the entrance to his temple with a raised eyebrow at the newcomer, not gauging her as a threat just finding her little attack amusing. The door opened behind him and his zaltian second in command came in, giving a slight bow before speaking.

"Sir we are in position and awaiting your orders to attack."

Tempest chuckled, "No no Ices would slaughter those men,"

"Then should I go or send Turles or Slug?"

Tempest stood up with a smirk on his face, "No, I will deal with this fool myself,"

Dak raised an eyebrow, "You are going to kill her sir? I guess it would be easier to just kill her now."

Tempest shook his head, "No my friend I will not kill her," he stepped towards the edge of the temple, "She still has the support of the people, I must get them on my side before we bring her down."

"So what are you going do?"

"I am going to make sure that her people know that she cannot win against me." He said darkly, "Make sure they know who the true ruler of Arcos is." without another word he blasted off into the air and towards Ices.

* * *

Polaris was had reached Brench hours before and was now finishing up the refuel so he could make way to Earth to gather reinforcements from the saiyans. In truth he was scared, they didn't exactly have the best reputation aside from what Ices had told them, and even based on what she said it still sounded like they were way to powerful to be helpful.

Upon arrival he was brought before the Brenchian high council to tell them of the news on Arcos, he simply said they just had to send a message for G.R.E to be ready for their attack on Tempest's fleet but then some older brenchian councilor stepped forward and offered his entire fleet as part of the attack.

His thoughts returned to the here and now as he looked up and saw two brenchians walking towards him, one was a girl with long blonde hair and the other a boy with short blonde hair, they each wore a white gi uniform like the soldiers of G.R.E though the girls had a tight inner shirt to cover her body while the boys was bare.

"Are you Polaris?" The boy asked.

The girl scoffed, "Of course he's Polaris do you think there are any other arcosians around here Wrif?"

Wrif blushed from feeling stupid, "Uh, yeah I guess so,"

The girl giggled and looked back at Polaris, "So you were sent by Ices to get help." it wasn't a question.

"Y-Yes," Polaris stumbled over his words, "I'm going to Earth next."

"You mean _we_ are going to Earth next." The girl smiled, "If Ices needs help then we're going to be there for her."

"Oh," was Polaris said in surprise, "W-Who are you?"

"I'm Oshura and this is my brother Wrif," She smirked, "My dad is the one who offered help of his fleet."

Polaris went wide-eyed, "Wow really," he did a small bow, "Thank you er- him."

"So come on you two need to get moving," Wrif interrupted.

Oshura looked surprised, "You're not coming?"

Her brother shook his head, "I'm staying to help organize our army, maybe get some more support, I'll be heading to Arcos sooner than you guys will."

"I-... Ok," Oshura said hesitantly, she had never been separated from her brother for very long but now they wouldn't seeing each other for some time, "Be careful brother..."

Wrif pulled her sister into a tight hug, "Just get the others and get to Arcos soon," he broke off and looked at Polaris, "We'll try to divert the enemy forces from there with our fleets to take some pressure off of your people."

Polaris nodded, "Thank, you don't know how much we need this."

"Just take care of my sister." Wrif said before taking off and flying towards the military hangar further off.

"So let's get moving." Oshura said with smile and began walking up the ramp to the ship.

Polaris followed quickly and headed for the bridge so he could activate the warp drive, now that they had more fuel he could reach Earth in a matter of hours... He could reach the _saiyans_ in a matter of hours...

* * *

Kento was now about to face the one thing no amount of training could prepare him, something that experience alone would help and yet he had none... He had fought in wars, conquered planets, killed the space tyrant Cooler, stood before the monster Cell without even flinching... But nothing could prepare him for this...

"So you ready for your date?" Trunks asked as he walked in, startling Kento.

The saiyan had almost fallen out of his chair at the question but quickly recovered, "No, but I don't really have a choice."

The lavender haired half-saiyan looked him up and down while sipping a juice box, "Is that what you're wearing, training gear?"

Kento was in fact wearing his usual black gi with red undershirt and wrists, "Well Mr. Satan said it looks good to the people if you show up wearing the hero outfit," he replied with a sigh, "And this is a lot more comfortable than any of the clothes these humans wear."

Trunks shook his head, "Well you know Kyuki is going to be wearing a dress or something so it might be weird."

"I'm a space man with a tail going to a banquet with a human women because years ago I defeated a lizard man in the middle of city," Kento said simply, "It really couldn't get much weirder..."

"Fair enough." Trunks said and walked out.

"This whole day is gonna suck," He sighed and heard laughing nearby, he already knew who it was, "Yeah yeah laugh it up Vegeta, at least I'm not getting married."

The laughing immediately stopped, "We'll see," was all the prince replied before leaving.

Kento chuckled and stood up, he did a few stretches to loosen his muscles, and to help relax a little.

Bulma walked in with a big grin on her face, "Ok Kento are you ready to go because I think Kyuki will be here in a minute."

The saiyan sighed, "Yeah I guess so."

"Good, I think she pulled in, I had my dad hire a limo to bring her over." Bulma giggled.

"Spectacular," Kento scoffed, _What the hell is a limo?_

There was a knock on the door and Bulma giddily ran to it, "Alright Kento, introducing," she turned the knob, "Kyuki the second most beautiful scientist in the world!" she threw the door open and revealed the young women.

Kento did his best not to look shocked and almost succeeded, Bulma really wasn't exaggerating when she called her beautiful, even for a hardened saiyan warrior it was obvious.

Kyuki's hair was unbound and completely straight, reaching down the to center of her back while her outfit was a tight red dress with a with cut in the side that reached her lower thigh and showed leg, to finish off the outfit was a set of black high heels that raised her a few inches.

When she saw Kento gawking she blushed, "I think I might be over dressed." she giggled looking at what the saiyan wore.

Kento shook his surprise and said, "No I just have to wear this, it's what I wore when I fought the alien so..."

Kyuki nodded, "Ok, so should we get going?"

Kento shrugged, "Probably a good idea."

"Ok but we aren't flying," She asserted, "I don't want to mess up my hair."

Kento sighed, "Fine let's just go."

Bulma giggled and lead them out to the limo, "Good luck you two."

* * *

Ices was still hovering in the air when her enemy approached, the arcosian with black skin and red biogems... He flew towards her arrogantly with his arms crossed and a smirk on his lips, he stopped a few feet in front of her and didn't even have his guard up, like he was asking her to attack.

"So what do want?" He asked in a bored tone.

Ices clenched her fists and the bone mask retracted, "You're head on a platter." she growled.

"Oh come now Ices let us try to retain some form of civility," He rolled his eyes, "Has your time with the monkeys made you forget about common courtesy?"

Ices growled, "You've got a lot of nerve, those _monkeys_ happen to have saved the universe from an all-powerful being named Cell."

"And then they ceased to be useful," He shrugged, "They have killed our leaders and will destroy us if we don't destroy them."

"So this is the answer?" Ices scoffed, "Conquering our home world with an army and setting up in some old temple? How does that kill any saiyans?!"

Tempest smirked, "The invasion was only phase one," he suddenly disappeared faster than she thought possible and she was suddenly doubling over as his fist slammed into her stomach, "You already initiated phase two," he whispered.

_I already initiated it?_ She thought and gritted her teeth from the pain, "What do you mean?" she coughed.

Tempest smirked and kneed her in the jaw, making her fly back before he grabbed her by the head with one hand and held her still, "You called the saiyans here right?" He really didn't need to ask, he was already sure of it.

Ices tried to struggle against his grip but his attacks had left her completely paralyzed, "N-N-No... You bastard!"

"And no for phase three," Tempest said ignoring her, "The whole of Arcos will know who is stronger and who deserves to rule."

"A-Are you going to kill me?" Ices asked but she was already sure of it.

"No," He said simply, "I will wait until the saiyans get here and then you all die together, you will fall at the hands of Arcos' new ruler Tempest." he held up a hand in front of her face and formed an orb of black ki, inches from her head and released it.

Ices screamed in pain as the blast sent her sailing across the landscape and crashing into a mountain of ice where she could not move from her injuries.

And all she could think about was what she had done to her people, and what she was going to do to her friends once they arrived.

_What have I done..._

* * *

Piccolo was standing at the edge of the lookout gazing off into the sky, he felt some kind of disturbance far off, nowhere near the Earth but a great sense of foreboding far, far away.

"Something wrong Piccolo?" The guardian of Earth Dende asked as he approached, he was older now, wasn't the same little kid he had been when he came here and now looked more the age of Gohan when he fought Cell, maybe a little older.

"I sense... Something wrong," The super namek replied, "Someone we know is in trouble..."

"Who?" Dende asked suddenly concerned, "Is it Gohan or Kento or-"

"It's Ices," Piccolo interrupted keeping his normal stoic expression, "She is very far away and in a lot of danger."

"Then we should do something!"

Piccolo grunted and lowered his head, "We can't, I may know that she needs help but I do not know where or who she is facing."

Dende looked down and his brow furrowed in frustration, "I hate not being able to do anything..."

"I know Dende it isn't fair but we can't-"

Piccolo was interrupted by a flash of light above the Lookout and the appearing figure of some circular flying object, it was massive and flew down alongside the Lookout.

Piccolo was immediately on guard as a long ramp stretched out towards the edge of the floating temple, he got in front of Dende and urged him to move back, then the older namek sensed what was inside of the ship, just one really small power level and one average, he eased up but didn't lower his guard.

The hatch opened and the two figures stepped out, one a young boy that looked to be the same species as Ices, the other appeared to be a young girl with blue skin and blonde hair though she looked mostly human.

"What is your business on this planet?" The older namekian asked in a stern tone, the boy cowered a little but the girl stepped forward with a smirk on her face.

"So you must be Piccolo." She said, "And that makes the kid Dende,"

"How do you know us?" The young namekian asked.

"Ices told me about you," She replied, "I'm Oshura and this is Polaris," she notioned to the shaking boy.

"So she is in trouble..." Piccolo muttered.

"W-We came for help," Polaris spoke up finally, "My- Our home planet is under attack by a powerful warrior and his army, Ices told me o come and get her friends from the Earth to help."

Dende smiled and looked at Piccolo, "Don't you love irony?"

The namekian chuckled and turned towards the edge of the Lookout, "I will gather the others," he lifted into the air and prepared to go.

"Hey wait!" Oshura shouted and followed, "I'm coming,"

Piccolo scoffed, "Why?"

She crossed her arms and pouted, "I came halfway across the galaxy to find these heroes Ices told me all about I am not going to sit here and wait for you to bring them now come on!"

Piccolo shook his head and began flying towards the nearest power level he felt, Oshura following close behind.

* * *

Kento was leaning back in his chair with a full stomach and Kyuki sitting at his left, Hercule and Videl on his right, with a whole mess of reporters in front of them, all cameras flashing and microphones held forward while they were asked questions about their powers or just general things like political views and current life goals.

It proceeded the same as it always did, Kento arrived, met up with the "Champ", talked a little on T.V, had an arm wrestling match that Kento pretended to lose. The only difference was that because of the offset date of this banquet they were also celebrating Videl's birthday, Kento didn't complain though, it just meant he got cake.

_And I f**king love cake... _He thought.

The reporters gradually began to back off as the food eating began and Kento displayed his voracious saiyan appetite, the only people who stayed at his side were Kyuki and Hercule while Videl was off with her friends.

"You always eat like that?" Kyuki asked as Kento shoveled down a bowl of rice.

Hercule answered for him, "As long as I've known him." he laughed.

Kento swallowed and grinned, "Sorry that's just how I am."

"And you still stay so uh," She tried to find the right words, "Healthy?"

"You mean I still look like a twenty-five year old elite athlete?" Kento smirked.

Kyuki blushed, "Well yes."

Kento shrugged, "We evolved as a warrior race, so we retain our youth as we age to stay good fighters, though are life spans aren't much more than the average human."

"Interesting," Kyuki noted.

Kento's head shot up as he felt a familiar power level approaching with an unfamiliar one, _What on Earth is Piccolo doing here?_ he wondered.

"Something wrong?" Hercule asked when he saw Kento's expression.

"I think I sense-" he was cut off as Piccolo and Oshura appeared above him in a flicker as they came out of super speed.

"Kento we need you at the Lookout." Piccolo said simply.

The saiyan eagerly jumped to his feet, "Is something the matter?" he asked eyeing over the brenchian who was doing to same to him.

"Yes but I'll explain once we have everyone," The namek replied, "Just hurry up we need to go now."

Kyuki eyed the two flying aliens in shock, "W-What!? More aliens?"

Kento sighed and looked back at the others, "Sorry buys but I need to go, fate of the world and all that." he finished with a smirk.

Suddenly reporters began to flock back to the table and flash pictures of the two aliens, but Piccolo decided that it was not a good idea to be caught on film so he used his powers to blow up all the cameras.

Kento laughed as he flew up to join them, "Sorry guys no pictures," he said to them, "So where to now?"

Piccolo smirked, "Now we break off, I'll go get Vegeta and Gohan you take this girl and get Tien and Yamcha,"

"Why do I have to take her?" Kento scoffed.

"Because she can fill you in on what's happening." Piccolo grunted and took off in the direction of West City.

Kento sighed and shook his head before taking off higher above the city and away from the noise of the banquet that was now in an uproar.

"So who are you exactly?" He asked the brenchian girl.

She smiled warmly and said, "I'm Oshura, nice to meet you, I've heard so much about you."

Kento raised an eyebrow, "From who?"

"Ices duh," She scoffed, "Is it true that you trained her?"

Kento nodded proudly and a little surprised, "Uh yeah, so how's she doing these days?"

Oshura hesitated, "Well... Not so good... Kind of why I'm here."

Kento's brow furrowed and he became completely serious, "Tell me everything."

* * *

**And so the suspense continues! We have differing saga characters meeting! New characters joing! And a new all powerful enemy rising to kill the saiyans! What is the extent of Tempest's plan? What else does he have planned once the saiyans arrive?... And the big thing you should be worrying about... What is so important about the Temple that the ancient arcosian now guards?**


	38. Polaris: The Heroes Assemble Once More

**Yes I am a terrible person, this took waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ay longer than it should have but I get really lazy when I'm writing filler chapters :P **

**On another note I have two things to address.**

**One: For reasons that should be obvious I made a few changes to the character formerly know as Rilan and changed his name to Torfan.**

**Two: I am collaborating a story with Vulaan Kulaas called Crimson Sunset, it's on my profile if you want to check it out.**

* * *

Polaris was sitting on the edge of the Lookout staring out over the horizon with a not so hopeful look on his face, sure he trusted that these saiyans were powerful but he didn't trust that they would help, the monkey rarely did anything to save a planet just destroy them.

The whole planet weirded him out too, namekians and saiyans living normally among a race that really had no idea they were here? That just sounded wrong, or stupid, yeah, definitely stupid, but he needed help, his people needed help so who was he to complain about where it came from.

The Earth Guardian Dende could almost feel the amount of stress coming from Polaris and took a seat next to him on the edge.

"Don't worry," the adolescent namek smiled, "They will help your people."

Polaris looked at him with an unsure glance before lowering his head, "How can you be so sure? The saiyans are murderers..."

Dende shook his head, "Not these ones," he reassured, "I know Vegeta and Kento used to be but now they've changed completely, they have even helped save this planet on more than one occasion."

Polaris sighed and just kept staring out over the sky, "I hope you're right..."

* * *

Kento was shocked to hear about the war ensuing on Arcos, he may not have really like the people who lived there but he wasn't planning on leaving Ices to fight alone, she had helped them save the Earth from Cell, so he would help her save Arcos from this new enemy.

They both touched down outside of Tien and Yamcha's martial arts school, the trip had only taken a little over a half an hour because Kento had to slow down for Oshura.

"Alright I'll go in and get them you stay here." Kento instructed.

Oshura scoffed, "No way why can't I come?"

"Because humans aren't used to seeing blue alien people on their planet." Kento replied simply.

Oshura crossed her arms and floated into the air, "Fine."

Kento walked inside along the same hall he had went a few days prior, he was a little surprised when he entered the main room and only saw Chiaotzu there along with Yamcha.

"Hey guys," Kento said announcing his presence, "Where's Tien?"

"Uh I think he's out back training in the mountains." Chiaotzu replied.

"Is something wrong Kento?" Yamcha asked with a serious look, "And who is that waiting outside?"

"Oh yeah you guys can sense her," Kento sighed, "Well yes there is something wrong, I'll tell you what I know on the way to the Lookout let's go get Tien."

They both nodded and followed Kento outback, leaving Oshura at the school without her knowing it and taking off into the mountains.

They found the triclops meditating under a raging waterfall, Kento hovered in place in front of him and waited to be noticed, Yamcha and Chiaotzu did the same with their arms crossed.

"Something you need?" Tien asked without opening his eyes.

"As a matter of fact," Kento smirked, "The universe is in trouble, again, so we're all gathering at the Lookout now."

Tien opened his eyes and looked at Kento seriously, "How do you know?"

"We got a couple of visitors from space who said they were sent by Ices," Kento explained, "One is still waiting back at the school the other is at the lookout with Dende, Piccolo went to get Vegeta and Gohan while I grabbed you guys."

Tien stood up and flew out of the waterfall, "Let's not waste any time."

Kento nodded and the four of them flew back to the martial arts school to grab Oshura, who was livid to say the least, having found out they had left her there.

"What the hell you guys just took off on me!" She shouted at Kento.

The saiyan chuckled in response, "Hey I went to get the others," he turned to the other humans, "Guys this is Oshura," he looked back at the brenchian, "Oshura this is Yamcha, Tien and Chiaotzu."

"Nice to meet you all," Oshura smiled, "Ices told me a lot about you."

"All good things I hope." Tien replied with a smirk, Oshura looked at him and for the faintest moment Kento saw her eyes glimmer.

"Ok guys let's save the chatting for later," Kento cut in, "We do have a crisis on our hands right?"

Oshura laughed nervously, "Uh yeah let's go."

The five of them took off into the air and back towards the Lookout.

* * *

Polaris was pacing back and forth at the Lookout, having been waiting for almost two hours his patience was wearing thin, his people didn't have forever and these damn saiyans were taking far too long by his standards.

Dende watched with an amused grin, "Hey don't worry they'll be here soon." he reassured with a smile.

"And how do you know?" Polaris demanded in an annoyed tone.

"Because I can sense their energy." The tiny namek replied with an innocent smile.

"You can sense-" He trailed off as he remembered what Ices had told him about that ability, it was how she always caught him taking a nap in the storage closet when he was supposed to be on duty, "Oh yeah Ices was able to do that," he replied chuckling at the memories, "So how long until they get here?"

Dende thought for a moment, "Well I'm not sure, they're close," he put a hand on his chin to hide his smirk, "They should be here in about, three seconds."

"Wait what?"

There was a whoosh of air above them as a large group of people descended seemingly from the heavens and landed on the Lookout.

Polaris looked at them all in wonder as he saw the people who almost perfectly resembled the descriptions Ices had given him, these were the people who aided in the defeat of the invincible Cell, these were the heroes she had been so proud to be apart of...

These were the warriors that could save Arcos...

"So this is the one from Ices' home world?" Asked an adolescent boy with short spiky hair and wearing a purple training outfit similar to the older namekians.

Piccolo nodded, "Yeah, this is Polaris."

The small arcosian shrank as all their eyes fell on him, all searching for an explanation, all looking for the new threat that appeared in the galaxy, all waiting for him to explain.

"Explain boy," The short saiyan with sharp eyes and tall pointy hair demanded.

The other saiyan with short spiky hair and wearing a red and black outfit chuckled, "Easy Vegeta the kids obviously a little rattled."

"Why don't we just have Oshura explain?" The tall bald man with three eyes suggested.

The brenchian fidgeted nervously and laughed, "Well uh, you see I didn't get all the details from Polaris I just rushed here to get you guys so uh..." she looked at the arcosian boy and nodded.

Polaris hesitated as they all looked on him again, "Uh-Well-Ok um..." he stopped and took a deep breath, "Ok, a few days ago a massive fleet of ships arrived at Arcos, the leader of which was an incredibly power arcosian that I never learned the name of," he explained slowly as if he didn't quite believe it himself, "So uh, Ices told me to leave and find help, she said that the power he felt from this guy was insane and she knew she couldn't defeat him alone, and he has a large group of other really powerful warriors." He finished up and looked at the warriors hopefully.

They all exchanged glances and a few nods for almost ten minutes as they seemed to be silently talking. It was maddening, Polaris felt like he was sitting on the edge of a cliff waiting for the breeze that would either blow him off or blow him to safety.

Finally, "Well," the older namekian began keeping his face indifferent, "We can't all go to help you without leaving the Earth undefended, I'm sorry."

Polaris felt like his world had shattered around him...

He traveled across the galaxy for nothing, they could have gone with the fleets to help and instead wasted all this time-

"But," The spiky haired saiyan smirked, Polaris looked around to see all of them had smirks on their faces, "We can send some of us, just not all."

Oshura realized the joke they had all just played and shook her head, "Really not the time guys."

"I'll say." Dende deadpanned.

Kento, Gohan, Vegeta and Yamcha all laughed, Piccolo and Tien remained with amused smirks.

"Ok ok," Polaris intervened seeing as they were all harmless, "Who can you send?"

"Well," Kento looked around, "Who wants to go on a space adventure?"

Piccolo shook his head, "Sorry but I was done with other planets after the whole Namek debacle."

Gohan scratched the back of his head and laughed nervously, "Well uh, you see mom kind of just let me come here because she thought it was just a quick visit, I can't go on a space adventure, sorry."

"Well what about the rest of you?" Kento asked while Polaris felt his heart sink.

Vegeta scoffed, "Like I would help those people."

"What do you mean?" Polaris asked a little surprised by the venom in his voice.

The former prince growled, "You tyrant Frieza destroyed my people after we loyally served him," he spat, "Arcos can burn for all I care."

"Vegeta!" Kento exclaimed, his voice taking on a sharp edge, "You can't blame the entire people for what one man did!"

"And why not?" He asked in anger, "Frieza destroyed us because he thought we were becoming too powerful, sounds fair if we let the lizards all die."

"B-But my people..." Polaris stammered in defeat.

Kento sighed and shook his head, "Fine whatever Vegeta," he looked at Polaris, "I'll help you."

The arcosian looked up at him in shock, "Y-You will?"

Kento nodded and smirked, "I guess I owe her that much for not trying to kill me anymore." he chuckled.

"I'll help too." Yamcha said stepping forward, "Come on a new adventure sounds like fun, been awful boring since Gohan beat Cell."

"You really just gonna leave, Yamcha?" Tien asked a little surprised.

The former bandit shrugged, "Sure, not like we got much to do here anymore, it'll be fun to see the galaxy."

_That's two._ Polaris thought hopefully.

Tien sighed, "Alright I guess I'm going too."

Chiaotzu gasped, "What you're leaving?!"

Tien nodded at his small friend, "Yeah, it wouldn't be right to let Kento go do this all by himself."

"Ok then I'm coming too!" he said with fire in his eyes.

Tien shook his head, "No I need you to stay here and watch after the school, no arguments, they'll get suspicious if the school just suddenly closes down."

"I- B-But that's not," Chiaotzu stammered, "Oh alright fine, but please be careful Tien."

Tien smiled at his old friend, "Don't you worry I will."

"So I guess that's it." Kento said looking at Polaris.

"Ok," Polaris nodded, "When will you be ready to leave?"

"Well I'm good to go now," Kento replied and looked at Yamcha and Tien, "What about you guys?"

"I'm gonna head home and grab a few things first," Yamcha said smirking eagerly, "I'll be back in an hour." he turned and blasted off towards his home.

"I'm gonna send a message to the students that Yamcha and I will be gone for a while," Tien said and followed with Chiaotzu.

"Well I guess there's no need for us to stay." Gohan said and waved to them, "See you guys later, can't wait to hear about it all." he too left.

Vegeta flew into the air and looked at Kento, "Be careful out there, I have a bad feeling about this one." and took off aswell.

Kento went and took a seat on the edge of the Lookout and leaned on his back thinking.

"This is gonna be a long trip isn't it?" he asked as he heard Polaris and Oshura approaching.

"Unfortunately yes," the young brenchian sighed as she stood there looking out over the world, "The ship used too much fuel in the last warp jump so until we refuel we're stuck on normal, it'll take us maybe a month or two to reach Arcos."

"Then we stop at another refuel station," Kento said simply, "I don't think Ices has two more months to wait for us."

"Sounds like a plan," Oshura said and began looking at Kento with a bit of confused glance.

"Is something wrong?" He asked a little weirded out.

Oshura raised an eyebrow, "You are Kento right?"

"Unless I somehow switched bodies yes."

"Well Ices told me you had a scar on your face," She said still inspecting him, "Where is it?"

"Oh that scar faded," Kento replied, "Been a few years since I got it so yeah it's gone now."

"Oh, well that's too bad." Oshura said with a mischievous grin.

"And why's that?" Kento asked confused again.

Oshura giggled and started walking towards the ship, "Ices mention how manly that scar made you look."

In that moment Kento came dangerously close to falling off the Lookout, because he was literally rolling on the floor laughing.

* * *

**Yes I know just a crappy filler chapter after all the wait I'm sorry T-T **

**But hopefully I can get things back rolling again and will post again within the week SO BYE!**


	39. Awakening: The New Adventure Begins

Ices awoke slowly, opening her eyes to try and see but immediately shut then, wincing in pain from her former injuries. She realized that she was surrounded by water, either she had fallen through the ice and ended up in the frozen ocean or she was in a healing tank.

She prayed for the latter.

Ices had no idea how long she'd been here, whether it was weeks or days, any amount of time could have been dire for her people if Tempest decided to attack.

An arcosian doctor sitting nearby looked up as he saw her head move, he quickly hopped to his feet and ran towards the case.

"Oh thank the gods you are alive," he exclaimed and pressed a button, "The healing should be done though there isn't much I can do for the pain, sorry..."

Ices stepped out as the healing water was drained and the door opened, she grunted slightly at the pain still emanating from her body, it wasn't as bad as the original injuries but still caused her strife.

"You don't need to apologize," She said putting a hand on her head and trying to put her thoughts in order, "Not like you were the one who beat me, how long was I out?"

The doc laughed nervously, "Well uh... You probably won't like this, but you've been unconscious for almost a week..." he seemed to hesitate and became much more serious, "Uh, speaking of that... The uh generals are awaiting your debriefing in the council room, I have kept them waiting for a while now but I fear they will wait no longer."

Ices nodded, "Thank you doctor," she went to the door but suddenly stopped, "May I ask who fetched me from my frozen grave?"

The doctor raised an eyebrow but responded, "I believe it was your cousin, he said he felt where your energy dropped and went to find you, brought you in a few hours later."

Ices smiled and nodded, she knew who he was talking about and he would most likely be at the meeting, "Thank you again doctor, feel free to take a paid day off." she chuckled and closed the door, heading down the hall and outside where she flew off towards the grand council building.

* * *

Aboard the Raven, Kento, Yamcha and Tien were all in the training room again, as they had been every day since they left Earth a week ago. It wasn't as big of a training area as they were used to so it was important they didn't do anything too crazy, in Kento's case that meant going super saiyan 2.

Now he was just in his first transformed state as he fought off his humans companions, they were each almost equal in power to his first form so together they could nearly overcome him if it wasn't for his sharp wit.

Kento did a backflip off the wall and kicked Yamcha in the back as he flew by, causing the former bandit to crash into the wall hard enough to leave a dent. Unfortunately he misjudged the height of the ceiling and crashed into it head first.

_Sharp wit indeed._ The saiyan thought with a grimace as he rubbed his head, unaware that Tien was lining up a shot to end the match.

"MAGNA DODON RAY!" The beam left the tri-clops' hands and raced towards Kento, it was small enough not to destroy the ship but definitely powerful enough to draw his attention.

Kento yelped in surprise as he saw the beam approaching, he held up his arms to cross block, the beam struck and burned into his arms.

"Well that wasn't so bad," he grunted and winced in pain.

"That wasn't the part to be worried about." A voice came from behind him.

Kento turned his head and saw Yamcha, "Don't you da-"

"WOLF FANG FIST!" The former bandit shouted and attacked, striking Kento hard and making him fall from the air and landed hard on the ground.

"Alright," he grumbled as he stood up, "I think that about does it for the day."

Tien sighed and lowered his guard, "Good, not sure I had another one of those in me."

Yamcha laughed as he landed, "Yeah that was one great move Tien."

Kento grunted and rubbed his head, "Yeah maybe if you weren't on the receiving end of it."

They all shared a laugh before heading out to wash up.

* * *

Oshura walked up to the bridge and sighed as she took a seat at one of the monitors with her arms crossed.

"They at it again?" Polaris asked as he piloted the ship.

She rolled her eyes, "You felt the ship shake a moment ago right?"

Polaris laughed, "Ok I admit they cause quite a bit of ruckus but from what I've seen, or uh technically I couldn't see," he shrugged, "They are incredibly powerful."

Oshura leaned back in her chair thinking, "Yeah I guess Ices wasn't lying about that."

"Of course I wasn't." A familiar voice rang across the bridge and Oshura shot up in her seat.

She smiled brightly when she saw Ices on the main screen with a smirk, "I see you've taken the liberty of hacking the Raven's systems."

"Hacking?" Ices repeated feigning being insulted, "Well that's just rude, I set a link up before Polaris left."

The brenchian got up and walked over next to Polaris, "It's good to see you again Ices."

"Likewise old friend." She nodded before looking at the pilot, "Now I assume you have gathered the Z Fighters."

Polaris hesitated, "Uh, well ma'am I-" he stopped and swallowed hard, suddenly finding his throat incredibly dry, "I only got three of them, the others didn't want to leave the Earth undefended, well, except for one, a saiyan who was quite amused to hear we were in trouble."

Ices smirked, "Vegeta right? I figured as much from him," she sighed, "I guess it was too much to hope he had changed for the better since we last met," she shook her head, "So who did you get?"

"Well Kento was the first to volunteer-"

"Of course," Ices smirked and rolled her eyes.

"Then the humans Yamcha and Tien joined in." Polaris finished.

Ices put a hand on her chin and thought for a moment, "Well I was hoping to at least get Piccolo but hopefully Kento will have become stronger than before."

"You doubt your masters power?" The saiyan said arrogantly as he walked in, he had obviously just gotten out of the shower as his hair was wet, he had a towel around his shoulders and wore only a pair of boxers and a white tank top.

Ices saw him and facepalmed, "I swear you saiyans have no shame."

Oshura turned around and almost fell over when she saw him.

Kento smirked but didn't seem to care, "Well sorry if modesty isn't exactly high on my to-do list, now maybe you could inform me on what exactly is going on, how strong is this new foe?"

The amusement vanished from Ices' features almost immediately, "His name is Tempest," she said with a scowl, "I fought him already, it as hard to gauge his power considering he put me down with two hits."

"Is he one of your people?" Kento asked raising an eyebrow but attempting to hide his shock.

"Unfortunately," She sighed in response, "He is one of us, and he is incredibly powerful."

"Could he transform?"

"I'm not sure," She replied going wide-eyed, she hadn't even considered that, "He was in the fully unsealed state when he defeated me," she looked down and clenched her fists tightly, "And I was at fully power."

Kento gasped, "B-But how?!" He exclaimed in disbelief.

Ices growled and looked at him with a cold glare, "Because he's too strong!" She shouted but her voice was shaking with fear, Polaris and Oshura were both shocked by the sudden shout.

Kento was a little taken back by the outburst, whatever Tempest did it certainly got through to Ices in a bad way.

"Alright, don't fight him again, no matter what you do not engage him until we arrive." Kento almost ordered, "What is he doing now?"

Ices looked relieved to get some sort of guidance, "According to the recon reports... His forces haven't attacked anywhere else on the planet."

Kento raised an eyebrow, "He hasn't attacked the capital or come after you?"

She shook her head, "He set up with his army at some hidden temple that no one seems to know about," she said sounding a little annoyed, "They have just started excavating, digging deeper into the archives hidden there, like they're looking for something."

"How do you know all this without getting caught?" Kento asked.

Ices grimaced and looked reluctant to reply, "Well you see..." she began hesitantly, "People have been... Questioning my ability to keep Arcos safe, some have gone to join Tempest and he takes them in with open arms, like he wants them to believe in him before he takes the planet, I inserted several spies."

Kento nodded, "He knows if he just goes in and kills you to take power he will inevitably face rebellion from the people," he stated, "He's getting the people to support him... But what could he be searching for, he obviously already has the power he needs..."

"Well if it keeps him busy its a good thing for now," Ices replied, "But I don't want you rushing back here, I know a few people who could aid you, ones I met on my travels before coming home."

Kento looked at her and nodded, "Alright, who do I need to find and where can I find them?"

Ices smirked and pressed a few buttons, several screens lit up on the ship showing pictures and planets.

"There are three that we most definitely need," She explained, "Monoco, he is a techpo working with G.R.E, find him first I'm sending you coördinates."

Kento couldn't help but ask, "G.R.E?"

"Galactic Relief Effort." Oshura jumped in with an eager tone, _Wrif is with them, and maybe I can see Soros and Theus again too!_

"Who else?" Kento pressed.

"You'll like finding this one," Ices smirked, "He's a saiyan."

"WHAT!?" Kento exclaimed and his jaw dropped.

Ices giggled and nodded, "Yes he is a super saiyan I met a fe years ago, he helped me immensely and could be a great asset to you."

"Uh... Sounds interesting," Kento said still in shock, "Where is he?"

"I am not exactly sure," She replied, "But according to G.R.E there are a lot of strange energy distortions coming from the Anduras sector in the East Galaxy, I suggest looking there."

Polaris shot up from his seat, "B-B-But Ices! That will take us in the opposite direction! If we go all the way out there we won't be at Arcos for months!"

Ices sighed, "Yes I know, but at current state we need all the help we can get, if we need you immediately you can always use the warp drive to get here quickly."

Kento crossed his arms, "So you want us to keep the warp drive on standby in case you need us to rush in and save your ass?"

She smirked, "If you would be so kind."

Kento shook his head, "The things I do for my apprentice."

"So we're gonna be stuck on this ship for like seven months!?" Oshura blurted in disarray.

Ices looked at her apologetically, "Well not exactly, there is another I need you to find who will take you little further out-of-the-way."

"Great, who is it?"

"Torfan."

Oshura went wide-eyed, "What!? No way you can't expect him to help you!" she spat.

Kento looked between them confused, "Wait what are you talking about? Who is Torfan?"

"He's a psychopath that tried to kill Ices," The young brenchian explained in a huff, "Then Broly and Monoco beat his sorry ass so he said he was going to be a better person," she crossed her arms and took a seat once more, "Bullshit... Once evil always evil..."

Kento's face went sour and went over to Oshura, Ices saw the look in his eyes and almost winced, "Kento..."

He stopped in front of the brenchian and gave her a cold glare that made her tense up almost immediately.

"What is better," He asked slowly, "To have always been good or to overcome great evil?" she was caught off guard by the question and hesitated to answer, "When you find the answer you tell me and I'll decide whether or not you deserve to judge others." he got up and walked towards the door out of the bridge.

"Kento wait." Ices said quickly.

He stopped and turned his head back slightly, "Just forward the coördinates to Polaris and we'll find your friends, see you in a couple of months." he closed the door and walked down the hall to his room, shutting the door and locking it before taking a seat on the ground and starting to meditate, trying to clear his head.

* * *

Dak walked along the edge of the Temple wall, below him hundreds of soldiers and volunteers from the arcosian people who had joined Tempest were digging through the ruins that laid below the temple.

They were carving out a large circular area in the center, in the middle of it all stood Tempest, he was examing parts of a new inscribed wall that was still being uncovered.

_I swear he's obsessed with these old prophecies..._ The zaltian thought and shook his head before jumping down to join him.

"How is progress coming along my friend?" Tempest asked as he sensed his second in command approaching.

"As you calculated," Dak began, "It will take us several months to reach the chamber you described."

Tempest nodded and ran a hand over an encryption, "Good, make sure the work is all done by hand, I cannot have any of these being ruined because some fool decided to try and make the work go faster and blow it up."

Dak couldn't help but smirk at the annoyance in his tone, "Yes sir, I will make it painfully clear to only use hands and equipment."

"Please do so," The ancient arcosian replied before going silent.

_I suppose that's my cue to leave._Dak thought and started walking away.

"Do you know why I am so interested in this temple Dak?" Tempest suddenly asked.

The zaltian stopped and looked back at him, "Uh, I haven't really put too much thought into it sir." he blinked.

Tempest smirked, "You would do well not to follow someone blindly," he advised light-heartedly, "We are here because I am going to secure the power of our people for centuries to come."

"Well once the saiyans are out-of-the-way won't that already be accomplished?" He asked confused.

"Maybe," Tempest shrugged, "but what can be found here will stop anyone from ever thinking they could challenge us..."

Dak raised an eyebrow, "If I may ask sir, what is it we're looking for?"

Tempest put on a wicked smirk and after a long pause replied, "We are here looking for the greatest source of power in the galaxy," he explained, "Something no saiyan could ever hope to match no matter how super they," he spat, "We are here, the find the Soul of Arcos..."

* * *

**OMG!? Bet you all want to know what will happen when they find the Soul of Arcos, well too bad you'll have to wait!**

**Also I think you'll enjoy what Broly is currently doing, it involves everyones favorite saiyan hunting machine xD**


	40. Gathering: The Battles Begin

**So I heard there is something from a movie or whatever called the Soul Of Earth, I would like to say now I have literally never heard of that before and came up with the Soul of Arcos entirely by myself I swear on my life for that one lol**

**Anyways on with the story :D**

* * *

_*One Month Later*_

"Ma'am according to the reports from our spies," Head commander Froze began as he looked through the intel in the center of the command center, "Tempest now has approximately 25% of the population under his command."

Ices nodded, this wasn't anything she hadn't already expected but she was a little surprised at how quickly they were turning.

"I suppose I never really gave them a reason to believe in me..." Ices sighed and shook her head.

"Don't say that ma'am, you've lead us into a new era of piece of prosperity." He reassured, "They are just panicking because of this crisis, once your saiyan friend shows up Tempest will get what's coming to them."

Ices leaned over the holomap examining the place Tempest had been so vigorously searching. "I hope so... But in the mean time I am going to visit the archives and try to figure out what the hell he is so interested out there..."

* * *

The Raven pulled into dock at the G.R.E station only to find the place strangely undermanned. Though Tien, Yamcha and Kento weren't really paying much attention to it. The saiyan was a little surprised at how well off these protectors were. For some reason he was under the impression they would be under funded vigilantes. The humans on the other hand were simply amazed by the advanced space technology. Sure the Raven was an advanced ship but this was an entire space station.

"Weird..." Oshura commented as they walked through the docking bay, "I figured that most of the ships would be gone assembling for the battle on Arcos but it looks like just about every single soldier has left too..."

"An amazing observation Oshura," Came an old voice laced with sarcasm, "I been so long I almost forgot about your amazing deduction skills."

Oshura turned around and smirked as she laid eyes on the aged techpo wearing a new green gi and even a newer cape. "Monoco," she said simply, "Good to see you're doing well."

The techpo approached and eyed the group curiously, "Who are the weirdos?" he asked nonchalantly.

Kento sweat dropped, "Uh... I'm Kento and-"

"Oh yes, Kento the mighty saiyan!" Monoco interrupted joyously, "Should have known Ices would call up her old friends in this endeavor. I mean yeah we have Broly but that's only one super saiyan." he shrugged.

"Uh huh..." The black gi wearing saiyan replied a little confused, "Well this is Tien and Yamcha," He said pointing to the humans.

"Yes yes heard about them," Monoco said a little less interested, "Three eyes with tri-beam and short-haired with wolf fangs or something I don't remember."

"Yeah I guess that's about right." Kento shrugged, "Anyways-"

"You need my help that's the only reason you'd be here so come on let's go!" Monoco walked right past them towards the ship, leaving all the others confused.

"Monoco wait!" Oshura nearly shouted and ran up to him.

"Yes what is it?" He asked sounding annoyed.

"Where is Theus and Soros? And what about Wrif I thought he'd be here too." She said in a worried tone.

Monoco sighed before answering, "Soros is at the head of our fleets gathering for the liberation of Arcos and Theus went with Wrif to aid in the preliminary assaults."

"Preliminary assaults!?" Oshura exclaimed, "You mean he's going in before the rest of the fleet is even ready!?"

Monoco nodded, "Yes, he volunteered and said he was going to try to get some relief to Ices and her people."

"But you just let him go!" She shouted, "Tempest is more powerful than even Ices and you just let Wrif throw himself into the fire!?"

Kento looked at his human companions and gave a, 'do you think we should say something?' kind of look. To which they just shrugged in response.

Tien stepped forward and placed a hand on Oshura's shoulder making her whip around and give him the death glare. But before she could say anything he said began.

"A very long time ago some of my friends died because I was unable to help them when I should have," He explained thinking back to when King Piccolo killed Chiaotzu and Master Roshi. Also remembering Nappa's terrible onslaught during the saiyan invasion, "Your brother is doing the right thing to try and help even if it is a little reckless."

Oshura hesitated as she thought about it for a moment. In truth she was more angry that she wasn't here to stop him but needed something to take it out on.

"But Monoco should've-"

"You can't blame him," Tien cut her off, "I doubt he could have stopped Wrif even if he wanted to."

The hangar was silent for a moment as Oshura thought it over. All the others were waiting for her response and it definitely wasn't what they all expected.

Oshura laughed.

"Yeah I guess you're right," she sighed with a smile, "Wrif was a little too stubborn for his own good."

"Good," Tien nodded, "Now come on we should get moving." He said and started walking towards the ship with the others.

"Uh, hey Tien," Oshura piped up still standing there.

"Yeah?" The triclops asked confused as to why Oshura was just standing there looking at the ground.

"I just... Thanks." She smiled a little red-faced and made her way past him to the ship quickly.

"What was that about?" Tien asked the others as they walked by.

Kento shrugged but Yamcha was grinning from ear to ear, "Dude you are so in there!"

* * *

_*Undisclosed Location at GRE Rally Point Alpha*_

_*Two Weeks Later*_

Wrif was along the edge of his camp where the ships had landed for refuel. They were at the final rally point for the strike on Arcos to liberate it from Tempest and his forces. But for now they were supposed to wait for the saiyans to get here and help.

He no longer wore the white gi that was standard among GRE forces. Like most of the men gearing up for war they traded the flimsy gi suits for a more sturdy apparel in the form of armor. His was blue with two shoulder pads and with a purple undersuit and white gloves.

"Don't you ever sleep?" The young brenchian asked as he approached the familiar sight of his former captain sitting on a rock with his eyes closed. It was a clever charade to make people think he was actually resting but Wrif knew the old namek too well to fall for it.

"I could ask you the same thing." He replied with a grunt.

"I have patrol duty right now." He lied.

"Liar." Soros smirked.

"Been so long I forgot how good you were at calling my bullshit." Wrif smiled and took a seat across from him.

"Not easy to forget such a trivial task," Soros shrugged before opening his eyes and smirking, "It has been too long old friend."

"I talked to you yesterday?" Wrif replied confused.

"Yes but that was the formal military style greeting so the men know I don't have favorites." The old namek explained.

"So I'm a favorite?" The brenchian asked with a smug grin.

Soros sighed nostalgically and leaned back against the side of a rock, "Well traveling the universe with you kids wasn't the worst experience of my life if that's what you're asking."

Wrif laughed, "It wasn't but thanks anyways, it was fun traveling with you too."

"Yeah once you got past the whole 'hard ass namek' thing." Came the raspy voice of a tall green speed demon from behind him.

Soros didn't need to turn around to know who it was, "Nice to see you too Theus."

Wrif nearly jumped at the sight of his old battle companion, "Theus!?" He shouted. Theus was wearing an armor similar to Burter's but the colors were blue amor plates with a black undersuit.

"Wrif shut up you'll wake half the camp." Soros scolded.

"Uh yes sorry sir." Wrif said quickly lowering his voice.

Theus suppressed a laugh, "Still the hard ass I remember." he shook his head.

The speed demon sat down with his companions and sighed, "Been too long Wrif."

"Yeah," he nodded, "Wish we could have met under better circumstances..."

"To think there is someone out there stronger than Ices," Soros shook his head, "Hard to see anything as that powerful after what occurred between Molyco and Torfan..."

"I know what you mean," Theus replied, his pupiless red eyes gazing into the night sky, "And he has an entire fleet with him..."

Wrif seemed to shudder slightly, "It's kind of scary... Going into a full-blown war like this not just a few super powered beings clashing at once..."

Soros nodded, "Do remember that once the saiyans arrive there will be super beings clashing along with the war..." he seemed to trail off and his features grew grim as the next thought came to his mind.

Theus knew exactly what he was thinking and most likely what Wrif was thinking too, "A lot of people are gonna die out there..."

Wrif looked down at the ground, his eyes trying to focus on something that might help take his thoughts off the possibility that-

"Some of us might not make it back." Soros added.

"I know." Theus replied grimly.

It was the sad truth. The power this new foe possessed and the army he had was substantial. G.R.E was a well-formed and highly trained relief and military force. That combined with Brenchian military would make for a very powerful force.

And one nasty battle.

That's the part they seemed worried about. Not that they would lose but that some would not make it back afterwards. They were all friends. Good friends that watched out for each other. Hell Theus and Wrif were basically brothers.

But in a few weeks that might all go away...

"Theus..." Wrif began slowly as he looked up at his friend.

"Something wrong?"

He hesitated before beginning, "I-If something happens..."

"Wrif nothing is going to happen." Theus tried to reassure him, Soros watched idly as they made this exchange. Already knowing where it was going.

"But if something does," Wrif said raising his voice slightly, "Promise me you'll look after Oshura."

Theus was taken back by the request, he looked at his friend for a moment before replying, "Wrif... We're going to get survive this. All of us will-"

"Theus I need you to promise me!" The young Brenchian nearly shouted, "Please... I just... I just need to know she'll have someone looking out for her and you're like my brother."

Theus put a hand on his friend's shoulder and smiled, "I'll keep her safe no matter what."

Wrif smiled back and nodded, "Thank you."

Soros grunted and got to his feet, "On that note I do believe I should get some rest."

"We'll talk more tomorrow," Wrif said as he too prepared to head off to his bed, "And thank you again Theus."

The speed demon smirked and nodded, "No problem, brother."

* * *

*_Andurus Sector, Trebin System*_

_*Two Weeks Later*_

Kento was on the bridge the moment their ship entered the Trebin System. Yamcha and Tien soon followed as they could all sense the terrible power distortion. It felt immense but nothing that Kento couldn't handle. Though it was hard to accurately gauge the energy due to the heavy distortion.

It made the power feel so strange. Like this energy didn't come from somebody's ki. It felt full of hatred. A sick desire for vengeance...

"The source of the energy appears to be that planet." Kento said pointy to a large grey planet outside the window.

"You sure we should be going there?" Polaris asked.

"Don't worry we can handle ourselves." Monoco stated as he arrived at the bridge aswell.

Tien crossed his arms, "Still... We should be careful with the ship. Maybe just drop us in then stay in orbit." he suggested.

"Good idea," Yamcha replied, "The four of us will go down there while you two stay up here."

Polaris nodded as the Raven began nearing the planet. He may not have been able to sense energy but could already tell this planet was bad news. He would have liked it better to just turn around and leave right now. But unfortunately they needed Broly...

"Alright we're in range for drop," Oshura said while viewing the monitors, "This is the safest distance any closer and the distortion could affect the ship."

"Alright let's go." Kento said before turning and headed towards the hatch. Tien, Monoco and Yamcha following close behind.

"Be careful down there." Oshura called as the door closed.

Once they reached the hatch Monoco pressed a button and it opened slowly. The view of the planet wasn't very good. There was think cloud cover but from what they tell it seemed more like smoke than normal clouds. The four of them hopped out and began flying down to the planet through the smoke and ash. Once they broke through the cloud cover they could see the horrible condition of the planet. Craters and smoldering trenches dotted the landscape.

Clear signs of a massive battle...

"Who could have done this?" Tien asked as they landed on the surface.

""Any one of us?" Kento noted sarcastically.

"Well yeah but I'm wondering who's been fighting all the way out here," Tien replied, "I haven't seen a planet in this shape since we watched Goku fighting Frieza on Namek through King Kai."

Suddenly there was a massive explosion along with something crashing into the ground nearby. The four of them jumped to cover from the blast before peaking out cautiously to see what had just happened.

A tall figure slowly stood up out of the crater. He looked human and wasn't wearing a shirt, just baggy white pants with a red sash and black boots similar to Goku's. Another thing Kento noted was how injured he was.

"Looks like we found our fighter." The saiyan stated.

"It's Broly!" Monoco exclaimed and ran out of their cover.

The long-haired saiyan turned towards them. His face was matted with his own blood and only one eye appeared to be open while the other was swollen shut.

"M-Monoco but how did you-" He stopped when a bright green beam of light blasted through the smoke and nearly struck the injured saiyan. He jumped to the side to dodge, "You need to get out of here or this thing will kill you!" he shouted as he got to his feet.

"Broly we're here to help." Kento said boldly walking forward, his tail flicking behind him eagerly.

"A-A saiyan?" Broly muttered in disbelief, "Y-You must be from Earth..."

Kento nodded, "Yeah and I came here to get you, Ices needs help and-"

"No you need to get out of here now!" Broly interrupted as he retook his fighting stance. Though from what Kento could sense this guy didn't have at all enough energy left, "There is a monster here. Incredibly powerful and wants every single saiyan dead."

Another figure began walking through the smoke. It didn't look like any alien Kento or Monoco had ever seen. It had red skin along with strange red armor and green orbs covering different parts of his body. The eyes were dead locked on Broly and he began glowing a sickly green color.

"Saiyan..." He rumbled and aimed a glowing hand at the injured warrior.

"Come on!" Broly growled and powered up, his hair turning gold for only a second before going back to black as he collapsed to the ground.

"Die..." He fired the green blast right at Broly.

Kento went into action and appeared in front of the blast. With one hand he batted the attack aside with ease though it still left a few scorches along his forearm.

"Tien you and Yamcha get Broly to safety while me and Monoco handle the robot." Kento ordered not taking his eyes off the machine.

"Wait why do I have to help he's only after saiyans." Monoco complained but still took up stance along side Kento.

"We'll get him back to the ship." Yamcha said as he and Tien each put one arm over their shoulders for support.

"Good we'll set this thing straight." Kento said and began charging up.

"Good luck you two." Tien said as they blasted off into the air with the injured Broly.

The tuffle machine now had its eyes locked on Kento. His power reading were obviously higher than the other saiyan but he could still handle this monkey. Suddenly new orders came in through the system from his creator Raichi.

"Eliminate them all Hatchiyack!"

* * *

The planet Arcos was coming into view. Hundreds of ships came out of hyperspace only a short ways from the enemy fleet surrounding the besieged planet. At the helm of the lead G.R.E ship stood Soros with his arms crossed behind his back.

"This is it men," He began over the fleet comm so everyone could here, "Today we engage the enemies of our savior Ices. This battle will be long and hard-fought, remember we have repair stations set up at Rally Point Omega so if your ship is damaged don't go doing anything stupid break off and get repairs that's an order."

"Admiral," A middle-aged littian began from the nearby terminal, "Their ships are moving into defensive position around the planet and preparing weapons."

"Orders sir?" Wrif asked looking at Soros.

The old namek kept his stoic and serious look as he eyed the enemy ships, "All ships engage the enemy!"

* * *

**XD yeah that's right even Hatchiyak is making an appearance in this story. And now the battle to retake Arcos has begun! I hope you enjoyed please review!**


	41. Hatchiyack: The Tuffle Monstrosity

The demented mechanic ghost of Raichi observed the monitor on which he saw through the eyes of his masterpiece.

Hatchiyack.

This extraordinary machine would be his tool of vengeance upon what little remained of the saiyan race. He spent years since the destruction of his people building this machine. It was the apex of android technology. It had the power to hunt down and crush the saiyans with ease.

The best part was now two saiyans were right on his doorstep. One had been here for over a month whilst the other just fell out of the sky. The former having been the only reason Raichi stayed on this backwater planet. The latter was just bonus points.

"Oh if I were alive my heart would be beating out of chest." The insane tuffle scientist laughed as he watched his machine lunge forward to attack.

* * *

Kento didn't have anytime to power up as Hatchiyack charged forth with a fist drawn back to take the saiyan's head off. He held up his arms to block and once Hatchiyack's blow struck the entire ground shook.

_Damn this thing is strong._ Kento winced as his legs began to buckle under the force of Hatchiyack, _I need to transform if I want to stand a chance._

The saiyan drove a knee into Hatchiyack's stomach. The tuffle monstrosity double over giving Kento the chance to jumped back into the air. As he ascended into the air he loosed a volley of ki blasts that engulfed Hatchiyack in a storm of fire.

"Nows my chance." He breathed out and powered up. Turning into the first state of super saiyan.

His eyes scanned the smoke below as it began to clear but he saw no sign of the machine.

"But where did he-"

"Eliminate."

Was all Kento heard before getting struck hard atop the skull by a sense jarring fist. He crashed into the ground hard leaving a large crater.

The saiyan stood up holding the sides of his head, "Son of a bitch that hurt!"

Hatchiyack landed in front of him with a glowing orb of ki aimed directly at his face.

"Can't we talk about this?"

"Eliminate."

"TRI-BEAM!"

The tuffle machine was blasted over Kento as Tien struck him hard with his signature attack. The human landed and ran up beside Kento.

"You ok?" He asked.

Kento rubbed the back on his head, "Yeah I'm fine thanks for the help."

"No problem," Tien smirked, "Yamcha will be here in a minute he just went to put Broly in a healing chamber."

"Alright good this thing is tough we'll need all of us to-"

"Hey where's Monoco?" Tien asked looking around.

"A little help please!" the old techpo shouted.

Tien and Kento looked to see Monoco swiftly dodging Hatchiyack's attack. Apparently the machine tried to attack them while Tien was talking so Monoco got in the way. And now he was barely avoiding the machine's strikes as he held it's attention.

Hatchiyack growled at the insect getting in his way. He managed to grab Monoco by the arms and slammed the techpo's head into his own. Before Monoco could do anything except cringe in pain Hatchiyack hurled him across the landscape.

"Come on Tien," Kento smirked and blasted forward.

Tien was close behind and together the two slammed into Hatchiyack like a landslide of punches and kicks. The machine was caught completely off guard and took the full brunt of their attacks.

Kento drove his knee into Hatchiyack's stomach making him double over. Just as he did Tien roundhouse kicked him in the face making him fly straight through a very unstable pillar of rocks that collapsed down on the robot.

"Think we got him?" Tien asked.

Suddenly Hatchiyack came out of the ground behind them both. He kicked Tien in the ribs and sent him skidding across the earth then grabbed Kento by the head and slammed him hard into the ground like a rag doll.

Monoco came blasting out of the rubble and flew straight towards them. "Alright you stupid machine prepare to-"

Before he could finish Hatchiyack slammed Kento right into the charging techpo. They hit each other hard and slid across the ground in a tangled mess.

"Smooth move." Kento groaned as he got up.

Monoco scoffed, "Yeah well I wasn't the one being used as a bludgeoning tool."

"Eliminate." Hatchiyack repeated as he appeared in front of them.

"I hope you have some more tricks up your sleeve saiyan or this isn't going to end well." Monoco growled as he took his stance once more.

"I do but it'll take to long to power up," Kento replied, "This thing won't give us the time."

Hatchiyack leaped into the air and the gems on his arms glowed a sick green. His aimed both his hands at them and fired a volley of green ki blasts that flickered with black lightning.

"MOVE!" Kento shouted and took off in one direction. Monoco went in the opposite direction.

Just as Hatchiyack planned.

* * *

"Oh my god Broly!" Oshura exclaimed when she saw the tall and badly injured saiyan.

"Quick he needs one of those healing pods or whatever they're called." Yamcha pressed as he supported Broly.

"Y-Yes this way," Oshura said and led him down the halls until coming to the med bay. It wasn't a huge room but did have five healing pods equipped for any sized person.

Oshura ran up to one and opened it up, "Here put him in." She ordered.

Yamcha nodded and hefted the massive saiyan into the pod.

"What's happening down there?" The young brenchian asked as she started hooking up Broly with all the various tubes and a breathing mask.

"I don't know there's some crazy red robot thing that Broly was fighting," Yamcha replied, "I need to get down there quick to help," he ran to the doorway, "Keep him alive."

Oshura nodded once and Yamcha was out the door.

* * *

Kento flew through a rock wall as Hatchiyack delivered a defening blow to his face. The mountainous structure collapsed as the saiyan flew out the other side.

Hatchiyack followed and was already on the attack again. He collided with Kento in a flurry of blows. Each landed strikes on one another but it seemed like Hatchiyack could handle just about every hit he took.

Kento's fist made contact with the tuffle machine's face while Hatchiyak's kick smashed into Kento's abdomen. Both of the super warriors reeled back in the air. Kento was panting for breath while Hatchiyack seemed perfectly fine aside from a few scuff marks on his shiny red armor.

_Damn this machine,_ Kento growled and clenched his fists as he thought, _If I just had some time I could transform again and mop the floor with this thing._

In his super saiyan form Kento was even with Hatchiyack in terms of power but the machine didn't show any signs of fatigue or even acknowledge his injuries. Kento felt like he was banging his head against a wall.

"Eliminate." He rumbled and launched himself towards Kento once again.

Suddenly Yamcha came bursting in from above and crowned Hatchiyack with a thunderous smashing noise. The machine hurtled into the ground and was buried in a deep crater. But Yamcha wasn't done there.

"KAMEHAMEHA!" He sent the beam of blue light down on Hatchiyack and pounded the robot even deeper into the ground.

"Thanks Yamcha," Kento sighed in relief.

"No problem but come on you need to power up or we're screwed." He urged.

Tien and Monoco arrived next. Both had a various amount of injuries from burns to bruises covering their bodies just like Kento.

"That thing won't stay down for long," Monoco noted, "So you said before you had some trick to pull this off what is it?" he asked Kento.

Kento smirked, "I'll do it now just stand back and try not get blinded."

* * *

Raichi now had his arms crossed as he watched the monitors. All it displayed was a lot of dirt as Hatchiyack was now buried underground from that filthy human's attack. To say he was displeased would be an understatement.

So far Hatchiyack's damage has been minimal to moderate. These three, now four, fools were making a mockery of his work with their defiance.

Raichi had enough of their games and went to the controls once more.

"Hatchiyack engage Tier 2 and Tier 3 power cells." He ordered with a devilish grin.

The time to end these saiyans was now.

* * *

The ground suddenly exploded below them and an eerie green light enveloped the whole area. It was blinding and cut off all sight for a moment. In the center of it all was Hatchiyack.

The others all looked down in shock. The power coming from this monster now was insane. And Kento hadn't even started powering up yet.

"What the hell his power just shot through the roof!" Monoco exclaimed.

Tien looked at Kento, "Transform now!"

Yamcha clenched his fists and charged up, "We'll hold him off."

"No way he's too strong you'll be torn apart!" Kento protested.

"We only need like a minute for you to reach full power just do it we'll be fine." Tien replied and flew down at Hatchiyack. Yamcha followed closed behind.

"You people are out of your minds." Monoco chuckled and flew down with them.

Kento didn't waste anymore time. He clenched his fists and powered up to the limits of his body.

Hatchiyack blasted out of the hole and made a straight line for the glowing saiyan. Uncaring of whoever was foolish enough to get in his way.

Unfortunately Yamcha was the first. As the human approached Hatchiyack he drew back one hand and hurled a ki blast at the enraged tuffle machine. But he batted it aside with ease and slammed a fist into Yamcha's stomach making him double over as several of his ribs snapped.

Then the machine put his fists together and slammed them down on the former bandit's back. Yamcha howled in pain as he was sent careening into the crater Hatchiyack had emerged from.

Tien and Monoco hit him at the same time. Both attempting to draw his attention and slow him down. It only managed to stop Hatchiyack for a second as he easily parried and blocked all of their attacks and countered.

The machine slammed Tien in the face with his knee machine him fly higher into the air before plummeting right back down. While the tri-clops fell Hatchiyack threw a fist across Monoco's jaw making blood fly from his snout and knocking him back.

Just as the techpo recoiled Hatchiyack grabbed him by the leg and pulled him right back into a tornado of pain. The terrible tuffle creation pounded Monoco everywhere. Delivering crushing blows to his entire body that shattered bones and spilt skin.

By the time he was finished Monoco hung limp in his grasp. Blood matted his fur and a few of his limbs were visibly out-of-place.

Hatchiyack grumbled, "Weak."

* * *

Raichi laughed as he viewed the monitors. The puny warriors were put down in a matter of seconds. They were no match for Hatchiyack's Tier 3 power cells. Now it was just the saiyan he had to deal with.

_A simple matter indeed._ The cybernetic tuffle snickered in anticipation.

Suddenly alarms started sounding and red lights flashed within his lab indicating a massive energy source. Raichi panicked and pressed few buttons ordering Hatchiyack to find the source of the disturbance. The machine's eyes flickered and darted towards the source to find it. The moment the machine looked up the screen was blocked out by what looked like a set of knuckles.

* * *

Kento's first move was to slam his fist into Hatchiyack's face. The robot recoiled back allowing the saiyan to grab him by the leg and hurl him hard into the ground. Kento them proceeded to light up the earth below with a flurry of ki blasts.

Hatchiyack appeared next to him and threw a kick towards his head. Kento held up one arm and blocked it with only slight struggle. The saiyan smirked and wrapped his other arm around Hatchiyack's leg to hold him in place before sending him soaring across the landscape with a close range explosive wave.

Once the machine was blown out of sight Kento flew down to help the others. He found Monoco first who was by far in the worst shape.

The techpo coughed blood and looked up at him. His eyes widened slightly as when he felt the immense power coming from the saiyan.

"W-What the hell happened to you?" He asked eyeing Kento over. He noted that his hair had gotten a bit longer and now there was blue lightning dancing around his aura that now shined much brighter than the usual super saiyan.

"Super saiyan level two." Kento replied with little emotion showing on his face.

Monoco raised one eyebrow, "There's more than one form? Damn you saiyans are something else." he sighed and shook his head.

"Come on you need to get out of here," Kento advised looking towards where Hatchiyack had crashed. Knowing that any minute he would come out of that trench and counter attack, "Things are going to get very loud here in a few minutes."

"No argument here but I can't really move." He coughed.

"We'll take 'em," Yamcha said as he limped over with Tien at his side.

"You two ok?" Kento asked.

Tien nodded, "Yeah we'll be fine just need to get to the ship."

"Good," Kento said picking up Monoco and handing him off to Tien, "I'll take care of things down here and meet you up there."

The menacing roar came from the trench Hatchiyack had been left in. Kento immediately went on guard and prepared to take off.

"Guess that's our cue to leave." Yamcha groaned.

"Be careful Kento." Monoco advised as they lifted him off the ground.

Kento smirked, "I'm a super saiyan two I don't need to be careful."

* * *

To say Raichi was furious would be an understatement. The mad scientist was storming around his laboratory trying to asses what in god's name just happened.

Hatchiyack was in control. He had them outclassed and out powered. He even managed to put down three out of four with little to no effort.

And now?

Now this saiyan managed to hit Hatchiyack hard enough to completely stun his senses. That was unacceptable. No saiyan should have the amount of power required to even match Hatchiyack once the Tier 3 cells were in operation. Raichi had spent years collecting that energy from stars and now it appeared it would go all to waste if he couldn't put down this damn saiyan.

* * *

The earth blow and the sky above shook as Kento engaged Hatchiyack in a flurry of strikes. The machine was powerful. That much was clear. But Kento? He was nothing short of unstoppable at this point.

The two collided with bright flashes of Hatchiyack's sickly green aura with black lightning and Kento's golden aura with blue lightning. The power being released made fissures rend the earth apart while splitting the clouds with bright flashes of light.

The details of the fight were impossible to see due to the extreme speed at which they battled. Good thing you guys have me here to narrate.

Kento's fist connected with Hatchiyack's face but he countered with a swift knee to the saiyan's jaw. Both lashed out with a forward punch that connected knuckle to knuckle. Kento spun around and sent a roundhouse kick to Hatchiyack's head but he blocked it and punched Kento in the stomach. The saiyan responded by firing two energy blasts at him that exploded on the machine's chest.

Hatchiyack growled as his armor burned from the attacks. He grabbed Kento by the sides of the head and slammed their foreheads together over and over and over until the saiyan managed to plant one foot on his chest and break out of the hold.

The two leveled out and scanned one another to try to see what the other's next move would be.

From the physical appearance it was obvious neither was exactly in prime condition anymore. Hatchiyack was covered in burns while his armor was also dented in several places. Even the gem on his arm was cracked from blocking Kento's kick.

The saiyan was bleeding from wounds along his arms and face. It was only luck that kept the blood from reaching his eyes and blocking his vision. Surprisingly his gi was holding up nicely during the battle. It had a few holes and scorch marks but in total was holding together.

"Come on then," Kento said in an even tone with his emerald eyes locked on Hatchiyack, "Do something you piece of garbage!"

The machine growled and drew back one hand to attack but suddenly stopped. His eyes flickered and a smirk crossed his face.

"Very impressive saiyan," Raichi's voice came through the mouth of his monster, "I never expected one of you filthy monkeys could possibly hinder my creation this much."

"Who are you?" Kento demanded.

A shrill laugh came from the machine, "I am Dr. Raichi," he said proudly, "I am the spirit of vengeance for my people, the tuffles!"

Kento showed emotion for the first time as a super saiyan two. His eyes widened from shock, "A-A tuffle? But that's not possible!"

"Oh it is very possible," He snickered wickedly, "I carry the responsibility of getting rid of you filthy monkeys once and for all!"

Kento scoffed, "In case you didn't notice the saiyan race is already going extinct, Frieza made sure of that."

"As long as you live there will be a need for my creations." He replied adamantly.

"The only three pure-blooded saiyans left have been helping people for years now!" Kento argued, "You're causing more harm than good by killing them."

"I care not for what happens to the galaxy," Raichi scoffed, "I will avenge my people no matter what the cost!"

Kento shook his head, "Then you will die along with this damned machine."

Hatchiyack smirked and crossed his arms up almost like a block but the gems on his knees, arms and head were glowing bright green. Kento could sense an immense amount of energy coming from them.

"Whoa where did all that com from?!" He exclaimed in shock.

"You foolish monkey prepare to die!" Raichi howled with demented laughter.

Kento realized that the mad man was stalling while Hatchiyack charged his attack. He mentally kicked himself for being so dense and prepared to move but it was too late.

"REVENGE CANNON!"

* * *

**Oh s**t its on now lol Will Kento survive the attack? (duh) and can he truly managed to overcome the terrible tuffle!?**


	42. Raichi: A Mad Man's Endeavor

**Before I start I would like to address the name of Hatchiyack's attack. **

**Yes, I know that name of the attack is Revenger Cannon. But here's the thing. I think "revenger" is a stupid word. Sure in reading it doesn't sound so bad but when I think of someone yelling it, well it sounds retarded.**

**So I will keep the attack as Revenge Cannon. **

**If you have a problem with that or are some kind of tuffle nazi (Kage) you should type me a nice, proofread PM. **

**And shove it up your ass because I don't care.**

* * *

The others arrived at the ship where Oshura waited with the hatch open. She was horrified when she saw the three of them.

"Oh my gosh what happened!" She exclaimed.

"Crazy robot remember?" Yamcha groaned as he supported Monoco who was now unconscious.

"Come on we need to get him into a healing chamber." Tien grunted and limped forward.

"Don't strain yourself," She said and helped Tien, "Let me help."

Tien sighed in relief, "Thank you Oshura."

She blushed a little and looked down, "Uh, n-no problem j-just trying to help..."

Yamcha smirked even though it hurt, "Should I leave you two alone?"

* * *

"REVENGE CANNON!"

The enormous beam of green ki launched at Kento. Crackeling with black and purple lightning as it hissed through the air light a freight train. The super saiyan barely had anytime to react and knew he couldn't dodge it.

At least not entirely.

The sky lit up as the beam struck target and Kento disappeared from view with a howl of pain.

Once the light faded Hatchiyack surveyed the area with a devilish smirk. Knowing he had triumphed over the saiyan. Good timing too. That attacked drained a massive amount of energy and he was running on only the Tier 2 power cell now.

"Saiyan Eliminated." He rumbled.

"... Not... Yet..." A weak voice came from behind him.

Hatchiyack turned quickly and threw a punch back towards whoever was there. His arm was stopped firmly and he could see the saiyan in full now.

Kento was indeed still alive but terrible injured. The upped right half of his gi was completely gone and the shirt only barely hung on by a loose shred that still wrapped around his shoulder. The entire side of his body showing was covered with blood and burns. Right now his head was down and his golden hair blocked his eyes from view but blood could be seen dripping from his face.

"You... You're a monster," He said darkly as Hatchiyack struggled to break his grip, "You wasted your entire life trying to get revenge on the saiyans..."

"Release him at once you filthy monkey!" Raichi shouted through Hatchiyack.

"We've paid for our crimes," He continued ignoring him, "We shared your fate and are now an extinct race..."

Hatchiyack's other fist came up and tried to punch Kento but he caught it aswell.

"You just don't know when to quit," The saiyan muttered and began to squeeze, slowly crushing Hatchiyack's hands.

"Release my creation NOW!"

"You're people didn't deserve the fate they got," He said monotonously as he continued to crush him, "But they were avenged a long time ago, but you?"

Hatchiyack growled in pain as his wrists snapped.

"You never learned to let go." Kento's aura began to flare.

"You filthy ape!" Raichi bellowed in disbelief.

"AND FOR THAT YOU SHALL DIE!" Kento bellowed and Hatchiyack was thrown back through the air by the force of his voice.

The saiyan appeared behind him and drove an elbow right into the back of the machines head making his optical sensors go offline. Before the terrible tuffle could even try to respond the super saiyan appeared in front of him.

"Your monstrosity ends here," He said and red energy began to channel down his arms, "TRINITY BURST!" (If you've been paying attention that was like the first Trinity Burst in almost twelve chapters XD)

* * *

Raichi watched in horror as his glorious creation was reduced to scrap. Through the power of this damn saiyan.

Hatchiyack was gone...

"Years of building..." He muttered as he stared at the blank screens, "A lifetime of planning and creation, all those experiments..." he lowered his head in sorrow, "All gone... Because of one... Stupid... Filthy... SAIYAN!"

He started pushing buttons insanely. He activated every system in the ship and prepared for take off.

"I-I'll start anew somewhere else..." He reasoned like a mad man, "I'll make a new machine... I will avenge my people!" He laughed insanely and a mechanical arm apart of him turned into a strange jagged blade, "But first I will kill them all!"

* * *

Kento looked down at the shattered remains of Hatchiyack. The saiyan was happy for it to be over. He wanted to go back to the ship and heal, eat, and take a nap. He wanted to make sure the others were ok.

But that would have to wait. He saw the ship taking off in the distance and flew towards it fast to take it apart and get rid of Raichi once and for all!

* * *

Broly's eyes opened weakly and he realized where he was. He went wide-eyed and began to struggle in the pod.

Oshura was monitoring everyone nearby and saw the struggle. She pressed a button to open the pod. Broly didn't appear to be healed but he didn't looked too concerned about his health right now.

"Broly!" Oshura exclaimed as he stumbled out of his pod, "Broly calm down you need to rest!"

The saiyan shook his head and continued wobbling to the door, "N-Need to get back there... Can't leave..."

"Broly it's ok Kento is taking care of the machine and whoever made it now just stay calm." She said supporting him with both her arms.

"W-What?" Broly asked in disbelief that suddenly turned to worry, "N-No he can't... Not yet..."

"What are you taking about Broly?" She demanded not letting him take another step further.

"P-Prisoners," The saiyan said weakly, "The person who made that machine has prisoners on his ship..."

* * *

Kento flew at the station like vessel lifting off the charred earth. He took aim for the engines and fired. It was a small blast but managed to blow them out completely, causing the station to fall back onto ground with a billowing wind and dust kicked up.

The saiyan blasted off to find the control room and deal with Raichi.

* * *

"What do you mean prisoners? Why would he have prisoners?" Oshura questioned.

Broly grunted as he made it to the airlock and leaned on the wall to catch his breath, "He was trying to find some weakness to exploit in the saiyans."

"Wait a second," Oshura took a deep breath, "Broly, how do you know this?"

"I was traveling the galaxy, trying to help people," he panted, "Heard of some strange station that was moving through this area and Soros said there was a dark energy emanating from it."

"That explains why you're here but how do you know there are prisoners?" She asked when he stopped to take a labored breath.

"I was getting to that," the massive saiyan groaned, "I was able to conceal my energy and sneak aboard, I found a worker that was being forced to keep the prisoners alive for the insane Dr. Raichi, he's some kind of sick mechanic ghost of a tuffle that died years ago."

"Tuffle?" The young brenchian repeated confused.

"They shared Planet Vegeta with the saiyans but were wiped out by us." He explained, "That machine was his key to vengeance so I kept sabotaging the ship so he couldn't leave, the doctor agreed to help me if I could get him out alive," he stopped and sighed, "He died when Hatchiyack attacked me but managed to tell me where the prisoners were and something else very important."

"What?" She pressed with bated breath.

"They're saiyans..."

* * *

Kento was walking through the ship like he owned it. He was only in his super saiyan form now knowing that he didn't need level two anymore. He passed through many rooms filled with monitors and work stations. Some had strange machinery he didn't recognize but some looked like surgical equipment.

The damage from his attack was obvious. Circuits blown out of walls, loose wires hanging from the ceiling and an occasional fire sprouting from a pipe. At least he could safely assume the good doctor wasn't going anywhere soon.

It was clear Raichi was attempting to stop him because on occasion a steel door would come down in front of him or some of convoluted defence system would begin. None of it was a problem for Kento and he just kept blasting his way through.

As he rounded another corner he saw felt a chill in the air and saw an icy fog rolling out of a half-open door. The seal above the door had it labeled as the cryo lab.

_He had live subjects?_ Kento thought with distaste and headed for the room. He knew his ship didn't have enough room for so many people but he could probably call G.R.E for assistance. And if these people had been tortured he could put them out of their misery.

He was forced to pry open the door as it had been damaged by his attack or the crash. His vision was blurred by the fog created from the cooling chemicals that spilled out everywhere. Kento looked around carefully and noticed a faint amount of movement. Whatever it was he was unable to sense its energy.

_It must be a machine of some sorts._ Kento concluded.

Suddenly a loud hissing filled the room along with a startled yelp and finished off by a sick ripping noise. At that moment Kento felt a power level drop out of existence and he knew what was happening.

Raichi was getting rid of his prisoners.

The saiyan flared his aura and blew aside all the fog. Across the room he saw a row of cryo pods. Most were open with bodies laying on the floor and a puddle of blood around them.

Finally Kento's eyes laid upon the dread tuffle doctor, Raichi. He was hovering in front of the last open pod with a jagged blade in his hand. At his feet was a dead humanoid that appeared to have had his throat ripped out.

Kento growled and blasted forward.

"You monster!" He shouted and drew one fist back.

Raichi laughed insanely and swung his blade, "Come and get it monkey!"

At the same moment Kento's fist passed through Raichi's chest Raichi's blade dug deep into the saiyans side.

"Enjoy... Seeing... The last of your..." Raichi was unable to finish as he finally fell to the ground dead.

Kento stumbled back against a table holding his side which bled badly. He looked down at the bodies and his eyes went wide with shock. At first he thought they were humans, but he had been too concentrated on Raichi to even register a key thing that they all had.

Tails.

"T-They're saiyans..." He muttered in shock. His first thought was joy that more of his people had survived. But it was immediately replaced by sorrow as he saw Raichi had killed them all.

_I wasn't fast enough._ Kento thought and clenched his fists tight enough to draw blood from his palms.

Suddenly a low hiss emanated from elsewhere in the room. Kento turned his head and saw a single pod at the far side of the room was opening. Inside of it was a little girl, probably only three or four, wearing tattered clothing with her eyes closed.

When she began to move Kento started to limp over to her for help. The girl opened her eyes and weakly looked around not noticing the bodies and her tail stretched out. The stasis must have left her in a daze because she didn't notice Kento until he was very close.

"W-What the," She rubbed her eyes to get a better look at him, "W-Who are you?" she asked in a frightened tone but her eyes narrowed with suspicion.

"Easy now," Kento said calmly, "I'm a saiyan too," he said allowing his tail to flick around for her to see.

She scowled at him and remained on guard, "N-No you can't be," she said trying to sound confident, "Saiyans don't have blonde hair."

Kento chuckled, "Oops sorry hang on," he powered down and his hair returned to normal along with his eyes, "T-There see?" he winced a little from his wounds.

"B-But how-"

"I'm a super saiyan." He stated simply.

Her eyes widened with shock. She had no idea that it was so common now. She didn't know anyone could become a super saiyan, she thought the man standing before her was something out of legend.

"I-I-I'm s-sorry sir I-" She stammered and bowed down.

Kento smiled and shook his head, "Don't worry about it come on we need to get out of here." he said and was about to pick her up but she took a step back.

"Y-You're injured... Real bad." She said looked at all the blood and burns.

"I'll be ok," Kento said wincing slightly, "J-Just come on we should leave his place."

The little girl looked the room and had a hard time adjusted her eyes to the darkness. But from what she could tell the older saiyan as blocking something from view.

"What is this place?" She asked quietly.

"It doesn't matter let's go now," Kento pressed and pointed to the exit.

As he did the girl moved and looked past him. She saw the mound of bodies and realized them all to be saiyans. Tears welled up in her eyes and dropped to her knees sobbing.

Kento sighed and put a hand on her shoulder, "I'm sorry, I wasn't fast enough to save them too..."

A loud explosion resounded and a panel of the ship's wall came down with a blast of smoke. The little girl jumped and slid back behind Kento gripping his leg and shaking.

Kento felt the powers of Broly and Oshura from the hole and sighed in relief.

The two stepped in and looked around. Broly's eyes rested on the pile and he lowered his head. Oshura looked away from that and saw Kento.

"Oh crap Kento!" She exclaimed seeing his terrible injuries and rushing up to him but stopped when he held up one hand and notioned to the scared child currently wrapped around his leg.

"It's ok," he said softly, "These people are my friends, we have a ship to get off this planet."

She looked up at him and nodded but still stayed behind him and refused to look at the two newcomers. Kento knelt down and picked her up gently.

"I'm going to need one of you to carry her," He groaned, "My bodies spent right now..."

Oshura looked at Broly who seemed to be having a hard time standing himself and smiled, "I'll carry her."

Kento nodded but immediately felt the little girls grip tighten, "It's ok, she's a friend of mine you can trust her." he said softly and pulled her to arms length.

She begrudgingly nodded and allowed herself to be carried by the brenchian.

Kento limped over to Broly who was still staring at the pile and put a hand on his shoulder.

"You did all you could Broly," He told him calmly, "They've been avenged, best not to dwell on it."

Broly sighed and looked at him, "You did good Kento, at least you managed to save one of them."

"Yeah... I hope she's ok," he looked at the little girl shaking in Oshura's arms, "Come on we should get out of here."

The taller saiyan nodded and the three of them flew into the sky. Before reaching the ship Kento turned back and fired a ki blast that destroyed what was left of Raichi's station. Glad to put that horrible place to the sword.

_Almost there Ices..._ Kento thought as he was fastened into the healing pod, _Just hang on..._

* * *

**Another saiyan WOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW**

**XD yeah bet none of you saw that one coming HAHAHA I am a master of surprise. So anyways, sorry I ended the battle with Hatchiyack so quickly lol but don't worry there is plenty of more fight to go around. **

**Next chapter we return to Arcos to see what is happening there while Kento races across the galaxy to find help.**

**Also all details that come up adout this new little saiyan are from Supreme Kai 1993, that is her character and all credit goes to her.**


	43. Regret II: Reap What You Sow

**Just a quick reply then we move on!**

**Rafael: Two things you should take into account about why the saiyan girl is like that. 1. This story is soooo changed from normal DBZ I think a sensitive little saiyan is completely reasonable. 2. She could be in shock, she did just wake up from cryo to see a bunch of butchered saiyans :P and 3. Fuck you thats why.**

**And I'm giving you a warning right now, things get pretty emotional for the first half this chapter.**

**Now then on with the story...**

* * *

Torfan walked the street of a large colony on the world known as Mesos. Aliens of many different species were rushing back and forth around the market place. A bustling economy for a colony started only a few months ago. It seemed G.R.E was doing well under new management. A thought that brought him both relief and guilt as he saw not everyone did so well. While some were wealthy merchants selling fine items and foods others had nothing but scrap metal to offer.

Ever since his defeat at the hands of Molyco he traveled the galaxy. Disappearing and keeping his promise to never cause harm in the universe again. Just as Ices had requested. She gave him a second and chance and he refused to waste it.

But avoiding everyone wasn't enough. He had to make a difference. So two years ago he left his secluded home to correct his errors. Starting with the small ones and working his way up. He did whatever he could from helping rebuild things to aiding those whose lives were destroyed by his mercenaries. Torfan saw the horrible condition some of his actions had left the galaxy in. People without homes. Children without parents. Species without worlds.

It shook him to the very core. To come so close to dying and then be given a chance to look back and see that you did nothing to deserve that second chance. It wasn't enough. It could never be enough. He had to work.

It was that work that brought him to this overwhelmingly abundant planet.

However, over viewing the success of a colony was not the reason he came here. He was searching, trying to find someone he was responsible for. It was a search that had taken him all over the system. And now he was sure he found him.

"Excuse me miss," He said clearing his throat as he approached a small kiosk.

The women looked him up and down for a moment. She was a young kerubo-jin, a very good-looking one at that. She had long light brown hair, light brown skin and crystal blue eyes. Though her appearance was ruined by the layer of dirt covering her body. But he knew already who she was and looking at how tired she appeared to be only made him feel worse.

"Can I help you sir?" She asked in an exhausted tone.

"No," He shook his head, "But I have come to help you."

She looked at him with a cautious hope in her eyes, "What are you talking about?"

"You are Lumilla Avosa correct?" Torfan asked though already knew the answer. You didn't track someone for four months if you didn't know who they were for sure.

"Yes..." She replied growing nervous, "What do you want with me?"

"My name is-"

"Mom?" A tiny voice came from behind the kiosk.

Torfan raised his gaze to see a tiny boy with bluish green skin and ruffled orange hair. He was wearing brown rags and covered in dirt much like his mother. Though he was clearly bearing most of the father's physical appearance he bore the mothers crystal blue eyes.

"Go inside Senshi," She instructed with a soft smile, "I'll be there to tuck you into bed in a few minutes."

The boy grinned innocently and nodded, "Ok mom." and ran back inside the tent.

Still smiling Lumilla turned back to Torfan slowly, "Sorry about that he-"

She stopped when she saw Torfan. His gaze was fixated on the ground and he had a single tear rolling down his cheek. The guilt was written all over his face. It brough a pang of worry and sadness to Lumilla's heart.

"Sir... Are you ok?" She asked standing up.

Torfan shook his head, "No... No I'm really not," he took a deep breath and wiped the tears away, "Perhaps we should talk in private."

I'm sorry but I cannot leave my kiosk," She replied apologetically, "I have a child to feed."

Torfan reached into his pocket and pulled out a large bag of golden coins, "Take this, it will keep you fed for a long time, what I am here to say will not take long..."

Lumilla hesitated. She knew it was a bad idea to trust someone who looked as powerful as Torfan did. But that money... That money could keep Senshi fed for a long time. Maybe even procure some toys for the boy. She never could get him a birthday present...

"Step inside." She said getting up and walked into the tent.

Torfan followed hesitantly. Once inside he could see what a bad position they were in. There was only one bed which currently held a sleeping Senshi wrapped in a dirty blanket. On the ground next to the bed was a single small blanket. He assumed that was where Lumilla slept. Other than that the only thing occupying the tent was a wooden table a few bowls. He noted there was no sign of spare food.

Lumilla walked over and planted a kiss on Senshi's forehead with a smile before taking a seat at the small table.

"You can sit." She said pointing to the other chair.

Torfan shook his head, "No... I will not impose more than I have..."

She raised an eyebrow confused but didn't press. She wanted to know what exactly this man was here for. What did he know about her that could bring a tear to his eye at the sight of Senshi.

"What do you know about my son and I?" She asked in a low tone for Senshi's sake.

Torfan hesitated, his eyes went down once more and he found it hard to speak past the lump in his throat.

"My name if Torfan..." He started slowly, "And I have done terrible things..."

Lumilla smiled lightly from amusement, "You just handed me a bag full of gold I think you're not all bad."

"No... You don't understand..." He continued, "I... I was once giving orders to a group of pirates in secret."

Now it was Lumilla's turn to hesitate. A connection was being made that she didn't like and a memory she didn't want to come back was at the forefront of her mind.

"They were Hera-jins..." He added with disgust towards himself.

"They... They worked for you..." She was shaking slightly and couldn't take her eyes off the man. A million thoughts ran through her head. She was afraid this man might be here to hurt her or Senshi. Maybe he was here for the same thing the orange mohawk son of a bitch was.

"I told them where to attack... I take full responsibility for what they did to you..." His eyes shifted to Senshi, the bastard child of a Hera-jin and a women who was raped, "I am so sorry..."

Torfan was waiting for a slap across the face. He was waiting for yelling. He was waiting for a screaming accusation of his crimes that could only be punishable by death.

What he was not expecting was a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Torfan's eyes shot up to see Lumilla was smiling and looking over at her son. He hesitated to say anything. Maybe she was in shock or just not understanding what he was saying.

"You're not angry?" he asked cautiously.

Lumilla sighed sadly and shook her head, "It is true, what happened to me at the hands of that brute Bido was terrible, something that will always haunt me..."

Torfan looked down shamefully.

"But... If not for that I wouldn't have Senshi," She smiled sadly, "I love him, he's my son, no matter how he came to be that won't change."

Torfan looked at her hopefully, "You would forgive me because of him?"

Lumilla nodded still smiling, "Yes, that boy, he showed me happiness when I was at my lowest. It is because of him I can go on."

Torfan nodded slowly, "I understand... You are a far better person than I..."

"Probably," She replied with a soft laughter signalling she was joking, "But you did a good thing, owning up for your mistakes," She told him honestly, "It takes a lot to do that and most people won't."

The tall alien sighed in relief, "Thanks, but I must atone for much more than you could understand." he shook his head, "I came here to see the sorrow of what I caused through those damn pirates," he scowled at the ground, "And instead I find a happy women with a handsome son, somehow that doesn't make me feel any better..."

"You were looking for a reason to hate yourself more," Lumilla stated, "You feel like you have to be hated for what you've done."

"Maybe..." He muttered in response, "Maybe you're right. In any case," he looked up at her, "I apologize for what happened to you, there are five thousand credits in that bag, use them as you see fit."

Lumilla gasped and looked at the bag of gold she had been given. Was he really just going to give all that to her?

"What about you?" She asked.

"I will continue my journey," He shrugged, "Find places to help, make the universe a better place, find meaning in my existence..." Torfan turned and made his way out of the tent with Lumilla following, "I'm sorry for taking your time, I will leave you at peace now."

She looked at him for a moment as he stared off over the horizon with dead eyes. It occurred to her this man most likely needed help a lot more than she did. Maybe she could return the favor he had provided.

"So you're just giving us this money and leaving?" She asked faking sounding annoyed, "Me and my five year old son alone, this money will be taken from us in a week." She scoffed.

Torfan raised an eyebrow and looked at her, "I am sorry, if you wish I could help you move to a much more secure location." he suggested.

Lumilla pretended to think for a moment, "Well you want to make up for what you did so badly?" he nodded in response, "Well then how about you take my son and I with you, get us off this rock so he can see the galaxy."

Torfan was taken back by the suggestion. Was this women really trusting him to take her around the galaxy with her child? After what he had done to her, it seemed impossible yet here it was happening right in front of him.

"I... I don't know.." He replied nervously.

Lumilla crossed her arms hiding a smirk. Yes she was manipulating him but it was for his own good, "So you aren't going to help? You'll just leave us here to fend for ourselves?"

"N-No, I would never..." Torfan sighed and finally nodded in defeat, "You may come with me if that is what you wish."

Lumilla smiled, "Thank you, this will mean so much to Senshi, he's always wanted to see space." She turned and walked inside to get her son.

Torfan was left outside to think.

_If it takes a constant reminder of what I did to pay for it I am happy to oblige..._

On the inside of the tent he could hear a tired Senshi yawn loudly, "Mom... Whats going on?"

"We're going on a little adventure honey." Lumilla replied happily.

"Where to?" He asked waking up and becoming eager.

"Space Senshi," She replied smiling, "You're going to see the stars."

Torfan felt a single tear of guilt leave his eyes as he heard the child cry out with joy and eager laughter...

* * *

Kento was stuck in the healing chamber for three hours. His injuries hadn't been quite as bad as the others but the immense power strain from super saiyan two weakened his body immensely. The others were healed after only one hour and were now taking a much needed rest.

Everyone on the ship seemed to be at ease except the tiny new comer. Since getting on the ship she was avoiding everyone and currently hiding in the storage room curled in a ball.

On the bridge Oshura and Polaris were the only ones still awake. Guiding the ship to their next location that was four months away. Four months until they find Torfan that is.

"So we have another saiyan on board?" Polaris asked breaking the awkward silence.

"Well two technically." Oshura corrected.

"I meant the little girl,"

"Oh yeah her," Oshura looked down and sighed, "I don't know she's definitely not like any saiyan kid I've heard of, she was more scared and sensitive than a vicious killer."

"Are you complaining?" Polaris asked with a smirk.

Oshura raised an eyebrow and laughed, "Well would you look at that Polaris is stepping out of his comfort zone."

The arcosian looked away and felt embarrassed, "Shut up..."

"Oh come on kid lighten up," She giggled and leaned back in her chair, "We got another four months stuck here we might as well get used to talking."

"I guess..." Polaris sighed and continued looking at the monitors, "Well we better hope Ices doesn't call us soon."

"Why's that?" Oshura asked confused.

"Because all the energy being distorted down there made the warp drive overload and I'll need to repair it." Polaris explained.

"How are you going to do that?" Oshura asked concerned. If they couldn't get that thing finished soon Ices would be in serious trouble if anything happened.

"Once we dock at a space port I can work on it," Polaris reassured, "I don't need any extra materials and it'll give us a chance to refuel."

Oshura sighed, "Ok I guess, when will we reach the nearest space port?"

"About six days."

* * *

Kento cringed slightly as he opened his eyes. He was awoken by the subtle beep of his machine signalling the healing was done. The hatch opened and he climbed out feeling refreshed and stretched a few times. The saiyan had forgotten how stiff those pods made him. He had gotten used to just being handed a sensu bean when he was hurt. It wasn't like they didn't have any sensu beans he just wanted to save them for Arcos.

Kento had a bad feeling a lot of people were going to need them.

He walked over to a table where Tien had left a new gi for him. He was sure to bring a couple sets of his gi just incase. Kento was glad he had been right about needing them.

With a sigh he stepped out of the med bay to look for the others. He checked the bedrooms and found Tien, Yamcha and Broly all sound asleep, snoring loudly. Kento smirked and closed the door.

He turned down the hall towards the kitchen and decided it was time to chow down with a big grin. When he made it to the kitchen he saw Monoco sitting at a table chewing on a piece of bone with a little bit of meat left on it between his canine snout.

"Kento." He nodded seeing the saiyan.

"Hey Monoco," Kento replied going to the fridge and pulling out a stack of meats that he cooked up with a ki blast, "How you feeling?"

"Fine thank you," The old techpo replied still nibbling on his bone.

"Good to hear," Kento smiled starting to scarf down his food, "So what happened while I was out?"

"Nothing much," He shrugged, "Everyone else is asleep while Oshura and Polaris pilot the ship and that little girl-"

Kento went wide-eyed, "Oh crap I completely forgot about her!" He exclaimed, "Where is she!?"

Monoco looked at him a little surprised by the outburst, "You can sense her can't you?"

Kento facepalmed, "Yeah," and felt out with his mind, he sensed the tiny life source in a storage room, "Alright I'll go get her, she's probably starving."

Monoco gave a small nod in reply as Kento stood up and left the kitchen. He passed through the massive hall that circled the entire ship before coming to a stop at a large door that read "Storage" across the top.

Once inside he made all his moves carefully. Kento had a feeling the little girl would be sort of skittish around others right now but was confident she would at least trust him. It was dark, she probably couldn't see him but he could feel her tiny energy coming from behind a crate. He approached it slowly and spoke in a calm tone.

"I know you're there," he said stopping a few feet from the crate, "It's Kento, the one who was there when you woke up," and just for good measure he added, "The super saiyan."

The sound of shuffling came from behind the crate. Kento couldn't help but smile when he saw her face peek out from around the corner of the crate. She slowly stepped out, the whole while keeping her eyes on the ground.

"There you go," Kento smiled, "How are you feeling?"

"F-Fine sir..." She mumbled.

"Sir?" Kento repeated with a light chuckle, "I'm not in charge of anything."

"B-But y-you're a super saiyan s-sir..."

"Yeah and so are like four other people I know," He shrugged, "Trust me that legend was a little over exaggerated."

The girl looked at him like he was out of his mind, "M-More than- b-but that's not-"

"It is," Kento cut her off, "Now come on you look hungry, we have plenty of food."

Before she could respond her stomach growled loudly.

Kento laughed, "That's what I thought," he turned back towards the door, "Come on."

As he walked out the door the little saiyan girl followed nervously. Keeping close to him and constantly turning her back to make sure she wasn't being followed.

"So you got a name?" Kento asked.

She hesitated, a little surprised by the question. Why would the legendary super saiyan care what her name was?

"L-Luna." she answered quietly and her tail twitched nervously.

"Well it's nice to meet you Luna." Kento said politely as they arrived at the kitchen.

Luna stopped just outside the doorway. She saw Monoco sitting at a table reading an old book further off and was a little afraid of the old techpo. He seemed to notice because he looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

She jumped a little at his stern tone and quickly shuffled over to Kento, "N-Nothing..."

Kento and Monoco shared a glance at each other in which Kento gave him a glare saying, "Be nice" and he replied by simply rolling his eyes and standing up.

"I'll be in the training room." Monoco said as he left.

With him gone Luna was much more comfortable. She sat down at the table and Kento went to make her some food. She sat there idly with her tail flicking in the back of the chair.

"M-Mr. Kento sir?" She asked nervously.

"Yes?"

"Where are we going?" She asked wondering where this ship was taking her.

"To help some friends." He replied honestly.

"W-Well do you think... Maybe we could visit home first?" She asked hopefully, "I never got to see it before they sent me off world... When I was captured." she shuddered slightly.

Kento froze in place, almost dropping the dish of meat he was holding. He knew this would come up eventually but wanted to let her settle in and start feeling secure. He would have to explain the fate of Planet Vegeta.

"Luna... That isn't going to happen," The older saiyan lowered his head, "There's something you need to know about planet Vegeta..."

Luna hesitated becoming worried, "W-What are you talking about?"

Kento looked up at her sadly, "Planet Vegeta is gone..."

The guilt Kento felt hadn't been so great since he had worked for Cooler as he watched the tiny saiyan child break down in tears...

* * *

The skies over Arcos were filled with fire as debri from the fleet rained down. Ices watched from a the balcony outside her room. The battle started a few hours ago as the sun was setting over the horizon. When the beautiful lights that glinted off the ice sheets. A sight that usually filled her with a sense of hope, hope that when Kento arrived he would save her world and stop Tempest.

But now?

Now it was marred by the remains of battle. A battle she wished could end before more of her friends got hurt. She lowered her head and refused to look at the once so perfect view.

"You seem distraught cousin." A younger male voice came from behind her.

Ices looked at smiled at the sight of her younger cousin. The boy about eighteen years of age with strange amber eyes, light blue biogems and almost entirely resembling his father Cooler.

"I will not lie to you Tundra," She sighed sadly, "This war is beginning to get to me."

The young boy put a sympathetic hand on her shoulder, "You'll be ok, you're a strong leader, you can get us through this."

Ices looked at her cousin and shook her head, "No, I can't." she said simply, "Right now our hope lies with Kento and the others he is gathering."

Tundra seemed to tense up at that. He looked away from Ices and turned his gaze to the sky, "The saiyan." he said with venom in his voice.

Ices sighed and put a hand on his shoulder, "Tundra I know you're angry but-"

"Angry!?" He exclaimed swatting her hand away, "I'm more than angry! How could you possibly put your faith into that monster!"

Ices didn't raise her voice at all. She knew the root of his anger. When Cooler was thought to be dead the first time Tundra was angry, very angry. He personally told Ices to tear the saiyans apart before she left. But then he survived and apparently went to Earth again when she was with the G.R.E and ended up being killed by Kento.

And now she was asking him to accept help from the man that killed his father.

"Tundra I'm sorry," She said honestly, "If there was a way to end this and leave the Z Fighters at peace I would..."

"We don't need their help," He scowled and crossed his arms, "They put us in this state..."

Ices knew what he was going through but was also beginning to loose patience. She respected the saiyans of Earth and didn't like to hear their good names slandered, "I understand why you're mad but-"

"How could you understand!?" He demanded clenching his fists, "You're a friend of the damn monkeys you couldn't possibly understand!"

_Monkey._ That word did it. She was willing to be tolerant. To show compassion towards he only remaining family member. But he pushed her too far. She let her anger slip and grabbed him by the throat slamming him up against the wall.

"You speak of what you barely understand," Ices growled only inches from Tundra's shocked face, "The saiyan I am calling to aid us is the same one that killed Blizzard!" Ices was aware that he knew about that tournament. But he wasn't aware of how she felt about Blizzard, no one was, "Tundra I... I loved Blizzard..." she confessed letting Tundra go, "I cared about him, and I watched him die when I could do nothing about it!"

The younger arcosian looked at her in shock, his jaw gaping and eyes wide, "Ices... I had no idea..."

"I know you didn't," She sighed sadly shaking the bad memories, "Nobody did..."

After a long pause Tundra had to know, "Then why?"

"Why..." Ices repeated, not because she didn't understand. But because she had to hear someone ask the question that played over and over in her head while in the hyperbolic time chamber.

"Why do you trust him?" Tundra elaborated, "Why do you put so much faith in a murderer?"

"Because he atoned..." She replied quietly, "I watched him so many times fight and nearly die for a planet of people he barely knew..."

"I... I don't understand..."

"He told me something," She began and once again looked toward her ruined horizon, "While we were training in the hyperbolic time chamber. About how to transcend the limitations of a normal being."

The seemed to get Tundra's attention. He moved beside Ices and looked at her, "What do you mean?"

"He told me that to become a super saiyan," She continued, "Goku, Vegeta and himself all had to face themselves... To break an inner confliction."

_Why does this matter?_ Tundra thought with a raised eyebrow.

"It worked for me too," Ices continued with a smile at the fond memory, "Once I dropped my anger and thirst for vengeance I was able to ascend."

Tundra crossed his arms still not getting it, "How did this make you trust him?"

"Because of the barrier he had to pass," Ices explained, "Regret, he hated himself for what he had done in the past. He pushed himself to become so powerful because he was too guilty over his crimes to transform."

Tundra seemed to understand now, "He couldn't become stronger because he truly did regret what he had done in the past..."

Ices looked at him and smiled, "Yes, in fact if he could he would probably have let your father live." In truth she didn't totally believe that but Tundra needed to.

He looked at her and after a moment of thought nodded, "Thank you Ices, I will think about what you've told me."

"Anytime Tundra." She replied with a wave.

Tundra turned and left the room. As soon as he made it outside the palace he reached out with his mind to make contact.

_Lord Tempest I have some very interesting information for you... _

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUN **

**Yes thats right Tundra is a bad guy, and the character Tundra belongs to Vulaan Kulaas who has given permission to use him. He will be a character for only this saga I'm afraid.**

**The next chapter or two will be focused around Torfan and most likely Wrif and Theus as they battle for Arcos.**

**Prepare yourselves people things are really heating up.**


	44. Down Time: Convergence approaches

**Rafael: *shrugs* not my fault you can't take a joke.**

* * *

_Such a strange man..._ Lumilla thought as she watched Torfan pilot the ship. It had been almost two weeks since he picked them up from the trade colony. Most of the time since had been spent traveling on the ship with only two stops for supplies and a new pair of clothes for Lumilla and Senshi. Other than taking care of her son, Lumilla didn't have much to do other than try to figure out Torfan.

So far he was true to his word about being a better person. He told her about what he used to be, the terrible things he did and who he worked for. To think he was part of some plot to take over the galaxy was troubling but she didn't see any type of malice or reason for suspicion in his eyes. Torfan had truly turned over a new leaf. The encounter with that women, Ices, had really changed him. Such a funny thing to think that something as simple as an act of mercy could lead to such a drastic change in a person.

But he also seemed sort of sad. Torfan was forced to live with what he'd done and that alone was destroying him in a more painful way than Molyco ever had. Whenever he wasn't flying the ship he meditated or trained. Stayed closed off from them. Tried to avoid both Lumilla and Senshi when he could. Hell he could barely even look at the boy without a shudder. Like he was some cruel reminder to him for what he'd done.

She attempted to talk to him about it but all Torfan would say before storming off again was, "We must all reap what we sow," or on one occasion, "I will only atone in death."

It disturbed her to hear that kind of hopelessness from such a powerful man. Lumilla had spent the last six five years with Senshi in poverty and she never sank so low, never gave up.

Regret was a powerful poison to a fractured mind.

"So where are we going now?" She asked approaching with her arms crossed.

Torfan kept his eyes on the void of space as he replied, "I'm making a quick stop at a G.R.E station to drop you two off, we'll be arriving in a short while."

She raised an eyebrow, "I thought I made it clear we're sticking with you?"

Torfan hesitated before replying, "There is something I must attend to..."

"And what would that be?" She asked impatiently. This wasn't the first time he had tried to get rid of them so he could go off and sulk alone in the galaxy. But she refused to let him do it.

"I told you who I worked for before..." He began slowly.

Lumilla nodded, "Some old ice-jin by the name of Tempest right?"

"Yes... It seems he found the army he needed to put his plans in motion and has laid siege to Arcos," Torfan explained as he set the ship to auto pilot, "I heard at our last stop it has escalated into a full-scale war between his forces and G.R.E..."

"And how does this involve you exactly?" She asked worriedly.

Torfan got up from his seat and for the first time in a long while looked her in the eyes, "People are dying, good people, innocent people... I have to help."

"But Torfan you said yourself that Tempest was stronger than you," Lumilla protested, "If you go rushing into a confrontation with him you'll be killed!"

"Maybe, but it doesn't matter, Ices is on Arcos now leading the ground resistance while G.R.E fights for air supremacy in orbit," He walked over to the window with his hands behind his back, "I have the ability to fight space, if I can break through their lines G.R.E can get boots on the ground to help Ices and her people..."

Lumilla saw his logic. She wasn't any type of fighter but from the stories passed around about super beings like Frieza and the so called super saiyan, she knew that if Torfan was as strong as she thought he could smash through a fleet with ease. but that didn't mean she wanted him to get involved.

"If you go there... Even if you do break through the fleet Tempest will still destroy you," Lumilla argued.

"I owe Ices my life," He said seriously, "She needs help, I have to help."

"Torfan you cannot-"

"This isn't up for debate!" Torfan asserted, raising his voice and allowing his fiery blue aura to show. Lumilla bit back her reply and took a step back. Once Torfan was sure she was done arguing he turned the head for the training room.

"If you're going to leave us..." Lumilla began cautiously, "You need to talk to Senshi..."

Torfan stopped, "Why?"

Lumilla sighed, "It seems he has grown fond of you, if you're going to abandon us and get yourself killed you have to explain why to him."

Torfan looked down as he mulled it over in his head. He did all he could to put a barrier between himself and them but now he was forced to justify his reasons for leaving, and to a child no less?

"It will be done..." He replied monotonously before stepping out of the room.

* * *

"You're out of your mind," Tien scoffed as he continued doing his one fingered push ups in the gravity room.

"Nah man I'm serious she really likes you," Yamcha insisted while doing chin ups on the bar.

"I really doubt it." Tien replied with a grunt. The workout under three hundred times earths gravity was getting to him.

"I'm afraid I must agree with Yamcha," Broly replied as he sparred with Monoco, "Oshura seems to have grown attached to you."

Monoco used the distraction to drive his elbow into Broly's chin making the super saiyan stumble back, "You are all idiots."

Yamcha laughed, "Oh lighten up Monoco."

"What is there to lighten up about?" Monoco scoffed as he engaged Broly again, "We're going into what will most likely be the hardest fight of our lives," he smirked at Yamcha, "You'll probably die."

Yamcha slipped and fell off the bar. Hitting the floor hard, "The hell Monoco!?"

The techpo shrugged, "Just guessing."

"JUST GUESSING THAT I'LL DIE!?" He exclaimed.

Tien laughed and got up from the floor, "Alright guys we're going on hour eight of training I think we should call it a day."

Yamcha sighed, "Yeah I guess so..."

Broly nodded and turned off the gravity emitter, "We should be arriving at the next G.R.E station to refuel soon."

Monoco stretched his old bones and grunted, "Yeah, suppose its time to go get all cleaned up."

"Hey where's Kento?" Yamcha asked, "I thought he was going to train with us..."

Broly shrugged, "He said he would be joining us after putting Luna to bed."

Yamcha raised an eyebrow, "That was four hours ago..."

Tien crossed his arms, "That little girl has been glued to him since she came aboard."

"It's to be expected," Monoco replied, "She's young and is starting to see Kento as a father figure because he saved her and is now the only one she really feels safe around."

"I suppose that makes sense," Tien nodded, "Guess we should go see what he's doing with her now."

Suddenly the door to the training room opened and Oshura stood there with a big grin on her face, "You guys have to come see this."

They exchanged a few confused glances before following Oshura down the hall towards their rooms. She stopped in front of a half-opened door and said, "Ssshhhh." really quietly as she opened the door.

On the far side of the room in one of the beds sat Kento with his head tilted downward. He was clearly asleep. And curled up in his arms was the tiny saiyan child fast asleep with her tail curled around his arm.

Oshura slowly closed the door and turned to them all giggling, "Isn't that the most precious thing you've ever seen?"

"Yeah uh," Yamcha laughed awkwardly, "It certainly was adorable..."

The other men all had similarly awkward looks on their faces. They were warriors, not exactly too concerned about something being cute or precious. The fact that Kento was taking such care for the little girl was sort of amazing considering he was a saiyan but it was nice to see that he was making some kind of family connection with her. He spent so much time alone on Earth he really deserved it.

"Lets get something to eat before we dock." Tien said breaking the awkward silence.

Oshura's smile widened as she looked at him, "Ok you guys get cleaned up I'll make you all a big meal." she said eagerly and dashed off to the kitchen.

* * *

Torfan found Senshi sitting his room and doing a bunch of fighting poses in the mirror. The young hera-jin was punching the air and throwing kicks left and right. It bothered Torfan when he realised those were _his_ fighting stances. It seemed the kid had a knack for spying on people.

"Excuse me," Torfan coughed to get his attention.

The little boy turned around fast and went wide-eyed. Even with the blue skin his embarrassed blush was easily visible, "Uh, h-hi Mr. Torfan, sir..." he stammered nervously.

"Come, we need to talk." Torfan said as he turned to walk out of the room.

Senshi followed with a bit of a spring in his step. Thinking maybe Torfan was going to train him or something. Maybe show him how to shoot cool energy blasts and stuff. So obviously the child was surprised when they stopped at the observation deck. A room with a row of seats all facing a large window out into the void. It was there Torfan came to meditate or read. The tall man stood in silence for a few minutes. Not sure what to say Senshi just waited for him to do something.

"Sit," Torfan ordered and pointed to a seat. Senshi nodded and sat down, slowly growing more nervous, "I'm leaving you and your mother at the next station we land on."

The words struck Senshi with surprise. He found it hard to form the right words as he became angry and sad at the same time, "B-But why?" he managed to get out.

"Because there is a very bad person hurting someone I owe a lot to," Torfan replied trying to make it as simple as possible.

"Well why can't we go too?" Senshi asked not fully understanding.

"Because this man is very," he turned his sharp gaze on Senshi, "Very dangerous."

"But you can protect us right?" He asked, his bottom lip quivering slightly.

Torfan shook his head, "I'm going to be blunt kid, I don't expect to come back," Senshi gasped but Torfan continued, "I'm leaving all the money I have to you and your mother, it will be enough to give you a life."

Senshi's eyes began to tear up, "But what about your life..." it wasn't much of a question.

"Senshi... I'm not sure I can make you understand," Torfan took a deep breath, "I know you're going to hate me for doing this, for leaving you, but one day you will understand why I have to do this..."

"It's not fair..." He muttered and pulled his knees up to his chest, wrapping his arms around them as the tears began to flow.

Torfan didn't stop. The kid deserved to know why. He deserved a reason, "I have done terrible things Senshi," he said and sat down beside Senshi. His eyes shifted to the stars, "I've spent the last few years trying to make up for what I've done and its never really been enough. My chance to repent lies at the battle for Arcos, I have the ability to make a difference and I have to use it..."

Senshi rocked back and forth slowly, "B-But why do you have to do this... Why can't someone else?..."

Torfan stood up and headed for the door, "The universe is a dark place Senshi, I'm trying to make it brighter before I die..." The door closed behind him and in his mind he cut ties. The ship would be docking at the station in a few minutes and he would never see Senshi or Lumilla ever again...

* * *

The entire crew sat around eating Oshura's food ash she walked around wearing only the black undersuit to her armor and an appron. Broly was chatting with Yamcha and Tien who was in an outfit similar to Monoco's, with black shoes, white baggy pants and blue gi short with a white cape. While Kento talked to Polaris and Monoco. Luna sat next to Kento and ate quietly. Occasionally Kento could make her laugh or giggle by poking her with his tail in an attempt to annoy her.

"Oh by the way," Polaris said as he ate, "I found out why she's so calm," he motioned to Luna.

Kento raised an eyebrow, "And why's that?"

"Well when we did that medical check on her I found out that she is missing something," Polaris explained with smile, "Most saiyans are born with a gland in their brain that creates certain hormones making them violent and angry, she lacks it." **(For the record Rafael this explanation was planned from the start of Luna)**

Kento blinked and looked at the little girl who was ignoring them and devouring her food, "Huh, so she's not going to be all blood thirsty and angry like a normal saiyan?"

Polaris shook his head, "Nope, she'll be as docile as any other kid, guess we got lucky." he chuckled.

Kento laughed, "Good to know, so Polaris," he paused to take another bite, "How exactly did Ices secure order on Arcos when she returned?" While they continued talking about Arcos, Oshura sat down next to Tien and ate.

"So Tien..." She began hesitantly. Taking the opportunity while Broly and Yamcha talked, "What uh... What is it like?"

Tien raised an eyebrow, "What's what like?"

"You know all the fighting for the fate of your planet or the universe all that stuff," She replied, "I heard from Ices that you guys fought some crazy biological android called Cell almost seven years ago."

Tien nodded, "Yeah he was a real problem, we were lucky to survive that one, I actually only fought Cell once and it was before he reached his perfect form."

"Perfect form?" She repeated confused.

"Oh Ices didn't explain that?" Tien questioned.

"Well she might have I don't really remember all the details it was like six years ago." Oshura shrugged.

"Well Cell started off pretty weak, well back then he was still far more powerful than us but now me or Yamcha could have crushed him," Tien explained as he took another bite, "Dr. Gero made him only completable by absorbing two other androids. Once he got the first one his power exploded. That was the day Kento went super saiyan, he was trying to protect us from Cell,"

"Whoa," Oshura gasped drinking her glass of water, "So what happened?"

"Kento managed to keep Cell busy long enough for Android 18 and 16 to escape, when he finally went down I jumped in while Ices got him out of there," Tien replied.

"Wait wait wait," Oshura waved a hand for him to stop, "You weren't even close to being as strong as him then how did you help?"

Tien smirked, "New technique of mine, the Neo Tri-beam, I fired the attack over and over again. It didn't hurt Cell at all but the force of it kept putting him in the ground. I kept going until I was out of power and collapsed, I don't know what happened after that only that Goku saved us all after Ices attempted to hold off Cell, then Vegeta and Trunks showed up and fought him."

"Wow you took on Cell all by yourself?" Oshura said amazed, "That was so brave of you."

Tien turned a bit red and looked down at his plate, "Uh, yeah well it was nothing really..."

Tien continued telling her about his past battles with enemies like the Ginyu Force in Other World and the saiyans. Meanwhile Yamcha and Monoco talked.

"No no no you gotta have your own cool name for an attack, a special technique," Yamcha explained to Broly.

"I don't see the point as long as the attack works who cares what it's called?" The tall saiyan questioned with his arms crossed.

"Well I think of it like this. Having a name for it will help you remember the attack, your brain will link the name to the technique so your body knows what to do and it'll make fighting easier." Yamcha explained.

"I guess that makes sense," Broly shrugged, "I never named any of mine though... What names have you heard?" he asked trying to get a good idea for naming his attack.

"Ok well my special hand to hand technique is the Wolf Fang Fist," Yamcha explained eagerly, "But me and a few friends know a ki attack called the Kamehameha, Tien has the Tri-Beam, Kento has Trinity Burst, Vegeta has Big Bang Attack and Piccolo has the Special Beam Cannon."

Broly raised an eyebrow, "Special Beam cannon?" in his mind he imagined some kind of massive exploding attack.

"Yeah he charges energy into two fingers and fires a weird drill like energy blast that can go right through someone." Yamcha replied mimicking the hand motion.

"Drill?" Broly blinked, "But I thought it was a cannon?"

Yamcha chuckled, "No no that's just the name."

"Then why not call it Special Beam Drill?" Broly suppressed a smirk as he noticed how annoyed Yamcha was becoming.

The human groaned, "But its a beam like the Kamehameha."

"But the Kamehameha uses two hands not two fingers." Broly retorted.

"Ok not like the Kamehameha," Yamcha facepalmed, "The Kamehameha doesn't drill things."

Broly shrugged, "Last time I checked neither do cannons."

"You're impossible," Yamcha grunted in response and went back to eating.

Broly laughed in response.

The group continued eating and enjoying the rest. Knowing that this may be one of the last times they could all enjoy a meal like this for a while. Once they docked at the station and resupplied it was back to training until they found Torfan and went to Arcos. The final battle was approaching and they all needed to be ready for it...

* * *

**Yes yes I know this was short chapter but that's only because things are going to heat up in the next one. If you are wondering, yes, the station Kento is about to land at is the same one Torfan is going to so the next chapter will be quite the meeting. And for the record there is nothing stating exactly why a saiyan acts as they other than an innate love of fighting. Figure their has to be a reason behind that so I made one. I'm not asking you to agree I'm just saying don't bitch about it. If you don't like that reason don't read the story or just ignore it I don't care.**

**And yes I made a TFS reference at the end lol**


	45. Convergence: No End In Sight?

**Yes I know another long-awaited chapter XP **

**I really need to get on the ball with this sorry guys.**

* * *

The ship arrived at the G.R.E station an hour after the lunch was finished. Oshura hailed the current comm officer of the station and told them of the arrival and a large crowd was forming on the landing pad within the hanger. Apparently they were eager to meet the heroes of Earth Ices had talked about so much. Many of the soldiers about to head off into battle were looking for some sign of hope, and believed the Z Fighters could give it to them.

They waited inside the ship ready to depart, just waiting for the hatch to open and.

"Alright so Kento, you, Tien and Yamcha take the lead," Oshura said pushing them forward, "They will want to see you guys first, Monoco, Broly and I will follow behind."

"What about Polaris?" Yamcha asked raising an eyebrow.

"He's staying back to watch Luna because she's afraid of the crowd." Kento answered. When the little girl looked outside the ship at all the people as they landed she ran and hid under her bed.

"Whew, alright you guys ready?" Oshura asked with a grin.

Kento nodded with a smirk, "Let's rally the troops."

* * *

Torfan watched the ship from his place at the back of the crowd. He had landed here a little over ten minutes ago and everyone was in a rush over new arrivals entering the system. He was shocked to find it was members of the legendary Z Fighters Ices had told him about. He just had to see. If the saiyans were going to be here too it could be both a blessing and a curse.

On one hand they could shift the balance far greater than he could alone on Arcos. On the other hand it would be playing right into Tempest's plan to eradicate the saiyans. He would have to find a way to see just how strong the saiyans were.

"When's it gonna open?" Senshi asked tugging Lumilla's sleeve impatiently. Torfan's plan to leave them here had come to a halt as he decided to wait for the Z Fighters to arrive.

"Soon," Lumilla replied with a small smile, "Just be patient."

The clamoring and chattering of the crowd suddenly became silent as a loud hiss of release sounded throughout the hangar signalling the ship was about to open. Everyone stood silent as the warriors emerged. Torfan narrowed his eyes at them. He could tell the one out front was a saiyan by the tail swishing behind him.

He was confused to see the next two. At first glance he thought they might be saiyans too but neither had tails and one had three eyes. He concluded they must be humans. He had never gotten a chance to meet a human in person but heard rumors they looked remarkably close to saiyans.

His eyes went wide as he then saw Monoco and Broly stepping from the ship.

_They're going to Arcos too..._ He thought to himself, remembering the terrifying power of Molyco, _Maybe... Just maybe..._

* * *

"Welcome to our station," The commanding officer, a namekian in a white gi with a blue sash over his chest, said as he stepped forward and did a small bow, "We are honored to meet members of the Z Fighters."

Kento returned the bow, "The honor is ours really, I am Kento," he said politely before gesturing to the humans, "This is Yamcha and Tien."

"A pleasure to meet you both," He smiled, "I am Captain Kahoku, is there anything you need before the jump to Arcos?"

Kento scratched the back of his head before looking back at Oshura, "That is up to her."

Oshura rolled her eyes and stepped forward, "Yes we need a refuel and someone to check out engines they've been running a little shaky the last few weeks and we didn't have a professional station to stop at."

Kahoku nodded, "We will have the ship checked up on and refueled while you stay," he turned towards the crowd of crewmen and soldiers, "I uh... Think they may have questions for you though."

Kento chuckled, "What is this a press conference?"

Kahoku smirked, "You might not see yourselves the way they see you but to them you're legends, the warriors that took down Frieza, the warriors that trained Ices who defeated the evil Torfan."

"Actually I trained Ices myself," Kento said smugly, "She learned all of those skills from me."

"Amazing, you must be even stronger than she is," Kahoku said in awe.

Kento shrugged, "Even stronger now, I trained her almost seven years ago and have been training ever since."

"That's incredible really," Kahoku replied still having a hard time believing it but didn't have time to argue and ask questions, "We're departing for the main battle in about twenty minutes, we'll get your shipped prepped and if the engines aren't working we can always put you aboard another craft."

Kento nodded before looking at the crowd, "So uh... Any questions?"

* * *

Torfan plugged his sensitive ears as the crowd burst into a clamor of questioning. The saiyan looked horribly overwhelmed but his friends appeared to be helping settle things with enough of their own shouting and started taking questions one at a time. Most of the questions the men and women of GRE asked were along the lines of how strong they were and how they became so strong.

Torfan almost fell over in shock when Kento answered that with.

"I train under five hundred times the earths gravity."

He wasn't the only one either. Most of the crowd was taken completely off guard by that answer and even more shocked when they heard the earthlings say they could train under almost that much.

As the questioning went on Torfan was becoming more and more hopeful. The Z Fighters were starting to live up to reputation fast. He saw a chance with them if they went to Arcos to fight Tempest. But he had to be sure.

"Wait here," He ordered Lumilla and Senshi before starting to try and press through the crowds. Once he was close enough and the saiyan was just finishing answering another question he clenched his fists and flared his aura. The crowd all backed up and the fighters went on guard fast.

Especially Broly and Monoco when they saw who it was. Oshura simply stepped back behind Tien with a look of disgust on her face.

"Torfan," The old techpo spat baring his fangs and his blue fur standing on end.

The saiyan looked at Torfan and smirked, "I've been looking for you,"

Torfan blinked and his ears twitched, "And why's that?"

"Because I need the universes most powerful warriors to take down Tempest and from what Ices said you fit the bill," Kento shrugged taking steps down the ramp.

"Hmmph, and how can I know you are strong enough to face down Tempest?" Torfan challenged.

Kento raised an eyebrow, "You really want to see how strong I am?"

Torfan stepped forward and nodded, "Yes, show me your full power!" he demanded.

* * *

"This can't be good," Tien muttered watching the two warriors staring at each other.

Yamcha chuckled, "Kento going full power, even I haven't seen that yet."

"He went full power during the battle with that machine," Broly commented, "But I wasn't there to see it..."

"Then just sit back and hang on to something," Monoco smirked, "Kento's about to show Torfan what real power is."

* * *

"You better take a step back," Kento smirked. The crowd heeded his warning and backed off. Torfan still stood in front of him glaring into his eyes.

"Do it now." he ordered.

Kento sighed and closed his eyes. Suddenly his hair turned gold and stood up spikier than normal, he opened his eyes showing them as solid emerald orbs. He hadn't raised his power much. Just transformed so he could power up faster and if this Torfan really did want to see his true power he would go all the way to the next level.

"So what do you think?" the saiyan asked.

Torfan blinked and shook his head disappointed, "You're a fool to think this is enough to fight Tempest."

Kento chuckled, "Oh Torfan you have a lot to learn about saiyans," he shook his head, "This is just the tip of the spear." he clenched his fists and suddenly his aura flared and his power started rising fast.

Torfan blinked in surprise and took a step back. The soldiers were in awe as his power kept rising. The saiyan let out a shout as his energy went through the roof. Everyone except Tien, Yamcha, and Monoco were in shock at this change.

"It... It just keeps rising..." Torfan muttered taking a few more steps back.

Kento's power didn't stop rising. He was slowly pushing towards going super saiyan two and wasn't planning on stopping. The hangar was beginning to shake around them as he unleashed his power. The soldiers were stumbling and falling over themselves as everything shook. Some looking horrified others had looks of joy at this powerful new ally.

"Should we stop him?" Tien asked Yamcha, "Before his destroys the entire station?"

"Nah we're good for now," His human companion replied grinning.

"Y-You two are out of your minds!" Oshura exclaimed as she clung to Tien's arm for support.

Broly was watching with his mouth wide open. He couldn't believe another saiyan could be this strong. He knew Kento was stronger than him. That was proven during the battle with Hatchiyack. But this... This was just insane.

For the past few weeks on the ship they had trained and he always thought they had been near equals but from what he was seeing now Kento was miles ahead of him in terms of power. It was terrifying that any one being could possess so much strength.

He was already on par with Molyco...

Senshi was being held in his mothers arms as they weathered the violent tremors rocking the station from the power up. She herself was in disbelief at such amazing power. And seeing the look on Torfan's face made her realize just how much stronger this saiyan was than him.

"Kento stop!" The namekian Kahoku ran forward trying not to fall, "You're going to tear the whole station apart if you keep this up!"

The saiyan obliged and stopped his power up. The station becoming stable again and the hangar filled with his light. The soldiers got to their feet and watched him cautiously, none got close. As if expecting him to explode from the sheer power.

Torfan still had no idea what to say. He was very well in shock from the power he felt.

"So this is a little under half of my maximum power," Kento shattered the silence with his smug voice, "What do you think?" he smirked.

It took him a moment to find his tongue.

_That was only half!?_ He wanted to scream at the saiyan for being so casual about it. But instead her took a deep breath and replied

"I believe you have a chance."

* * *

The ringing in his ears was blocking out all other noise as he opened his eyes. Around him was nothing but snow, fire, and fractured pieces of a ship. He could feel a sharp pain in his side as he tried to sit up. His memories were slowly coming back to him. What happened that got him down here.

On the surface of Arcos.

Their ship was engaging an enemy dreadnought. Trying to buy time for a few more damaged ships to get away. The soldiers were just about to deploy to ground and evacuate the ship when the main engines were destroyed and they came down hard upon the icy mountains a few miles away from Berg.

Looking around he realized the crash had killed many of the crew. A grim sight, seeing their bodies slowly covered with the snow that blew across the land. He started wondering where the rest of the survivors were when the ringing started to go quiet in his ears. The blaring noise was replaced with the sounds of orders being barked and explosions from ki blasts.

Without a second thought the brenchian ran towards the sounds of fighting. He passed through many of the destroyed sections of the ship along the way. He saw plenty more bodies and some even had fresh blast holes in them indicating that Tempest's men had no doubt came through here looking for survivors. It was only pure luck he wasn't found.

Upon reaching the battle field he saw a handful of his men were pinned down by a squad of the white armoured soldiers of Slug's Legion. They had them outnumbered and were firing a hail of ki shots into their cover which was only two namekians holding up a barrier made of energy.

The wounded soldier growled and formed a ki blast in his hand. He drew it back to fire when something caught his arm. He turned in shock to see a very familiar speed demon standing there holding his wrist.

"Theus!" he gasped.

"Ssshh not so loud Wrif," He scolded and pulled him away from the battle and into cover, "We can't get involved here, not yet,"

"Why not those men are in trouble?" Wrif demanded not liking the idea of hiding while other soldiers were killed.

Theus shook his head, "There is an enemy squad, I think they are part of Tempest's Elite, they are very strong and are wiping out all resistance they find at the crash sites, I narrowly escaped mine."

Wrif clenched his fists and cursed, "Dammit! So we do nothing..." he scowled at the ground.

"Don't worry I managed to get a message back to the fleet that we need reinforcements and they're working on it," Theus reassured, "We just need to hang on a little longer."

Wrif grumbled and took a seat, "Fine whatever." he winced and gripped his side suddenly as it throbbed from his injuries.

"You ok?" His friend asked.

"Yeah just a broken rib or two I'll live," the brenchian waved him off and leaned his head against the wall, "You think my sister is ever gonna get here with those reinforcements?" he asked with a grim tone as he stared into the sky.

Theus watched him for a moment, trying to read his thoughts from his face. It was clear the war had been wearing him down as it was everyone. They had been fighting for months and were making little headway against the enemy. The soldiers were getting tired of the constant fighting and it was showing on Wrif's face. The question alone showed how exhausted he was. Wrif never doubted his sister...

"I'm sure that- No I **_know_** that she will get here soon," Theus said confidently.

Wrif sighed and shook his head, "I'm not asking you to reassure me, I'm asking you to be honest," he said seriously, "We need those fighters here soon or all of this death and destruction will have been for nothing."

"I know just hang on Wrif we'll make it through." he promised with a nod.

"For some reason whenever I hear someone say that the more I think I'm reaching the end of my rope..."

"Come on don't talk like-"

Theus suddenly stopped and lunged forward grabbing Wrif and super speed bolting away as a large ki blast hit their hiding spot and blew it up. They reappeared a ways away and looked on to find the attackers.

"Dammit," Theus spat seeing them.

They each wore armor with green plates and purple undersuit. One was a brenchian with short blonde hair. The second was a zaltian and the third was a tall muscular green alien that Theus couldn't classify.

"Looks like we got more scum to clean up," The green one said.

"Calm yourself Doore we should at least have a bit of fun with them first," The brenchian said with an accent similar to french.

"Bastards," Wrif spat taking a fighting stance. He was in no shape to fight but knew he didn't have a choice at this point.

"Wrif no," Theus said putting a hand on his shoulder, "You're injured you should get away while you can."

"Not happening Theus," He replied with a small smirk, "I'll keep them busy you round up what men you can and get them out of here."

"Don't even think about it we're in this together!" Theus argued, "You can't just stay here to die... What am I supposed to tell your sister huh? How do I explain that I left you to die?" he demanded.

Wrif looked at him seriously "Just let her know I'm sorry." before he lashed out with one hand and a blue ki blade formed on it. He had made his decision. The young brenchian had grown tired of this war and found his way out.

Was he a coward? Was he taking the easy way out? Maybe, but it was his choice.

"NOOO!" Theus shouted as Wrif launched into the air at the former members of Cooler's Armoured Squad. But it was too late. He had to move now and get the other men out. Theus cursed with anger in his eyes before dashing off at his super speed.

The enemy soldiers laughed at Wrif's attack and two dashed forward to meet him. Neiz and Doore. But they underestimated the young brenchian. They saw an injured man charging with a blade and that was it.

That's the trick to playing a mind. You make a quick movement. A distracting flash and suddenly that's all they see. The two were taken completely off guard as his other hand shot forward. Each finger lit up with a small ball of light. From each tip a beam was released. They cut into the members of the armored squad. Both Doore and Neiz were injured. Not dead but injured.

Wrif dashed past them and charged the leader. Salza.

"Seems you are much smarter than you look," He chuckled smugly and formed his own purple ki blade, "I suppose I will have to put you down quick before you come up with anything else too clever."

Wrif growled and raised his blade for the last time, "Try it."

As the two dashed forward to engage Wrif knew this would be the last time he ever fought. As they clashed he could feel Salza overpowering him easily. It ended quickly. A swift kick in the jaw, a punch to the stomach, a slash across his chest. Salza disappeared and reappeared behind him, lunging forward with the blade, aiming for his heart.

As his last breath faded the only thought that came to mind was.

_I'm sorry sister..._

* * *

**Oh no minor character death NNOOOOOO lol well anyways like I said sorry this took so long :P**

**Also I am planning on creating a sagas edition of saiyan rising that will be revamped and edited fully. I will be expanding on some battles too, mainly the first battle with Cooler, I will be having that battle last quite a bit longer this time around. And also in that story all author's notes will be deleted. I'll let you know what its up :D**


	46. Arrival: Battle Plans

Cold winds howled through the night air while Ices stood overlooking a column of GRE soldiers as they limped their way into the city of Berg. They had just recently been recovered from the nearby crash sites of their battleships. According to the battle reports sent in, 92% of the men and women on those ships were now K.I.A. A high toll for such a short skirmish but not surprising based on how things had been going so far.

The war was starting to show all over the planet. Many cities had to be evacuated because of falling debris from the fleets. The only reason Berg was safe was because Ices had assigned a squad of her elite soldiers to stop any debris from coming down on the city.

Calling the capital a city though, that was a joke. This place was nothing more than a refugee camp now. The only work being done was stopping looters and passing out food. Fortunately most of city was empty, though that was only because so many had gone to live under Tempest's rule. She honestly didn't blame them. By the looks of things they were on the fast track to losing this damn war.

She sighed and shook her head before heading back inside. She stopped when she saw one of her advisers standing there. He did a small bow before saying, "My lady there is a new message coming in from the leader of GRE, I think you'll want to hear it."

Ices nodded and followed him down the hall to the comm room. They had a holopad set up so as soon as she pressed a button the old namekian Soros appeared there. He had a small smirk on his face. Which was very strange considering how badly things were going.

"You look brighter than usual," Ices noted crossing her arms, "Something you want to tell me?"

"We've got some reinforcements," Soros replied.

Ices blinked, "You're point? GRE has been sending new ships and battalions every week but it isn't-"

She suddenly stopped as Soros took on a much more smug look.

"They're here aren't they?" she asked grinning.

Soros nodded, "Z Fighters are here along with Broly, Monoco, and Torfan," Ices felt a great weight lift off her shoulders, many of the men in the comm room let out cheers of approval, "Alright bring them into the war room we need to discuss our plans for attack," she ordered smirking and turned walking out, "We break the siege of Arcos today."

* * *

"Are you sure we should be here?" Luna asked in a whisper as she hid behind a crate.

Senshi scoffed, "Don't be such a scaredy cat," he said childishly, "We're going with the grownups."

"O-Okay..." She replied meekly.

The two children were aboard a large cargo that was on its way to Arcos to deliver supplies with the new reinforcing fleet. After the decision had been made to leave them behind while the warriors led the way to Arcos they decided to sneak aboard. But they weren't the ones to orchestrate this plan.

"Alright kids I managed to snatch a few snacks from the kitchen," Lumilla said as she walked around the side of the crate. She quickly looked back to make sure she hadn't been followed.

She had been allowed to come along because of her knowledge in healing and now wore a white doctors coat that had been supplied to her for free along with other clothes. She had her hair tied back in a bun to keep out of her face.

"Thanks mom," Senshi grinned taking a weird purple fruit and biting into it.

Luna smiled, "Thank you miss," she grabbed few pieces of cold fruit and started chowing down as well.

"No problem kids," Lumilla smiled taking a seat, "I couldn't let you starve back here."

They ate in silence for a few minutes before the ship suddenly hummed. They were leaving the docks and heading towards the planet Arcos. The attack fleet that the Z Fighters and Torfan had joined up with left about an hour ago to open a hole in the enemy lines.

_I sure hope they did or this is gonna be a short trip... _Lumilla thought grimly.

* * *

Kento entered the war room aboard the large ship he and the other Z Fighters had set out on. He watched as people rushed back and forth with logistic reports and information that kept popping up on various screens. Most of them all stopped and took a second to watch as Kento and Torfan entered. The rest of the warriors were waiting in the hangar.

"So what exactly is our plan of attack?" He asked, "We need to punch through that fleet but I can't fight in space."

Torfan stepped up, "But I can," he stated, "I can neutralize the enemy fleet so you can gain a foothold, from there you'll be dealing with the best Tempest has to offer,"

Kento crossed his arms, "And if Tempest shows up himself?"

"Pray that you are strong enough to defeat him," He replied bluntly, "Hopefully you can knock out his other generals first so he won't have much support."

Kento nodded, "We'll smash his people on the planet but what if Tempest shows up in space?" he questioned, his tail flicked a little, "If he attacks you up here I won't be able to help you."

Torfan looked down briefly, "Then I will buy the GRE fleets time to get away..."

There was a small moment of silence before Kento stepped up.

"Alright, we all know what we're up against and what's at stake here if we fail," The saiyan said very serious, "We cannot let Tempest win, this isn't just about Arcos, if he wins here he will expand and he may very well revive the Cold Empire, I won't let that happen," he shook his head, "I served under Cooler for a time, he was a monster, used people to do horrible things, so much death," he clenched his fists looking down, "I cannot... I _will_ not allow that to happen to this galaxy ever again! So everyone do your part and together we'll destroy this monster and bring a new era of peace to the universe," he turned towards Torfan, "Good luck," he extended one hand and smirked, "Friend."_  
_

Torfan looked at him surprised for a moment before smiling and grabbing his hand, "Thanks."

"Captain we've got enemy ships moving into positions," One man called out.

The immekian captain nodded, "Alright you better get down there," he told Torfan before looking at Kento, "And you prepare your warriors to engage once the shuttles break atmosphere, the hardest part of this war is about to begin."

Torfan nodded before heading out. He made his way to the exit and sealed the door behind him. The room hissed as it was depressurized so the door could open. He blasted off into the void towards the enemy ships.

Kento went straight to the others in the hangar. Going to explain the mission plan.

_I hope this works._ He thought.

* * *

Torfan flew out into space and headed towards the enemy ships. Midway he flared his power into his ascended state. His normally white hair turning blue and his body becoming tattooed with blue markings everywhere. His aura was a light of hope to GRE right now, but a sign of doom for Tempest's fleet.

He raised his arm and formed a massive orb of ki. It aimed right at the flagship of their fleet. Torfan cocked back his arm and hurled that blast right into the heart of the enemy forces. A series of explosions rang through the void as nearly half of the enemy fleet was engulfed in the blue sphere of doom. A gaping hole was left in the enemies lines and GRE took the chance to rush in. Their ships blasting forward and smashing what was left of the enemy.

Torfan flew close to the ships just in case Tempest decided to rear his ugly head.

"We're landing in five minutes everyone get ready!" A voice shouted over the communicator he was wearing. It was being broadcast to all the shuttles preparing for descent. He flew through the debris field and started taking out any ships trying to intercept the shuttles.

* * *

"I repeat we're landing in five minutes everyone get ready!" The shuttles intercom repeated as the doors closed.

Inside this shuttle, Kento, Tien, Yamcha, Monoco, and Broly all took their seats. They weren't heading to the main battle like most of the men and women were. They were going to be taken directly to the palace in Berg to work out a plan for fighting Tempest and his strongest warriors. Both Kento and Broly wanted to get into the fight immediately. Being saiyans and so close to a battle they had the urge to jump right in. But knew going up against Tempest without a plan probably wouldn't end well.

"It'll be nice to see Ices in person again," Yamcha stated as the shuttle took off into space and headed for Arcos, "It's been a long time."

"Almost seven years, if you're keeping track." Kento shrugged.

Monoco had his arms crossed and his eyes closed, "Unfortunate it isn't under better circumstances."

The others nodded in agreement just before the shuttle shook from entering atmosphere. Kento looked out the window and saw the frigid world around them. It had been almost eight years since he had been here, ten if he counted his two days spent in the time chamber. He still remembered that day, his battle with Blizzard in the arena. That day had changed his life so much. It was the day Cooler decided to kill him, and in turn that brought the saiyan to earth.

"Strange how much things have changed since then..." he muttered without realizing it.

"What?" Tien asked hearing him.

Kento blinked, "Oh nothing, just thinking out loud I guess," he sighed, "This was the last place I was before coming to earth all those years ago."

Broly raised an eyebrow, "Hmm, I can imagine much changed once Ices took over, hopefully all for the better."

"I sure hope so," Kento replied as he looked back out the window, a small smirk spreading across his lips, "Death matches in the arena would still be kinda fun though."

"That's not funny," Called Oshura as she flew the shuttle along with Polaris.

* * *

Ices stepped outside and walked towards the landing platform. In the sky she could see the shuttle full of her friends coming down. She smirked a little as it approached, eager to see them all again. It had been way too long since they had met in person. She wasn't the only one waiting either. A large crowd of the few people still loyal to her had gathered around the

A bit of snow was kicked up from the platform as the shuttle landed. The crowd became deathly silent as the doors opened. The first out was Polaris. He approached her with a smug grin.

"Greetings ma'am," he said with a small bow, "The reinforcements you requested." he said pointing to the shuttle. Tien and Yamcha were the first out followed by Broly, Monoco and Kento. They all smiled seeing Ices and walked up to her for the greeting.

"Good to see you all," She smiled at them before looking at Polaris, "Go get some rest, you earned it."

Polaris waved her off, "It's okay I'll rest later for now I want to stay here with you guys."

Ices shrugged, "Suit yourself," she turned back to the others, "Let's get inside and discuss our plan of action." Kento nodded and took the lead of the Z Fighters as they headed inside. The crowd was heard whispering to each other as they dispersed.

The group was led inside the palace and into the main room where a several of Ices' highest ranking officers were looking over a holotable showing the layout of the GRE landing zone along with current enemy positions. Kento hadn't seen a war layout like this in a long time. When he was under Cooler he would just fly in and blow everything up. Nothing this scale in matters of troop movement.

"So... This is the saiyan?" One of her advisers, an elderly ice-jin asked eyeing over Kento.

Ices nodded, "Yes this is my former teacher Kento," she introduced, "And this is Broly, Monoco, and the two earthlings Tien and Yamcha."

The adviser looked at Tien and Yamcha, "Hmm, earthlings, you are a relatively young race..."

Yamcha crossed his arms, "And what is that supposed to mean."

"Merely that you are less advanced," He shrugged as if it wasn't insulting, "I am surprised you can speak so well."

That comment even made Tien a little ticked, "Hey we came here to help you people, the least you could do is show some respect."

The adviser chuckled, "Oh I'm sure it was very fun riding in the big rocket ship." he said like he was talking to children.

Yamcha clenched his fist, "Why you ungrateful-" He stopped as Ices held up a hand.

"Yamcha, I am the queen here, I will handle this," She said deathly calm and looked at her adviser, "Do you have some problem with my friends?"

He shrugged, "Of course not ma'am," he said simply, "I just don't know how much help these primitives will be."

Ices smirked, "More help than you." she just scowled at him, the force of her brow muscle moving created a shockwave and sent him crashing into the wall, "Now then," she smiled at the other advisers and officers, "Does anyone else have a problem with my friends?"

They all quickly shook their heads. The Z Fighters all had smirks on their faces. Glad they had been put in their place.

"So anyways," Kento cleared his throat, "I believe there is some tyrant you need taken care of." he smirked.

Ices nodded, "Yes, but he is no mere tyrant Kento," she said very serious, "Tempest is far stronger than anyone else we've faced."

"Stronger than Cell?" Tien inquired crossing his arms.

"As far as I can tell... Yes," She replied bluntly, "But I fear what we've seen so far is only the tip of the spear."

Kento looked over the war table, "That isn't good... If he is that strong then a lot of people are gonna be hurt if they're near the battle... Not to mention the destruction to the planet."

Ices shook her head, "When the time comes for you to engage the enemy we plan to evacuate the city of Berg and pull back into orbit, any damage you do we are going to repair with the namekian dragon balls, they have already agreed to aid us."

Kento nodded, "That's good... So what now?"

"Well, now we leave the rest of this up to officers and soldiers," She sighed, "All of us are waiting back to save our power for the battles with Tempests more powerful members."

"More waiting," Broly frowned, "We've been waiting for over half a year to reach the battlefield and now you tell us we have to wait more?"

Ices nodded, "I'm sorry Broly, but we cannot risk you all wasting your energy," she explained, "But I promise you can join the fray in two, three days tops," she assured them all, "Until then, rest, I know you guys and I'm sure you've been training your assess off on that ship." she smirked.

Kento laughed nervously, "Well you know us saiyans, if all of our muscles aren't sore we haven't been training hard enough."

The ice-jin rolled her eyes, "Whatever, go ahead and find some space in my room, trust me it is large enough and we can offer some cots for you, I'll be up once we finish finalizing things here."

Kento nodded, "Alright guys I guess that's our cue to leave," he said.

"Miko show them to my room," Ices ordered and a small litt nodded before going to them.

"Follow me please," he squeaked and headed up a set of stairs.

The Z Fighters shrugged and followed him.

* * *

Oshura had just finished setting the shuttle into dock and was stepping out. Eager to go see Ices again and maybe even catch her brother before he went off to the front lines again. She walked down the ramp past some maintenance workers who were checking out the ship and headed out of the docking bay. It would only be a short walk to the palace from here. She wasn't really in the mood for flying. But just as she was nearing the exit she noticed a familiar speed demon waiting by the exit.

"Theus!" She exclaimed and ran up to him, "It's great to see you again it's been way too long." she smiled and gave him a quick hug.

Theus patted her back, "Yeah... Good to see you too," he said with a grim tone.

Oshura looked up at him, "You look tired, come on lets find Wrif and grab a bite before heading to the palace." she said still smiling.

As she turned to leave Theus grabbed her hand and shook his head, "Oshura... There's something I need to tell you..."

She blinked and looked at him worried, "What's wrong?"

Theus sighed keeping his eyes down, "It's about Wrif..."

Oshura started to panic, shaking a little and going pale, "W-What happened?! Is he okay!?" she demanded.

Theus sighed and shook his head, "He's gone."

The words shattered her world. Tears started running down her face. She dropped to her knees sobbing. Muttering things incoherently. It was impossible for her to believe that her brother was just gone. He always just seemed invincible, that was just the illusion he had created for his little sister. He was always supposed to be there, he couldn't, he _wouldn't_ just leave her.

Theus knelt down and placed his hands on her shoulders trying to comfort her. She allowed it for a few seconds before getting angry and shoving him off.

"This is your fault!" She accused still crying, "YOU LEFT HIM!"

Theus winced, he already felt bad enough, but he hadn't exactly expected anything other than this from her, "I know... I'm sorry..."

"SORRY DOESN'T BRING WRIF BACK!" She screamed before shoving past him and running off.

She didn't care where she went. She just needed to be alone.

Theus sighed and took a seat against the wall. He wanted this war to be over. He needed it to be over. He prayed Ices could end this soon.

* * *

**Another chapter down the hatch. Only one more chapter in between before the battle gets started. I know I've kept you all waiting since like December and for that I apologize. I hope the shear intensity of this Sagas climax is enough to make up for it. **


End file.
